


Shadow of Evil

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Shadow of Evil [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 103,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ErikaAs an evil force arises, it's up to the Warrior Princess and the God of War to fight it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: The Xenaverse is owned by Universal, MCA TV, Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios and The Powers That Be, no copyright infringement is intended.  
> This story contains graphic violence (it is a Xena story).
> 
> Author's notes: If you don't like the thought of Xena and Ares having a thing, please don't read any further - this story is not for you. There is no subtext in this story - Xena and Gabrielle share a close friendship. This story takes place somewhere in Season 4, after the Dahok arc but before the India arc.
> 
> Summary: As an evil force arises, it's up to the Warrior Princess and the God of War to fight it.

Part 1

 

"Oh..." she whined, "Not another one! Can't those ugly barbarians stay away form my beautiful temples?" The Love Goddess was quite upset. This was the third of her temples to be destroyed in only a few weeks! This ruthless band of smelly raiders seemed to have taken a taste for the offerings that mortals left in Aphrodite's temples; not only they'd steal every valuable thing, but they would tear the whole place apart!

She'd have to put an end to it, but how? With a love bolt? She'd been here in Olympus for two whole days, squeezing up her brains to see if something came out, but so far, all she could think of was throwing a love spell on them that would make them care for nothing but each others' affections, but Zeus had already warned her not to because recently she'd done just that to a whole caravan of traders, for no particular reason of course and the thing had gone sour when the traders caused all sorts of havoc wherever they went. So now, she was kinda grounded - no love spells for a while. 'Bummer!' So what was she to do to save her temples?

All this worrying was keeping her from her beauty sleep! And what if she got - gasp - frown lines?! Those barbarians definitely had to go!

A small flash of blueish light sparkled across the room getting the blond Goddess' attention. She was getting a visitor.

"Hello, sis." the warrior God commented.

"Ares… What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She was usually friendlier to her dark brother, but right now she was in a lousy mood. Aphrodite turned her back on the leather-clad God and returned to the pond through which she could peek into the lands of mortals; she wanted to check on her temples again. "Not again." the beautiful Goddess said in a whimpering sigh.

Ares approached with large steps and looked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of what she was seeing. "Problems, sis?" he asked with a half hidden mock in his tone.

"Those brutes!" the Goddess pointed at the images in the pond. "They have another of my temples in their path! Darn! I can't lose another one! I don't want Artemis to have more than I do!" She sounded like a little spoiled child as she kept whining about her three lost temples and stomping her feet.

"Now we couldn't have that, could we?" He stepped away from the revealing pond and sprawled himself on one of his sister's silk cushioned long chairs. "You seem to be in a nasty kind of a jam." the War God said. "But maybe I can help."

"Could you?" She spun on her heels to face him and ran over to kneel against the chair and remained only a few inches away from his face. "Would you? Thank you, thank you bro!" She began covering his jaw line with little kisses. "I'm so grateful to you, bro. You're so great! Thank…"

"Whoa…sis…" he interrupted, sitting up straight to get away from his sister's exaggerated attentions. "I didn't say I would."

"Oh?" she questioned him with an unpleased expression stamped on her beautiful face.

"Maybe I will." he went on. "You know nothing's for free, sis…" He reached out to play with her hair, curling a little silky lock around his finger. "I'll want something in return."

She wondered what the God of War could want from the Goddess of Love - perhaps her support on some matter to take up to the Olympian council? Surely not her own favors, because she'd always given him that gladly and for free. "What do you want, Ares?"

"Well, you're the Goddess of Love, right?" She nodded. "What I want from you is just a favor… something small… I want you to make a certain mortal mine!" He closed his hand to a tight fist, capturing the delicate blond lock of hair in it, as he desired to do with a certain mortal's heart.

"What? Ares, why would you want that?"

He didn't answer.

"You know, dad has me on a probation sort of thing… I can't just go around throwing spells right now. Not at just anyone. Who's the mortal?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Xena, my Warrior Princess."

"What?!" the scantly dressed Goddess jumped to her feet and turned her back on him, roughly crossing her arms. The jealousy she felt over the attentions that Ares and mortals paid to Xena made her sulk like a spoiled brat. "Never! That one will never be yours as long as you try to force her!"

"As you wish, sis…" he calmly said, getting up and walking pass the moody Goddess, to the revealing pond. "We can just stay here and watch the show." He turned to her, "Come on, another of your temples is going up in smoke, very soon…"

"No!"

"Oh, yes. Very soon…"

Aphrodite walked forward and looked into the magical waters, only to see the barbarian raiders approaching her temple. She didn't want to give in to him but she didn't know what else to do - losing more temples would compromise her position before the rest of the Gods, but she was powerless to stop those monsters. However, Ares wasn't. He always had a mighty mortal army at his command led by a warrior personally chosen by him. One word from Ares and her temples would be safe. She didn't see another way out. "Ares, I'll give you a limited spell, only for a few days, maybe hours, since it's Xena we're talking about. Just make them stop," she sighed, "before they destroy anything else."

"A few hours will be enough. I just need her to let down her guard for a while and I'll remind her she wants to come back to me. She just can't see it right now. Do we have a deal?" He wanted to be sure.

Aphrodite merely nodded in response, her eyes still set on the image of her temple in peril.

"I didn't hear you sis…" He placed both large hands on the Goddess' delicate shoulders and forced her to face him.

"Yes, yes…" she said. "I'll make your Xena want you like roses want the rain… for a while…"

"Good. See you later, sis!" With a flash of the same light, Ares vanished from Olympus and transported himself to the warrior who was currently leading one of his armies, quite close to the temple of Aphrodite that was being threatened by the barbarians.

The God of War gave a few harsh orders to Klonus, his warrior, and watched nearby as the army easily slayed the band of raiders that had been worrying Aphrodite.

The battle, if you could call it that, had lasted less than half an hour, and with his task finished, Klonus headed for his Lord, hoping for some appreciation. "My Lord Ares," he bowed his head in respect for the God. "Are you pleased with my work?" he asked.

Ares didn't even look at him, running his eyes instead over the bodies of the dead barbarians. "You did alright…"

"Alright? Not great or something? Am I not the best warrior to have led your army? My Lord?"

The mortal's insolence got to him. Ares moved his eyes from the corpses to the man before him, and with a strong hand grabbed him by the neck, choking him slightly. "Great? You're nothing but a petty little warlord. A bully. A scumbag. Greatness is a lot more than that! Nothing you've done for me could ever be compared to the power of the Warrior Princess. She is the best warrior in the world. To see her lead her army in battle, showing no mercy to the enemy is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You, Klonus," the God went on, "you're not even worthy of licking her boots…"

The God of War pushed his servant to the ground and disappeared in a burst of lightning.

**********

In her quarters, Aphrodite used her powers to create a magical dust to be used on the Warrior Princess. She didn't want to do it, but she had no choice - Ares was so clueless - If he could only see how easy it would be to win Xena's love for real…

She just hoped that Zeus didn't find out about this.

**********

Legend had it that just over three centuries ago a strange deity came to the lands of Greece. He was called the Shadow-God, the name coming from the fact that he was rarely seen, and when he was actually sighted, it was in the form of a strange smoke being. No one really knew…

The Shadow-God was supposed to gain material form by taking possession of a female body - the witch, the followers of this God called her. It was through her that the God spoke and interacted with those devoted to him.

He settled, or his witch did, in Thessaly, building a strong and prosperous community. But this community was based on values that did not please the Olympian Gods. The Shadow-God demanded daily human sacrifices of people not devoted to him and ordered their flesh to be consumed by his followers. He ordered his people to burn the villages of those who refused to accept and worship him and he had their babies and pregnant women killed and their hearts removed to put an end to the race of those he called infidel. Or so legend said…

At first, the Olympian Gods didn't pay much attention to him, but as his cult began to grow and spread around the Thessalyan land, they became concerned. They got together in a council and after long deliberation, came up with a unanimous decision.

With the joined powers of several Gods, punishment was delivered.

All the villages of the followers of the Shadow-God were burned to the ground with giant fireballs and thunderbolts, which killed most of his people. Next, a series of diseases consumed the ones that were left, leaving only a few survivors.

To these people, Zeus sent a punishment under the form of immortality, or better said, the impossibility of dying of natural causes, so they'd have to end taking their own lives - and to make sure their numbers would not increase, he cursed them with infertility.

It was also said that the Gods had underestimated the Shadow-God. With his preternatural presence in her body, the witch had been able to survive the attack on the villages and the plagues sent down on her and through her, the Shadow-God survived as well. He was weakened, that was true, but he was not destroyed and he did plan to make a come back.

So, the witch had ordered those who were left of his once numerous people to follow her into the Sand Stone towers of Meteora, in the heart of Thessaly. There, they went into a prolonged hiding, living in the caves.

According to the legend, the Shadow-God used his weakened powers to gift his people with eternal youth, so that they wouldn't age into living carcasses and commit the suicide the Olympians expected.

Still in the body of his witch, he went into a three hundred years hibernation to recover his lost strength.

And now he was back.

Awaken from his long sleep and with his godly powers somewhat restored, the Shadow-God set his plan in motion. The witch informed his worshipers that the first stage would be to find descendents for his people. As the Olympian Gods had cursed them with the incapacity to procreate, the Shadow-God ordered that they steal babies from the villages near their lair and keep them as their own.

So they began; they initially stole the children from those who lived near Meteora, but the Shadow-God wanted more. He was never satisfied and the witch made sure the worshippers knew that.

The kidnappers then decided to go afar to find another infant, a different one, and they chose the son of a King…

**********

It was late one moonless night when the two cursed men reached the castle of King Gregor. With cat like skills they developed over the past three centuries, the men climbed the steep stone walls until they reached the window that lead directly to the room where the child slept.

While one of the men stood on guard at the window, the other one walked into the room. From his dirty worn out shirt pocket he removed a small flask with a potion prepared by the witch and forced it down the child's throat. This would put him to sleep and make it easier to carry him out of his father's castle, all the way to the caves of Meteora and his new family: the witch and the Shadow-God who lived within her.

Together the two men and the drugged child left the castle, the city and the kingdom and fled through the night, back to their sinister home.

**********

"No!" the blond woman cried out in despair. "Gregor! Gregor!" she called.

The King ran into his son's room and laid his arms around the crying hysterical woman. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, looking around for his child. "Where is Gabriel?"

Trembling, Pandora didn't answer, just pointed to the open bedroom window where the marks of the muddy footprints from the child's kidnappers were still well visible.

"Guards!" the King called, holding the sobbing woman to his chest.

**********

For days , the King's men searched and asked if anyone knew anything at all about the missing little Prince, but they had no luck. All they had was the testimony of a tramp who'd been out on the street at that late hour of the night and saw two men running away with a bundle that might have been a child in their arms. The woman claimed the two men had the backs of their hands tattooed with a black snake but that was all she could remember.

The King sent messages East and West, trying to get any information about the meaning of this black snake the tramp claimed to have seen but no fruitful answers came; he found nothing.

They hoped that a ransom demand would come, which the King was more than willing to pay, but it never did…

King Gregor kept himself busy, both with the usual affairs of the kingdom, which he could not neglect, and coordinating the search for his son. It was Pandora who suffered the most with Prince Gabriel's disappearance. Since she discovered that the box she'd been carrying all those years was nothing more than a mere wooden case, she'd transferred all her attentions and affections to her son. To have him taken away from her like that and having very little hope of ever seeing him again was destroying her.

As the days of searching became weeks, she became like a living-dead, as she did nothing more than stare at the walls, got out of bed only when Ophelia moved her, and ate only when she was spoon-fed.

The King didn't know what to do to bring her back to this world, so when his servant, Ophelia, requested his permission to go find the Warrior Princess, he immediately granted it. Maybe Xena could bring little Gabriel back…

The red-haired servant packed a bag with supplies for her journey and left in the middle of the night on the back of one of the King's horses. Gregor insisted she tell no one of her journey and who it was she was trying to find. He was so desperate in his search that he no longer laid aside the possibility of a traitor inside the castle having taken his beloved son.

**********

It took Ophelia ten whole days, traveling from village to village, asking in inns and taverns, before she heard anything of the Warrior Princess.

The chubby stable keeper had seen her three days ago. "Yeah, I saw Xena." he told her, as she paid him to tend to her mount. "Her golden mare stayed right here, in my establishment. She stayed in town over night, with her two friends."

Ophelia remembered Gabrielle clearly, but she didn't recall anyone else traveling with Xena - unless the man meant the horse. "Two friends?" she inquired.

"Yes." the stable keeper answered. "A young woman with a big mouth, called Gabrielle, and a warrior calling himself Joxer the Mighty." He leaned near the woman and told her in secrecy, "He doesn't look that mighty to me…"

"Really? And do you happen to know where they were headed?" King Gregor's servant asked.

"I don't know about the Warrior Princess and Gabrielle, but that Joxer character is still at the inn. Maybe you should ask him." the man suggested.

"Thank you, I will." Ophelia said goodbye to the helpful stable keeper and headed for the inn situated in the center of the small town.

She asked the nice old woman who ran the inn for a room and then asked her about Joxer.

"That adorable boy," the old woman said, "He said he was going to dine in the tavern. He'll come back later."

"Uhm… I'd like to speak to him as soon as possible." the red-haired woman said. "Can you please direct me to the tavern?"

The nice old woman walked with Ophelia to the door and gave her directions to the place where Joxer was supposed to be.

After leaving her belongings in the rented room, Ophelia headed out for the tavern. She planned to find out where Xena was going as fast as possible and also get a good hot meal while she was at it.

The woman crossed the threshold of the tavern and swept her eyes across the room. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, after talking with both the stable keeper and the owner of the inn. If she was to believe the former, she summarized that Joxer would be some kind of a buffoon with illusions of grandeur and who thought he was as good a fighter as the amazing Warrior Princess, although, he was probably nothing more than a harmless jester. Now, if she followed the opinion of the nice old woman at the inn, Joxer was a kind and brave soul, always ready to help others; the kind of a man a woman would hope her son would become and her daughter to marry. Maybe he was just something in between.

Across the room, the tension began to build, as a warrior who had more than his share of red wine tried to treat the young servant girl as if she was one of the desserts listed on the menu. The girl obviously resisted and was struggling against his advances. Then her old father joined in, asking first, then demanding that the drunken brute released his daughter immediately. That's when things got ugly…

"Get lost, you old carcass!" the drunken warrior grunted, pushing the old man to the ground as he tightened his grip around the girl's slim waist.

"Father!" the girl shouted, as the old man fell down and cut his head on the corner of the table.

Like Ophelia, everyone in the tavern watched, saying that the drunken man was an idiot, that he should leave, that someone should stop him, but no one lifted a finger to do anything about it. They merely watched and criticized.

Until a good soul did step forward. Moving noisily through the tables, he approached the drunken warrior and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

The drunk turned and faced the oddly armored man. "What do you want?" he spat out.

The man straightened his strange helmet. "I think the lady would like to be left alone."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't!" and the drunk returned his attentions to the girl in his arms, until another tap bothered him. "What?"

The man now laid both hands on the hilt of his sword and looked the drunk straight in the eye. "Let the lady go, friend…"

"Friend?" The drunk was now really annoyed. This weirdo was spoiling his dessert! He let go of the girl and got to his feet, stumbling from his drunkenness. "I am not your friend!" he said, as he stuck face into the other man's, bombarding him with his breath.

The man twitched with the fowl stench, but tried to keep his cool. "I think you've had enough to drink tonight," he said, "and maybe you should go…"

The drunken warrior unshedded his sword and flashed it in front of the other man. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

The man placed both hands on his hips. "I'm Joxer, the Mighty." he proudly informed the drunk. "And, you better put away your weapon if you want to go home in one piece. You're obviously no match for a warrior of my skills…" he bragged.

But the drunk wasn't fooling around. "Oh yeah? Let's just see how mighty you really are! Ah!" He slashed at Joxer with his sword but Joxer dodged the blade that ended up smashing the wooden table.

The people in the tavern moved to get away from the fighting men. Ophelia made sure she could see what was going on. It was this strange looking man, she hoped, that could take her to the Warrior Princess…

Joxer backed up and put another table between himself and the drunken warrior as he desperately tried to pull out his sword that stubbornly refused to leave its scabbard. 'Why do these things always happen to me?'

The drunk grimaced and kicked the table aside, trying to bring his clumsy opponent within reach. And he slashed again and again as Joxer parried the blade with a chair that slowly fell to pieces.

"What are you gonna do now, oh Mighty one?" the drunk said, as the last piece of the chair fell from his opponent's hands.

Joxer swallowed the knot on his throat. "Run!" he replied, as he hurried to the back of the tavern.

But the drunk was not willing to leave things unfinished, so he chased Joxer into the kitchen. Once in there, the fat cook screamed, waved her huge arms in the air and ran out, leaving the two warriors alone in the hot room.

The drunken-warrior quickly cornered Joxer. "Let's see what your guts look like, shall we?" he said, showing his darkened, rotted teeth.

With sweat rolling down his face, Joxer backed away as much as he could until he felt wood shelves against his back.

"Aaahh!" the drunken man shouted, lifting his sword and striking down at the trembling warrior before him.

In despair, Joxer reached back and pulled out the first thing his hands landed on, blocking the attacker's sword with a large cooking pot.

"What?!" The drunken warrior was caught by surprise and a moment later fell to the ground unconscious after being knocked on the head with the heavy pot by Joxer.

The clumsy guy sighed in relief and returned the pot back to its place on the shelf. He took a deep breath, brushed the beads of sweat off his forehead and then, when he felt he no longer looked so scared, walked out.

The young girl ran across the room and threw herself against Joxer, nearly knocking him down. "Joxer, you're alright! Thank the Gods!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "And, you defeated him without even shedding a single drop of blood!"

"Uhm… Right… No blood… That's why I didn't pull out my sword." he lied. "Xena always says that you should only use weapons when it's strictly necessary, and as her best companion, I did just that." He went on, "That gutter breath was obviously no match for me."

To hear the man mention the Warrior Princess reassured Ophelia that he was the one she needed to talk to. Slowly, she crossed the room and approached him as two men dragged the unconscious drunk out of the tavern. "Joxer," she called, touching the man's shoulder lightly.

"Yes?" he turned to the woman, as the servant girl released him and returned to her work.

Ophelia got the strange warrior to sit with her after offering to buy him dinner. While they shared a hot meal, she elucidated her problem. She explained to him how Queen Pandora had found her baby missing and how all of King Gregor's attempts to find him had failed. Now, they wanted to contact the Warrior Princess because she'd helped them in the past. Joxer carefully listened to how the woman had tried, and so far failed, to find Xena and how she'd been finally directed to him. She was told he could take her to the warrior woman.

Fortunately for Ophelia, Joxer was a helpful guy. He told her that he'd been with Xena and Gabrielle only a few days ago and that he knew where they were headed. He said he'd be glad t take her to them, and Ophelia accepted his kind offer. They decided to depart the next morning, after breakfast. When their meal was finished, Joxer accompanied the red-haired servant to her room and they agreed to meet at daybreak.

After meeting the man, Ophelia had her mind made up; the old woman from the inn was right, the stable keeper was wrong.

**********

A sparkling light announced his entrance in his sister's temple. "So, where is it?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

The blond Goddess threw back her long hair and turned to face the Warrior God. "Ares, I'm not sure about this…"

His face flushed with anger. "If you think you can back down on our deal just because the barbarians are dead, you can forget it sis!" he nearly shouted. "I can get Klonus himself to finish the job, and you can bet…"

"Whoa!" she said, placing a hand on his leather clad chest. "Chill out Ares! That's not what I'm saying…"

He took in a deep breath and stared at her with his dark brows furrowed together in annoyance. "Then what? Have you got it or not?"

"Aren't we eager…" she teased him. "I've got something - it's just I'm not sure if it'll work - if it'll make Xena your play thing."

He placed his hands on his hips and fixed his piercing eyes on her. "And why not?"

"Why not?" She began pacing through her temple, circling around the God of War as she spoke. "This is Xena we're talking about! Doesn't she always manage to break enchantings? And how many times do they not work at all?"

He scratched his beard and considered Aphrodite's words. She was right, if it were as easy as that, Xena would be his already.

"Anyways…" she went on, "I've got something for you." She stretched out her hand and with a ray of light, a tiny bottle materialized on her palm. "It's a love potion."

The God took it and stared at the tiny bottle. "What do I do with it?" he asked.

"Simple." Aphrodite walked closer to him. "You just pour it in her water - just a drop each day. When it's over she'll be… let's say… more open to you, bro. Then, make your move! After that, it's up to you to convince her that she belongs with you."

Ares stored the tiny bottle inside his leather vest. "Just a drop each day, right?"

"Right." she nodded. "And good luck, bro…"

"You're gonna need it…" Aphrodite added, after the God of War vanished from her temple.

**********

Xena had decided to make camp in a small clearing near the stream, not too far from the temple of Aphrodite. She went into deeper woods to hunt for their supper while Gabrielle collected firewood and fixed their bedrolls for the night.

The Warrior Princess always tried to do the hunting away from Gabrielle as she knew that the bard didn't like to see her killing some poor animal and was nearly incapable of eating something that moments before was alive and now was dead just to feed her. That evening she was lucky enough to catch two fat hares with traps made of thin ropes. She killed, skinned and cut up the two animals before turning back to camp to give them to Gabrielle. Cooking was the Amazon's department.

As she approach the clearing where Gabrielle had started a fire, Xena heard someone else in the woods. She laid the meat on a flat rock and soundlessly walked through the forest, sneaking up behind the rider that was nearing the campsite.

Xena flexed her legs for impulse and jumped up to the horse, throwing its two riders and her to the ground as the spooked animal bolted away through the trees. The warrior woman turned the first victim around, pinning her to the ground under her weight. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked the hooded person.

"Xena?"

At the sound of her name the Warrior Princess pulled the hood away from her victim's face. "Ophelia? What are you doing here?" she asked, recognizing King Gregor's servant. She got off the woman and helped her up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Xena's second victim got up as well. "Hi, Xena!" Joxer greeted, straightening up his armor.

Ophelia brushed the dust and leaves off her clothes with the palms of her hands. "I really need to talk to you, Xena. King Gregor needs your help."

Xena caught Ophelia's horse and guided him back to her little camp, retrieving the meat on the way. Joxer and Gregor's servant followed right behind her waiting until Gabrielle too was around before she told her story.

While Gabrielle cooked dinner, Xena groomed the two horses and Joxer gave moral support, Ophelia told them how Gabriel had been taken in the night and all about the searches the King had already made. "The only person who actually saw the kidnappers was this… uhm… lady of the night… who only remembers that the two men had black snakes tattooed on the back of their hands. " the woman said. "The Queen is desperate and the King has no clue as to where little Gabriel is."

Gabrielle, though, was still hanging on something Ophelia had said earlier. "Did you say black snakes?" the bard asked.

"Yes. Do you know anything about that?" Gregor's servant asked, hoping that Xena's friend knew something that would help find the child.

"Well…" Gabrielle started, under the watching eyes of Ophelia, Xena and Joxer, "When I was little, my aunt Selena used to tell stories about strange people who lived in caves, in Meteora I think, and all had such a mark - but she also told me that on the other side of the Ionian Sea pigs were taller than people and could speak four different tongues, so…"

"Sounds like my uncle Brock." Joxer said.

"Still, maybe I should tell the King to check it out. No one else seems to have heard about this tattooed mark." Ophelia said, as Gabrielle served the roast meat with bread and baked roots.

"We'll check it out." the Warrior Princess said. "Joxer will take you back to King Gregor and help with the investigations there, won't you Joxer?"

"Yes, of course." he agreed, happy that Xena trusted him with such an important task.

"Thank you, Xena." Ophelia said.

**********

Xena was the first to awaken. The day was still dawning as she got out of her blanket and walked silently down to the river. She got far enough away from them so she could make some noise and yet remained close enough to keep an eye on them in case trouble found them.

The Warrior Princess slipped out of her dark shift and slowly walked in the small stream. The water level reached no higher than her knees but its coolness against her warm body made her skin crawl…

Then she realized it was more than the water that was making her body tingle. 'Ares!' she thought. She realized that the son of a Bacchae was watching as she stood there naked. She felt like hurrying out of the water, getting dressed and then confronting him but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of embarrassing her. Instead, she did her best to pretend she didn't know he was there. Carefully, so as not to make any noise, she bathed quickly and walked out of the water, putting her clothes back on. Since the day was promising to be another hot one, she didn't even bother to dry herself before getting dressed.

After she was finished, she looked straight to where the invisible God was standing, "Have your fun, you bastard?"

And with the same silent steps, she returned to the small campsite. She petted Argo good morning and put on her leathers.

By now, she was more than ready for breakfast, but the others were still sleeping so she kept herself busy by giving Argo and Ophelia's horse a good brushing. After that, she went a little deeper into the woods and practiced with her custom made sword, sending imaginary enemies to Hades - still feeling Ares' eyes watching her every move…

**********

Gabrielle was slowly awakened by the increasing intensity of the sun's rays on her eyes. ' How annoying!' she thought. She pushed down the wool blanket, sat up, yawned then stretched out her arms to drive away some of the numbness of sleep.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" she heard her best friend say, even before she had a chance to open her eyes. Now that Xena knew she was awake there was no way she'd be allowed to sleep some more. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles and got up.

"Good morning, Xena." Gabrielle said with a groggy voice, as she passed by the warrior and headed for the stream to bathe.

Xena waited for the bard, fixing breakfast, always with an eye set on her friend. She knew that although the Amazon was up and walking around she wouldn't be fully awake until she got something in her stomach.

Gabrielle quickly finished her washing and returned to camp. Without saying a word, she sat at Xena's side and started her breakfast. Bread, cheese and a juicy apple were neatly laid down for her. As the grumbling of the bard's stomach subsided she became aware that something was missing. ´Wasn't someone else here last night?´ she thought. Then she finally remembered. "Xena, where are Ophelia and Joxer?" she asked.

Xena couldn't hold back a smile because Gabrielle had only now noticed they were gone. "They left about an hour ago." she answered.

"So early?"

"It's not that early, Gabrielle." Xena stated. "Look at the sun," she pointed at the brightness of the star that already hung high over their heads. "You just slept in again."

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders "Sorry."

"Never mind that. I told Ophelia to return to King Gregor and let him know that the two of us are going to check out your aunt's story about Meteora." the raven-haired woman said. "I told her that if it leads nowhere, as it probably will, we'll go back to his kingdom and help with the search."

"You really think there's nothing in Meteora, don't you?" the blond bard inquired.

"I dunno. I also heard stories about some weird people living out there. I just never heard about the black snakes tattooed - who knows?"

As soon as Gabrielle finished her breakfast, the two women broke camp and got on their way.

The Amazon walked along side the golden mare, cheerfully telling her friend the story of a slave named Spartakus that she'd learned during her time in the Academy in Athens and marking the rhythm of her steps with little taps of her war staff on the ground. High on her powerful mount, Xena divided her attention between the bard's tale and the road they traveled.

**********

For a few days, the two friends traveled the roads to the heart of Thessaly. It was an unusually uneventful journey, when compared to most of their adventurous days, where they just lived their routine of making and breaking camp, moving to their destination. They didn't run into any God-caused trouble or evil thugs, or even some of Xena's old acquaintances. Xena was even glad to realize that Ares was no longer stalking her. She'd been afraid that he was setting another of his schemes in motion, but that didn't seem to be the case. It was a good thing that she hadn't told the bard about their encounter in the stream; Gabrielle would make such a big deal out of it! After all, he'd done no harm…

**********

It was late afternoon when they sighted a village further down the green grass covered valley. Between them and the large group of wooden houses were only a long pasture and a shepherd with his flock.

"So," Gabrielle said, looking up at the taller black-haired woman on horseback. "What do you want to do? Do you want to make camp out here or try to get a room in that village?" she asked, leaning on her staff.

"I think I'd prefer a soft warm bed tonight. What do you say?" The warrior looked down, smiling at her friend, knowing this was the answer the bard was hoping to hear.

"All right!" the Amazon took her friend's outstretched helping hand, the stirrup she offered and climbed on Argo's back, settling behind Xena. She wasn't very good at the horse thing and didn't like riding at all but she knew that in order to get to the village before dark she'd have to do it. So, she just closed her eyes and held on tight to the leather-clad woman's waist.

In the village, Gabrielle followed Xena as she settled Argo in the stables and asked the boy there for directions to the inn. Apparently, the inn and the tavern were both settled in the same two-storied building, the inn on the top floor and the tavern on the ground floor. Xena paid the boy with a golden dinar to make sure that Argo would be thoroughly pampered and then the two friends went off to the inn.

Entering through the tavern, the Warrior Princess and her bard headed for the well kept bar and ordered wine. Neither of them tried to ask for a room for the night because they both immediately became interested in what was going on in the establishment that evening.

Some kind of council meeting involving people from the village and five others from the surrounding area was being held. The subject being discussed was the kidnapping of babies and small children by the men bearing the mark of the black snake: the worshippers of the Shadow-God. This definitely got the two women's attention. It was to get information about the two men that they'd traveled this far. Now they knew they belonged to a religious cult, the cult of the Shadow-God.

There was an elderly man speaking, scratching his long gray beard whenever he made a pause in his oration. He said that, overall, the Shadow-God's people had taken twenty-nine babies and kids, from the total of the six villages. So far they had recovered none. According to the old man, the kidnappers had come down from the sandstone towers and made a settlement in the nearby valley. In record time they built a two storied rock temple to their evil God, some huts for them to live in, a huge wood round building where they apparently kept the stolen children, an outdoor altar for sacrifices, a well and a high palisade to protect the whole place. Any attempts the villagers had made so far to recover their sons and daughters ended up in a deadly tragedy. They never got past the palisade and always lost men to the evildoers. "Those who didn't die in battle were taken prisoners and met the worse fate." the old man said, describing to his audience how the prisoners were taken to the outdoor altar where their hearts, as well as their heads were removed. He told how those barbaric people ate the raw flesh of their prisoners, burned the bones and the hearts and placed the heads on poles to discourage any further attempts of recovering the little ones.

This last part sounded terribly familiar to the Warrior Princess, who poured the remaining wine down her throat, trying to wash away the memory of whole roads lined by poles with much the same sinister decorations; a memory she'd left behind not so very long ago.

"And what do we do now?" a young brown-haired woman asked, getting up from the seat she'd been taking. "It's been over six weeks since they took my little girl."

"Well," the old man said, once again scratching the gray hair growing from his face. "I think we should gather our money and hire a warrior to lead our next attack. Maybe then we'll succeed, if we have some _professional_ guidance. Shall we take a vote on that?"

The representatives of the six villages stood up and cast their votes. They unanimously agreed with the old man's suggestion. Apparently they were all against trying another attack by themselves, which would probably end up like the previous ones.

"And where are we going to find a warrior that is good enough, that's willing to work for the little pay we can offer and who will challenge those monsters?" the same young woman asked.

Gabrielle saw the perfect opportunity for Xena to make her grand entrance - something like a hero-to-the-rescue sort of thing, like she'd seen Meleager the Mighty do in her home town, Poteidaia, minus the drunken thing, of course. She elbowed her friend's arm to get her attention and when Xena shifted her eyes to look into hers, she gave her a significant nod. The Warrior Princess merely sighed at the light-haired bard. She knew what she meant.

"I volunteer." the warrior woman said in a loud, clear, confident voice, laying her empty mug on the counter and rising to her full height. "I will lead the attack."

Gabrielle happily noticed that most people were impressed with her friend. Xena's height, armor, beauty and blazing blue eyes usually had that effect on folks.

"And who might you be, lady?" the old man with the long beard, the one who had been talking before, asked the tall woman.

"My name is Xena." she said, watching as the usual whispering started amongst the people who stared at her. "Some of you might know me as the Warrior Princess."

"The Warrior Princess? And why would a blood thirsty warlord like you want to help people like us?" the old man inquired, now looking at the raven-haired woman in disgust.

The same young woman as before spoke up in Xena's defense. "Wait!" she said to the elderly man. "Don't be so quick to judge her." she turned around to face the Warrior Princess. "I heard you've changed, you fight for good and against those like you used to be. Is that true?"

Xena was going to say something, but the bard stepped forward and beat her to it. "Of course it's true." she said. "I can guarantee it, because I've seen the Warrior Princess do the bravest things for good and justice! Like the time when…"

Xena turned back to the bar and ordered a refill of her drink while her friend told the villagers the short version of a few of their adventures.

It seemed to have been enough to convince them…

"We can't pay you much, Warrior Princess." the elderly who'd insulted her only moments before said with a hero worship look in his eyes. "We are poor people and…"

"I don't want anything. Just the same thing you want - to recover the children."

**********

After spending the night in the room the innkeeper had offered them, the best in the house by the looks of it, Xena and Gabrielle gathered the people who would participate in the attack in the wide square in front of the tavern, around the town well.

The Warrior Princess made a first selection, separating those who were too young, too old or in any way not fit for battle. They then spent the remainder of the day learning basic moves and how to handle the weapons they'd gathered. They weren't very skilled, but they were all she had to work with.

In the evening, Xena and Gabrielle had supper in the tavern, always under the admiring eyes of the Warrior Princess' new pupils. "They think I have the key, the solution to all their problems." she let out with a sigh, as her discomfort increased under the new attention she was getting.

"Well, not all their problems." the green-eyed bard said. "But at least to this one. They have a lot of faith in you, you know."

"Yes, I know." she said, looking at the younger woman. "I just hope I don't let them down."

"You? Never!" Gabrielle said, smiling. Then she rose from her seat at the table. "I'm going up to bed, alright?" she asked.

"Alright… Good night." the dark hair woman replied, taking her friend's small hand in hers and kissing it good night.

"Will you be long?"

"No, I'll be up soon." Xena watched as Gabrielle crossed the room and began climbing up the stairs. It wasn't until her friend got out of sight that she got up and walked to a table where a man was sitting alone finishing his dinner. She knew that he was one of the survivors of the last attack to the settlement of the Shadow-God's worshippers and one of the witnesses to the atrocities they committed with the prisoners, in the name of their faith. "May I join you?" she asked.

The man wiped the meat sauce from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Of course." he said, offering her the chair that stood next to his table. "I'd be honored. My name is Dolan." he introduced himself.

"I'm Xena."

The man signaled to the servant girl to bring some wine for the warrior. "Oh, I know who you are." he said. "You're the one who's gonna help us to get our children back!"

Xena thanked the girl who brought her the drink and turned back to Dolan. "Well, that's what I need to talk to you about. I understand you're one of the men who's seen the enemy's settlement."

"Yes, that's right." he said, a little surprised to hear the word enemy in there. 'I never really thought about it from that angle,' he thought 'but I guess that's what they are.'

"I want you to tell me all you know about the place." she said, pushing a stray strand of black hair away from her face.

The man was happy he could be of some assistance and told her all he knew.

Dolan said that a high strong palisade surrounded the whole settlement, and as far as he knew, it only had one entrance: the large gate in the front. In the back of the settlement, a large rocky hill cut off the possibility of any attack from that side. He figured that inside the palisade there should be about ten to fifteen huts which, in his opinion, weren't enough to give shelter to all the people he'd seen there. Beside the huts there was a large round wooden building where they kept the children safely. Apparently, their God didn't want the infants harmed. At least that! A two story high temple occupied the center of the settlement Dolan said, and on it's right they had a large well. Next to that, and between the gate and the temple, there was the outdoor stone altar where they performed their human sacrifices to their evil God.

And that was all Dolan knew.

With the new information, Xena thanked the man for his time, left the tavern and went up to her room where Gabrielle was already sleeping peacefully.

Silently, the Warrior Princess took off her armored leathers and gently laid in the other bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**********

During the next three days, Xena and Gabrielle worked with the villagers in the preparation of the attack.

They practiced combat skills, sparring with their pupils, teaching them how to use everyday tools as weapons, built firebombs and worked out their strategy.

Xena also took the time to make a little scouting trip to the enemy settlement to confirm the information she'd gotten from Dolan. She was pleased to see that his report had been quite accurate. From all she'd seen in the settlement of the people marked with the black snake, only one thing was bothering her; there were too many non-combatants, women, some of whom were not far from being children and the elderly. All of them would be caught in the middle. According to the Warrior Princess' code, these people were not to be harmed and she'd made that clear to all who would accompany her in the attack, but she'd been in battle often enough to know better - war was war. A tense situation where accidents were likely to and sometimes did, happen. Then the wrong people got killed; the innocent and helpless. But thinking about this would get in the way of getting the job done and for the sake of King Gregor, Pandora and little Gabriel, she pushed her worries aside and concentrated on the task at hand.

In the meantime, one more child had been kidnapped from a village a little to the west. They could wait no longer. The attack would take place the next dawn.

**********

When the moon slowly began to give way to the sun, the villagers' armed group led by the warrior woman and the young Amazon was in place - outside the palisade that protected the settlement of the ones who worshipped the evil Shadow-God.

Invisible to their eyes and known only to the Warrior Princess, the God watched, eager to see her in action, even if only against these infidels and not a great army.

Xena checked the groups at her left and right. They were ready. With one short whistle she gave the signal to light up the firebombs. She waited a few moments and whistled again. This time the sound was longer.

As they heard the Warrior Princess' signal, the villagers got up from cover and threw the incendiary blobs at the palisade. It was only now, with small fires erupting all around their protection, that the people marked with the black snake of the Shadow-God realized they were under attack.

They searched for the attackers but they couldn't spot them. Right after throwing the small bombs, the villagers had gotten back under cover as the Warrior Princess had instructed.

In the enemy settlement everybody was getting busy carrying buckets of water from the well to try and put out the fires. But they weren't too successful; the palisade was built from dry wood stakes and was burning up like a scroll, especially at the front door where the number of apparently spontaneous small fires had been much greater.

Hidden behind a thick green bush, Xena waited for the right moment to launch the attack. She watched the small fires spread throughout the palisade and the flames shoot higher over the gate. 'There!' The doors fell from the hinges, leaving an open gate to her little army.

The Warrior Princess got out of her hiding place, removed her iron sword from the scabbard and with her piercing battle cry, charged on the open gate. Right behind her, Gabrielle and the villagers followed. With the gate open wide, they broke into the settlement and the combat began.

The villagers weren't very skilled but they outnumbered their opponents so they were managing to push them back and gain ground. Following the lead of the Amazon and the Warrior Princess they began to sweep across the settlement in a tight formation wall that left the enemy with no place to run to, until they were forced to join their women and the elderly who ran away to seek safety against the back of the palisade. They were trapped in the cage they'd built, between the angry armed peasants and the palisade with no back door.

The battle was won in no time and with practically no bloodshed. The element of surprise had worked in their favor, just as Xena had hoped for and it had been a very easy victory. Now, all they had to do was take their weapons and secure them as prisoners, which shouldn't be much of a challenge. The Shadow-God's people were defeated and they knew it. Xena didn't expect them to have much fight left in them. After that, all she had to do was find the weak link from the group and get the location of the stolen babies. Xena was sure no one could resist her _persuasion_ skills.

But as it often did when inexperienced armies were at work, the unexpected happened.

"My baby! The babies are here!" a woman's voice shouted out form somewhere behind the tight line the villagers were forming to trap their prisoners against the high palisade. "Come!" the woman kept shouting, "Come see the babies!"

"Stay in formation! Stay in your place!" Xena yelled, to be heard over the rising wave of the peasants' voices. "Do not abandon your post!"

But the Warrior Princess knew that now, her orders were of little or no use at all. Her improvised army paid its leader no attention and in the blink of an eye, dissolved its tight wall and ran to where the woman was calling.

'Damn you!' Xena managed to keep as a thought and not a spoken curse.

Naturally, the followers of the Shadow-God didn't waste the good opportunity when it came knocking at their door. Just as the villagers ran to their children, the ones marked with the black snake followed right behind, detouring towards the front gate that held their only hope of escape.

"Stop them!" Xena said, still shouting at her dissolved army. "They're getting away!" She shook her head in disappointment and looked at the Amazon at her side. "Guess I'll just have to handle this myself." she said to her younger friend, tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword and preparing to follow the Shadow-God's people. The bard's hand on her shoulder made her stop. "What is it Gabrielle?" she questioned, an annoyed look beginning to form on her bronzed face. Didn't the bard realize they were wasting time?

"Just let them go, Xena," she said, bringing the end of her Amazon staff to rest on the ground next to her feet.

"What? Are you nuts?" This time Gabrielle must have really lost her mind! She wanted to let those filthy people go free? After they kidnapped all those children? No way! Then again… "Why should we?"

"Please." Gabrielle went on, looking into her friend's blue eyes with a pleading glare. "We've got what we came here for. Please."

"But Gabrielle," the warrior looked at the gate that the Shadow-God's people had already passed through and then back at her friend. "We can't. They…"

"Please, Xena. These villagers are angry, and…"

"With reason!"

"I'm not arguing with that. But if we imprison those people, they'll be slaughtered, Xena. All of them! There'll be no trial, no mercy, not even for the women and elderly. You know that. Let them go."

The bard did have a point. 'I know what even the most peaceful people are capable of when their loved ones have been endangered.' the Warrior Princess thought. 'I've witnessed and felt that before - the rage. If I bring them in for trial they'll all be killed, with no possibility of defense. They'll be stoned to death, or worse. Besides, they're probably already far away, no point in pursuing them as long as all the babies are here. I will not be responsible for all those deaths and a fair trial would never happen here.' She stroked her friend's hair and put her arm around the shorter woman's shoulder. "Alright. You win. As long as all the children are here..."

"Thanks!" Gabrielle said, smiling at her friend as they both began to walk towards the round building where the villagers had gathered. Even before reaching it, they could already hear the sounds of the babies' cries.

Once they were inside the place - it was a strange sight, this bunch of cribs and little beds, all piled together. 'And the sound is maddening!' Gabrielle thought, "Let's find Gabriel." she said to the taller woman.

The two friends began to check each child in the beds and in people's arms, looking for King Gregor's son.

Xena was beginning to despair as she checked the last of the little beds and didn't find Gabriel in it, when, feeling a small tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see who was trying to get her attention. "Gabrielle? You found him?" Xena asked as she saw that her friend was carrying a small child in her arms.

The bard turned the child so that Xena could see his face. "Yep." she answered. "And he's just fine. King Gregor and Pandora are gonna be so happy!"

All around them the small children were being reunited with their birth families, which slowly started to leave the strange settlement and return home.

"Another successful mission carried out by the great Warrior Princess!" Gabrielle laughed, as she and Xena followed the villagers on their way out of that evil place.

**********

At mid-day the place was deserted. The only movement came from the rising smoke that came from the burnt palisade and huts and from the flies that began to gather over the abandoned corpses of the few worshippers of the Shadow-God that had been killed. Among the debris the God's witch appeared, coming out of hiding. The place was desolate. Even the temple to her God had been severely damaged by the rage of the peasants. She walked around, examining all, grieving for her lost community, at first. But then, the grief turned into rage and then into the desire for revenge, revenge against the one who'd lead the attack. "You'll regret this, Warrior Princess!"

But the God inside her had other plans for the raven-haired Greek beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 

The next morning, Xena, Gabrielle, Argo and little Gabriel left the Thessalyan village and started on their way to King Gregor’s land. The night before Xena had packed extra food and clothes for the small child making sure that the little Prince would lack nothing on his journey home.

That day, Gabrielle traveled on Argo’s back with the child in her arms while the warrior woman walked beside them, leading the mare with a long rein. During the morning they made two short stops to make sure the Prince was doing well and moved slowly but steadily for the rest of the time.

And now they were stopping again. With the sun at its highest point in the sky, Xena decided it was time to have lunch. ‘The child must be hungry by now.’ had been a great excuse to stop without admitting to Gabrielle that it was she who was already starving! The taller woman took the baby from Gabrielle’s arms to allow the bard to get down from the horse.

“Hold him for a bit, will you?” Gabrielle asked.

“What? Why?” Xena said, a little uneasy about the task. It was like holding an egg in her hands, so fragile. So much care was needed to keep it whole that it gave her urges to smash it and let it slip through her fingers.

“I… need to go to the bushes.” the bard lied, turning her back and hiding behind a thick wall of dark green leaves. The truth was she just wanted to see how Xena handled herself with a baby in her arms. So much had happened with Xena’s son and her own evil daughter that she’d neglected to picture Xena as a mother, holding her little baby.

From behind her little hiding place, the Amazon watched as her friend rocked the child in her protective embrace and sang him a lullaby in some strange language she didn’t know. ‘She would have been a great mother to Solan, if she’d given herself a chance. And that song, I wonder if Cyrene used to sing it to Xena or if she learned it in one of her trips to some strange land.’

The journey on horseback had really worn out little Gabriel and he slept soundly in the warrior’s arms. And Xena was loving it. Children could make her terribly uncomfortable when they were in her care, because of her lack of experience, but she did love them. There was something truly wonderful - and scary - about having a little helpless life in her arms, trusting her completely to provide for all his needs, to protect him, to love him. She wiped the lonely tear that had rolled down her cheek to the back of her hand and buried deeper in her heart the pain of the loss of her only son.

Gabrielle was so absorbed in her observation of the Warrior Princess with the child that it wasn’t until her friend’s expression changed into a worried frown did she realize she was taking too long. She got out of hiding and returned to Xena’s side.

“Is everything alright?” the dark-haired woman asked, passing the sleeping kid to Gabrielle’s arms and gently sighing in relief. ‘She’s fine.’

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Good.” Xena grabbed her golden mare’s reins and pulled her into the woods. “We better get some cover.”

“Cover? Why?” the bard asked, following her friend, holding the little Prince tight to her chest. “Is something wrong, Xena?” she inquired.

“No, but if we don’t want to get soaked, we better get to cover.” she pointed up to the darkening skies, to show her friend that a storm was coming.

“Where did that come from? The day was so beautiful.”

Xena didn’t answer. She had no idea and she didn’t like it. It was the middle of summer and storms like this weren’t supposed to occur. And the clouds were so dark - that - they almost looked unnatural. She could also swear that there was a funny smell in the air. The animals were strangely quiet; Argo too had felt something strange going on.

“Where are we going?” Gabrielle asked, rushing after her friend as the first lightning tore up the sky and thundered all around them.

“Just across the river there’s a cave. My army used it a few times. We can stay there.”

**********

The God of War sat on the throne of his fortress with the tiny glass bottle dancing in the palm of his hand. He tried to get Xena back so many different ways in the last few years and she’d only gotten further and further away from him. How had that happened? Well, maybe getting the Furies to curse her and becoming Dahok’s ally for a while might have something to do with it, but everyone knew that he and Xena were bonded together. Even she knew it - and hated it. Maybe Aphrodite’s potion would change that. A drop at a time, and Xena would sweeten up to him. Just a drop, or the effects might be strange and play with her passions too much, or affect her memory or her health, or even kill her! That was the last thing he wanted! What would he do without his Warrior Princess? He’d forgotten how life was before she showed up. She was a truly special mortal. All the Gods could feel that, but none cherished her as much as he did. He wasn’t quite sure why, she was just… It didn’t matter, he wanted her and she’d be his. Just one drop at a time. But wasn’t this an unfair way of getting her? It would be Aphrodite’s doing, not his…

As he stared at the tiny bottle in his hand, his Priestess Cassandra walked in the room, bowed before her God and then spoke. “My Lord Ares, I bring you a message.”

But the God didn’t reply. He was too far in his own thoughts to even notice the woman’s presence.

Cassandra smiled, knowing exactly who was in his thoughts and walked closer to him. She’d been a Priestess to the God of War since the age of twelve and had been for the last thirty years now. Her father had given her to the God as an offering for his help in battle and although he had no use for her, the God had taken her in. First as a helper to his Priest in Amphipolis, then as a head Priestess in Macedonia and finally he’d taken her, of her own accord, to his lair in the mortals’ land where she’d been living for the past fifteen years. He’d always been kind to her, treated her with dignity and respect so that she could almost call him a friend - as much as you could be friends with a God. And, she was very familiar with his obsession with Xena, since the very first time he’d laid eyes on her. Almost anything he did was related to the beauty with blue eyes. Cassandra liked Xena and she’d like to see her at her master’s side, for she knew it would make them both happy and complete. But his methods; Xena was as stubborn as he was and his attempts to force her back had only pushed her away.

She neared the pensive God and touched him on the shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. “My Lord.”

Ares sat up straight and realized he was no longer alone. “Cassandra. Yes, what is it?”

The woman smiled at his surprised look. “Another plan to get the beautiful Xena back?” she teased him.

Ares slipped the tiny bottle in his vest and stood up, walking away from his throne, into another room where iron swords and shields decorated the walls and a huge hot tub took the center. A gift from Aphrodite who believed bubble baths made everyone feel better. Cassandra followed and watched as the God made the image of the Warrior Princess appear over the steaming water. “Don’t be amused, Cassandra,” he said as he watched Xena and Gabrielle settle the small child in the cave. “This time I’ll have her back. My sister…”

“Which one?” the Priestess interrupted.

“Aphrodite.” He replied, before continuing. “My sister has given me a potion, in exchange for a small favor. This thing will mellow out Xena for me. Then I only have to tempt her and she’ll give in, right?”

The woman sighed and shook her head. “Oh, my Lord…”

“What?”

“You’re gonna try to force her back again!” she said, walking closer to him. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to have Xena running through these halls again, but your methods…”

“What about my methods?” he never moved his eyes from the image of the warrior woman, who was grooming her golden mare now, whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

“The more you tighten your grip, the more she’ll slip through your fingers.”

The woman’s words were beginning to irritate him, especially because so far she’d been right. If it had been any other Priestess speaking those truths to him, Ares would knock her into the walls as a lesson not to question him. But Cassandra was different. She served him well for a long time and not because she worshipped him as a God or feared him for his power. She liked him, that was all. She always liked him, especially since he agreed to keep her and free her from her cruel father. She liked him and he liked her back. “We’ll see, but I’ll take your opinion under consideration.” he said, and actually meant it. “But what brought you to me, Cassandra? Just chit-chat?”

“No, my Lord.” the woman replied with a smile. “A message. Your father, Zeus, wishes to see you.”

His face changed instantly from the relaxed one who’d been watching his temptress to a completely hard expression. “What can that old jerk want?”

“Careful, my Lord. He is still the King of the Gods.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He turned and vanished into thin air.

Cassandra watched Xena’s image until it too disappeared into thin air.

**********

“The Gods are really acting up tonight.” the bard commented, as another loud thunder echoed making the very ground under their feet tremble.

“Yup.” Xena replied, trying not to let it show that she was beginning to be a little worried about that strange storm. It had come out of nowhere on a perfectly normal summer day. The sky was so dark that by the time they finished their lunch it looked as if night had already fallen. And the storm itself - a lot of wind and thunder, but so little rain - and still no sign of it abating. It was really weird. At least little Gabriel was tired enough to sleep, even with the noise of the thunder.

They got undressed and laid down to sleep.

And then Warrior Princess heard something - or at least she thought she did. She got to her feet and walked to the entrance of the cave, tilting her head slightly to the side as she made an effort to listen to the sounds of the night over the thundering storm.

Gabrielle noticed the concern written on her friend’s face. “What’s the matter, Xena?” she asked, as she tucked the blanket under the little Prince’s chin. “Is something wrong?”

“Shh! Listen.”

The bard stood quiet, but she heard nothing beyond the loud rumbling of the thunder but the warrior obviously did.

Xena ran back in and picked up her sword from where it lay on the ground. “Someone is coming over the bridge!” she announced. The noise she heard had been the cracking of the wood and ropes as several people tried to cross over the river in silence. Before turning her back, she looked at the bard. “You protect Gabriel! I’m going to try and stop them at the bridge.” With that she ran out.

Gabrielle didn’t even know how Xena had figured out that the people coming were enemies, but she didn’t even bothered to ask - not that she had the time to. She knew the answer would be something enigmatic like… “I just know.” Or close to that. That was the truth. She just knew…

The young Amazon quickly got dressed, picked up the child and made sure he was well wrapped in his blanket before getting hold of her war staff and going out to the same place as her friend.

When she got to the bridge, the battle was already in full swing. Xena in her undershirt, sword in hand, had already managed to make the eight armored warriors back all the way out of the bridge to the other side of the river.

And she wasn’t taking any chances. She knew that the trembling structure of rope and wood was the only way the enemy had of getting to Gabrielle and Gabriel, so she decided to simply eliminate it. She knew she could just jump over the distance between the two sides of the river, but no other mortal could do the same thing - not even the mighty Hercules himself!

At the first chance she got, her blade cut through the ropes of the bridge and sent it flying down, destroying the passage.

“Xena!” Gabrielle shouted from the other side, as yet another lightning bolt lit up the dark night. She didn’t like the looks of that. She had no way to get to her friend now, and she had an awful feeling about it. “Xena look out! No!”

The warrior had been busy fighting two men in front of her and had not paid attention to the one coming from the back. She made a stupid mistake and would come to pay a high price for it. The man coming from the back got close, very close and hit her on the back of the head with the hilt of his iron sword.

On the other side of the river, with the little crying Prince in her arms, Gabrielle watched powerless as the men tied her friend’s hands and feet. They still took the time to throw the warrior’s sword to the bard’s feet, calling her an infidel and a demon in disguise, before they carried Xena away and melted into the dark night.

“Xena!” she still called. “Xena!”

But no answer was heard. Gabrielle wanted to go after the men who had taken her friend, men marked with the black snake of the evil Shadow-God, but with the bridge gone there was nothing she could do.

Alone in the dark with the quieting child, the young Amazon just stood there for a long time, looking at the place where she last saw the Warrior Princess until cold rain drops once again started to fall down the black sky and hit her face, startling her back to reality.

“Come on, Gabriel.” she said to the small child as she turned around, picked up the sword and started to walk back to the cave. “We’re going to pack up and we’re going to find Xena. We have to help her! I know we can’t take this bridge, so we’ll have to walk along the banks until we find a place where we can cross, okay?”

The child didn’t answer but merely watched the bard with sleepy eyes as she began to pack their belongings into the golden mare’s saddlebags. “We’re gonna find her and help her and she’ll be fine, right?” the young woman went on talking, more to reassure herself than to chat with the little boy, who probably knew nothing of what was going on.

‘I do hope you’re okay, Xena.’ she was thinking to herself as she left the cave with the Prince in her arms and guiding Argo to follow behind. ‘I could never forgive myself if something happened to you because I didn’t let you kill those monsters. All because I asked you to let them go.’

Dawn came and gave way to the day, and yet another night and dawn. The whole time the bard kept making her way along the river banks, looking for a place where she could cross, making as little stops as possible to allow the child and herself to get some much needed rest.

**********

“Father! We’ve been here for hours and hours beating around the bush!” Ares was losing his patience. The old geezer had nothing but his despise and also fear. If he didn’t think that Zeus was still more powerful than him, he would have already dispatched him, but that time would come. “I got it. You don’t want me to act against this Shadow-Jerk yet, because he’s gonna get himself a new witch and you think that it’ll be easier to take him as he enters the new body. I don’t agree, but I got it the first time you said it.”

The King of the Gods paced slowly around the tall figure of his son. “I just want to make sure you understand, Ares. I don’t want you to act on silly impulses.” the other God sighed, “You see, the Shadow-God has already chosen the mortal woman that will be his new host. First, he has to enter her body by force and prepare her to receive him. It’s like… like poisoning her body and mind so it will lose its resistance to the next entrance, when he takes over her body for good. It is after he does this, when he definitely leaves the body of his current witch and passes on to the new one that I, personally, will attack. They will both be weak and disoriented, the witch and the God. It should be easy enough.”

“Fine. As I said, I got it the first time you explained all this crap to me. Wanna tell me why in Tartarus are you telling me this repeatedly? Because I think it’s a completely stupid thing to do and we should act as fast as we can!”

“You’ll do as you’re told!” the King of the Gods ordered, stopping in front of Ares and pointing an accusing finger. “No matter how much you dislike it Ares, I am still the King of the Olympians and you’ll do as I command!”

“Fine.”

The other God eased his stance. “Good. The reason why I’m keeping you here is because the Shadow-God is already preparing the woman who will be his. He’s finishing now, as we speak. And I didn’t want you to interfere.”

“Interfere?” he raised an eyebrow at his old father. “And why would I do that?”

“Well, the Shadow-God was quite impressed with a certain mortal that faced him recently - a mortal that…”

“Xena!” the God interrupted. “He wants Xena? Damn you father!” and he vanished in a flash…

**********

It wasn’t until the following morning that Gabrielle sighted a spot where she could cross. “Look Gabriel! Up ahead, the water is calm and shallow. We can cross and we will get to Xena.” The bard stood in silence when she saw someone in the waters. “Shh!” she said to the mare and child. She walked silently to a high bush that grew near the river and crouched behind it, so she’d be under cover but in a way that she could see the one bathing in the now calm water.

The woman bathing didn’t notice she was being watched. She just remained kneeling on the cold boulders of the waterbed pouring the crystal clear water over her face, arms, and white linen shift.

Blue and purple bruises marred her face, her shoulders and arms, and the flesh on her ankles and wrists was turned raw by the ropes that had bound her. There were bloodstains on the white fabric she was wearing as well. All of it showed the bard that the warrior woman had been through a rough time but at least she didn’t seem to have any life threatening wounds.

She just wanted to race to her best friend and hold her and kiss her; tell her it would be okay, that the pain was over but Xena seemed to want to be left alone, otherwise she would have come to meet her and Gabriel. Could she be putting on the mean Warrior Princess act again? It didn’t look like it; it looked like she needed to be alone. ‘No way!’

The light-haired Amazon turned around, retrieved a blanket from Argo’s saddle and rushed back to the river and her friend.

**********

Xena was happy when her younger friend finally fell to sleep and stopped fussing over her. She knew Gabrielle meant well, that she wanted to make her feel better but why couldn’t she understand that all she wanted was to be left alone?

She peeked over the burning fire to check if the bard was still sleeping soundly under the warm blanket with the young Prince next to her. ‘Good.’ the Warrior Princess thought. She got up quietly and with cat-like soundless steps, crossed the small camp and walked to the calm river. There, she knelt on the shallow bottom and for the hundredth time she poured the cleansing liquid over herself. She felt as if she’d been raped, but that wasn’t the case. The people marked with the black snake had beaten her senseless and taken her someplace where she woke up already tied up. Then that strange ceremony began - screaming and yelling with drums so loud they almost deafened her. Then there was the blood, spread over her face and arms and legs, and smoke that filled the room so thick it clouded her vision and made breathing difficult. That’s when she began to feel this strange, awful sensation, which had brought her to the river once more. When she managed to escape, to flee the strange torture she fought harder, more vicious than she knew she could and she broke free from the ropes, busted some heads and ran through the woods.

So why didn’t this feeling go away, now that she was safely back with Gabrielle? She rubbed her skin with the palms of her hands, over and over again, until she was turning red, and stopped only when real pain began to rise as a warning she might seriously hurt herself. ‘Get a hold of yourself, Xena, hurting yourself any more isn’t going to make it go away. And neither is this stupid river!’

Once again in silence, shivering as the night air rolled around her soaked body, the warrior returned to her camp. She checked on her friend and the child and returned to the fire, poking it to get warmer.

She didn’t really want to sleep because she felt the nightmares were just waiting for her if she closed her eyes, but she was so, so tired. Instead, she just rolled herself in her wool blanket and sat down near the flickering flames with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

Morpheus soon took over her worn out body and made her enter the land of nightmares. Soon after closing her eyes she was tossing and sweating in her blanket as the worshippers of the Shadow-God performed the same ceremony over and over again, using her trapped body as an offering to their Lord.

**********

The Warrior Princess was up before dawn. She knew the sunrise was approaching with giant steps and when it reached her, she’d have to be strong again. She’d have to be strong for Gabrielle and little Gabriel. They’d have to double back to the place where they were on that night when the ones marked with the black snake had gotten her and then continue on their way to King Gregor, to reunite the child with his family. She’d have to be strong again…

**********

Cassandra stood against the wall of the throne room in Ares’ fortress as the God screamed and railed against Zeus for keeping him busy while this stupid Shadow-God tried to steal his Warrior Princess. She knew that when the War God got this infuriated the best thing to do was stay out of his way until he calmed down - and that’s exactly what she did. He cursed, kicked the furniture upside down, threw thunder bolts to the air and screamed some more.

When he finally finished letting off some steam, Cassandra neared him. She laid her dark hands on his shoulders and massaged some of his tenseness away. “Do you mind fixing up the room again, my Lord?” she asked with a slight hint of play in her voice.

“This is not funny, Cassandra!” he nearly shouted, jumping up from the woman’s reach. “My father wants to sacrifice Xena to this Shadow-Jerk, just to make his job easier!” he said, restoring the entire room to its original shape with the simple snapping of his fingers.

“You should calm yourself, my Lord.” the Priestess said, “Xena is a very strong girl.”

“Yes.” He turned to face the dark skin woman. “But is she strong enough to resist the Gods?”

“By now you should know she is.” A sparkling light at the corner of the room revealed the owner of the voice.

“Discord.” He was not pleased to see her. “What do you want?” he bluntly asked.

“Are we having a bad day?” she teased him.

Ares merely looked at her with anger showing through his dark eyes. It was Cassandra who spoke. “My Lord would prefer if you left his fortress and returned some other time.” she said, standing between the two Gods.

“Get lost, mortal!” Discord said, pushing the Priestess aside. “I heard you blackmailed Aphrodite into giving you a love potion to make the warrior babe your play thing. This I gotta see!” the Goddess grinned at her brother, walked pass him and sat in his throne.

Ares was too angry at recent events to put up with her little games. He walked to his throne, grabbed the young Goddess by the wrist and pulled her out so strongly that she fell down on her hands and knees before him. “I did not blackmail her. We made a deal.” he explained, as he kept his sister at his feet with the grip of his hand on the back of her neck. “And the potion would only… make her more sensitive to my cause. It was nothing that strong.”

“Let go of me!” Discord protested, struggling in vain to release herself from the more powerful God as Cassandra watched.

“Besides, my Priestess here,” he said, shifting his eyes to the woman and then back to Discord “…has persuaded me not to use the potion.” he stated, finally releasing the Goddess.

Discord stepped away from him.

Cassandra smiled as she heard her Lord’s words. Maybe this time he’d show some sense; by force or deceit he would never reconquer the Warrior Princess. She was too wild for that, too much like him. Now, it seemed, he showing some sense.

But the young Goddess didn’t have the same opinion. “What? You get the opportunity to take Xena and you’re not gonna take it? I mean, I thought you were gonna try - and fail.”

He gave her an angry warning look.

“But not try at all?” Discord went on. “Are you nuts, Ares? Maybe you’re just spending too much time with your stupid mortal Priestess.” she spat out, looking at the dark skinned woman.

Ares closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm himself before he looked back at his sister. He had to be patient with her because she was young and still in training. “Discord,” he said, in a slightly calmer tone, “I’m in the middle of something here.”

“Another plan to do with your obsession?”

He was trying very hard not to beat the crap out of her, but she wasn’t making it very easy. “That’s really not your concern sis but as Cassandra told you as soon as you got here, I’d prefer if you return some other time.”

Cassandra noticed the tensing of his muscles and the tight grip he had on the hilt of his sword, showing her just how angry he was but Discord did not seem to notice and pressed on. “Oh, now you’re not just Xena’s lap dog but Cassandra’s too?”

That was the last straw. “Get lost!” the God of War shouted, forcing his sister to disappear with a fireball and making the walls tremble and Cassandra fall with the power of his voice.

Then he too vanished from his fortress to check on his Chosen mortal.

**********

From inside the cave where they’d taken shelter days before, the Amazon Queen looked at her friend as she watched the high mid-day sky in silence.

Xena hadn’t said much since she found her in the river and Gabrielle wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew Xena’s wounds were healing but she seemed incredibly down since those men had taken her. She also knew she was having terrible nightmares not even the bard could chase away.

What she didn’t know was if she should insist with Xena to talk about it. She already tried to make her share what had happened to cause such horrible dreams, but the warrior’s answer was a blunt “Nothing.”

The blond bard sat the child on the wool blanket and gave him a small wood horse Xena had made for him the day before. “Stay here, Gabriel.” She walked out the cave and over to her quiet friend. “Xena,” she said, laying a comforting hand on the taller woman’s well-muscled shoulder. “Aren’t you going to have lunch?” she asked, staring at her friend’s expressionless face.

No answer.

“Xena!” she called again.

Then the warrior seemed almost to awake from a trance. She rose to her feet, turned to look beyond Gabrielle and answered. “No. You eat, and feed the Prince.” she said, “Then pack the stuff. I’m gonna get Argo ready and we’ll get on the move as soon as you’re done.”

“But Xena,” Gabrielle didn’t finish her sentence. There was no point in saying anything else. Her friend had already turned her back and left to groom the golden mare. ‘It’s almost like when we first started traveling together and she wouldn’t talk straight to me but now I don’t understand why.’

Xena pulled the brush out of the saddlebag and begun her ministrations on Argo’s coat but her mind was someplace else, lost between the memories of that awful ceremony of the people of the Shadow-God and the recollections of her nightmares with the line between the two becoming thinner, as if her mind could no longer tell the difference. Even the memories of the past came to haunt her, the death of Lyceus, her self-given mission to protect Amphipolis, the warlording days; it was all becoming a great torment. ‘This has to stop.’

**********

Gabrielle tucked the blanket around the child’s neck and moved away, so she could see Xena beyond the tree line in the next clearing. The bard was becoming incredibly worried about her friend.

The day she found her, Xena had indeed allowed herself to be pampered and comforted by Gabrielle. She wouldn’t say what was bothering her beyond the wounds, but she let her friend help her to recover and that was okay. She knew that Xena wasn’t much for mushy talk.

But in the following days, it was as if the warrior was shutting the whole world out and becoming lost in her own mind. She hardly talked at all and wouldn’t let Gabrielle near her. What worried Gabrielle the most were her eyes - the liquid blue reflection of pain was mostly gone. In its place she often found a lifeless glassy stare, like she was shutting out all emotions, except when she had those nightmares… The Amazon had tried to talk to Xena, to comfort her but the raven-haired beauty would just move away and with Gregor’s son to look after, Gabrielle could not properly give chase.

So the bard just watched as her friend performed complicated sword drills with astonishing accuracy. Then, helplessly, Gabrielle turned her back and lay down on her own blanket. Xena would keep practicing if not all, at least most of the night.

**********

The day was almost dawning when the Warrior Princess finally laid her sword down. She’d been working her moves all night and now she was truly exhausted. ‘Now I should be able to get some dreamless sleep.’ she thought as she lifted the water skin to her lips and drank. When her thirst was satisfied, she laid it down, wiped the sweat that rolled down her forehead with the back of her hand and prepared for bed.

Fortunately sleep came immediately after she laid the blanket over her sweat drenched body, but it didn’t last long.

“No!” she found herself trying to scream the word that somehow couldn’t find its way out of her throat, as she awoke and sprang up to a sitting position. ‘Another nightmare!’ she realized as she watched the wool covers rolled like a trap around her legs and waist. She wiped away a stray salty tear and got to her feet. She didn’t want to take the chance of falling into another nightmare.

Quietly, the Warrior Princess walked away into the woods where she didn’t have to stay on her toes not to awake Gabrielle or Gregor’s child.

She let herself slide down against a tree until she was sitting on the leafy ground and leaned her head against the wide trunk. ‘I can’t go on like this. I can’t allow this strange feeling take over me but how do I stop this? How do I move on? And how do I stop this from hurting Gabrielle? The last thing I want to do is disappoint her, to let her down, not to live up to her expectations of me and that’s exactly what I’m doing! I have to make it stop! I have to make it go away, but how?’

As another undisciplined tear managed to escape, something happened. Other people wouldn’t even notice it, but to Xena was as clear as water.

An exciting chill ran through her body from head to toe, triggering every nerve ending she possessed - danger and passion. She immediately recognized the presence. “Ares. What do you want?” she asked in a harsh tone before she even saw him and without giving to the trouble of standing up. ‘I’m really not in the mood for this.’

The God revealed himself, appearing right in front of his Princess. “And must I want something? Can’t your greatest fan simply pay you a visit?”

She shifted her gaze from his dark eyes to the ground beneath him in a display of defeat he wasn’t used to see in her, causing the arousal of deeply mixed feelings within. On one hand he was worried. It wasn’t a good sign to see her so down, she wasn’t handling this very well. He was furious with his father for keeping him busy while the Shadow-Jerk tried to steal his favorite! On the other hand, catching her while she was down might be just what he needed to get her back to his side.

She sighed before she spoke. “Cut the crap! You always want something. Just tell me what it is, because I’m really not in the mood for your stupid games.”

Ares knelt on the ground next to her and gently pushed a strand of raven hair away from her damp eyes. “I’m worried about you, my dear.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Really. This is not like you, Xena. My Warrior Princess does not let herself be defeated by some weird nightmares. You’re letting this eat you up. You’ve got to react, Xena! Or you’ll lose yourself!”

She raised her head to again look into his heart melting dark eyes. “And why do you care about that? Uhm?”

He shook his head and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. He was quite pleased when she didn’t shake him off immediately. “You can be so unreasonable some times, my dear. You and me, we might have different plans for your future, but none of us wants to see you lose yourself in the present, so let me give you some friendly advice: get over it! Anyway you like, but do it! And I think you know the right way.” With this said, he faded into the darkness of the dawn.

She did know a way, now if it was right… But what if she lost herself in the anger not to lose herself in the pain?

**********

‘Another night, another nightmare.’ the dark beauty thought as she paced back and forth near the fire, while her friend and their charge peacefully slept. ‘I can’t go on like this or I’ll end up hurting Gabrielle. I have to do what must be done and hope she’ll understand.’

**********

“Gabby!” little Gabriel called, pulling the blanket down from the bard’s face. When the young woman didn’t reply, he decided to be a little more persistent and squeezed her nose. “Gaaaabbyyyy…” he called again.

“Uhm… What? Joxer?” Gabrielle sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could have sworn she heard someone call her that little pet name she hated. Xena would never call her that so maybe the idiot had returned. “Gabriel, what are you doing up?” she asked as she opened her eyes and saw the small Prince. “Where’s Xena?”

As an answer, the little boy just shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know.

The bard had a bad feeling about that. “Xena!” she called, as she laced her boots with her stomach already curling up with concern. She put the child in her arms and got up to look around their small campsite. “Xena!” she called again.

Nothing. ‘Xena, what have you done?’ she noticed all her friend’s belongings were gone, and so was Argo. “Xena!” she desperately called once more, this time almost shouting the name, but the answer was still the same: none. Only a few birds flew away, spooked by her scream.

Desperately, the bard looked around the outer limits of their camp, trying to find any sign of her friend. Nothing. Xena had been careful not to leave any traces, clues or tracks behind.

“What? Stop it Gabriel!” she ordered as the Prince kept struggling to free himself from her arms. “Stop it!” she ordered again but he wouldn’t give up so she set him down on the ground, as it seemed to be his wish. “Happy now?” the Amazon asked, unwillingly showing some anger in her voice.

She followed the child with her eyes when he appeared to have in mind a particular place to go. Clumsily, he stumbled across the camp until he reached Gabrielle’s sleeping blanket. He slipped his little hand under the covers and pulled out a yellowish piece of parchment. “Gabby…” he said, showing off his little treasure to the green-eyed woman.

Gabrielle breezed over the camp and landed next to the little Prince. She pulled the parchment from his hand and unfolded it.

There, in Xena’s unmistakable perfect handwriting, was a message addressed to her:

“Gabrielle,” the bard read out loud, “I prefer to say goodbye to you this way because I know you will not agree with what I’m going to do. But I must go and chase the people of the Shadow-God, both to find out what they did to me and to finally free myself of this strange pain. Maybe you’re right and I should just give it time, but that’s not what my heart calls for. I know you’re capable of taking the child safely to Gregor’s kingdom, so do it. After that, you’re on your own. Go home, go to the Amazons, to the Academy - just don’t follow me! I mean it Gabrielle. I have no wish to meet with you and you would not like what you’d see. I’ll find you when I’m done. Do know that I love you. Goodbye. Xena.”

“Damn you, Xena!” Gabrielle shouted, crushing the parchment in her closed fist.

She ate breakfast with the child and packed. In no time she was on the road. Her mind was made up and her goal was clear. She was going to take the child back to King Gregor and Pandora and then find Xena. She’d have to stop her friend before she did something foolish.

**********

With Xena and Argo gone the journey became considerably slower, but as soon as she reached the outer limits of King Gregor’s land, it also became much easier. Gabrielle got herself an armed escort and a cart to lead her and the little Prince to the royal home.

Right at the front door, waiting for Gabrielle, stood the King, his Queen Pandora and in the back, the loyal servant Ophelia.

“Gabriel, my little Gabriel!” the blond Queen said, running down the steps as she saw the Amazon bard get down from the cart holding her lost son in her arms. She took the child from the smaller woman and held him tightly to her bosom. “My son! Thank you, Gabrielle.”

The King pulled his wife and son to his arms and held them in silence for a moment. It was a wonderful thing Xena and her friend had done for him. Again. Not only did they bring his only son back from the clutches of some evil kidnapper but also they restored Queen Pandora’s health in the process. Truly, they were good friends. “Thank you Gabrielle.” the King said, releasing his family from his strong embrace. “You and Xena ask for anything you want in this kingdom and it’s yours. I can never thank you enough for returning my little Gabriel to me.” Finally he noticed the worried look on the young woman’s face and the fact that she was alone. “By the way, where’s Xena?”

Gabrielle had to make an effort to stay calm and not break down in front of the royal couple. “Xena couldn’t come. She has,” Gabrielle paused, “another matter to take care of at the moment. That’s why I have to leave immediately. I have to go and meet her.” she added.

“But she’s alright, isn’t she?” Pandora asked, still holding little Gabriel in her loving arms.

“Oh, yes. She’s fine.” the blond bard lied, knowing that her best friend was all but fine. “She’s just doing all her hero stuff, you know.” she said, faking a half smile. “And I gotta go too. Bye.” she turned her back on the King and Queen and rushed down the main street.

“Wait! Gabrielle!” Gregor called. “Don’t you even want to stay for the night?”

“No!” she shouted from down the street. “I’ve got to go!”

Gregor and Pandora found the young woman’s behavior a little odd but they were too lost in the happiness of having their son back to make anything of it.

**********

Argo snorted as she watched her mistress trashing in her sleep, haunted by terrible nightmares once more. It had been little over a week since the two had left the Amazon Gabrielle behind, leaving stealthily at dawn. They roamed through seldom used trails and crossed thick woods at hard gallop as Xena tried to purge herself from whatever was invading her dreams and unsettling her feelings.

Xena wanted desperately to be rid of the terrible power that was making her feel such distress, such pain, but how? She felt that her body and soul were being violated more often by whatever this thing was and she didn’t have a clue as to the way to make it stop. ‘Kill it!’ - that was her first instinct. But kill what? The worshipers of the Shadow-God? If she gave in to her murderous urges, she knew she would lose herself to Ares. Besides, the people who had hurt her were long gone and she didn’t even know if they had anything to do with this.

Argo pinned her ears back as her mistress let out a loud cry and woke herself up from her torment.

She was breathing rapidly and her heart was pounding as she sat up on her bed roll and wiped the sticky sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked around and realized where she was and that she was safe. She tried to calm herself by breathing deeply and staring at the stars above.

“It was just another nightmare.” Xena whispered. “Just another nightmare.” She got up and headed for the sound of running water, scratching Argo between the ears as she passed her by.

Xena walked by a few rows of thick trees and neared the water. It was only a thin stream, but it was incredibly beautiful, lined with lush green plants and miniscule yellow and white flowers. It made a whole lot more noise than one would expect from such a small stream of water, but that was because its bed was so irregular that it was full of tiny currents and water falls that gave it such an enchanting look.

The Warrior Princess knelt down on the soft green plants and cupped fresh water in both her hands, splashing it over her face and letting it run down her bronzed skin, soaking the dark shift she’d been sleeping in. The moon above was full and bright, so she could see her reflection in the water that ran below, and it was… horrible. Her eyes looked glassy and robbed of their usual glow and deep dark circles widened under them. Her hair, usually bright and silky, was tangled in knots and soaked in her sweat.

As she stared into the figure reflected in the water, she saw someone materializing behind it and turned to face the dark God that stood too close. “Ares. What do you want?”

The God got even closer and pulled the woman to her feet. “Why do you always ask me that, my dear?” he said, following behind her as she returned to her camp.

Quickly, she put on her leather and armor and became uneasy when she looked for her weapons and found then to be in the God’s hands. “Ares…” she hissed at him. “I am not in the mood to play your little games, so go away!”

He merely smiled and walked to stand behind her. “Such aggression, my dear.” He placed her iron sword in the scabbard at her back. “I don’t think your annoying little friend would approve.” he teased her, talking into her ear, making her heart race with the feel of his warm breath over her skin.

Xena stepped away, turned to face him and pulled the chakram out of his hands. He offered no resistance and merely watched as the troubled woman placed the weapon he’d given her so long ago at her hip.

“My dear.” he went on, “I’ve come to help you.”

“I don’t want your help!”

“Right, you’re doing so well by yourself!” he said, regretting it instantly. Xena wasn’t herself. She wasn’t well. She was being sucked away by the evil Shadow-Jerk. He had to go easy on her. “Listen…”

“I have no interest in anything you might have to say.” she said. “Just leave me alone!” She turned to walk to her golden mare and prepare to ride out but two strong hands held her by the shoulders and spun her around.

“You are going to stay!” Ares shouted with a harsh voice that Xena wasn’t used to. “You’re gonna stay and you’re gonna sit and you’re gonna listen!” the God ordered, forcing the woman to sit on the dirt.

Xena was taken by surprise by his attitude and didn’t know if she should pull her sword and kick his butt, run away or obey. As he sat next to her and placed his hands over hers, she looked into his dark appealing eyes and there was an unusual urgency in them so she decided to give him a chance.

“What is it this time?” she said with a sigh, pulling her hands away from his and putting a few more inches between their bodies, lest the closeness cloud her better judgment.

“The Shadow-God,” he started, watching as her muscles stiffened at the mention of the name. “he wants you to be his new witch.”

“What?” Xena faced him with a puzzled look in her tired blue eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“He saw you in that fight, when you went to save King Gregor’s child.” he said, letting her know that he was aware of everything she’d been up to. “And, well, he wants you. He was impressed with you. Can’t say that I blame him.” he added with a smirk.

The Warrior Princess shook her head. “No. He has a witch. One that believes in him and worships him.”

“So will you…”

“Never!” the woman shouted.

“Xena, Xena. You are always so stubborn, my dear. What do you think happened while you were imprisoned by those worshipers of the Shadow-Jerk?” Ares asked, watching the pain and confusion in her eyes as she tried to recall that time.

“They took me someplace… and… I think…”

“Never mind. I’ll tell you what happened.” he said, taking her hands in his once more, surprised at how cold they were because of the grim memories he’d brought to her mind.

And this time she didn’t pull away. His warmth and strength made her feel safe. Safe from the nightmares and memories and from whatever dark revelation he was going to make.

“That ceremony that frightened you.” he went on, feeling her hands tightly grasp his. “It was some weird preparation to make you right to host the Shadow-Jerk. I’m not quite sure what happened. But that’s what it was. That’s why you feel like this. He was in you - in your body, your mind. He wants you, Xena!” As the woman remained quiet with her eyes downcast and her hands wrapped around his, the God went on. “While I was away,” he’d been watching her, but he decided not to mention that “the Olympians held a council, and they decided by majority to allow the Shadow-Jerk to prepare you, and destroy him as he enters your body - killing you.”

Again, she didn’t react. “Needless to say, I disagree.” Ares stated. “Not only I think that it will be a lot harder to destroy him in you, because you’re a lot stronger than his current witch, but I don’t want to lose my great Warrior Princess. Not to the Shadow-Jerk and not to my family. Are you listening, Xena?” he asked, because she still sat motionless and quiet.

The woman nodded in return. “I don’t want him in me again.” she whispered as she trembled at the thought of the experience and the repeated nightmares.

“Neither do I, my dear, neither do I.” The God released one hand from the woman’s grip and lifted up her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. “That’s why you have to stop him now.”

Xena took in a deep breath and tried to shake away the images in her mind. Ares was making sense - and that was scary. But he was right, she had to put an end to it. “But how?” she asked him, managing to settle herself and concentrate in the task at hand.

The God used his free hand to reach his leather belt and pull out a dagger, which he handed to his Warrior Princess.

She released his hand and held the weapon.

“What’s this?” she asked, staring him with blue eyes that were regaining some of their brightness.

Ares pointed at the dagger in the woman’s hands. “That, my dear, is freedom. My father used that dagger last century to kill a northern God. No, it won’t work on Olympians.” he added, as he realized that the thought of killing him was crossing Xena’s mind. “But if it worked on the northern trespasser, I don’t see why it shouldn’t work on the Shadow-Jerk. Just sink it in the witch’s heart and that’ll be the end of it!”

The dark woman stood up and paced near the God. A moment later she turned to face him as he still sat on the dirt. “So I should kill the witch and all the worshipers, right?”

“Right.”

“And this God will die?”

“Right.”

“And I’ll be free?”

“Right.”

“Forget it, Ares!” she shouted, turning away from him and marched to her waiting golden mare. “You will not use me as a tool to do the Gods’ dirty work!”

The War God stood up shaking his head in exasperation. Xena could be so… “You have a lot more to gain in this than I do, Xena. Think!” he insisted, as she mounted up on Argo and turned her to face him once more.

“Yeah, right! For all I know, you’re the one who’s tormenting me, trying to get me back. Just stay away from me!”

And Xena galloped away, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

“Stubborn woman!” Ares shouted, kicking a rock all the way to Ithaca in his fury. “Why can’t she listen to reason?”

Just at that moment a flash of sparkling light momentarily cleared the night, as another God arrived at the place where Xena had been sleeping. “She dumped you again, brother?”

“Discord. What do you want?” he asked ‘Uhg… I’m starting to sound like Xena.’ he thought.

The Goddess strolled around to face him and curled a strand of his black hair around her finger. “Oh, nothing. Just came to visit.”

“Well, you did. Now get lost!”

“Ooooh… Meany, are we?” she teased him, curling the hair tighter. “You want privacy while you feed her Aphrodite’s potion?”

The God slapped his sister’s hand away from his hair looking angrily into her dark eyes. “I told you, I’m not going to use it! I merely came to tell Xena to kill the witch of the Shadow-Jerk, before it’s too late.”

Discord placed her hands on her hips. “Ares, you’re doing it again! Zeus told you to stay out of it. You’re gonna get in trouble!” she predicted, pointing a slim accusing finger to his chest.

“Dear dad and I have been on opposite sides before.” he said, caressing the hilt of his sword as he recalled many occasions where he had disagreed with the King of the Gods over the last millennia. “Don’t worry, I can handle it.”

“Ares, you’ll get in trouble!” she repeated, despairing with her brother’s lack of sense.

“It’s nice of you to worry, but I know what I’m doing.”

“All of this to use an enchanting on some mortal bitch, that…ugh!”

The God of War’s hand tightened around his sister’s neck and lifted her a few inches off the ground. “Xena,” he said, staring her with menacing eyes “is not some mortal bitch!” he harshly said before releasing her. “And I told you, I gave up that love potion idea, it wouldn’t be sporting.”

Discord stepped away from the more powerful God to get some distance between tem and rubbed her sore neck. “Yeah, right… If you have no intention of using it, why do you still carry it with you?”

“No reason.”

“Admit it!” she shouted accusingly. “You can’t conquer Xena by yourself so you plan to use Aphrodite’s thing and then gloat about it, as if it was your own doing!”

Ares tried to be patient with his pupil but she had the amazing gift to arise in him such anger. “Quiet!” he snarled between clenched teeth. ”If I say I’m not gonna use it, I’m not gonna use it!”

“Liar!”

“Discord,” he warned, “you’re getting on my nerves…”

“Well, if you’re not gonna use it, prove it!” the young Goddess challenged.

The God crossed his arms and turned his back on his sister. “I don’t have to prove anything to you.” he stated.

Discord materialized in front of him once more. “No, you don’t, but the reason you refuse to do it is because you intend to use it and then tell that pet Priestess of yours, Cassandra, that Xena is back on your side and that your charms alone did it.”

“Cassandra? What does she have to do with this?”

“You like to please her, don’t you?”

“If it doesn’t collide with my interests, yes, but…”

Discord didn’t let him finish “And she is against you using that potion!”

“Cassandra does not rule my life!” the God angrily said. “There are a lot of things I do she doesn’t approve of. Who cares?” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“You do!” Discord replied, again with an accusing finger on the older God’s chest. “So you’ll use the potion in secrecy.”

“I will not!”

“Then prove it! Give me the bottle.” she said, holding out her hand in front of Ares.

“No!”

“Because you intend to use it.”

“No!”

“Then give it to me.” she repeated.

Ares sighed. “Will that get you off my back?”

“Yes.” she said with a grin.

“Fine.” The God of War reached inside his black leather vest and retrieved the tiny bottle, placing it on Discord’s outstretched hand. “Happy?”

“Very.” she said, closing her slim fingers over the glass.

“Good. Now get off my case!” Ares ordered, disappearing in a flash of bright light.

Discord smiled as she looked at the tiny bottle in her hand. ‘You’ll come begging for it when your precious Warrior Princess tells you to take a hike! And then I’ll make you pay a high price for it. Just wait and see!’ The young Goddess hid the magic bottle in her cleavage and vanished, thinking of the million things she could demand from her powerful mentor, when the right time came…

**********

Xena laid on her bedroll while Argo grazed lazily near by. It had been two nights since the God of War had appeared to her and told her to kill the Shadow-God. She doubted his words and his intentions. How could she believe him after all the pain he caused her? After all the schemes he thought up to win her back? But he had sounded sincere to her. She knew him better then anyone else, God or mortal, so she should be able to tell, right? Still, she doubted him yet her own instincts told her to trust him this time, and now, in the middle of the night, after awaking from yet another nightmare, she decided he was right. Her torment was caused by the Shadow-God and she had to destroy him and his witch.

The Warrior Princess turned to her side and reached inside the saddlebags that lay next to her bedroll. She felt her way through the contents until she came across the cold metal. She grabbed the object and brought it out for a closer inspection.

Xena rolled on her back and held the dagger up in front of her to see it in the light of her campfire. ‘So, this can kill Gods…’ she thought, as she imagined the battles that Zeus might have had to fight in the past to maintain the Olympian domain.

The dagger wasn’t that big or look that dangerous. It was made of two different types of metal, bronze on the hilt and some light slivery metal that Xena could not identify on the blade. ‘And it’s not that sharp either.’ the woman thought, as she ran a finger along the cutting edge and no blood was drawn. It had quite an amount of artwork on it as the hilt was carefully shaped in the form of a griffon with its mouth open and wings turned upwards. The creature seemed to have something on its back, some sort of a saddle or coat, she couldn’t quite tell what it was, but the detail was such that even the claws and a curled tail had not been neglected. As for the blade itself, it was carved with a seven-petal flower at the center and hordes of little leaves crawling up and down. It looked more like a display piece than a lethal weapon and yet, it could kill a God.

‘Looks can be deceiving.’ the black haired woman thought, as she tested the weapon cutting through the air, imagining what it would feel like when she finally killed the witch.

As the warrior woman felt a strong presence, she jumped to her feet and looked around for the only one who alerted her senses in such a manner. “Come on out, Ares, I know you’re here…”

With a flash of light the God appeared in front of his Princess, only inches away from the blade of the dagger she still held tightly in her hand. “You never cease to amaze me with that gift, my dear.” he said, a smile covering his full lips. “You’re the only mortal who can do that, you know.”

The woman nonchalantly turned her back on the God and moved to Argo’s saddlebags and put the dagger back. “I know, Ares, you told me.”

The Warrior God was happy to see that the anger she showed towards him on his last visit seemed to be gone. Now she was just treating him with the usual despise. “So, you finally saw reason, my dear?” he asked, watching as she sat on the ground, close to the fire.

“I decided to take your advice and kill the witch.” she said, as she stirred up the flames. “But…” the woman’s eyes fixed on his. “Don’t think I’m doing this for you or the Olympian Gods or any other reason other than to rid myself of this torture!”

“I know.” he stated, sitting across the fire. “But I’m still glad you and not my father, are handling the Shadow-Jerk . The old geezer is pretty clumsy.” he said, and as the woman made no comment, he went on. “So, my dear…”

“I am not your dear!” she interrupted.

“Oh, yes you are. As I was saying, my dear,” he repeated with a teasing grin. “You don’t believe that I’m responsible for this torment anymore.”

“Nah…” she replied, shaking her head. “It’s just not your style.” she said, picking up a brush and beginning to untangle the knots of her hair. “Your plans Ares,” Xena went on, looking back at the God “…are usually… simpler.” she added with a sly grin. “It would just be too elaborate for you.”

“Ah, so now you think I’m dumb?” he said, as he watched the woman grooming her lovely black hair to its usual shine. “I can still remember when a certain young female warrior thought I was the smartest one in the Universe.”

“That’s because you have a very good memory…Now leave. I have things to do.”

Xena was the only mortal who spoke to him in such a manner, ordering him to do this and that. She’d always done so… “Just one thing…” he said, before he obeyed the woman, “Tell me your plan… Please.” he asked, with a fake pleading tone.

She smiled and laid the hairbrush down beside her. “I’m going to round up a few men, track down the followers of the Shadow-God, I mean Shadow-Jerk and… kill’em all!”

“Yeah! That’s my girl!”

“Don’t get too excited, Ares. As soon as this is over, I’ll get rid of the men. This doesn’t mean that I’m coming back to you.” she warned him.

“I know, but it’ll be so much fun!” and with a loud laugh, the God vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 

It was nearly mid-day when Argo and her rider arrived at the front gate of Kryton, a small walled city, which resembled Trachis. Xena dismounted and walked over the stomped grass to reach the golden mare’s ears. She whispered some words and then smacked the animal on the side. She watched while her four-legged friend strolled away and then entered the wide-open gates.

‘This place hasn’t changed much since the last time I was here.’ the Warrior Princess thought to herself as she let her eyes drift over the blacksmiths’ shops, packed with warriors and thugs, fixing their weapons and the arms dealers that peeked in every corner, scouting for potential customers. Xena moved along the filthy paved street, between ugly whores and drunken warriors, heading for the most popular tavern of the place. She knew she was likely to find some familiar faces there.

The woman entered the crowded building and headed straight for the bar, trying hard not to let the stench of bad wine mixed with sweat and vomit bother her too much. “Wine.” she demanded of the dirty keeper, flipping a coin on the counter.

Her order was carried out immediately. Taking a sip of her drink, Xena leaned her back against the counter and watched the creatures that populated the establishment, looking for one of her former warriors.

The people in the tavern remained oblivious to the blue eyes that studied them. Xena blended completely in the crowds of warriors that came in and out of Kryton at all hours of the day, so she was able to watch unobtrusively. Some were passed out drunk and sprawled across tables or against the thick wood walls. At one of the center tables, two men were arm wresting and had a small circle of people cheering one or the other contender while no winner was found. At one of the ends of the room, two men were throwing darts at a worn out round target and under a table occupied by four men gambling with dice, a warrior lay dead with a slit throat. The giggling of the whores filled the room as they sat on the laps of armored soldiers, hoping to take one of them home that night and squeeze every last dinar out of him. Just the usual stuff…

‘Charming environment.’ the raven-haired woman thought, as she downed the rest of her drink.

A tap on her shoulder diverted her attention and she turned to face the warrior who smiled at her. “Princess! Long time no see.” the man said, as he greeted her with a strong warrior handshake.

Xena returned the smile. “Lothar!”

Lothar had ridden with Xena many years ago, shortly after Solan was born and the Warrior Princess had good memories of him. An excellent fighter and a man loyal to his commander.

“So, Xena. What brings you to this rat hole?” the man asked, as he ordered drinks for himself and his female company.

“I need to round up an army for a mission.”

**********

Cassandra stood behind her Lord while he watched his Princess in her restless sleep through an enchanted mirror. He saw her gather fifty men around her in only one afternoon as she prepared to chase the people marked with the black snake. Then, she’d gotten a room at the only inn in Kryton and lay down to sleep.

“She’s having nightmares again?” the Priestess asked, startling the dark God.

“Uhm, yes. I think so.” he said, never shifting his eyes from the sleeping beauty. “The Shadow-Jerk doesn’t leave her alone.” he added.

Cassandra walked closer to the God and looked at the image of the troubled woman she liked so much. “My Lord,” she said “Xena is exhausted. She doesn’t have a good night’s sleep in ages.”

“I know.”

“My Lord, she’ll be in no shape to face the witch!” the woman said, concern evident in her voice. “My Lord,” she pulled the God by the arm and turned him to face her.

Ares moved his eyes from Xena to Cassandra. “What is it?”

“Please, give her the rest she needs.” she pleaded. ”If you go to her, you can keep the nightmares away.”

The God shook his head. “Xena wouldn’t want me to, you know that.” he said, looking into Cassandra’s eyes, even darker than his own. “She doesn’t want me any near her and I don’t want to do anything that will drive her away from the task at hand.”

Cassandra held one of the God’s large hands in her own. “You’re wrong, my Lord.” she said. “Xena doesn’t mind having you around her. She just doesn’t want you to try to force her back to her old ways, that’s all.”

“You think?” He moved his eyes back to the mirror where the woman was trashing in her nightmares while her raven hair clung to forehead in damp sticky tendrils.

“Yes, please go to her. Make it alright.”

With a flash of light, Ares disappeared from his fortress and Cassandra watched through the mirror as he materialized in the Warrior Princess’ room and laid a hand over her head.

Immediately, the woman’s sleep was soothed, the nightmare was gone and she fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

**********

Taja’s sword parried another blow. ‘How do I get into this things?’ the young Amazon wondered as she kept defending herself the best she could.

After Velasca had somehow managed to free herself from the lava pit and became, Goddess forbid - a Goddess herself - she had attacked the Amazon village a bunch of times. A few warriors had been killed and most of the survivors were injured. Taja heard that the only reason Velasca didn’t destroy the entire village was because her godly powers were weakened, probably because she’d been in the lava prison for so long. After a few days of attacks, the Goddess of Chaos, that’s what Velasca called herself now, said she was tired of playing with the Amazons and she was going to kill her two greatest enemies: Gabrielle and Xena. The acting Queen, Ephiny, said it was urgent that Queen Gabrielle be warned of the danger, and the task had fallen to Taja.

Ephiny would never have sent such a young warrior, whose training wasn’t even finished yet, but the desperate situation had forced her to take that decision. With most of the Amazon warriors hurt and a warlord named Klonus wondering about, she was left with no choice.

Taja had gladly accepted her assignment and departed immediately. After a few days, she knew she was very close to Gabrielle since she talked to a farmer who remembered seeing the Amazon Queen just the day before.

But with her nose for trouble, Taja had managed to stumble into a band of thugs who were desecrating the temple of the Huntress, protector of the Amazons. She’d taken the decision to interfere, but the three men appeared to be more than she could handle.

‘This seems so easy when Ephiny does it!’ she thought as she battled them.

**********

From behind the woods’ cover, Gabrielle peeked to see the source of the noise that had made her leave the main road. It was the sound of a fight, recognizable by the loud clashing coming from the iron swords. Looking to the clearing ahead, she immediately recognized the statue of the Goddess that guarded the entrance of the temple: Artemis. In front of the building, three men dressed in old armor fought against a very young woman with long silky blond hair and eyes with the lightest shade of blue she’d ever seen. The bard immediately recognized the girl as an Amazon of her own tribe by the amulet she was wearing hanging from a leather string around her neck.

Gabrielle watched as the fight took a turn when one of the men managed to make the young Amazon drop her sword to the ground.

Taja backed away from her ugly attacker, fearing his intentions toward her, but bumped into another thug. The three men had her surrounded, pinning her still with iron swords aimed at her chest.

‘This wasn’t such a great idea.’ the Amazon thought.

The apparent leader of the trio, the one who made her lose her weapon, now dropped his sword and stepped menacingly closer to her while flashing his rotted teeth, relishing the fear that was now showing in the blonde’s eyes.

“Look at what we caught today, boys!” the man said in an unpleasant voice. “A pretty Amazon. Bet she’ll be worth a bundle of money at the slave market!”

Taja swallowed the knot in her throat as she heard the other two men laughing behind her.

“But we get to taste her first!” the leader said, reaching for the girl’s creamy breasts with his calloused hands but she slapped him away.

“Hey!” he protested “You better behave, you harlot! Or you won’t make it alive to the slave market!” he threatened, and again he reached for the girl but this time it was the end of Gabrielle’s staff slammed roughly against the back of his head that made him stop. He fell to the dirt unconscious.

The other two thugs looked in surprise at the small woman who had attacked him as she held her war staff in a defensive stance.

As the men’s eyes shifted momentarily from her, Taja picked up her sword from where it was still laying at her feet.

With sword in hand, one of the thugs moved to Gabrielle, as she waited with a tight grip on the staff she held in front of her body. The man sliced at her and she parried the blow with her weapon, letting out a small cry. And it was her turn to counter-attack; flipping the staff over, she caught the back of the man’s left shin and knocked his leg out under him.

The surprised man stumbled and fell, grunting an ugly word as he hit the ground. The Amazon Queen wasted no time and knocked him out by hitting him with the tip of the staff on the side of his head, as Xena had once shown her.

With her opponent defeated, Gabrielle took in a deep breath and turned around to see how the blond girl was doing. She saw as Taja pulled her bloody sword off the man’s limp body. ‘Damn, she killed him.’

Now that her job was done, Taja placed her sword back in the scabbard and rushed near the bard, kneeling at her feet. “My Queen,” the girl said, still grasping for breath. “I bring you an urgent message from the Regent, Ephiny.”

Gabrielle helped the girl up. “Yes, what is it?” she asked, as she made sure the girl was not wounded.

“It’s Velasca, she’s free.”

“What?” Gabrielle’s eyes were wide as she looked into Taja’s pale orbs, still remembering how it had felt being hunted by the newly born Goddess. “How?”

“I don’t know, and it doesn’t matter.” the young Amazon said, shaking her head. “The point is, she’s coming after you and Xena - by the way, where is Xena?”

At the mention of the Warrior Princess’ name, concern once again returned to Gabrielle’s normally soft features. “She’s not here. I’m going to meet her.” she said.

“Oh, okay. My name is Taja, by the way.”

Gabrielle felt ashamed for not having asked that before. “Taja. What a pretty name.” she complimented, bringing a smile to the girl’s face. “So, Taja, what happened back there?”

The girl explained to her Queen the events of the day and then listened carefully as the bard told her the full story of what had happened with Xena. She decided to go with Gabrielle, who didn’t want her to, but finally agreed since the girl was very insistent. It was hard being alone and Taja’s refreshing presence would be a welcome change.

**********

Gabrielle stopped at dusk to make camp. She and Taja got far enough off the road into the woods as to be out of sight of any nocturnal travelers.

After checking for rocks, the bard laid her bedroll neatly on the ground as Taja collected some firewood. Because neither Amazon was really good at hunting and Xena wasn’t around to provide the meat, dinner consisted of bread and cheese.

Even though the food had not required cooking, Gabrielle was happy to hear Taja say she was going to start a fire. Maybe the hot flickering light would bring her some comfort; if nothing else, it would keep her warm and keep away undesirable forest animals. ‘All advantages.’ the bard thought.

The younger Amazon retrieved two small stones from a leather pouch, moved her long hair away from danger then got the fire going. “Much better.” she said in her sweet voice, smiling at the Queen.

They each sat on their bedrolls then, mostly in silence, ate. When they were finished, both Amazons got under the covers.

‘Camping without Xena feels so strange.’ Gabrielle thought, as Taja’s soft rhythmic breathing told her that she was already in Morpheus’ land. She wondered how her dear friend was doing. Considering the last few days they spent together, it was a scary thought. One more reason, she realized, to reach Xena as fast as she could.

Gabrielle was not about to let Ares win the battle for the Warrior Princess’ heart. She was sure he had something to do with the woman’s hasty departure.

She slipped deeper under the covers and squeezed her eyes shut forcing her to sleep. ‘Tomorrow’s gonna be another hard day.’

**********

Gabrielle awoke to the smell of meat roasting over the fire. ‘Great!’ she thought, without moving or opening her eyes. ‘Xena’s up already and that means she’s gonna come and drag me out of bed in no time. Probably wake me in some horrible way like splashing freezing water on my face or something.’ the bard felt herself shivering with the thought. ‘I really hate it when she does that, but I wonder why she hasn’t done it yet.’ She considered, ‘It’s already daytime. I can see the sunlight even through my eyelids and breakfast is cooking. Smells great! I wonder if she’s up to something like a stupid prank. Nah… Xena wouldn’t do that.’ And with that thought, the bard drifted back to sleep.

A while later, the young Amazon Queen woke up again. And this time the smell of food made her stomach rumble in protest. “Gods! Am I hungry!” she said, sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes. “What are you cooking for breakfast, Xen…”

The bard’s sentence was left unfinished when she opened her eyes and saw that the one staring back at her from across the campfire was not the Warrior Princess. Suddenly, it all came back to her; from Gabriel’s disappearance, the people marked with the black snake, the attack to the settlement, the round building full of crying babies, the little Prince, Xena’s capture, Xena’s torment, Xena’s note, Taja and finally to what she was doing now - looking for her best friend to save her from herself.

“What’s the matter, Gabrielle? You don’t look very happy to see me. You thought you’d gotten rid of me for good, didn’t you?”

A quick look around revealed that Taja was tied up to a tree, gagged, her eyes wide with fear. She didn’t look harmed. “Velasca.” the bard said, getting up from her bedroll. “How did you escape from that lava pit?” she asked, running her eyes over the campsite, looking for her war staff. ‘Damn! It’s behind her.’

“Like you’d really care!” The white eyed Goddess jumped to her feet and shortened the distance between them by a few paces. “Like you or the Warrior Princess ever cared about what’s rightfully mine! Like you’d give a damn if I was trapped in suffering by the lava for all eternity!”

Gabrielle didn’t quite know what to say. The wild Goddess seemed to be getting more enraged and that was not good at all. “I’m sorry, Velasca.” she said, trying to relieve the tension. “We never meant to…”

“Silence!” the taller one said with a thick voice. “I don’t want to hear your lies!”

“I’m not lying, I…”

“Quiet! I didn’t come here to chit-chat with you… pumpkin head.” The Goddess closed the remaining distance between them. “I’ve just heard some very good news and I’m out to celebrate.” She ran a finger along the bard’s jaw line as she purred the words in her ears, enjoying the fear she was arousing. “I’ve heard Xena had a little misfortune.” she laughed out louder than a mere mortal could. “And isn’t that great? I hear she is going to die!”

Gabrielle already knew that Velasca was out to kill Xena and she didn’t like this conversation at all, but what could she do against a raging Goddess? If only Xena was there. “Listen, Velasca,” she started, being once more interrupted.

“Quiet!” the Goddess screamed, contorting her face in anger. “I didn’t give you permission to speak, did I? Where was I? Ah, yes… Xena dead. But first, I’m going to waste her little best friend, who robbed me of what was rightfully mine!” An evil grin danced on her lips as she stared into the Amazon’s eyes. Taja watched powerless.

“No!” Gabrielle knew there was probably nothing she could do against the Goddess of Chaos, but at least she’d try. She ran past Velasca and retrieved her Amazon staff. She then spun on her heels to be face to face with the attacker and got into a defensive stance.

“How cute.” the Goddess said, showing a smile that unnerved the bard. “Little Gabrielle wants to fight. What’s the matter, you don’t want to be dead like Xena already was?”

Velasca thought that the mention of Xena’s previous encounter with death would enrage the bard, and she was right. Gabrielle lost control and charged the Goddess with all the strength she possessed. She wanted to hurt Velasca for almost preventing her from saving Xena’s life back then.

It was pointless. Velasca just lifted one hand and it was as if a hundred people had shoved Gabrielle back. She was lifted off her feet, flung through the air and smashed against a tree. The staff was lost on the way and the Amazon Queen was so stunned by the blow it took her a few moments to snap back to reality. The cruel Goddess just stood there, smiling, playing like a cat would with a mouse.

“What’s the matter, Gabrielle?” Velasca asked in a mocking manner, flipping her brown hair back. “Tired already?”

The hurt woman got to her feet, half supported by the tree behind her. A throbbing pain on the back of her head made her take her fingertips to the aching spot. “Blood.” she whispered when she saw the dark stains on her fingers.

“That’s right, Gabrielle. First blood for me!” the Goddess teased.

The Amazon Queen thought about her predicament. Fighting Velasca one on one, would be futile. This was one of those occasions when running was the best solution. As fast as she could, she turned her back on the raging Goddess and sprinted towards Taja. Hopefully, she’d free her and they’d both run. After all, Velasca was a very inexperienced Goddess and she probably didn’t know how to use all her power and…

No such luck. An invisible power threw the bard face down on the ground and dragged her back to where she’d started. Gabrielle couldn’t help but crying out as bruises, scrapes and cuts were inflicted on her legs, breasts and arms as she was dragged all the way to Velasca’s feet. Again, the invisible power acted, turning Gabrielle around so that she was facing the evil Goddess.

The young Amazon spat out dirt and grass from her mouth and powerless, waited for the next move.

“Don’t you look lovely?” Velasca mocked, emphasizing the last word as she contemplated the blood stains on the crying bard’s body. “Well, enough games, time to put an end to you.”

Gabrielle saw Velasca form and aim two fireballs at her and closed her eyes. ‘This is it, then.’ the bard thought ‘I’m going to die.’

“Noooooo!” The Goddess’ shrieking scream echoed in the heads of the two mortal Amazons.

Gabrielle flung her eyes open and was petrified by what she saw: Velasca was engulfed in a bright orb of green light, trapped by it and kept screaming in pain. The bard gathered her strength and crawled backwards to put some distance between her and the trapped Goddess. ‘Maybe she can’t control her powers yet.’ Gabrielle thought. ‘Maybe she… No, wait…’ the bard noticed that the orb of green light was being fed by a narrow beam, generated somewhere behind her.

As the Amazon Queen turned to see who was helping her, the Goddess Velasca and the green orb disappeared in a flash. She stood motionless as the beautiful brown hair huntress, armed with bow and arrows, approached her and helped her to her feet.

“I am Artemis.” The huntress said as she eased the pain from Gabrielle’s wounds with a simple snap of fingers. “Are you alright, Gabrielle?”

Xena’s friend was still stunned by what she’d seen and didn’t speak right away. ”How… how do you know my name?” she finally managed to say.

“I am Artemis.” the Goddess said once more. “I make a point of knowing the names of all my Amazon Queens, and you are one, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes. But why did you help me?”

“There’s more than one reason actually.” the Goddess replied, heading back to Gabrielle’s camp with the bard right behind her. “First, you’re an Amazon, therefore it’s my job to look out for you, and I’m free to help you whenever I please. Second, you and your friend,” she said, pointing at Taja and freeing her from her bindings with a mere thought, “saved my temple from raiders yesterday. Besides, none of us likes Velasca.” And the Goddess waved at Gabrielle “Goodbye.”

“Wait!” the bard screamed, “Where’s Velasca? What happened to her?”

The Goddess smiled. “You know something, Gabrielle? There’s no end to your goodness. Don’t worry about her; she’ll be where she can’t hurt anyone, until the Olympians decide what to do with her. Goodbye!” and the Goddess vanished.

It was as if nothing had happened. Only the wounds told Gabrielle that it hadn’t just been her imagination working over time.

“Wow…” was all Taja managed to say.

**********

“Xena!” Cyrene called to the twelve year old who tried to sneak up the stairs unnoticed.

‘Damn! Busted. Now I’m gonna have to listen.’ The raven-haired girl turned and faced her mother. “Yes, mother?”

The woman stood with her hands on her hips and an angry expression. “Come here young lady!” she ordered.

The girl climbed down the stairs, slowly, and stood before her mother. In spite of the tender age, Xena was nearly as tall as her mother and taller than most children her age.

‘Of all the three,’ the woman thought, ‘ my daughter is the one who’s most like her father. I just hope she’ll grow out of it, but she’s such a rebel that… I just don’t know.’ “Where have you been? Didn’t I tell you I wanted you here today? And look at you!” Cyrene noticed the torn clothes and the dirt stains all over her daughter. “Out playing with the boys again? Xena!”

“Oh, mother! I just hate cooking!” the girl whined, remembering that she was supposed to have stayed at the tavern, taking lessons from her mother. “Teach Toris…”

“Toris?! He’s a man! You’re the one who’s gonna have a husband and children to feed, not him!” the woman said, placing both her hands on the blue eyed girl’s shoulders, hoping to finally get through to her. “If you keep acting like this, no man around will want you for a wife. You’ll end up an old maid!” she said, hiding the fact that what really worried her was her daughter ending up by following the footsteps of her father, although it would be unlikely for a girl.

“Oh mother, I’m so pretty that men won’t care if I can cook or not!” Xena said, giggling at her mother. “They’ll be knocking at the door begging me to wed them!”

Cyrene knew her daughter was right. She was still a child and she’d already turned down many potential suitors.

“Besides,” the girl went on “I don’t want to marry some idiot. Lyceus and I are going to stay together forever! We’re gonna be great warriors and lead armies against the forces of evil! So you don’t need to worry.” She got on her toes and placed a loving kiss on her mother’s forehead. ‘That always takes away mom’s anger!’ the girl thought. “Bye!” the girl spun on around and ran up the stairs to her bedroom to change out of her ruined clothes.

“My sweet Xena, I worry so much about your future.”

The girl walked in her room and slammed the door shut behind her, starting to remove her clothes as fast as she could. She’d arranged to meet some friends so they could make believe they were a big army and she was to lead them once more! She didn’t want to be late.

She removed the last of her clothing and stood in front of the large polished mirror. Surprisingly, she had the body of a full-grown woman, not a twelve year old.

Someone holding the doorknob startled her and she pulled the bed covers to hide her naked body. “Who’s there?” she asked, as the door slowly opened and many hooded men started to walk in.

Xena was terrified. “Who are you? What do you want? Get out of my room!” she kept screaming.

But the hooded men didn’t seem to listen.

They surrounded her and pulled her down on her bed, holding her there with hands marked with a black snake.

“Mommy!” she called, but it was in vain. Her mother was not there, not even her room was there. Like by magic, it had morphed into a dark damp cave.

The men removed the bed covers from around her body and kept her down while they chanted in a strange language she did not recognize. They chanted so loud that she couldn’t even hear herself scream.

Then more men entered the cave and these were dragging a screaming girl between them. Like the others, they didn’t seem to hear her pleas. They simply held the girl up by her slim shoulders and mercilessly slid her throat with a sharp dagger.

“No!” Xena screamed, as the girl’s lifeless body went limp.

But the hooded men did not listen. They coated their hands with the dead girl’s blood and began to spread it over their prisoner’s naked body.

“No! No!” she kept screaming. But they didn’t listen.

“No!” the raven hair woman screamed as she startled herself out of sleep. ‘Another nightmare!’

Xena had managed to gather a small army of about fifty men in just a few days. Some of them had heard about the people of the Shadow-God and wouldn’t mind kicking their butt if they had someone like the Warrior Princess to lead them, but most were Xena’s former soldiers who, for one or another reason, had stopped being in her service before her trouble with Darphus and who knew her so well they’d follow her to Hades, if that was her wish.

After her little army was gathered and their goal set, Xena had gotten them on the move towards the place where the followers of the Shadow-God were seen recently.

This night, they settled on the edge of a small village. The men had made camp in the sheep’s pasture, while the Warrior Princess preferred to stay away from them, near an old fig tree, close to the water well. She didn’t want them to see her stirring in her troubled dreams.

But someone’s eyes did watch her that night as she lived through the awful nightmares. The godly eyes watched from behind the well as her sleep became more restless and as her trashing body became covered with sweat.

Discord amusingly watched as the Warrior Princess’ own screams awakened her.

Xena sucked in a few calming deep breaths as she realized she was safe, it had all been a dream. An awful dream, true, but still a dream that could not hurt her now, that she was awake.

She got to her feet and walked to the water well to have a drink and splash some clean water over her sweat covered body.

Discord panicked when she saw the Warrior Princess heading her way. She didn’t want to be spotted by the woman. Ares would surely be mad if he knew that she’d been watching his Chosen; then she’d be in trouble! She could have made herself invisible to mortal eyes with only a thought or simply vanish from where she was, but in the heat of the moment all she could think of was the well and she jumped in.

The splashing sound the Goddess made as she hit the water went totally unnoticed by the Warrior Princess. Somehow, her ears were still shattered by the chanting of the hooded men of her dream. She walked slowly and unsteady to the well; her legs still felt numb from being held still by the hands marked with the black snake. She tried to shake away the image. It was only a dream…

She steadied herself against the stone edge of the well and threw in the bucket whacking the Goddess on the head before it dipped into the water.

Discord made an effort to stay still.

Xena pulled the bucket up, drank as much as she pleased and splashed the rest of the fresh liquid over her body.

‘Better.’ the Warrior Princess thought, as she felt the stickiness of the sweat being washed away.

She threw the bucket back in, hitting the Goddess again, and then returned to her bedroll. The fear of more nightmares kept her from trying to go back to sleep. Instead, she dedicated herself to sharpening her iron sword and gazing at the stars above.

Discord was furious! Not only she was soaking wet but she’d been hit on the head with a wooden bucket twice. Twice! ‘Who does the Warrior Princess think she is?’ she thought, refusing to see she only had herself to blame.

She was going to disappear from her place in the well when another of the Olympian order grabbed her by the throat and made her stay still. “I thought I told you to stay away from Xena!” Ares spat out at her.

The young Goddess swallowed the knot that had just formed in her throat and tried to avoid her brother’s furious eyes, looking down at the water that surrounded them. “I didn’t do anything!” she mumbled as she reached for the hand clamped around her neck.

“I know.” he said with the same harsh voice. “You just watched and enjoyed the show. Right?”

Discord said nothing.

The God of War loosened the grip on her neck. “Stay away from her.” he ordered. “Xena is mine, and right now I’ve got her right where I want her, leading an army. I don’t want you or anyone else to interfere. Got that?”

She merely nodded. She knew that when he was angry and the Warrior Princess was involved, it was best to just agree with him.

“Good. I’m glad we understand each other.” He released her throat, making her sigh in relief. “In the meantime,” Ares went on, “I have a job for you.” he said. “The annoying bard, Gabrielle, is getting close. I want you to go and delay her. You can’t harm her, just delay her.” he commanded. “I don’t want Xena to have to worry about her so make sure not to harm her. Got it?”

“Yep.” She said, happy he didn’t seem to be really angry anymore.

“Good. Now I’m gonna talk to Xena and make sure she stays focused on killing the witch and the rest of the followers of the Shadow-Jerk.” With a flash of light, he was gone.

Xena was feeling kind of weird since she’d had that drink of water. ‘I wonder… Nah! It’s probably still the nightmare that’s getting to me.’ She discarded the thought and returned her attention to the well-kept blade.

“Ouch!” she watched as a tiny stream of red blood flowed from the cut she made on her index finger. She was definitely not feeling well. It had been years since she cut herself with her own sword! Maybe there was something in the water. It did taste slightly sweet, poison? She shifted her eyes to the water well. Her vision was momentarily blurred, but it cleared in an instant. Maybe it was some sort of poison but she didn’t feel bad or sick. On the contrary, she was feeling much better. Better than she had in days, in fact.

A shrug went through her body as a familiar figure formed out of nothing.

Ares was sitting next to Xena on her bedroll. He picked up her hand and stared at her cut finger. “Now, now, my dear, you should be more careful with sharp objects.” he teased her as he proceeded to lick the blood off her injured finger, making the wound heal with his godly powers as his tongue moved over the open cut.

He was expecting to feel her sword on his flesh at any moment now - after all, she still held her weapon with her free hand, and she was such a hothead. She knew perfectly well it would not affect him since he was immortal, but she would probably still beat him, cut him, over and over again.

Except now, he noticed with surprise as he finished healing her. This time Xena merely watched what he was doing. Not even her eyes were blazing with the usual fury. She’d even dropped her sword! “Xena, are you alright?” he asked with genuine concern as he deposited her hand on her lap. Maybe the Shadow-Jerk had made progress in possessing her or maybe the nightmares were affecting her a lot more than he realized.

“Yes.” she said, always keeping her blue eyes locked on his. “I’m fine, Ares.”

But the God wasn’t so sure. She hadn’t made a single attempt to get away from him, and as much as that pleased him, it just wasn’t normal. And her voice, it sounded - sweet! Now when was the last time she’d wanted to be sweet to him? So long ago that… “Xena,” he said, losing the thread of his thought as his temptress moved closer to him and ran her hands over his exposed chest inside his leather vest. “What are you doing?”

No answer.

“Xena!” He held her roughly by the wrists and pulled her in front of him. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Just hold me, please.” she pleaded.

He knew she must be up to something but who could resist those baby blues? He released her wrists and placed his arms around her shoulders. “Xena, are you alright?”

The woman once again didn’t answer. She was feeling lightheaded, dizzy and the only thing she could think of was how good it felt to be so close to the God, to run her hands over his chiseled chest, teasing his nipples as she took in his strong scent. She showered his neck with little kisses as she gently pulled the leather vest off him to expose more of his flesh.

Ares didn’t know what the heck had gotten in her but did it matter? He’d been waiting for this for a long, long time and whatever she was planning, no matter how much he would be against it, it would surely be worth it. He gave in to the temptation and hungrily kissed the eager woman.

Not only did she not protest, but she even deepened the kiss and he took that as a sign to go further.

Discord transported herself out of the water well and could not believe what her immortal eyes were seeing. Had Ares finally succeeded in conquering back the Warrior Princess? ‘Never thought I’d see the day.’ she thought. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and looked again. ‘No doubt about it, she wants him!’ she watched as the couple got rid of their clothes. ‘I suppose Ares is a lot more persuasive than I gave him credit for. I’d sure like to know how he pulled this one off.’

She was preparing to leave to go find Xena’s bard and comply with her orders when she remembered something. ‘Wait a minute!’ She reached within her bodice and pulled out the tiny bottle with Aphrodite’s magic that she’d been treasuring for a while, and examined it in the dim night light. ‘The cork is gone!’ She chuckled with the thought of Ares’ surprise at Xena’s advances, since he probably did nothing to win the woman over.

‘Well, he did want to use it.’ she thought. ‘He just didn’t want Cassandra to be pissed at him. Hey, wasn’t that supposed to be a drop at a time? If it got spilled in the well, there’s no way of knowing how much she had. Probably a lot!’ the young Goddess concluded, watching as the heat of passion seemed to be rising quite high. ‘Have fun Ares!’ she thought, before vanishing into thin air.

**********

Gabrielle and Taja both ate their dinner quietly as they sat near the flickering campfire. It had been an exhausting day and not even Gabrielle felt like chatting with her young traveling companion. They just wanted to satisfy their stomachs and then drop in bed.

Actually, their day had started pretty well. They came into a small village shortly after they started moving that morning and Gabrielle suggested they make a short stop at the local tavern to have a decent home cooked meal instead of the campfire roast they’d been eating for the past few days.

Taja couldn’t agree more and cheerfully followed her Queen to the well-kept establishment.

After the two Amazons had their fill of a great lamb stew, they overheard some extremely ugly looking men sitting at the far corner table. They were talking about the Warrior Princess forming a new army and taking on some weird guys that had bugged Ares or something. Gabrielle wasn’t the least bit interested in their opinion on the subject but something they said caught her attention: Xena was less than a day’s ride from the village.

“Come on!” she immediately said to her young companion as she dragged her out by one arm, not letting the girl finish her dessert. Gabrielle did not want to waste any time. If Xena was that close, this was her chance to reach her but they’d have to hurry!

She told all of this Taja as they rushed down the street.

“Why don’t we get some horses?” the younger woman suggested, pointing to a stable where they rented mounts. “That way we’ll make sure the Warrior Princess doesn’t get away. She is on horseback, you know.”

The bard nodded, but kept pulling the girl down the dusty street. “I know.” she said. “But I don’t have any money.” the bard declared, “I spent the last dinars I had back on the tavern.”

“Well… We could steal them…”

“Taja!” Gabrielle stopped and forced the girl to do the same. “Stealing is wrong!” she said, displaying a half angry face and pointing at the blonde with an accusing finger.

And so it went on; during the next few hours they hustled down the road, Gabrielle making Taja listen to very long explanations about why stealing was wrong.

Taja was bored out of her mind, but she had to listen - Gabrielle was her Queen.

Little did they know that, the really rough part of their day was yet to come…

After they’d been traveling for a while, they spotted people camping on both sides of the road. They stopped and watched from a distance.

“Soldiers.” Taja said, as she instinctively reached for the eagle shaped hilt of her sword. “They’re too many for us to take.” she said to the woman who knelt next to her.

“Draco!”

“What?” Taja asked.

“I know that banner. It’s a warlord named Draco.” she said. “Not a nice guy. We’ll have to avoid them somehow.”

The younger Amazon ran her eyes over the surrounding area.

“Well, we can go around them, Queen Gabrielle. I don’t see any other way.”

Gabrielle shook her head. “It will take too long. They must have sentries around, so we’d have to go far wide off camp. It would take hours!”

The girl agreed.

“There must be another way.”

That’s when things really got complicated…

Gabrielle figured they could use the small river that ran along side the road to pass the warlord’s camp. She explained Taja how the kids from Poteidaia sometimes stayed under water for a long time, using a straw to breathe.

The girl thought it was risky, but if the Queen had done it…

The two Amazons prepared two straws, cutting them from the vegetation growing close to the running waters, and making sure they were wide enough to give them all the air they needed. They also got some weights by tying boulders with ropes to keep them well below the surface as they passed by the warriors.

Amazingly, it had worked! They managed to move slowly under the river’s water, away from the eyes of Draco’s men.

Unfortunately, something really bad happened. From behind a tree line, the river was being fed by another branch the Amazons hadn’t spotted and created a strong current.

They had to drop the weights then they lost their breathing straws as the current dragged them. They tumbled and rolled for what seemed like an eternity, although it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes.

They washed up on a muddy riverbank. Fortunately, their weapons and belongings scattered near by.

Alas, that was not the end of their misfortune. When they finished gathering their stuff and bathing, they finally got back to the road… and ran into Draco’s scouting party. Talk about bad luck!

They had to fight them, and although it was a hard one, they won.

So now they sat by the fire, eating, too tired to even discuss the day’s events. On the plus side, with the race down the river, they’d gotten much closer to Xena than they would have if they’d stayed on foot.

When the meal was finished, Taja slipped into her bedroll and said goodnight to Gabrielle. She was extremely tired but she wouldn’t miss this adventure for anything in the entire world! She’d been born a peasant girl whose parents died while she was still too young to remember. When she’d been taken by the Amazons, after the uncle she lived with had been murdered by a drunken neighbor, she thought there could never be anything as exciting as that village; full of scantly dressed women covered with feathers. She had immediately loved their warrior ways, their independence, their strength. She thought that moving there would be the greatest adventure of her life. She’d been wrong. It was now! She was actually traveling with the Queen of the Amazons! She’d fought thugs desecrating the temple of Artemis, and made her third kill. She’d seen two Goddesses in only one day and fought warlord’s soldiers this day. Wow!

She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, dreaming of the adventures still to come, dreaming of when she would get to meet the notorious Warrior Princess. It would be a story worth telling her granddaughters!

Gabrielle watched as the younger woman fell into a deep sleep. She too was feeling tired, but she was too worried to sleep right away.

She picked up a long stick and poked the fire that burned in front of her, stirring up the hot flames.

Xena was incredibly close now and with a little luck, they’d meet her the next day. That was a good thing, but it frightened her. She was afraid of how would Xena be, now that she was once again ahead of an army, even though it was a small one. She heard the most horrible things about the Warrior Princess of the old days - such cruelty and violence that she couldn’t quite fit with the loving friend she knew now. She’d seen glimpses of that side of Xena, but to actually see her leading soldiers against an enemy; would she be changed? Would she give in to the rage and bloodlust? Her heart told her it was impossible. That Xena had changed, that she would never go back to her old ways. Her mind however, had doubts.

Discord materialized behind some bushes, close to Gabrielle’s tiny camp. With a quick look around she realized Taja was sound asleep and the annoying bard was lost in her thoughts.

She closed in on Xena’s friend, deliberately using her godly powers to take soundless steps. She got right behind Gabrielle, who was still playing with a long stick inside the hot flames. “Boo!” the Goddess screamed in the bard’s ears.

“Aaaah!” Gabrielle shouted as she jumped to her feet with the fright, leaving the forgotten stick to be consumed by the burning fire.

Taja too popped up in bed, suddenly pulled out of a wonderful dream. When she finished pulling the long tangled strands of blond hair away from her eyes, she saw Queen Gabrielle face to face with a woman dressed in a warrior like manner. They were staring each other in silence but, by the look on the Amazon’s eyes, she’d say they weren’t friends. Taja picked up her sword and got to her feet. “Queen Gabrielle.” she said, hoping she’d get a hint from the other woman as to what she should do.

“It’s alright, Taja.” the bard answered. She didn’t know if it was alright or not, but she knew she didn’t want her young friend to be caught in the middle if Discord had indeed come with bad intentions. “Go back to sleep. This woman just came to talk to me.” she stated, never shifting her gaze from the Goddess’ dark eyes.

But Taja wasn’t too convinced. She took one step forward, walking on her own bedroll, never loosening the grip on her sword. “I heard you screaming. Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked.

“Yes, go back to sleep.”

“I think I’d rather stay awake.” the younger Amazon said, taking one more cautious step all the while thinking their unexpected visitor looked dangerous.

“No!” Gabrielle ordered, finally looking at Taja.

Discord crossed her arms and amusingly watched the exchange of words between the two Amazons, with a sly grin plastered on her darkened lips. She couldn’t make up her mind on which one was the most annoying.

“But you might need my help!” Taja insisted.

“No, go back to bed!”

“But…”

“No buts, Taja. Bed!” she tried to sound as authoritarian as possible.

The girl turned and walked back to her bedroll, taking the sword with her under the covers. “Alright.” she said, disappointed that the Queen did not want her around. “But call me if you need me.”

“Fine.”

Discord smiled and sat down near the fire. She looked at Gabrielle and tapped the ground next to her, inviting Xena’s friend to join her.

The bard was extremely curious. She sat across the fire and stared at the dark Goddess. “What do you want?”

“Can’t I just pay you a visit?”

The bard frowned at her. “Xena’s not here.” she said, assuming that Discord had come at Ares’ command to torment Xena with another of his plans to get the warrior back to him. “So you can just leave!”

“Oh, you offend me!” the Goddess mockingly said. “I know Xena’s not here. It’s you I came to see.”

“Me?” Gabrielle didn’t understand. “What do you want from me?” she asked.

Discord casually played with the little leaves that covered the ground beneath her, throwing the dry ones into the flames. “Oh, nothing much…” she said. “Maybe chit-chat, exchange old battle stories, talk about the latest sport events, delay you so you won’t interfere with Ares and his plans for Xena…”

“What?” Gabrielle got to her feet and looked down on the young Goddess. “What plans? Where’s Xena? Tell me!” she demanded.

From her bedroll, Taja tried to listen to the conversation, but she could only make out a few loose words.

“Sit back down, and maybe I will.” the Goddess said, letting an annoying grin play on her face.

Gabrielle obeyed. She really wanted to leap over the fire and kick Discord’s butt, but if Ares was involved in what Xena was doing, she needed to know how so she could help Xena. “Tell me.” She repeated, this time with a much calmer tone.

“That’s better. See, you can play nice. Ares wants Xena to kill the Shadow-God and his worshipers and she agreed to do it. She gathered a small army and she’s gonna waste those infidel bastards!” the Goddess informed her. “Anyways,” she went on, “Ares wants you out of the way.”

“I don’t give a fig for what Ares wants! He won’t turn her back into a killer. Where is she?”

“Close.” the Goddess replied. “But not close enough. I won’t let you get to her in time. Not until it doesn’t make a difference anymore.”

“Where is she?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I have to get to her!” Gabrielle said with an urgent voice. “I have to stop him. I won’t let him win her over again!”

Discord laughed in the bard’s face. “I think you’re a little late for that, Gabby!” she said, using the pet name just to annoy the woman.

But Gabrielle was too worried about her best friend to even notice. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Have a look, bardy…” Discord waved her hand in the air and against the night’s star sprinkled sky an image began to form.

In that image, Gabrielle saw Xena in the arms of the God of War, making love to him. In her eyes, there was nothing Xena was doing that told the bard she was doing this for any reason other than she wanted to.

Unable to speak, Gabrielle merely watched and shook her head in disbelief, until the lovers fell to sleep in a passionate embrace.

Discord smiled and with a wide movement of her arms made the image dissolve. “Jealous?” she asked.

“This… It can’t be… Xena would never… I know what this is!” she finally managed to clearly say. “You’re creating this image. It’s not true! It never happened! You’re doing it!” she pointed an accusing finger Discord’s way. “If Ares thinks that this little trick is gonna make me get away from Xena, you can tell him he’s got another thing coming! I’m not quitting!”

“Oh, I’m not making this up.” the Goddess said to the angry Amazon who stared at her from across the fire. “You see, I had a little, shall we say… accident.” she said, giggling between the words as she remembered the look on her older brother’s face when Xena made her first advances that night.

“Oh?”

“I kinda spilled one of Aphrodite’s love potions and… Xena drank it!”

“You what?” Gabrielle jumped up and felt like wiping that stupid smile off the Goddess’ face the same way Xena would have done it. “You two drugged her?” she asked with total disapproval in her voice, realizing with horror that the images Discord had shown her might indeed be real. “Ares has gone way too far this time!”

Discord shrugged her shoulders and condemned another dry leaf to the flames. “I guess it would be a little far from his style, if he had done it.” she said.

“You mean he didn’t?”

“Nah. He got the stuff from Aphrodite, but decided he wasn’t gonna use it. He didn’t want to bug a Priestess, or something.” the Goddess informed her, momentarily shifting her dark eyes from the fire to the annoying bard before her. “So I dared him to give it to me, and he did. And… well, as I said, it was an accident to spill it in Xena’s water. I hope it doesn’t kill her or turn her into a babbling idiot or something. It was supposed to be one drop at a time, and by the way she came on to my brother, I’d say she’s had a lot more than that!”

“Kill her?” Gabrielle repeated. “You mean this could really harm her?”

“Probably it will only make her lose her memory for a while. No big deal…”

“No big deal? I demand you take me to her! Now!”

“You demand?” Discord got to her feet and looked down on Xena’s best friend. “You, a mere mortal, demand something of me, a Goddess?”

“A minor Goddess…” the bard said, also getting up. “And I do. I have to make sure Xena is alright. And so do you.” She added “Ares would be very mad if something happened to his Warrior Princess because of you, wouldn’t he?”

“After the good thing I gave him tonight, I doubt it! Anyway, Xena’s strong as an ox, so I don’t think I have much to worry about.”

“Take me to her!”

“No…”

“Fine.” The bard turned her back on the dark Goddess and begun to gather her things. “I’ll just get there my own way.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Discord used her Olympian powers to disappear from where she was standing and materialize before the bard, with only a couple of inches separating them.

Gabrielle stepped back. “Get out of my way.”

The Goddess placed her hands on her hips. “You really like giving orders, don’t you? You must be hanging around Xena too much, it’s getting to your head.” she said, touching the bard’s forehead with her fingertip, before returning her hand to her hip. “Case you don’t remember, Gabby, Ares wants you away from Xena.” She added “That’s why he sent me!”

Gabrielle walked around the Goddess and returned to her task. “Leave me alone, Discord.”

“I don’t think so. Now, what shall I do to keep you busy for a while?”

Gabrielle did her best to ignore her and knelt on the ground, next to the other Amazon’s bedroll. “Taja.” she said, gently shaking the girl. “Wake up, we’re leaving now.”

“Now that’s an idea!” the Goddess said with a devilish smile. She turned to the two Amazons and threw a light bolt at the ground around them. “Enjoy!” and she vanished with a flash.

It took Gabrielle and Taja a few moments to realize that the ground beneath them had melted into quick sand.

“What?! Gabrielle, you’re sinking!” the panicked girl said as she watched her Queen slowly being devoured by the dirt.

The bard looked down and swallowed the newly formed knot in her throat. ‘Xena, I wish you were here.’ She looked back at the girl. “Now, don’t panic, Taja.” she said, trying to sound as calm as she could. “You’re not sinking yet, so just slide over the blankets and get to firm ground. Then you can help me.”

The girl nodded and did as she was told. She slithered over her bedroll and thanked the Gods for her light weight when she felt solid ground under her.

Taja got to her feet and turned to look at Gabrielle, covering her mouth in horror when she realized that the woman was already sunk up to her breasts.

“Find something to throw to me.” Gabrielle said. “Hurry!”

Looking left and right, Taja tried to find a tree branch but they were all too short. So she decided to use Gabrielle’s blanket. She picked her way carefully around the deadly pool, picked up the blanket and threw one end to the bard who grabbed it with both hands.

“Now pull!”

**********

The warmth and brightness of the early morning sun slowly brought the Warrior Princess out of sleep. She didn’t dare move. It felt so incredibly soothing. She feared if she made a single gesture it would be lost and the torments of the past few days would return.

Funny how she couldn’t even remember the last time she slept so well. It had probably been just before she had a close encounter with the Shadow-God. Even that very night she had one of those terrible nightmares, she remembered. She’d waken up screaming, sweating and frightened. Then she tried to stay awake, tending to her sword. Obviously it hadn’t worked. Thank the Gods for that! She really needed the peaceful rest. She hadn’t felt this great in ages! Warm, happy loved, safe in the arms of a man… Man?! What man?

As the reality of muscled arms wrapped around her finally hit her, the Warrior Princess flung her eyes open, prepared for the worse.

“Ares?” She immediately recognized the God that slept soundly next to her. He had a little smile curling his lips and she also noticed that neither of them was wearing any clothes at all! What was he doing? “Bastard!”

The God of War was painfully brought out of sleep as the Warrior Princess’ knee smacked violently against his groin. “Ugh!…” he moaned. Luckily, he was a God; if he had been a mere mortal that blow would be enough to throw him out of action for a long, long time.

Xena hurried to her feet, dragging the blanket to cover her nudity. “What in the name of Zeus do you think you’re doing?” she screamed out at him, a furious look on her face.

The God made his clothes appear on him with a thought. “What do you mean?” he said to the raging woman. He was genuinely confused.

“What are you doing in my bed?” she yelled again.

Ares also got to his feet so that he wouldn’t have to look up at Xena. “Xena, what’s the matter? Why are you so angry?” he asked, as she struggled to get in her leathers without dropping the blanket.

Somehow, his words seemed to bring her anger up another notch. “Why? Pig! Get away from me! Now! Leave! Get lost!” she kept screaming, as she walked near him and shoved him away from her.

“Xena, I…”

“Leave!”

The God of War finally vanished, wondering what was going on in his temptress’ mind. ‘Women! I’ll be damned if I ever understand them!’

Xena hurried finishing dressing and collected her belongings so that she could join with her little army as soon as possible.

‘What was he thinking, coming to me like that?’ she thought to herself. ‘Did he think that by seducing me he could make me return to his side? Fool! Maybe he thinks that just because I’m doing something he wants me to, I’ll be his Warrior Princess again. I’ll set him straight on that! I’m gonna kill the Shadow-God for me! Not him, me!’


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 

Xena guzzled another goblet of blood red wine, trying to wash away the memory of them. Why did she feel so great in the arms of the God of War? Didn’t matter. Right now she had no time to wonder. She had a job to do: kill the Shadow-God.

She and her army of fifty men had made a small detour through a small village to get fresh supplies. Since the peasants were very pleased with the job she and her soldiers set out to do they provided for all she required. No questions or payment were asked.

While most of her men were tending to the mounts and packing up the stuff that the Warrior Princess had asked from the villagers, she and a couple of her lieutenants drank at the tavern’s bar while her scout guarded the building’s entrance.

She’d been quite surprised when Deros reported to her, willing to join her in this unusual battle. He’d been a part of her army for years, before her life was turned upside down. The last time she’d heard of him was when he left a message with a shepherdess who was doing the baby-sitting, right after she’d been put through the gauntlet of death. Xena had never given him much thought after that, assuming he had sided with that meat-brain Darphus.

But Deros had a different story. He told her that he talked to the baby sitter, warning the Warrior Princess that Hercules was coming, then he returned to the main camp, to report to Darphus. He had no knowledge, at that point, of the chief-lieutenant’s betrayal. It wasn’t until later, when the attack on Parthis was being planned, that he learned about the change in command and Xena’s punishment. He’d just left. He said he didn’t like Darphus and wasn’t about to pledge his loyalty to him.

So, when he heard that the Warrior Princess was back on active duty, he rushed to report to her and Xena had taken him in. She knew he was a fine warrior and he would surely be of great help to her in her mission.

“My Princess!” the scout called, standing right behind the raven-haired beauty drinking at the bar.

She laid the goblet on the counter and turned. “Yes? What is it, Deros?”

“There are a couple of girls outside who insist to see you.” he said. “One of them claims to know you. She says her name is Gabrielle.”

A small grunt escaped the Warrior Princess. ‘Damn it, Gabrielle!’ she thought. ‘Why in Hades can’t you for _once_ do as you’re told?!’

”Shall I get rid of them, Xena?” the man asked, noting his mistress wasn’t too pleased with the novelty he’d brought her.

“No… No, Deros.” She got to her feet and walked across the room, to the corner table. “Show Gabrielle in.” she ordered, taking a seat with her back against the wall.

Gabrielle didn’t like the looks of what was happening at all. Xena had already gathered dozens of men, all armed to their teeth and all displaying Xena’s purple mark, both on themselves and their mounts. They were also very well organized - like a real army. These men weren’t peasants wanting to take revenge against the Shadow-God; they were hardened soldiers following the mighty Warrior Princess to whatever goal she’d set.

“I have to get Xena away from this!” she whispered to Taja. “The sooner then better or I might just lose her for good.”

At that moment, the scout emerged from the tavern’s door. “You!” he called, pointing in the bard’s direction. “Follow me. The Warrior Princess will see you now.”

Both Amazons started off to the door.

“No.” Deros said “Just you.” Again he pointed at the bard. “Xena will only see you.”

Taja gave her Queen a questioning look.

“It’s alright.” Gabrielle said. “It’s probably best if I talk to her alone. Just wait here, alright?”

The girl nodded in agreement and watched as the Queen moved on. She would patiently wait even though the eyes of all those men on her made her terribly uncomfortable.

Inside the tavern, a couple of warriors wearing Xena’s emblem were drinking at the bar. Behind it, the keeper cleaned some mugs with an old rag. A young couple ate roasted meat at the center table and near the door an old man sipped on a mug of ale, looking like he’d drank too much already.

The Warrior Princess was nowhere in sight, but Gabrielle didn’t need to wait for Deros’ guidance to find her. She knew her friend usually favored the table on the darkest corner of the tavern. “Always the best seat.” Xena had told her. “From here we can see everyone before they see us.”

And Gabrielle hadn’t been wrong. There she was, sitting on a wooden chair with her feet up on the empty table.

“Sit down, Gabrielle.” the black-haired woman invited, taking her feet from the table and sitting up straight.

The Amazon knew this was her friend sitting across from her but somehow, this didn’t look like Xena. Her eyes were cold, distant and they appeared to be a million years old. Her skin was more perfect then ever, her hair more bright. All around her there seemed to be an aura, a force that meant danger. Her voice was a melodic purr, almost like a feline in heat. Gabrielle didn’t like that tone. She’d heard it before, always directed to the Warrior Princess’ greatest enemies.

“So,” the dark woman spoke again, as Deros placed two mugs of ale on the table and walked away “…did you deliver the kid to his parents, Gabrielle?”

The bard didn’t like the way Xena was dragging and rolling her name around in that menacing voice. “Yes, I did.” she said, noticing for the first time the purple ribbon that was braided within a mane of black hair.

“Good.” The Warrior Princess leaned forward to pick one of the full mugs and took in a sip. “So why don’t you run along and do the rest of what I told to, like a good girl?”

Gabrielle didn’t like her friend’s strange attitude. She was sure it had nothing to do with the potion Discord had mentioned. Whatever effect that might have had was gone. This was something else. It was the Warrior Princess’ well known focus and what she was focused on was murder. Murder of all the followers of the Shadow-God. “Xena!” the green-eyed woman shouted, slamming her closed fist on the table. “What in the Gods’ names are you doing? Can’t you see what you’re becoming?” Her voice was almost desperate as she stared into her friend’s eyes, realizing the hurt that was there last time she saw her was gone, replaced by a bloodlust the bard wasn’t used to seeing. “You look like one of those evil warlords we’ve been fighting. You must stop this!”

The older woman showed no reaction to Gabrielle’s words, she just leaned back in one fluid movement and took another sip of ale. “I am one of those evil warlords.”

“No! You left this behind Xena.” the Amazon said. “You can’t go around and kill the entire following of a God because Ares asked you to! What you need…”

“What do you know of what I need?” This time it was the warrior’s turn to raise her voice. “What do you know of what happened? When have you been truly hurt?”

“Xena, that’s not fair.” Gabrielle whispered.

“Oh, right!” the darker woman spat out at her friend. “You lost Perdicas, sweet Perdicas. Gimme a break, Gabrielle! We both know you didn’t love him. You married him out of pity, nothing else! And that poor excuse of a child?”

‘Calm down, Gabrielle.’ the bard made an effort not to jump at the warrior as her cruel words hit home. ‘Remember this is your Xena.’ she thought. “Xena, stop that. That has nothing to do with this! This is not you! You’re kind and loving. I don’t know why are you giving into your anger like this.”

“Who are you trying to fool, Gabrielle?” the raven-haired beauty purred again. “Me or you? This is the real me! This is what I am and what I’ve always been - a warlord.”

“No! I can’t accept that. That’s not true and you know it! Just tell me why are you so dead against this people. Why are you giving chase like this? What did they do to you when they captured you? Was it that bad?

Xena said nothing. She just leaned back and stared at the younger woman, happy the memories of the ones marked with the black snake didn’t return with the usual torment. They were there, but controlled, dealt with, locked in the past.

“Xena, you’ve got to get a hold of yourself!” Gabrielle desperately shouted at the one across the table. “Stop it!” but her friend showed no reaction. “Wake up!” she picked her own mug of ale and threw the contents at the warrior’s face. “Wake up!”

Xena didn’t flinch, she didn’t react, and she didn’t even close her eyes to protect them from the impact. With a face empty of emotion, she rose to her feet in one fluid move. “In the name of our friendship, I’ll let this slip by. Try any stunt like that again and…” she turned and stepped away from the table. “Vernon!” she called to one of the men drinking at the bar. “Tie her up!”

Under a loud protest, Gabrielle was tied to the chair by Xena’s thug, as the Warrior Princess left the tavern with Deros and the other man behind her.

Taja soon joined her Queen, tied to the chair Xena had occupied only a few moments earlier.

When his job was finished, Vernon too left the building and rejoined his Princess.

“Mount up!” Gabrielle heard Xena shout. Shortly after, the sounds of the horses galloping away told her that her best friend was gone.

**********

Gabrielle kicked the cellar door again. ‘Damn it!’ she thought. ‘We have to get out of here! Xena left this place three days ago! Only the Gods know what’s happened since. Taja and I stuck here, why don’t they let us go? Fear of Xena’s wrath? I don’t think so. Everyone seemed to be pleased to have her army here and to supply them with what they wanted so, what? They are as lustful for the blood of the Shadow-God’s worshipers as Xena is - or more.’ The Amazon sighed and sat down on the pallet where her young companion rested.

“No point in kicking the door. I tried it a dozen times.” Taja said, sitting up straight and looking into Gabrielle’s eyes. “We have to find another way.”

“Yeah, I know.”

As the bard sighed again, a flash lit a corner of the tight room. “Hi there!” Discord said, waving at the two Amazons.

Gabrielle jumped to her feet. “Where’s Xena?” she immediately asked.

Taja stood up as well and prepared herself for a fight that may or may not happen.

“Xena?” the Goddess said. “Well, not in my brother’s arms.” she chuckled before she went on. “But you’ll be pleased to know the treatment he gave her the other night seems to have driven the Shadow-Jerk completely out of her!”

“Out of her?” Gabrielle’s eyebrows closed together. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? The Shadow-Jerk was taking over Xena, to make her his new witch. That’s why she has to kill him.” she said. “Come on, Gabby, didn’t you figure out there had to be a reason higher than Ares’ good looks to get Xena in front of an army again? So where’s that big faith you have in the Warrior Princess? Clouded by jealousy of seeing the God of War in her bed?” Discord teased, dodging the punch the Amazon Queen threw her way. “Whoa! That was close!”

“Stop your nonsense and tell us where Xena is!” Taja shouted, stepping out from behind her companion, to face the dark Goddess.

“Ooh… Kitten’s got claws…” she hissed at the girl, making fun of her. “Well, she’s very close to killing the Shadow-Jerk, so I gotta go. Bye!” and she vanished from the place.

“Damn! We’ve got to get out of here!”

Taja nodded, but she didn’t know how were they going to do that.

**********

Gabrielle pounded on the door again. “Please… sir?” she called to the tavern keeper, as she heard him working above, finishing his cleaning to close the place for the night.

Behind her, lying on the pallet, Taja looked really sick after eating the black mushrooms that were included in the dinner menu. The girl knew whenever she ate them, the things made her turn green for a few hours. It had been that way since she was a child. The effect disappeared after a while, but while it lasted she looked really ill. So, when she saw those things in her plate, a plan had begun to form in her head. Now, both Amazons prayed it worked.

“What is it, lass?” the gray-haired man asked, walking to the cellar door.

“My friend, she’s not feeling well.” Gabrielle said, moving away from the door so the old man could peek through the small shutter. “She needs some fresh air.”

He looked inside at Taja, who lay on the pallet, greener than he’d ever seen anyone and moaning. “By the Gods…” the man whispered.

“Please, let me take her out for a while.”

The man scratched his head. “Oh, I don’t know. The Warrior Princess asked us to keep you in here for a week. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“I promise we won’t try to escape, sir. Please? I give you my word.”

“Well, if you give me your word.”

**********

Gabrielle felt really bad about lying to the nice old man like that, but she’d seen no other way out of the mess she was in. Taja had made a good plan and getting to Xena justified breaking her word just this once. She understood now why Xena felt she had to kill the Shadow-God and his people but she wasn’t sure it was such a good idea. There had to be another way. Xena was slipping into her old ways, it seemed, and if she couldn’t get out? She might be lost for good. Ares would own her!

**********

“Princess!” Deros called as he rode into Xena’s campsite.

She and her men had settled in a small forest to rest for the night and find the lair of the Shadow-God in the day. They had a few skirmishes with the people marked with the black snake, but hadn’t found their hideout or the witch. Yet.

Now, with the morning sun already lighting the sky, Xena sat on the ground, sharpening her sword with the whetstone, sliding it in rhythmic moves along the long blade and waited for the return of the scouting party. Their return would bring the location of the enemy.

She was happy to hear Deros’ voice call her name; it meant she would soon meet her enemy and satisfy the growing lust for blood. “Did you find them?” she eagerly asked as she jumped to her feet.

“Yes, Princess. They’re just over that hill.” the scout replied. “And the witch is with them. I saw her myself. Now’s your chance!”

“Yesss!” she hissed. “Round up the men, Deros. Today we finish this.”

While the Warrior Princess prepared herself and Argo, Deros ordered the men to get ready for the attack. Since they were very well organized, they were able to depart very quickly.

The army moved as one. No words were exchanged between the men and only the sounds of the hooves were heard. Two large purple banners carried by the men showed everyone that Xena was in command.

Each man had the woman’s orders in his head: “Kill’em all! But the witch is mine…”

As they rode over the hill, Xena’s army came face to face with the worshipers of the Shadow-God. And the battle was on…

With the sun shining over their heads, the Warrior Princess’ horsemen stormed through the enemy lines, tearing them limb from limb, leaving no one alive. As for Xena, she didn’t even try to engage combat. Her only concern was the witch. She meant to kill the bitch with red hair and green eyes that hosted the God. She rode her golden mare back and forth through the battlefield, searching…

From a distance, the God of War and his pupil watched the battlefield below. While Discord relished the skilful fighting of the Warrior Princess’ soldiers as they easily overpowered their enemies, Ares watched as his Chosen searched for her prey.

Then she spotted her. The red-haired witch had just strangled a young man with her bare hands. The evil God was definitely empowering her. Xena pulled a small throwing dagger from Argo’s saddle and, bringing her mount to a halt, she sent it flying through the air.

The small weapon went spinning through the air, whistling as it passed just over Argo’s head, until it hit the witch. The blade then ricocheted off the woman’s neck as if it had barely nicked a hard metal surface and sunk into a nearby tree.

‘Amazing. Not a scratch!’ Xena realized her blade had done nothing but unbalance the witch, but it definitely got her attention.

The Warrior Princess climbed down from her mare and headed towards the red-haired woman as the witch dropped the body of the man she just killed, which fell bonelessly on the ground.

The witch recognized her attacker, and so did the Shadow-God within her. That was the woman he wanted to possess! He already started the process, but some Olympian had somehow managed to drive him out of her system so he had to start all over again.

Commanded by the unnatural force that inhabited her, the red-haired witch began to walk towards the dark warrior woman.

Away from the battlefield, Ares stiffened as the decisive moment approached. He had all the faith in the world in Xena’s skill, and was sure she’d not fail. But still, for some reason he couldn’t quite figure out, his stomach was churning up. Beside him, unaware of her brother’s fears, Discord kept cheering for the soldiers.

The witch stopped a few paces from the Warrior Princess and the two women studied each other’s eyes for a brief moment.

“You will serve my master.” The witch said in a flat matter-of-fact voice. Then, she leaped forward and struck with an outstretched arm at Xena.

The Warrior Princess jumped aside and avoided the blow that created a crater on the place where she’d been standing only seconds before. “Not even in your dreams!” she spat out at her enemy, as she pulled out a dagger from the inside of her high boots. It was the dagger the God of War had given her some time before, the one that should rid the world of this evil force.

The witch watched as the warrior pulled the small weapon, tilted her head and wondered why the woman held on to that thing so tightly, as if it could save her life. Did she really think so? Could she be so stupid?

The witch moved within Xena’s reach and lifted a closed fist to punch her, but the warrior dodged the attack, as the Shadow-God knew she would. He had no intention of permanently harming the one who was to be his new and powerful host.

Xena recovered her balance and in one swift move, sunk the dagger straight into the witch’s chest, twisting and turning the blade as she felt it deepening within the vital pump.

The red-haired woman had made no attempt to avoid the Warrior Princess’ attack. The Shadow-God within her didn’t think it would be able to cause her any harm.

He’d been terribly wrong.

As the blade hit its target, the witch screamed in pain as she stared, wide eyed, at the tall warrior who twisted the dagger again.

Xena smiled as she recognized the expression of death in the witch’s pale face.

The red-haired woman ceased to move and breathe and her lifeless body slid down the small blade and fell to the ground.

As the witch and the God inside her faced destruction, the few of the people marked with the black snake who were still alive scattered and ran away as fast as they could.

Victory was achieved.

The God of War and his chosen simultaneously sighed in relief.

Over the hill from where Xena’s army was engaging in combat, two female forms emerged and stopped on the very top, watching the destruction below.

“By the Gods, we’re too late.” Gabrielle said with a low trembling voice, more to herself than to her young companion, Taja.

The younger Amazon was petrified, looking at the dead, mutilated bodies that seeded the battlefield where Xena’s soldiers started to celebrate the victory.

The bard’s eyes finally found her friend in the middle of all the confusion. Xena was standing alone with a dagger in her hand, when a flash of light appeared before her.

“Well done, my dear.” he greeted his Chosen with a smile. “You made me proud. Thank you for a job so marvelously done.”

“Cut the crap, Ares.” was the woman’s harsh reply. “You know I didn’t do this to please you or to rid the Olympians of this guy.”

“You still did it. Does it matter the reason? Does it, Xena? A fight is a fight.”

“It matters to me!” she said, furiously looking him straight in the eye. Then her expression softened. “Anyway, thanks for the dagger.” Xena handed him the weapon she was still holding. “It worked just fine.” She kicked the witch’s body that lay at her feet as she looked down on it.

Ares took hold of his father’s dagger and made it vanish with a thought. “You are most welcome, my dear.” He lifted the woman’s head with his hand under her chin, shifting her eyes from the witch’s dead body to look into his. “I suppose I can’t persuade you to come back to me as a thank you, can I?” he said, winking at her.

Xena couldn’t help smiling. Would he ever give up? “No, you can’t, Ares.”

“Oh, well.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “You can’t blame a God for trying, but there’ll be another day. Until next time, my dear.” and he vanished, leaving the Warrior Princess as her soldiers gathered around her to greet her.

**********

“Hey, bro!” Aphrodite greeted as she appeared close to Ares.

The God of War was sprawled on the old throne of his temple in Amphipolis. He’d been sipping a wonderful wine someone left on his altar as an offering. ‘And a great wine it is.’ he thought as he savored it. Surely whoever left it had asked something of him, pity he didn’t know who or what it was, because he seriously considered rewarding the mortal. He sighed as he drank and relished the memory of his temptress when his cheery sister popped in. “Hi.” he said, sitting up straight and laying the wine aside. “What brings you here, sis?” he asked.

“Well,” she paced nervously, before she stopped before him, chewing on a fingernail as she looked into his dark eyes. “There’s something you should know.”

“Yes?”

“It’s about Xena.” the Love Goddess said.

She had his undivided attention now. Not that he usually didn’t pay attention to her, after all, she was the only one in Olympus with who he really got along, but the mention of his Warrior Princess made him listen more carefully. “What about Xena?”

“Well, you see… Uhm…” She kept nervously chewing on her nails. “It’s really none of my business, but…”

“Come on, ‘Dite! Spit it out!” Ares was losing his patience. Was something wrong with his favorite mortal?

“Fine.” The blonde let her arms fall along her half naked body. “Just remember, Ares, I didn’t use it. I just made it! Don’t come blaming this on me!” she said, pointing at the dark God. “Remember that night, recently, when Xena pulled you to her bed?”

“How could I forget?” a lustful grin covered his lips.

“And how she pushed you away like nothing happened when the morning came?”

The grin was replaced by annoyance as the God of War nodded in reply.

“Well, that’s because Discord accidentally spilled the potion I gave you in Xena’s water.”

“What?!” Ares furiously screamed as he jumped to his feet, making the temple walls tremble with his voice.

“That’s right. That’s why Xena desired you and why she didn’t remember a thing after.” Aphrodite said, crossing her arms. “She ended up drinking a lot more than a drop and it erased her memory of that night.”

“Discord!”

Aphrodite was left alone in the dark temple as her brother vanished with a thundering sound. Moments later, she was gone as well.

Before the end of the day, the young dark Goddess had been imprisoned in Ares’ fortress, as punishment for her carelessness. Ares knew he could have done a lot worse than that to her but, he had thoroughly enjoyed making love to Xena and it wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for Discord’s interference. And since the Warrior Princess didn’t remember, no real harm was done.

**********

“And how are you today, my little Amazon wild beast?” the filthy guard dropped the plate with hard bread and the small mug of dirty water on the ground. He was supposed to simply loosen the chains, let the woman eat and pull the chains back in place so she was again allowed no movement. She caused enough trouble when she was first brought in, and now, she had this special treatment, but today the man had something else in mind. The Amazon was a real beauty and he wouldn’t mind trying her… Not at all!

Instead of heading to the mechanism that allowed the chains to be lengthened, the filthy man walked towards the woman who was bound to the wall across from it. “Today, I got something special for you.” he said, singing with an evil grin on his face.

“What do you want?” Velasca asked, as the smelly man approached her. “Get away from me!”

But the man didn’t obey. Instead, he placed his rude hands on her leather-covered breast and tried to kiss her. “Come on… be nice, okay? Give us a kiss.” he pouted his disgusting lips.

Instead of a kiss he got her head slammed against his chin so hard he was thrown back and fell on his behind.

“You bitch!” the man shouted. “I’m gonna teach you how to behave properly!” He got close to the woman again, and taking one hand to his filthy breeches he began to try to remove her skirt with the other. The vile woman, however, knew very well how to defend herself. Even with the little slack the chains allowed her, she managed to lean over and grab his ear between her teeth.

The man cried out in pain, hit her to release himself but like a mad dog, she held on to her prey and wasn’t happy until she tore a piece of the man’s flesh and spat it out at his face.

The man’s pain was so intense that sex was no longer on his mind. “You’re not a woman,” he said as she stared back at him with a smile on her bloodied lips “…you’re a demon! That’s what you are!”

He hurried out of the cell, knocking her food over in his clumsy escape and closed the heavy door behind him.

“Great!” Velasca said, to no one but herself. “Not even bread and water today. Some mess you got yourself into this time. That bitch Artemis - how will I get my powers back?” The woman tried to figure out some plan to get out of that mess, but it didn’t look too good.

**********

The filthy guard with the half-bitten ear still hadn’t given up. He still had hope of possessing the beautiful woman but certainly didn’t want to try to force himself on her again! Oh, no, he learned his lesson! This time, he had a plan.

A few hours after he lost his ear, the door of Velasca’s cell was once again open and the filthy guard came in. “Hello, beautiful!” he greeted, setting a new plate on the ground.

Her eyes turned brighter when she saw the meal she was going to get. After all those days of bread and water this… juicy piece of roasted meat, with fresh vegetables, fruit cake and wine. Her mouth was already watering!

“I brought you something special to show there are no hard feelings.“ the man said, standing in front of the prisoner and pointing down at the food.

“So I see.” she said, eager to sink her teeth in that piece of meat. “Thanks.”

“And all you have to do to get it is be more… uhm… cooperative.” He ran his eyes up and down the woman’s well-built body, nearly drooling with the anticipation.

The woman swallowed the knot in her throat. “Come here then.”

The man got very close and ran his hand along her soft brown hair, her shoulder, her arm, her chained wrist and then, her hand. He walked across the room, loosened her chains and returned.

“Closer.” she repeated, and he obeyed. “Never!” Her face shifted to a portrait of rage. “Pig!” she screamed at him. “I’d rather die! You filthy son of a crippled centaur!” she spat at him and hit him right in the eye.

The man wiped Velasca’s saliva with the back of his hand. “Fine!” he angrily said. “Have it your way!” He turned his back on her, picked up the food and walked out. Behind him, the door was slammed shut.

Velasca smiled, holding the small dagger she’d stolen from the stupid guard in her hand and beginning to work on the lock of her many chains. ‘Men are so dumb.’ she thought, happy she paid attention when Gabrielle told the story of how Callisto had escaped from prison.

Her progress was slow but she managed to undo the locks and remove all the chains which restrained her. A smile crossed her face as she recalled how Melosa had taught her to do that so many years ago. Melosa was right after all; this was a useful skill.

When the Amazon was done with the chains, she moved towards the cell door and quietly knelt before it. Then, she inserted the dagger’s blade in the rusty iron lock and begun to work, as quickly as possible, so as not to alert the guards she assumed were outside.

A while later, she finished. With the dagger in hand she burst out into the wide corridor and sent to Hades all the guards that stood between her and the nearest exit.

It gave her special pleasure to waste the filthy man who had approached her with indecent intentions of a sexual nature. She took a little more time with the jerk, castrating him before she slid his throat and relished the sight of his warm blood flowing freely from the open gash that severed his arteries. She was just sorry he died so quickly.

**********

After the end of the slaughter of the worshipers of the Shadow-God, Xena had announced to the men she had no intentions of continuing on as their commander and they should go about their business. There were obviously protests and Ares had hoped the soldiers managed to persuade the Warrior Princess to carry on leading them, but no such luck. Xena’s mind was definitely made up and she made sure the men understood that. Even though they weren’t happy with it, as dusk threatened to come, they started to leave, alone or in small groups, each taking the direction best suited to their purposes.

As the men drifted off, the dark-haired woman prepared to do the same, still uncertain of the path to follow. Should she return to Gabrielle? She wanted to, but would her friend accept her back, after what had happened? Would she forgive the way Xena had treated her back in the tavern? Would she ignore today’s’ killing? Xena didn’t know. But she sure hoped so…

She whistled at the golden mare and Argo cheerfully trotted to her, giving her a friendly nuzzle when she reached her. ”Good girl.” Xena said to her mount. Then she got on the saddle and looked hopefully to the darkening sky. ‘Gabrielle has a kind heart.’ she thought. ‘She’ll understand and forgive, I hope.’

She touched Argo’s flanks with her heels, but when the mare began to move, Xena felt a hand touch her on the shoulder.

“Xena.”

The Warrior Princess halted the mare and turned.

Deros was right beside her mounting his brown horse, the same one he had when he was still in Xena’s army, before she met Hercules for the very first time.

The Warrior Princess greeted the scout with a gentle, half sad smile. “Hey, Deros…”

“Princess.” he said, “I was wondering if I could accompany you.”

The woman looked down and shook her head, before turning to face him again. “I meant what I said earlier, Deros.” she said. “I don’t want to go back to the old days. I…”

“That’s not what I meant, Xena.” the man interrupted. “I was just wondering if I could ride with you for a while. I’m not heading anywhere in particular, so…”

Xena pressed her lips as she thought about it. Deros was a good, loyal man and she would enjoy the company until she got back to Gabrielle and if the bard did not forgive her, well, if that happened, she would certainly need someone to pick up the pieces, right? “Sure, why not?”

“Great!” he smiled. “So, where to, Princess?”

**********

The summer night was as clear as it could be and it gave the Warrior Princess a clear view of the round moon and the millions of stars the Gods had sprinkled all over the dark sky.

She was laying flat on her back over her bedroll for nearly half an hour. Doing nothing, really… Just thinking… Hoping… Dreaming…

She’d laid down near the fire, as she always did, and was quite happy when Deros went to sleep away from it, giving her the personal space she needed. He knew her well.

Looking to the side, Xena watched as Argo and her scout’s horse grazed over fresh green grass, standing between her and the place where the man already slept.

Everything was quiet. Xena sighed and looked at the sky again before she allowed her lids to come down and close her eyes to sleep.

A low rustling sound made her open her eyes again. Had she really heard something or was it a dream? She sat up on her bedroll and let her eyes cover the ground around her. Nothing. ‘Maybe it was the horses.’ Xena thought, looking at the two animals.

As she was about to go back to sleep, she heard the sound again. ‘That was not my imagination! Someone’s coming.’

The woman got to her feet and picked up her iron sword, which lay next to her. Then she silently walked to her scout and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Deros.” she whispered, gently shaking the man out of sleep.

“Uhm… what…” he mumbled.

“Shh…” the Warrior Princess said, crossing a long finger over her lips. “Listen. Someone’s coming this way.”

He sat up and paid attention to the sounds of the night. All he could hear was the crackling of the fire and the horses’ heavy breathing. Further away there was the sound of running water and maybe an owl but he couldn’t make out any intruders. “I can’t hear a thing.”

“Well I can.”

That was enough for him. Deros had learned ages ago that the Warrior Princess had sharper senses than anyone else and he should always trust them. He too got to his feet. “Will you check it out or shall I?”

“I will.” Xena said. “You stay here and keep an eye on the horses. I’ll yell if I need you.”

“Yes, Princess.” the scout said, nodding as the woman turned her back on him and disappeared in the darkened woods.

Xena moved stealthily between the trees, making absolutely no noise as she approached the people she knew were coming. As she got closer, she realized it was two people. Even closer, she recognized one of them: Gabrielle.

The bard and the girl who walked with her, ‘An Amazon of her tribe.’ Xena recognized by her clothes, weapons and amulets. They were walking steadily through the darkened woods, talking to one another and still unaware that they were being watched.

What would she say? Just pop up in front of Gabrielle and say hi, how are you doing, and not mention a thing of the recent events? Or should an apology be the first thing she said to her best friend?

Climbing up the trees, Xena used skills she learned ages ago with the Northern Amazon tribes to get ahead of Gabrielle and the girl and jumped down to the ground far enough ahead so they didn’t see her.

The Warrior Princess took in a deep breath and held her sword down so it wouldn’t look threatening. She was as ready as she’d ever be to meet the bard. Even so, when the voices became louder, she could feel her knees trembling a little. ‘What will I do if she doesn’t forgive me?’

She sucked in her gut as the two Amazons appeared before her. “Hi.” she said with a small half trembling voice, as she looked Gabrielle in the eye, trying to guess what her reaction would be.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to guess for long.

“Xena!” Gabrielle recognized the voice and almost instantly saw the warrior standing with her sword down between the high trees. She was wearing the leather dress but no boots or breastplates. The bard was really glad about that last part, as she ran towards her friend and latched onto her chest, holding her in a tight hug. “Xena, I was so worried about you. Are you alright?” She pulled away from the taller woman to look her over, only to hold her tightly again. “I’m so sorry.”

‘She’s apologizing?’ the warrior wondered.

Taja closed in and waited for Gabrielle to remember her but the bard was busy right now…

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand.” she went on. “Discord told me why you thought you had to kill the Shadow-God.”

“Discord!”

“Don’t worry, she didn’t harm me.” the Amazon Queen finally released Xena. “Are you alright?” she repeated.

“Yes, I’m fine.” The Warrior Princess replied with a warm smile, happy to discard all the doubts about her friend’s reaction. It was like having the weight of Mount Olympus lifted from her shoulders. “Thanks for asking. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Gabrielle blushed. “Uhm… Sorry…” she said. “Xena, this is Taja. Taja, Xena.”

The two women shook hands and exchanged simple hellos.

“Ephiny sent Taja to warn us about Velasca…”

“Velasca?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Artemis handled her.”

“Artemis?” The Warrior Princess was getting confused. “You’re gonna have to tell me this whole story from the beginning.” she said, as the three slowly started heading back to camp.

“Oh, I will.”

As they got to the small campsite, Xena introduced the two Amazons to the scout. Gabrielle wasn’t too happy to find one of the soldiers still hanging around, but she decided she could tolerate him. She then relayed everything, in fine detail, that had happened since Xena had departed, leaving little Gabriel in her care.

It was very late in the night when the four finally laid down to sleep, but Xena couldn’t be happier, she had Gabrielle back!

**********

After staying up so late the night before, they slept in the following morning and when they had breakfast, the sun was already high.

Gabrielle and Taja knew that they had to go back to their Amazon tribe and tell Ephiny that Velasca had been dealt with. Xena had her heart set on seeing Cyrene so she decided to go there while the bard went to talk to Ephiny. She didn’t feel much like bunking with Amazons anyway.

Of common agreement they decided to leave all that for the next day. The last few days had been troublesome for all and rest was indeed much needed. One more day wasn’t gonna hurt. Ephiny could wait, right?

After breakfast, Gabrielle had pulled out her scrolls and settled on a nice spot against a tree and began to write down all the events that had lead up to now. Xena’s capture by the evil worshipers of the Shadow-God and the way she and Gabriel had searched for the warrior, Xena’s return and her departure soon after, then the way she returned the child to Gregor and Pandora. Then there was the way she met Taja, fighting those men at Artemis’ temple and, of course, the episode with Velasca and the Huntress. She also tried to describe what had been happening to Xena, using what little information she’d managed to squeeze out of Xena and Deros, filling in the gaps with stuff Discord had said. She left out Xena’s night of passion with the God of War because she was indeed convinced her friend didn’t remember a thing about it. Xena wasn’t herself when she’d done it, right? No point in hurting her by telling her what she did with her worse enemy.

Taja put out the campfire and when she was done with the task, she sat down on her bedroll and started to tend to her sword, polishing every detail of it with an old rag. Special attention was given to the bird-shaped hilt she loved so much. She watched as Xena left the camp, telling Gabrielle she was going for a swim in the nearby river and then turned her eyes to the Amazon Queen.

She was sitting down with her back against a tree and a scroll lay over her knees. On her hand, a quill worked furiously to write down what Taja imagined to be a wonderful tale. She was so talented! Now and then, the bard would stop, tickling her own chin with the feathery top of the quill as she read over the last words she’d put down, or to look at the sky, searching for inspiration to continue her work. She seemed so happy while she did it. ‘It must be wonderful to create such beautiful things.’ Taja thought, as she shifted her gaze back to the iron weapon she was polishing.

Then, the young blond Amazon looked over at the man. He was now beginning to brush Argo’s shiny golden coat, after he was done with his own horse. Deros. Xena had briefly introduced him to the two Amazons, simply saying he was her scout, and she had known him for a long time. Gabrielle didn’t know him, so Taja figured was he probably a part of Xena’s warlord army, in the old days, before the Warrior Princess had turned good. He and Xena didn’t seem to be exactly friends, but there was a mutual respect. Anyway, Taja didn’t really like him. He was a man, after all. Probably an ignorant brute, covered in well-toned muscles and with such bright eyes! She didn’t like the way her stomach felt when he looked at her. He made her quite uncomfortable, and she’d found herself turning red each time he laid his eyes on her.

**********

Xena lazily put on her clothes when she walked out of the water, then sat down by the riverside admiring the natural beauty of the place. It was all so green and lush with the summer that it invited her to just stay still and relax. It was something she didn’t do very often but she really didn’t feel like going back to camp just yet. She enjoyed being alone sometimes and that was the reason why she’d told them that she was going for a swim. Not that Xena didn’t like swimming, it was one of her favorite exercises, but this time it was more to avoid Gabrielle’s questions and Taja’s worshipping stare. The Warrior Princess could simply tell Deros to leave her alone and he’d do it. He wouldn’t take it hard but that wouldn’t work with the two Amazons.

Did Deros remember? It had been a few years back, but he surely did. He and Xena had been out scouting when they were ambushed in that very place, by the riverside. There had been over twenty adversaries, but they still came out victorious. What a fight!

Suddenly, a familiar tension came over her body and Xena realized the God of War had just showed up, standing right behind her.

She stood up in a heartbeat and in one movement she turned and surprised the God with a strong punch to the jaw. “Get away from me, Ares!”

The force of the blow, although it did no damage because he was a God, made Ares step back. “Whoa… My dear…” he said, waving both hands in front of the woman, playfully asking her not to beat him again. “Be nice, alright?”

She smirked at his joke. “What do you want, Ares?”

The God got closer to his Chosen, making her body stiffen. “I just came to see if you’re alright… After this thing with the Shadow-Jerk…” he placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, gently massaging the tense flesh.

Xena shook him off. “Fine.” she bluntly said, looking him in the eye. “Is that all you want? If it is, you have your answer. Go!”

His face was slightly flushed with anger. “Why do you always have to make things so difficult, Xena? Why?” he said, slightly raising his voice. “Can’t you see I was worried about you? Can’t you see that’s why I came to see you?”

The woman placed both hands on her hips and faced him, as if he was as mortal as she was. “Worried? Worried that the Shadow-God succeeded and now lives in me?” she said, also raising her voice to match his. “Afraid that I might be dangerous to you or Olympus?”

He shook his head. “Oh, Xena. I know he’s dead, I saw you kill the witch. It was you I was worried about.” She was staring back at him, and he could see in her eyes that didn’t believe him.

“You know, my dear,” Ares went on. “There are so many Gods out there, Olympians and others, that want you. Everyone knows you’re special, even though no one knows why. So many want you to be their Chosen.”

“But you chose me first.”

At this, the God lost his patience and acted on instinct, pulling the warrior woman to him and forcing her to stay in his tight embrace. “Oh no, Xena,” he said, his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

“Let go of me!” she protested, fighting him even though she knew it was useless. He’d release her when he was ready.

He kept holding her until she stopped struggling and just looked into her eyes. Her heart was racing and not because of the fighting. “Ares stop this.”

“You chose me as much as I chose you.”

She knew it was true. The bond they shared was not one-sided. The relationship they had while Xena was at his service was a whole lot more than a God-Chosen thing; she knew all that. She denied it, of course. Denied it to others and especially to herself. But she knew. She knew that was why she always feared facing him now. Not because of what he might do, but because she might not be able to resist it. “Ares, let me go.”

But he was no longer forcing her to him. She could move away if she wanted to. The problem was, she didn’t want to.

“Xena!” Gabrielle called as she spotted her friend in the God of War’s embrace.

Both Ares and Xena were surprised with the intrusion. Neither of them had heard the Amazon coming, and both turned to face her.

“Get away from her!” Gabrielle said, pointing a threatening finger at the God.

The Warrior Princess immediately pulled away from Ares, who let her do it, with an annoyed look on his face. ‘Damn bard! If Xena didn’t care so much about you…’ The thought of turning his Chosen’s friend into roast replaced the look on his face with a mischievous grin. “We’ll meet again soon, Xena.” he said, and with a flash of light, he was gone.

Gabrielle rushed to her friend’s side. “Are you alright?” she asked, placing her arms around the other woman. “Xena, you’re shaking! Did he hurt you?”

The warrior shook her head. “No. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 

The former Goddess headed east after leaving the place that had held her prisoner. She came across the main road, which she took to traveling. She didn’t think there were enough guards in the prison to give chase, so she walked slowly, getting reacquainted with the warm sunlight and the fresh air. Definitely, she’d been locked up for way too long. The light still felt too strong on her eyes and it seemed to almost burn her skin, while the clean air slashed through her lungs like a sharp blade. Soon enough tough, she got reaccustomed to it all and to the freedom of movement she was deprived of for quite some time.

It was late afternoon when Velasca spotted right what she needed - a lone traveler coming down the same road, from the opposite direction on the back of a lovely brown gelding.

The young man was traveling back home, after having made a good deal for his father. He’d done a lot better than he’d expected and was returning with a heavy purse, full of golden dinars. This gorgeous woman coming up the road would make a wonderful reward. Judging by the way she was dressed, she must be something of a tramp and wouldn’t miss out on the opportunity of making some money by lying with him. He halted his mount as they crossed each other, and gave it a shot. “Hey, woman!” he called, staring down at the strong looking female. “How’d like to earn some dinars?” he asked, with a lustful grin.

“Uhm…” she let her hands rest on her hips and slightly tilted her head to the side, as she looked at the man. “I have a better idea.” Velasca said with a fake smile. “What do you say if you just give me your money, your horse and your life?”

It took him some time to process her words; in the meantime, she pulled out the dagger.

“What a…” The young man was completely caught by surprise. “Are you out of your mind?” he tried to kick his horse’s flanks and make a run for it, but it was too late.

Velasca jumped up and grabbing a hold of his collar and pulled him down from the horse, making him moan in pain as he hit the hard ground. When he did manage to look up, the Amazon was kneeling on his chest, the dagger gripped in both hands and pointed at his throat.

“No, please! Have mercy, please.” He realized he had wet his pants in fear, but he was too scared to be ashamed at the moment.

“Never!” Velasca said to her victim as she slowly ran the dagger through his throat. She watched as the blood came gushing out then slowing to a trickle as his heart pumped its last beats. After the blood halted its flow, she pulled out the weapon, wiped the blade clean on the dead man’s shirt and returned it to her boot.

Wiping some sweat drops off her forehead with the back of her hand, Velasca got off the dead man, taking his well furnished purse as she rose. After that, she mounted his horse and rode away, with no predetermined destination.

Behind her, on the road, the young man’s corpse was left to the attention of whoever might travel that road next.

**********

After spending the night at an inn in a small village and using the money she stole to get a good meal and bed, Velasca moved on. She didn’t know where to go, but staying in one place for too long wasn’t much to her liking.

She needed to think. She needed to find a way to get her powers back, so she could be a Goddess again, but how? The only way to acquire godly powers was to eat ambrosia, the food of the Gods, and she had no idea where she could find some. Maybe if she went to the temple of the Goddess who had taken her powers, maybe she could persuade her to undo it. Maybe.

The group of slavers spotted the lone woman from a distance. “So, what do you think?” the fat one asked to the leader.

“Yes.” the leader replied. “A beauty like that is gonna rend us a fortune in the Egyptian market.”

“So we do it?”

“Yes. Attack!”

The Amazon warrior turned on the brown gelding’s saddle when she heard the sound of hooves approaching her fast from the left. “What in the name of Hera is that?”

A band of ten riders galloped in her direction, screaming and urging their mounts to move faster as they prepared whips and nets to capture the living prey.

She kicked the animal’s flanks and with a loud “Yah!” got her mount to speed his pace to a gallop. The men were too many and too well armed for her to stop and fight, so the best move was to make a run for it!

Velasca headed for the woods hoping to lose her pursuers in there since they didn’t appear to be very smart. Men! Were they ever? It was working. The only problem was she hadn’t seen the tiny dart-throwing crossbow…

It was only when she felt a piercing pain on her neck that she realized they were shooting at her and they hit their target.

She never stopped galloping through the woods thereby gaining ground on her pursuers as she pulled the tiny dart from her neck and took it to her nose. One sniff was enough. ‘Poison!’ she thought. The problem was she couldn’t figure out what kind, therefore, there was little she could do other than wait and see what effect it would have.

Later, the Amazon slowed her mount and guided the animal to a stream to drink. She searched the surroundings and was relieved to come to the conclusion she’d lost the men. ‘Good.’ she thought as she slid off the gelding’s back and freed him to graze around. ‘I could use some rest.’

For some reason, she was feeling extremely tired, numbed and her vision was getting cloudy. ‘Probably the poison is settling in.’ She knelt by the stream and splashed her face with cold water hoping it would fade the effects of the poison, but no luck. Instead, her hearing was deteriorating, as the only thing she could make out now were distant echoes.

The fatigue was so much that she decided to just lay down and rest, hopefully sleeping off the effects of the damn poison.

**********

When Velasca awake again, the night had already fallen, but she couldn’t be sure of that. Her nap, instead of getting rid of the poison’s effects, only allowed the drug to sink deeper in her body.

By now, she was completely blind. She desperately tried to get to her feet but her muscles were like mush and the best she could do was crawl on her hands and knees. “By all the Gods in Olympus! What’s happening to me?” She tried to drag herself to the small stream again, to get some cold water on her body, hoping it might shock it back into function, at least a little bit, but unknowingly, she only got farther and farther away from the stream and her mount, and dangerously closer to a small cliff.

It was too late when she realized that the ground had vanished from under her hands and she fell down helplessly, screaming in pain as the tree branches and stones cut their way into her skin.

By the time she reached the bottom she was dirty, bloody, bruised and unconscious.

Even in her misfortune, Velasca still managed to be lucky. From the cliff where she fell, a small, narrow road cut its way to a farm and in the early hours of the next morning a woman who’d gone there to buy eggs found her.

**********

Velasca felt much better and for the first time she decided to get out and have breakfast in the kitchen of that place, sitting at the table with the strange women.

They were nothing like Amazons, and yet, they seemed stronger than most women Velasca had met outside of her warrior nation. They all had sad or tragic stories about their lives that made them end up in this unthinkable business.

They were whores, all of them. They sold their bodies to men for a living. “Such a horrible way to live.” Velasca had said. But they seemed to be mostly happy, saying they were owners of their own lives since they’d come to work for Meg. They depended on no man; she supposed that was true.

And Meg, she was the one who found her. She tended to her wounds and watched over her as the cursed poison worked its way out of her system.

She’d given her such a fright! This tramp Meg looked exactly like Xena! They could be twins. But her resemblance to the Warrior Princess was only skin deep. Meg was a kind, gentle soul, a little stupid, Velasca thought, but overall a good person. Once she realized that, she was able to relax, rest and enjoy the whores’ hospitality.

Velasca had lied to Meg and the other women. She told them she was an Amazon messenger, carrying a letter from one tribe to another and some thugs on the road had attacked her.

And they offered to help her.

Meg, who owned the house of horror, offered her a nice clean room, furnished with a wide bed. “You can stay as long as you like.” the tramp told her with a warm smile.

Velasca accepted. She’d been there for four days now. She’d grown accustomed to the routine of talking to the women and resting in that bed where she could hear all the comings and goings that came from the main room.

The days were slow but in the evenings business seemed to be good.

Anyway, she was more than tired of being in bed all day, and sitting down to eat at a real table felt wonderful.

“Hi, Velasca!” Meg greeted with her usual smile, so much like Xena’s. “I see you’re feeling better today.”

The Amazon nodded.

“Good. Here, have some honey bread. It’ll help you recover your strength.” She laid a plate with two thick slices of the sweet bread on the table along with a huge mug filled with fresh milk.

“Thanks.” Velasca sank her teeth into the delicious food as Meg kept walking back and forth in the busy kitchen, fussing over the food that cooked on a pot over the fire. Apparently, Xena’s look alike was also the cook in this place.

“Meg! Meg!” a woman with a shrieking voice burst into the kitchen, a sealed scroll in her hand.

Velasca watched as she rushed towards Meg and handed her the scroll.

“Guess who it’s from?”

“Joxy?”

“Yup!”

Meg’s face lit up with happiness. She wiped her hands on the fabric of her skirt and then broke the seal of the scroll. She unrolled it and ran her eyes over the writing, recognizing Joxer’s name at the end.

Meg couldn’t read at all, but she recognized that name. “Quick,” she said to the woman with the shrieking voice. “Get Lydia! I want to know what it says.”

Velasca knew of Lydia. Meg had told her story; she was as much of a tramp as all the other women in that place, but she was also different from all of them.

Lydia was about Meg’s age and as humble of birth as Xena’s look alike. But Lydia was much more ambitious. She’d been born in Roman territory, daughter of a prostitute who didn’t even have a clue as to who her child’s father was and didn’t much care either. Her only interest in life was getting drunk, so Lydia pretty much had to raise herself. She started in her mother’s business when she was still tender of age but that’s not the way she wanted to spend the rest of her life. She wanted more. So by the time she was fifteen she’d gotten herself a rich Roman citizen who kept her as a mistress, in a small but beautiful house away from his wife’s eyes. He’d given her a wonderful house slave who taught her everything she needed to know to turn into a perfect Roman lady.

Lydia had lived that way for years, until one day her lover got ill and died soon after. His wife found out about their love affair and kicked her out of her lovely home with nothing but the clothes on her back. Her house slave ended up dead.

So Lydia went back to her family trade for a while until she got another man in her life - a Roman captain who loved her more than life itself and took her to live with him. He talked of marriage and children, but he wanted to wait for the day when his family would accept her. That day never came. The captain was murdered for some ridiculous political reason and Lydia framed with his death.

So she had to run. Run very far from those who wanted to see her crucified for a murder she had not committed.

That’s how she’d gotten to Greece in the past winter. She was hungry, cold, sick and broke when she knocked on Meg’s door. And she’d been staying since that day.

A few moments later, Lydia walked in the hot kitchen. She looked impeccable, as always, wearing a long dark blue dress and with her long black hair locked in a single thick braid that fell over her back.

“Here. Read it, please!” Meg eagerly asked, giving the scroll to the other woman, impatiently jumping in place to hear the news Joxer had written.

Lydia ran her dark eyes over the short letter and began to read. “It says: Dear Meg; I’m finishing some work here and I heard of this merchant who was going your way, so I asked him to carry this letter. It’s only to say that I miss you and that I’m going to see you very soon, as soon as I can. Love, Joxer.”

Velasca noticed that Meg sighed as the Roman tramp read the last two words.

Lydia rolled the scroll again and gave it back to Meg. “That’s all it says.”

“Oh, Joxer!” Meg said, thinking of him.

The Amazon finished her meal. ‘Joxer…’ she thought. The man’s name was also in her mind, but for reasons different from Meg’s. ‘He’s Xena’s friend. I better be gone by the time he gets here.’

**********

“Here’s a good place.” Xena said, as she pulled on Argo’s reins. “What do you think?”

Gabrielle looked around the place Xena had chosen to make camp. It was just a little off the road the four had been traveling on, and slightly into the woods, where a small clearing seemed to be just waiting for them. Even though autumn was already setting in, an apple tree grew just on the edge of the clearing, still covered with its large red fruits, just ripe for the picking. ‘Wonderful!’ the bard thought ‘How does she find these places?’ Gabrielle looked up at her friend who was still on Argo’s back. “I think it’s perfect, Xena.” she said.

“Good.” The older woman dismounted and her scout did the same, just about at the same time. “Taja,” she called to the youngest of the group. “Why don’t you collect some wood while I go and hunt some dinner?”

“Okay.” The young Amazon dropped her scarce belongings on the ground and immediately carried out the job she’d been charged with. She liked to please Xena. She thought the Warrior Princess was the mightiest Amazon ever! Even though she wasn’t officially an Amazon…

Xena and Deros took the saddles off their horses and released the animals to graze. “Alright, I’m off then.” Xena announced.

But before she moved, Deros stopped her with a hand on her armored shoulder. “Let me, Princess.” the man asked. “I’m feeling lucky today.”

“Lucky, uhm?” She smirked at the scout. “Okay, but you better come back with a feast!” she playfully said.

“Oh, I will!” the man turned his back and vanished deeper into the woods. He wasn’t used to seeing Xena so relaxed and joking around but it was a good change. The Warrior Princess seemed much happier these days.

“Well,” the raven-haired warrior turned to Gabrielle. “I guess that leaves the horse brushing to me, doesn’t it?”

“It’s certainly not up to me!” the bard said with a smile.

“Right. You and horses!” Xena walked to the saddlebags and pulled Argo’s brush out. Then she walked over to where the golden mare was grazing and began to deliver gentle strokes over her shiny coat.

Argo snorted a thank you at her mistress.

“I know you love it, girl.” Xena whispered to the animal.

Gabrielle noticed that everyone was busy but her, so she looked around for something to do. She walked over to the pile of Xena’s stuff and picked up from the ground their water skins. “I’m gonna see if I can find someplace where I can fill these up.” she said to the warrior. “We’re running kinda low.”

“Alright.” Xena said, never moving her eyes off Argo’s back. “Go that way.” She pointed in a direction with her free hand. “I think I hear water.”

“Really?” Gabrielle didn’t hear a thing.

“Uh-uhm.” Xena replied.

“Okay…” the bard got moving the way her friend had pointed out, passing Taja by as she was leaving the clearing but the sound of Xena’s voice made her stop and look back. The warrior was softly singing to her mare as she kept grooming her. And Argo really seemed to enjoy it. Gabrielle smiled and moved on. ‘She really loves that animal.’ she thought, as she walked deeper into the woods.

Moments later, she could make out the noise of water the Warrior Princess had mentioned. That made her search a whole lot easier, all she had to do was follow the singing sound.

When she finally reached the place, the sight was breath taking. A high rock bright with green moss and tiny white and yellow flowers gleamed with the brightness of dozens of little springs that poured crystal clear water down the structure. At the bottom, a shallow pool collected the liquid all around the rock in a tiny lake. Under the rock, the water drained away to some underground river so the collecting pool stayed small and lovely.

Gabrielle stopped and admired the incredible whim of nature, wondering if a God’s hand had been at work there. She took in all its beauty and detail so she could later write all about it in her scrolls. She just wished she were as talented drawing as she was in putting words together because this place was worthy of a painting.

The bard sighed and decided to carry out the task she came here to do. She walked near the rock and randomly choosing one of the tiny springs, she filled up the water skins.

After taking in the wondrous sight one last time, she turned around and started to walk away.

But the God materialized right before the Amazon, so close she was unable to stop herself before bumping directly into his leather-clad chest.

The woman scurried away from him and stared into his eyes with suspicion and disgust. “Ares…”

“In the flesh!” he said, as he laid his hands to rest over the hilt of his sword and looked back at her. “Hello, Gabrielle.”

“What do you want, Ares?”

“I’ve come to talk to you.” he said. “It’s about Xena.”

“Isn’t it always?”

The God looked down and Gabrielle thought she saw an almost embarrassed look cross his face. “Uhm… well, I guess…” He breathed deeply and raised his eyes to meet with hers again. “She doesn’t know about… uhm… that night… when…”

“When you took advantage of her condition?” the woman harshly spat out at the God’s face. “If she knew…”

“That’s what I came to talk to you about.” Ares said, interrupting her speech. “Xena doesn’t know and I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if we kept it that way.”

“Oh? Everyone’s or yours?”

“Mine and Xena’s.” he said. “I believe she’d be quite mad if she knew the things she did.” He briefly smiled as the memory of the recent night crossed his mind.

“Mad at you! I think she’d want to know.”

“What would be the point, Gabrielle? Anger her? Hurt her? There’s nothing anyone can do to change it now and it was kind of an accident.”

“Accident?” the bard raised her voice and stepped forward as she accusingly spoke to the God. “You expect me to believe you had nothing to do with Discord giving that thing to Xena? Do you?”

“Discord did not give it to her, she spilled it in the water. And yes, it was an accident.” he excused himself. “I decided not to enchant her that way. It wouldn’t be… right, I guess.”

“Right, you guess.” the bard repeated mocking his words. “And since when do you care about what’s right? You’re Ares, God of War! You live to do what’s wrong!”

“It matters what’s right for Xena!”

“Liar! You care for nothing but yourself! As for Xena, if you care so much about what’s right for her, just stay away from her! She doesn’t want you! She doesn’t need you! She hates you!”

The Amazon’s words angered him more and more until her couldn’t stand the aggression any longer. “Shut up!” he shouted as he roughly grabbed Gabrielle by her shoulders, making her drop the heavy water skins to the ground.

Then she did become quiet, fear shadowing the hate she felt towards the God of War.

“What do you know?” he said, with his voice back to normal and releasing the woman with a push back.

Gabrielle stumbled on the water skins and almost fell but managed to regain her balance and stood before the dark figure with a safer distance between them.

“What do you really know of Xena?” he went on. “Or of what she truly wants or needs or of what makes her happy? You’ve got her so wrapped in this goody-goody act that she doesn’t know who or what she is anymore! And what do you know of what she feels for me? It’s not in your arms that she feels safe from harm, is it? It’s not you, who can raise the heats of passion in her, are you? You wish! You know nothing about Xena, the real Xena… Nothing! Xena is not a perfectly good hero like you want her to be. She’s just… Xena! Good and evil together in an irresistible way… Strong, powerful… full of passion and lust and you make her deny all that! You want her to be a sheep! It’s people like you and my stupid half-brother that made her get away from me! But you don’t make her happy; don’t kid yourselves thinking that you do. You just make her acceptable in your eyes, and that brings her some joy but it’s nothing like what she felt while she was by my side, living up to her full potential so don’t you come talking to me about what Xena wants or needs! I know her a whole lot better than you or anyone else ever will!”

While his last words still echoed in Gabrielle’s ears, the God vanished with a sparkling flash of light.

She was left stunned, still looking at the place where Ares had been standing just a moment ago. ‘He does feel strongly about this issue. I guess I’ve really angered him this time.’ she thought, remaining motionless in the same spot, counting her stars that he hadn’t roasted her to a crisp. Did he really believe Xena would be better off with him? Did he really feel his actions were justified in his attempts to get Xena to go back to him? Couldn’t he see that this was the best for her? Wasn’t it? As if he’d care anyway…

She finally felt able to move again. She walked forward, picked up the water skins from the ground and slowly walked back to the campsite.

**********

Xena watched, sitting with her back against a tall tree, as Deros explained to Taja the right way to make a good camp roast. The girl paid attention to his words and never took her eyes off his work.

‘Finally, those two seem to be getting along better.’ Xena thought as she kept working on her blanket. The thing had gotten torn weeks ago and she’d only gotten around to mending the hole now. It was with relief she saw her scout and the young Amazon cheerfully chatting, as he passed on to her knowledge acquired through years of practice. Taja had been so suspicious of him for the mere fact of being a man, that things had been a little tense on the road. Maybe that would change now. She sure hoped so.

As the meat began to cook over the fire, its wonderful smell made the Warrior Princess hurry to finish her work on the blanket. When she was done, she walked over to the fire and sat down near the others. “Smells great!”

“Thank you.” Deros said.

Xena wondered how her scout always managed to come up with such feasts. He’d returned to camp with a wild pig shortly after he’d left to hunt. Amazing! How did he always manage to track and catch those beasts? Maybe an old hunters’ trick. ‘Iolaus would be jealous!’ she though, smiling as she remembered her friend.

A noise at the edge of the camp made Xena turn her head to see who was coming. “Hey, Gabrielle!” she greeted.

The bard dropped the water skins on the ground and sat next to Xena. “Hi.”

“You took your time. I was beginning to get worried.” the older woman said.

Gabrielle decided it was best to keep her meeting with the God of War to herself, so she just smiled at her friend. “Well, you know me, I guess I just got distracted.”

Xena returned the smile and gently brushed her hand over the bard’s cheek, softly caressing it.

**********

Deros had gone scouting around camp to make sure everything was in order before he lay down for the night.

Near the fire, Xena fixed her bedroll, as she prepared to go to sleep.

Gabrielle finished her scribbling on the scroll and put her stuff away in Argo’s saddlebags. Then, she picked her blanket and laid it out next to Xena’s, as her friend brushed the tangles out of her long black hair. “Here, let me do that.” she said.

The Warrior Princess was going to protest but the bard had already taken the brush out of her hand and begun to stroke her hair as she knelt behind her. She could tell Gabrielle wanted to talk about something so she waited in silence as her friend groomed her.

“The days are really getting shorter.” the bard said, only to break the silence.

“Yeah, they are.” Xena noticed the full beauty of the star sprinkled sky. “Autumn is coming.”

For a short while the two women were silent.

‘Does she plan to brush my hair a thousand times like Diana?’ the warrior wondered, but said nothing.

Gabrielle didn’t quite know how to approach the subject, so she made more small talk. “Look at Taja,” she said, pointing with the brush to where the young Amazon slept. “She’s exhausted.”

“I guess she’s not used to traveling like this.”

“Guess not.” Finally, Gabrielle decided to just go straight to the point. She handed the brush to Xena and moved around her so she could sit facing her. “I’m done.” she said.

“Great. Thanks.” The dark woman set the brush aside and lay down, covering herself with the blanket.

“Xena? Can I talk to you about something?” Gabrielle asked.

“Sure. Anything.” The Warrior Princess got up on her elbows and looked at the bard’s face, illuminated by the flickering light of the campfire. ‘It must be serious.’ she thought, as she saw her friend’s tense expression.

“It’s about Ares.”

“Anything but that.” Xena lowered herself back into bed and rolled away from the Amazon, losing her eyes in the fire.

“Come on, Xena. Why not?”

“What’s there to talk about?” she said, uneasy with the subject. “He’s the God of War. He’s my enemy.”

“But it wasn’t always that way.” the bard interrupted. “Was it?”

“No. You know it wasn’t.” she replied, keeping her back turned to her friend. “But that was a long time ago. Now go to sleep.” she said, hoping to end the conversation there.

But Gabrielle was set on knowing more. “Were you two close?”

“Yes.” Xena bit down her lip as the memories of the past stormed through her mind. She’d never tell Gabrielle just how close they really had been and how she really missed that. She’d never understand.

“How close?”

“Gabrielle!” Xena said with an irritated voice.

“Tell me, Xena…”

“What does it matter?” she said, her eyes still on the fire, fearing if she turned to her friend she’d read in them things she wanted to keep hidden from the world. “It’s past, Gabrielle. Leave it there. Now go to sleep and drop the subject!”

The bard wanted to know more but she realized she wasn’t going to get anything out of Xena, no matter how hard she kept pushing so she just went to sleep. ‘Maybe another time…’

**********

Velasca had left Meg’s hospitality that afternoon after hearing that Joxer was spotted coming towards the place. She decided not to cross her path with Xena’s friend. According to Meg and the other women, the guy was pretty close to the Warrior Princess and her chatty friend, so there was a chance he knew who she was. She didn’t want to reveal her hand just yet. Xena probably thought that the stupid Goddess, Artemis, had dealt with her and Velasca wanted to use it to her advantage. She’d come up with a plan to kill both Xena and Gabrielle and recover her powers.

After thanking them for their help, Velasca said her goodbyes to Meg and the other tramps and left.

It was two days later, when she was having a hot meal in a small tavern, when she heard a tale of a bard that caught her attention. With fancy words and not very good rhymes, he told the story of how the Warrior Princess had defeated the evil Shadow-God to satisfy a request from the God of War, who trusted his Chosen more then his father. Apparently, Ares had gone against Zeus’ will and he had somehow persuaded Xena to waste some guy that threatened the Olympian order. And Zeus was quite pissed…

When the tale was finished, the Amazon turned her back to the bard and downed the rest of her mead. Then she put her mind to work.

Oblivious to the rest of the world around her, Velasca slowly thought up a plan that would rid her of the Warrior Princess and get her godhood back. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try and wouldn’t it be wonderful if it actually worked?

“Hey, missy!” the fat woman who’d been serving tables shook the Amazon’s shoulder with her heavy hand. “Missy!” she called again.

“Uhm… What?” Velasca was rattled back to reality. She menacingly looked at the one bothering her. “What do you want?”

The woman either ignored or didn’t understand Velasca’s threatening tone. “You’re gonna have to leave, now.” she said, pointing at the door. “We’re gonna close.”

Looking around her, the Amazon realized all the customers were gone. Besides the fat woman next to her and the man behind the counter, she was the only person still inside. “Okay.” she said. “Sorry… I got distracted.” She flipped a coin on to the counter and walked into the night, thinking again about her bold plan.

**********

It was mid-afternoon when the Amazon walked into the temple of the King of the Gods, carrying her heavy offering in a bag.

She laid the bag before the rectangular stone altar. Then, she knelt down, closed her eyes and silently began to pray to Zeus, asking him humbly to come to her presence and accept her gift.

A tall Priest passed by and saw her, but walked to the back rooms of the well kept temple, not wanting to disturb the woman in her worship, though he’d be damned if he knew what was an Amazon doing there! Shouldn’t she go to Artemis? Or maybe Hera? At least Ares or Athena, but Zeus?

For three hours the Amazon prayed silently. She was about to give up when her efforts were finally rewarded.

Zeus had been ignoring everyone who was praying to him, until one of the mortals caught his attention over all others - Velasca, an Amazon who managed, in yet another mess related with Xena, to get some ambrosia and become a God. Now she was a mortal, thanks to a punishment Artemis had justly delivered. He decided to see what she wanted and transported himself to his temple, appearing before the woman.

Velasca was startled by the bright light and jumped to her feet. In front of her, was an old man, wrapped in blueish rich garments.

“Who… who are you?” she asked, taking a step backwards to have a better view of the man.

The old God smiled at her question. Had age really taken away all his glory? “I am Zeus.” he declared. “You called me Velasca, and I decided to come and see what you wanted.”

“Zeus…” she repeated with a small voice. She thought he’d be more impressive. Apparently those who said he was a whimp hiding behind Hera’s skirts were right! Figures! “You know my name.”

“I’m the King of the Gods, Velasca. I got to know you when you called yourself Goddess of Chaos.” he said, briefly smirking at the Amazon mortal. “What do you want of me Goddess of Chaos?”

“I came with a request - and a gift.” the woman said, slightly stepping back to grab the heavy bag with her offering to the King of the Gods. “Here it is, my Lord.” She held the bag by the bottom and turned it upside down, spilling its grim contents at the God’s feet.

Zeus looked down at the severed giant’s head that rolled on the marble floor until it stopped when it bumped against his feet. “You managed to kill a giant.” he said, impressed with the woman’s deed. Not just anyone could perform such a feat as this. “It must be a huge favor you want from me, to risk yourself this much to get an offering.”

The woman gently lowered her eyes and bowed her head in thanks for his veiled compliment. “Nothing is too great for the mighty Zeus.” she said. “Anyway,” she looked back into his eyes. “It’s not so much a favor, but more a deal.”

“Oh?” He was curious.

“Recently, I have lost my godhood.”

“I noticed.” Zeus said. with a smile that irritated her. “A punishment from Artemis, I believe. Cheer up, maybe it’s just temporary.”

“Well, you have the power to give it back, right?” she inquired.

“Yes, but why would I?”

“Well, that’s the deal part. I heard that Ares interfered with your plans to deal with the Shadow-God.” she said. “Is that right?”

Zeus became a bit angry at the mention of the subject. Not at Velasca but at his son for disobeying him once more. “Yes, it is.”

“And all because of Xena again, right?”

“Right.”

“She does that a lot, doesn’t she? Interfere with the Gods’ plans?”

“Yes, she does. But she is Ares’ Chosen, no other Gods should mess with her - unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Velasca stepped closer to the God. “But I’m not a God.”

Zeus raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked at the woman. “What do you have in mind, Velasca?”

“I’ll explain. I kill Xena for you, so she’ll stop being such a nuisance. You’ll have nothing to do with it, so Ares can not protest.” she said. “If I succeed, I want my godhood back in return. So that I have a chance of killing the bitch, I want you to keep the God of War out of my way. So, what do you say?” she asked.

The old God scratched his gray beard as he paced slowly in front of the woman. “Have Xena out of my way…” he said, considering Velasca’s offer. The Warrior Princess was a very well known mortal amongst the Olympians; she ruined their plans more then once. Still, she stirred a lot of emotions; most feared her, some hated her, some liked her, and Ares, well, that one was completely obsessed with her. Hercules liked her too. So he didn’t plan to kill her, but if someone else did it… “You think you can kill her yourself?”

“I’m sure of it. Just keep the God of War out of my way.”

Zeus stopped in front of Velasca. “Okay, we have a deal.” he said “But if you fail, you will not have my help.”

The Amazon smiled “I won’t. You just keep your end of the deal and let me worry about mine.” She turned on her heels and hurried out of the temple.

Left alone, Zeus considered his options to keep his cursed son from helping his Chosen warrior.

Then, he vanished to Olympus.

When the tall Priest returned, he found the place empty and the giant’s head on the floor. Carefully, he picked it up and placed it on display with the other offerings, discarding the dark bag.

**********

After leaving the temple of the King of the Gods with a positive answer, Velasca worked out the smaller details of her plan.

She knew the Warrior Princess was quite a powerful adversary; it would be extremely hard to take her out in single combat, in a fair fight, like she’d done with the Amazon Queen Melosa. No, that would not be a good strategy to defeat her. She needed to get an edge…

It didn’t take her long to figure out a way to get an advantage over Xena. Joxer! She knew her friend was staying at Meg’s place for a while. She’d capture him and then use him to lure Xena to her death! That was a great plan!

After that, godhood would be hers again!

With her decision made, Velasca took to the road once more, traveling the same path that had brought her to Zeus’ temple.

**********

“Goodbye, Meg.” Joxer said, after he kissed the beautiful tramp one last time. “Bye, girls!” he said to Meg’s employees, who’d also come to the door to see him off.

“Bye, Joxer!” they answered in a choir of female voices.

Looking again at Meg, he gently caressed her face. “Hey, don’t be sad, I’ll be back soon.” he said, smiling at her.

“You better!” she returned the smile and watched as he walked away.

When he got to the end of the road, Joxer turned around and waved goodbye, before walking out of the women’s sight.

Noisily he kept walking, planning all the while to meet up with Xena and Gabby so he could help them in their work.

He stayed with Meg for nearly a week, and that was enough time to rest - although he’d sure like to stay a whole lot longer! The woman spoiled him rotten! But the Warrior Princess never took a long time off, so neither would he. He wanted to be as great a hero as she was.

So, singing his own song, he progressed right along.

**********

It had been three hours since he’d left Meg’s place when a woman approached Joxer on the road.

“Hello, Joxer.” Velasca said, placing her hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Ahh!” he screamed with the fright. He hadn’t seen her coming. “Oh, hi.” he said, when he realized it was just a woman and not a harpy or something. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.” she said grinning.

**********

Xena sighed as she rolled under the blanket and looked at the crackling fire next to her. Her traveling companions were already sound asleep. Gabrielle snored softly in a bedroll next to hers and Taja slept with her stomach down on the other side of the fire. As for Deros, he slept closer to the horses.

The Warrior Princess knew that in the next day, should everything go as planned, they would reach the fork in the road where the group should split.

She had already persuaded Gabrielle to take Taja to the Amazons, while she went to Amphipolis to see her mother. Now, all she needed to do was to get rid of Deros. How hard could it be?

**********

The next morning, after a cold breakfast at daybreak, the group of four began packing their stuff so they could break camp and get back on the road.

Xena took this opportunity to make sure no one would follow her to her hometown.

Dropping the saddlebags she’d been fixing on Argo’s back, the Warrior Princess walked around her golden mare and stepped close to her scout.

The man was finishing doing the straps on his horse’s bridle when he noticed her. She was looking at him with a concerned expression. “Something wrong, Princess?” he asked, letting go of the horse’s leather and stroking the animal’s neck, as he turned to face the beautiful woman.

Xena let her eyes wonder to where Gabrielle and Taja waited for the two warriors to get ready, and then looked back at the scout’s light eyes. “No, Deros, nothing’s wrong, it’s just that…”

“What?”

“I worry about Gabrielle and Taja going alone to Amazon territory.” she said.

The man frowned. “I thought they were Amazons.”

“They are!”

“Then you needn’t worry, Xena.” he said with a reassuring voice. “They won’t be harmed; Amazons don’t attack their own.”

“I know that, silly!” the woman said, playfully poking his stomach with a long finger. “I mean on the way there.”

“Oh, right.”

“It’s not that long of a journey, but… Gabrielle is a trouble magnet!”

Deros smiled and nodded in agreement.

“So,” Xena went on “I have a big favor to ask you.”

“You want me to escort them three?” Deros asked, guessing his commander’s request.

“Would you? I know it’s a lot to ask, but…”

“No worries. I’m honored you trust me with your best friend.”

Xena patted his arm gratefully. “You’re a good man, Deros.” she said. Then she looked at the Amazons. “Listen, she’d take it bad if I told her I asked you to go with her for protection, so I’ll tell her that what I really want is privacy, alright?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Xena turned her back on the scout and walked over to Gabrielle.

“So, are you ready?” Gabrielle asked, as Taja got up and stepped away to talk to Deros.

“Yep. Listen,“ Xena said, pulling Gabrielle by the arm and stopping her from joining the other two near the mounts. “I asked Deros to go with you.”

“What? Why?”

“I… I need some time by myself. “ the warrior said, looking into her friend’s green eyes. “Going to Amphipolis will give me a chance to do just that.”

Gabrielle affectionly took her friend’s hand in hers. “Are you sure, Xena?”

“Yes. Yes I am. You can come and meet me at my mother’s place when you’re done dealing with things in your tribe.”

The bard nodded. She would much rather have Xena go with her to see Ephiny and then, together, go to Amphipolis but, if the warrior felt she needed to be alone, she would accept that. She couldn’t begin to fathom how hard it was for Xena to fight the Shadow-God’s attempts to possess her. “Okay, Xena.” She released the older woman’s hand and prepared to join the others.

“Wait!” the warrior called.

Gabrielle stopped and questioningly looked at the Warrior Princess’ blue eyes.

“About Deros, “ Xena said, “I couldn’t just tell him I didn’t want him around, so I asked him to go with you to protect you.”

“Uhm.” The Amazon placed her hands over her hips and playfully faked an angry look. “I hope that was just for his sake! I can take care of myself, you know.”

Xena couldn’t stop herself from laughing, “I know, I know.” She placed a strong arm over her friend’s shoulder and together they joined Deros and Taja. “Ready to go?”

The group headed out of camp until they met with the road and followed it as they chatted amicably to pass the time and keep their minds off the darkening sky. It promised to soon deliver the first autumn rains.

When they finally reached the place where the road forked, they said their goodbyes and parted. Deros accompanied Taja and Gabrielle as they journeyed to their Amazon tribe, while Xena started her longer trip, heading home.

**********

Two days into their trip after parting with Xena, Gabrielle and her two companions wanted to make camp in a small valley covered with orange trees and luscious green pastures. It had rained lightly most of the day; the rain softly caressing their skin but still leaving them soaked and tired when dusk appeared.

They would have really preferred a roof over their heads but there was nothing in sight. Not a village, castle or even an empty farmhouse. Nothing! Well, nothing but an old abandoned temple to the God of War…

Deros thought it was a good idea to spend the night in the temple’s stables, the only place in the whole building that still had a good roof. Shivering and soaked to the bone, Taja hurried to agree. Gabrielle, of course, thought it was a terrible idea, but with no alternatives to suggest and outnumbered by the other two, she went along.

Now, with the night completely settled around them, the bard was glad they had stayed. Not because of the shelter from the rain, she’d much rather face the weather than take Ares’ hospitality, but because she decided she needed to have a little word with the God.

The Amazon Queen waited until her two companions were asleep and then got to her feet as silently as she could. She looked around to make sure the others didn’t awaken.

Deros’ horse was in a stall, munching on some old fern, while his master slept rolled up in his blanket nearby. Taja breathed deeply closer to the fire, with a smile on her lips, obviously lost in a sweet dream.

Slowly, walking on her toes, Gabrielle walked out of the stable and ran in the rain across the distance to the temple’s door.

Deros heard her go, but decided to get back to sleep. The girl probably needed to take a leak.

Gabrielle walked through the open door and looked around. The wide room had a broad chipped marble altar at the center and a rotted carved wood throne behind it. Here and there grass and moss crept between the stone. The walls were stripped of any decoration and the floor was covered with fragments of what appeared to have been a great column. Towards the end of the place, a door covered with spider webs led to some darkened back rooms.

The place was completely silent, safe for the sound of the rain as it pelted the altar from the huge hole in the roof.

‘What a desolate place.’ Gabrielle thought, as she walked deeper into the temple, avoiding the rainy places. ‘Doesn’t matter. It’s a temple of Ares.’ She approached the throne and stood before it.

“Ares… Ares I know you are listening, because what I have to say is about Xena. She’s alone now, and I believe she’s kind of vulnerable, after what happened.” she said. “So don’t you dare taking advantage of that situation like you usually do!” she went on with a harsh voice. “Xena needs to recover, so you stay away! You hear me? Stay away! And if you try anything, I’ll tell her happened when you gave her the potion. Then she’ll be so mad at you! Just stay away!”

Suddenly, the sky was filled with a bright light and the powerful thunder echoed through the room, making the woman jump almost out of her skin.

With her message delivered, Gabrielle ran as fast as she could out of the temple and back to the stable.

**********

“We’re being watched.” Deros stated as they moved further into the thick forest.

Xena’s scout was walking next to Gabrielle and Taja, leading his brown horse with a long rein. For a while now, he’d been sensing several pairs of eyes on them, watching them, probably from the trees. He looked up at the branches and saw nothing, but he knew.

“That’s alright, Deros.” Gabrielle said, “It’s the Amazons.”

“Yeah.” Taja agreed. “Just make sure not to pull your sword on them when they jump down!”

The man didn’t like that. Those woods and the watchers made him fell quite uncomfortable but what could he do other than follow the women’s lead? It was their territory, after all, not his.

They walked a little further, and then, out of the trees, six figures jumped down to the ground.

Taja’s hand on his arm told Deros to fight the urge to draw his weapon. Nervously, he stood still as the figures surrounded them.

One by one, the figures pushed up their large masks, revealing beautiful Amazon women and the man took in a deep relieved breath.

“Ephiny!” Gabrielle said as she greeted her friend. “So good to see you…”

“Likewise. Just sorry it’s not on happier circumstances…” the curly blond Amazon said, hugging the bard.

“You mean Velasca?”

“Yes.” Ephiny replied.

“Oh, that was handled.”

Slowly, the group moved through the woods towards the Amazon village as Gabrielle explained to her friend how the Goddess Artemis had saved her from Velasca’s fury.

In the meantime, Taja introduced Deros to the other women, making sure they all knew he was not available to father their children. The young Amazon was quite fond of Xena’s scout and she did not want the others all over him.

**********

At night, the Amazons celebrated Velasca’s defeat, praising Artemis with many chants and dances around the fire.

Of course, there were a lot of music and drinking and even some Centaurs from Tyldus’ tribe joined in.

“So, are you staying for a while?” Ephiny asked as she sat next to Gabrielle, after leaving the circle of dancers.

The bard kept her eyes on the women who still danced around the bonfire. “Nah… I’m sorry, but I want to get back to Xena.”

The older Amazon nodded. “I understand.”

Near a long table richly loaded with food, Deros was talking with an old Centaur about the bloody battle of Corinth when Taja came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned to her. “Oh, hi Taja.” he greeted.

“Hey… I was wondering if… uhm… you’d like to come with me to the waterfall.” the girl said, with an uncertain voice.

“Waterfall?” Deros thought it was kinda late in the night to go sight seeing, but why not? “Sure. Lead the way.” He turned to the Centaur he was talking to one last time and said goodbye, not quite understanding the wink he gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Part 6**

 

Xena had been on the road alone with Argo for a few days now and she couldn’t be happier with the privacy. She’d galloped freely through the grass-covered fields and on one occasion even traveled through the night, with no stops to sleep or rest. Not because she was running from someone or she was in a big hurry, but for the pure joy of it. And, to make her time even better, she’d found a bunch of thugs robbing an old merchant. Obviously, it wasn’t the robbery that made her happy, but the fact she was given an excuse to get into a fight. She loved kicking their butts and ultimately taking their lives, knowing she didn’t have to feel guilty over it because she had a good reason.

That morning, got out of bed a little later than usual because she felt like sleeping in and when she got on the road it was close to lunch time. She didn’t mind, though. She knew that just ahead was a nice village with a tavern that served the most wonderful fish soup and that’s where she planned to have her meal.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when Xena reached the village. Slowly, she walked her mare along the busy street, where people kept coming and going, making preparations to the wine festival that would start that very night. If it hadn’t been for her latest encounter with Bacchus, she would have stayed for the celebration. Now, wine festivals made her sick!

She took Argo to the stable and handed the boy a couple of coins to mind her warhorse while she had her meal. The boy smiled at the woman’s generous pay and promised to do a great job. She believed him.

With the mare settled, the Warrior Princess went to the busy tavern, took a sit at the corner table and waited to be served.

Shortly after, a young girl with short brown braids walked to her uneasily looking at the weapons Xena had placed on the wooden table. “And what would you like to have?” she asked the warrior.

The woman straightened in the chair and tucked her raven hair behind her ears. “I’ll have the fish soup and some wine, please.”

The girl nodded and left.

As she waited, Xena casually looked at the people who filled the establishment at the busy lunch hour. They were all minding their own business, oblivious to the notorious customer who sat at the corner table. Everyone except the man behind the counter and the guy who stood before him, leaning over a mug of ale. They knew who she was; she heard them speak her name but they didn’t seem to pose as threat.

So Xena just relaxed, enjoyed her meal when it came and prepared to leave after paying the servant girl.

Then, she noticed a sweaty young man who entered the tavern and headed for the counter. He had a red face and breathed fast, like he’d just been running. He got the keeper’s attention and Xena heard him say her name.

The tavern keeper pointed in the Warrior Princess’ direction and the young man walked over to her. “Are you Xena?” he asked with a tired voice.

“Yes…” she answered, casually resting her hand over her deadly chakram. “Who wants to know?”

“I have a message.” he said, handing her a folded piece of parchment and something wrapped in a rag. “An Amazon woman paid me to deliver it to you, she said it was urgent.”

The woman sat on the edge of the table. “Alright. Thanks.” She said, trying not to sound as worried as she really was. ‘Gabrielle…’

The man walked away as the Warrior Princess searched through the rag to see the hidden object. ‘Joxer’s dagger?’ She held the tiny weapon in her hand. Puzzled, she checked out the parchment. It was written in blood and it read: “Come alone.” over a rough map that showed the way to a cave she knew. Under it, a signed name: Velasca.

“Shit!” the woman said in a whisper as she crushed the parchment in her hand. Apparently Artemis hadn’t done a very good job handling the Goddess of Chaos, and now she had Joxer.

Xena left the tavern and headed for the stable where she left Argo. Velasca was obviously setting out some trap for her, but she had to go anyway.

**********

The God of War was standing tall on a hill top, invisible to the mortal eye, watching the battle that took place on the valley below. The two armies had been clashing swords since the crack of dawn, and now, when the sun was already on its descending path, it was obvious who the winner would be - the one lead by the warrior that followed Ares’ command: Klonus.

A small glint of light and a strange whistling sound alerted the warrior God of the arrival of his father. He rested his hands on the hilt of his sword and waited to see what the annoying old guy had to say.

“Hello, father.” he said with a flat tone that showed he wasn’t pleased to see the King of the Gods. “What brings you to my presence?”

“You talk as if I need a reason to visit my sons.”

“Yeah, you do. Unless it’s Hercules.” The War God turned his eyes from the finishing battle below and looked at his father. “Cut the crap Zeus. You don’t like me anymore than I like you. So what do you want?”

“Alright.” Zeus crossed his arms and looked down at the battle, away from Ares’ dark gaze. “There was a meeting today…”

“And I forgot?”

“No. You weren’t invited.” Zeus said. “It was about you breaking the rules again. Why can’t you behave? Whenever that Warrior Princess is involved you don’t care who you run over to get to her. You can’t behave like this! This Xena…”

“This Xena is mine! My Chosen! So stay away from her, she’s too good for you…”

“And not for you?”

Ares ignored his remark.

“Well,” Zeus went on “I hope she’s worth it, because I’m gonna punish you this time.”

Ares didn’t like the sound of that. “Is this about the Shadow-Jerk? He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Zeus smiled bitterly. “No, it’s about disobeying my specific orders.“ he said, hiding his true reasons. Then, he threw an orb of light on Ares and both disappeared.

**********

‘Definitely, I wasn’t born for this mortal thing.’ the God of War thought as he nestled near his warming campfire.

His father had left him in the middle of the dead bodies of the fight he’d been watching over the day before. He immediately ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him! He was more than familiar with Klonus’ taste for scavenging after the battles…

Ares ran into the distant woods. When he was sure that he was at a safe distance from the battleground, he took the time to bathe in a small crystal clear stream and wash away the stench of death that had stuck to his body. It was quite a surprising sensation - the water was cold! He knew it would be fresh, but it was stinging cold, uncomfortably cold, and now it he was ill from it. His throat became sore, his nose ran, his eyes were watering and breathing had become slightly uncomfortable.

At dusk, he decided to find a warm place to spend the night but since he was a mortal now, he figured he should keep away from people - he just might get killed! So he found what looked to be a nice spot, further down that stream where he’d bathed. For food, he just walked in the waters and picked out some fish with his bare hands - just like he taught Xena to do on one occasion when she complained about the lack of game, so long ago. At least his skills didn’t seem to have gone away with his powers. That was good, because his father had kept his weapons and hunting would be difficult without them.

He managed to start a fire, cook the fish and then eat it.

Now, he was trying to go to sleep, but it wasn’t easy. He was so cold that his whole body was shivering and the illness seemed to have gotten worse. The fire seemed to offer little or no comfort at all! How did mortals do it? They were a lot tougher than the Gods gave them credit for. How he longed to feel warm - maybe with Xena’s soft skin against his…

Finally, he drifted into Morpheus’ realm.

**********

“Wake up, scum!” The thug kicked Ares’ ribs, startling him wide-awake.

The God of War, temporarily relieved of his powers and duties, awoke to find himself surrounded by four armed thugs. Thieves, for sure. He’d like to have gotten up but two swords crossed at his neck told him it might be a good idea to remain still, lying on his back. “Can I help you gentlemen with something?” he asked, trying the polite approach.

“Yeah, scum! Give us all your money! I wanna see dinars…”

Had Ares been his usual self that “scum” word would have cost the thief his life, but given his current condition, he decided to let the insult pass. “I’m sorry, but I’ve got none.” he simply said.

“What?” The thug looked angry. “A guy who travels dressed in good leather and claims to have no money? Are you trying to make fools out of us? I’ll just check myself!”

By the time the four robbers left, Ares had seen his leathers exchanged by a pair of filthy wool breeches and a sweaty, stinky shirt, and finally knocked unconscious from the hilt of a sword.

It was high afternoon when Ares finally regained consciousness. The thugs were long gone and his little campfire had burned itself out long ago.

‘I can’t go on like this.’ the warrior thought, sitting up. ‘I don’t even know how long will I remain mortal! If I don’t take care of myself while this lasts, I could end up getting killed.’ He got to his feet and started to walk in the direction he believed would take him to a village. ‘As much as I hate it, I’m gonna need help and there’s only one person who’ll even consider helping me: Xena.’

**********

That night, the God slept in the stable, amongst the soft hay.

After much walk, he had gotten to a village where some sort of wine festival was being held. He must have looked so terrible that a friendly woman mistook him for a beggar and gave him some dinars. He’d die of shame if any of the Gods had seen then, but he took the money. He was so hungry…

Ares had hurried to the only tavern in the village and spent all the money on a single bowl of soup. After satiating his hunger, he walked to the counter and asked the keeper if he’d seen Xena. Today was his lucky day; the innkeeper had!

Later, at the stable, the boy there gave him the piece of crushed parchment that his Chosen had thrown away. Now, he knew where to go.

**********

Xena had arrived at the entrance to the cave the night before but decided to wait outside, watching. Maybe Velasca would make a mistake and go out alone, giving her a chance to rescue Joxer. But no such luck - Velasca was quite smart and a very well trained Amazon. She wouldn’t slip up like that.

Finally, at dusk, a scream from Joxer forced the Warrior Princess to make her move. She knew there was no other way into the large cave, so she just walked straight in, right through the front door, so to speak.

“Well, well…” Velasca said, as Xena stepped in her lair. “You decided to show up after all.”

Velasca was holding a sharp dagger against Joxer’s throat. He was tied by the wrists, hanging from a wooden beam that had been placed high enough for the man’s toes to wiggle about an inch above the ground. He seemed to be unconscious and blood flowed from an open wound on his head.

“What do you want, Velasca?”

The Amazon was grinning wickedly when she replied “I want you dead! Now drop your weapons!” she growled as she pushed the dagger just a little more against Joxer’s flesh without cutting him.

The Warrior Princess reached for the sword. She didn’t want to comply, but what else could she do? Of course she could jump Velasca, but could she defeat her before she killed Joxer? A risk she was not willing to take.

“Slowly…” the Amazon said.

Xena put her sword down on a flat rock, then her chakram and finally her dagger, with Velasca’s eyes following her every move. “Now you’ll release him?” the black-haired woman asked.

“Not just yet! Step forward!” she commanded. “Up until that mark on the ground.”

Xena obeyed, standing on top of an X mark scratched on the loose dirt.

“Good.” Velasca said. “Now, you see that rope?”

The other woman noticed it for the first time. The rope was tied on a boulder next to the spot where she was standing. It snacked up and held a small log that was at eye level. “I see it.” She didn’t like the looks of that at all.

“Release it!”

“No!” If she released the rope, the log would be free and swing aside, knocking her on the head, so Xena refused.

“Release it and stay still until it knocks you out!” Velasca ordered, half screaming, “Or your little friend here… dies!” She sank the blade slightly in, so that a little stream of Joxer’s blood began to flow. Just a little incentive to help Xena make up her mind…

She found herself without options that didn’t risk Joxer’s life too much. Velasca would kill him now if she didn’t obey, she was sure. Of course, if she did obey, then they’d both be in the crazy Amazon’s hands. But at least they’d be alive, so Xena made her choice. She released the rope and waited for the log to hit her flat on the side of the head. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Velasca’s smiling face.

**********

When Xena awoke she had a throbbing headache and discovered she wasn’t able to move. Opening her eyes, she saw she was still in the cave, strapped to a prison chair, pretty much like the one Callisto was in before killing Gabrielle’s husband, Perdicas. That time, Xena had used her chakram to release herself from the strange looking contraption. This time, however, it was way out of reach, still on the flat rock where she left it. So unless Velasca made the same mistake as Callisto and came to play with it near her, she had to think of another way to get out of this mess.

Looking around, as much as her bindings allowed, she spotted Joxer all tied up on the ground against the cave’s wall. He was still unconscious but the only wounds Xena could see on him were the gash on the throat and the bang on the head. Neither looked too serious. It was probably the head blow that made him remain like that. She figured he’d wake up in a couple of days feeling just fine.

Velasca was nowhere in sight.

Looking at the cave’s entrance, Xena realized it was dawn. ‘Guess I was out for quite a few hours.’ she thought.

She wondered if Velasca was sleeping inside the cave, in some spot she could not see because she was strapped to that stupid chair or if she’d gone out to do something and left her alone with Joxer. ‘I’ll find out soon enough.’

The Warrior Princess took in a deep breath and exhaled, pulling against the straps at her ankles and wrists with all the strength she had, but they showed no sign of giving out. Still, she made quite a racket and Velasca hadn’t shown up, so she had to conclude the Amazon had indeed gone out.

‘If only I could get out of this thing before that bitch returns. I could take Joxer to safety and then come back and deal with her.’

Xena tried again, this time concentrating her whole strength on the strap that bit into her right wrist. And again! Again! “Damn it!” she growled in anger as her efforts were completely in vain.

“My, my… aren’t we upset…”

The woman looked up and saw Velasca standing near the cave’s entrance, next to the flat rock where the weapons lay. She was holding a dead rabbit by the ears, which she dropped next to the chakram.

‘She went hunting and I didn’t hear her return. I should have paid more attention.’ Xena now sat still in her throne as Velasca slowly walked towards her.

“Did you have a nice nap?” the Amazon mocked, brushing away strands of raven hair from the trapped warrior’s face.

Xena didn’t say a word.

“Well,” Velasca went on. “Since you don’t seem to want to say anything, I’ll do the talking.” She kept staring at the other woman’s angry blue eyes. “I’m going to kill you, Warrior Princess. You see, someone agreed to give me my godhood back if I did that.”

The thought that this was one of Ares’ plots crossed Xena’s mind, but she discarded the idea immediately. It wasn’t his style.

As her prisoner remained quiet, the Amazon went on. “You see, Xena, you and Gabrielle were so right in keeping Melosa’s mask from me. Being a Queen is so… insignificant. I should do so much more! I was born to be a God.”

“Really? It seems to me you were born to be in an hospice.” she harshly said.

“Silence!” Velasca shouted as she backhanded the trapped woman across the cheek. “I’ll prove it to you - though you’ll only be able to see it from Tartarus!”

Xena recoiled with the pain on her face and watched as the angry Amazon got hold of her dagger. Realizing her intentions, the raven-haired woman struggled anew against the metal and hardened leather bindings that strapped her to the sinister huge chair.

Velasca stepped back and grinned wickedly, tapping the end of the dagger’s blade against her own cheek, as she watched the other woman’s pointless efforts. “Give it up, Xena.” she said. “You’re never gonna make it.”

The Warrior Princess grunted a curse under her breath, both at her captor’s taunt and because of the pain she was causing herself with her attempts to break the bindings.

“What was that, Xena? I didn’t get it…” But the warrior didn’t reply, so Velasca just slowly approached her prisoner and held the dagger with the blade against her throat. “Any last words?”

The Amazon was savoring the moment when she’d be a Goddess again. A slight move of the dagger and the blade would easily cut through Xena’s veins, sending her to Hades. That alone would be a victory, but godhood - think of the possibilities! Power and immortality. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the days that lay ahead.

Velasca smiled to her prisoner. Xena was powerless and at her mercy, she had a glorious future in front of her; things couldn’t be any better! She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn’t notice the figure sneaking through the cave’s entrance and who slowly approach her from the back.

The Warrior Princess immediately spotted the man’s presence, even as she struggled for release and felt the cold deadly metal against her throat. She couldn’t make out his face because he was keeping to the dark corners f the cave, moving from shadow to shadow. Still, his figure seemed strangely familiar. Didn’t matter. Whoever he was, she wasn’t about to give him away to Velasca, so she stared into the other woman’s eyes, pretending to have seen nothing new in the cave. Maybe she’d get lucky and the guy would somehow help her out of this mess.

“Coward!” she spat out at Velasca’s face, more with the intent of distracting her than insulting her.

“Oh really?” the Amazon pressed the blade a little closer, but without cutting the other woman’s skin. “And how many times did you execute defenseless people, Xena? How many men died just to satisfy your lust for blood?”

Velasca’s words would have stuck hard on Xena’s guilt if she had been paying any attention, but she wasn’t. Although her eyes were locked with the other woman’s eyes, she was really following the moves of the figure that hid in the shadows. It had become quite obvious to her the man wanted to sneak up on the Amazon but didn’t mind being spotted by the Warrior Princess. Of course, he could not mind simply because she was completely trapped and presented no threat at all… but she hoped he simply had nothing against her, only against Velasca.

“And how about the many villages you burned to the ground, Xena? How many?”

The Warrior Princess thanked the Gods for Velasca’s newly discovered big mouth. It was buying the man some time. He’d already gotten hold of her sword from where it was still laying and was now very close to the two women.

The play of light and shadow in the cave betrayed him, unfortunately. The sunlight that entered through the opening of the cave cast his shadow beyond Xena’s throne as he lifted the iron sword before striking the Amazon down - and Velasca noticed it.

Xena saw in her enemy’s eyes the change of expression that told her the mysterious man had been spotted.

“Look out!” the raven-haired woman shouted.

It was a little too late; the Amazon had quick reflexes and had roughly elbowed the man behind her on the stomach, before sliding around and facing him. Quickly, she pulled out her own sword.

Xena was now face to face with the figure that had been crawling in the darkness. ‘Ares?’ She nearly had to bite her own tongue not to voice her thought.

He grunted in pain as the woman’s elbow hit him, and was still breathing hard when he lowered the iron sword to parry Velasca’s first strike. This pain thing was not something he was used to and he had a hard time adjusting to it as he fought the skillful Amazon. Sure, he’d been hurt before, in fights with the Gods and immortals, but this kind of pain was somehow… different. Maybe _he_ was different and didn’t quite know how to handle it. The only times he’d felt this sort of pain was when he was mortal and he didn’t like it.

Powerless, Xena watched as Velasca and Ares parried swords in front of her. She noticed his usual leather garments were gone, his sword was nowhere to be seen, his pendent, earring and ring seemed to have vanished and he was wearing old and dirty common clothes. Plus, he’d been hurt when the Amazon hit him in the stomach. This could mean only one thing: he was mortal again!

Her mind raced through the reasons of the God’s loss of power, as she became increasingly concerned with his safety in the fight. If the God of War was killed by Velasca, she was likely to take his place… unless… unless this was all part of a plan of his to get her back. ‘No, that’s impossible!’ the dark-haired woman thought as she recovered from the fright of seeing Velasca’s blade pass through his defenses and head for his chest. Fortunately he jumped to the side just in time. ‘Ares would never risk himself, or trust Velasca this much.’

The clashing of the iron swords echoed in the cave’s walls as the fight moved on and Velasca seemed to be winning. It appeared to Xena that Ares wasn’t well adjusted to his mortal body yet, and made little mistakes that allowed the Amazon to gain some ground. He backed up until he was standing back to her throne, only a couple of inches separating them. ‘If she makes him back any more, he’ll be sitting on my lap!’

Suddenly, Ares spun on his heels and faced Xena, bringing the sword down on her.

The woman couldn’t stop herself from screaming in shock as she saw her own sword sticking her, but the blade missed her by a bit, cutting only the bindings on her right arm. Xena let out a relieved sigh as he turned to Velasca again and somersaulted over her head, landing behind her.

The Amazon hadn’t noticed Xena’s bindings had been cut, so she turned her back on the Warrior Princess and faced her male opponent. She didn’t know who this guy was, but he was good, and he demonstrated some of Xena’s techniques. Still, she was determined to win and attacked him again.

With Velasca’s back turned to her, Xena used her free hand to free herself from the cursed thing. There were so many bindings that, although she was being fast, she still saw Ares go through a scare or two before she was free.

Released, the Warrior Princess grabbed hold of a thick piece of firewood that was in a pile right behind the grim throne and whacked Velasca on the head with it, as the Amazon prepared to strike at the man once more.

Ares was quite surprised when his opponent simply fell bonelessly to the ground, since he hadn’t managed to hit her, but the mystery was solved when he saw the Warrior Princess standing with the wood held in her hands.

“Great move, my dear.” he complimented, letting his guard down as he tried to catch his breath after the fight.

Xena eyed him with suspicion but said nothing until she knelt next to Joxer and began to untie him. “What happened to you?” she asked, with her back turned to him and fussing over her unconscious friend.

“Oh, that’s nice; very nice, Xena.” he said with a slight annoyance in his voice. “Not even a thank you Ares, or anything. I just saved your life here!”

She turned to him with a grin on her face, amused by his words. “I figure you did it for your own benefit, but thanks anyway.“ She turned her attentions back to Joxer and did her best to ignore Ares’ rantings as she tended to her friend.

“Right, I just saved her life!” Ares said, talking to the air as he tied up the Amazon woman. “A crazy God wannabe is gonna slid her throat and at great personal risk, I help her. And what does she say? It’s for my own benefit!”

He went on protesting for another half hour or so while Xena got ready to leave the cave. She made a litter and attached it to a horse she found in Velasca’s lair, probably stolen. She tied her prisoner to Argo’s back.

“I’m going to the nearest village to get Joxer to a healer and Velasca to a prison cell. “Xena said, turning to face Ares. “If you like, you can come along.”

He wanted to give her some tart reply like he didn’t need her permission to go with her or something, but he couldn’t. He was mortal now and he was scared. He desperately wanted to stay with Xena but he knew all too well she didn’t want him around. Her offer was simply too good to refuse, especially since he couldn’t rely on his powers now, what with being a mere mortal.

He didn’t want to look weak or desperate to her, that would be worse than death, so he just went along quietly, refusing to give a real reply to her generous offer.

When Ares stopped protesting, Velasca woke up and picked up where he left off, making for a most boring and tiring journey.

**********

They arrived in a town a couple of hours after lunch and the first thing they did was take Joxer to a good healer. Xena had left Ares outside watching Velasca and the two horses as she went in with her friend.

It took her at least two hours, during which time Velasca’s blabbing drove Ares absolutely insane! He wanted to smack her so bad but Xena would probably object and he didn’t want to get on her wrong side right now.

The healer shared Xena’s opinion about Joxer’s condition. He should wake up in a couple of days with no permanent damage. Until then, the best thing for him would be absolute rest. In other circumstances, Xena would gladly have stayed with Joxer until his recovery, but, she knew she’d have to baby-sit Ares; he had no one else to turn to. So, she paid the healer generously to watch over her friend and asked him to get a letter to a woman called Meg, who’d come and care for Joxer. The healer agreed.

Then, Xena took Velasca to the town magistrate, while Ares followed on her heels. She convinced the man the Amazon was evil and had committed many crimes, so she was immediately sent to jail.

Then, she got the two horses settled in a nice looking stable and headed for the inn.

Sitting at a table, she asked the keeper dinner for two.

Ares didn’t feel very comfortable in the busy establishment. He was mortal and any of those guys could kill him in a stroke of luck. Xena had chosen the corner table, which was just perfect for him, but she was the one sitting with her back against the wall! He had to take the seat that left the whole room out of his sight. All he could see was his temptress sitting across the table, nibbling on thinly sliced bread. Not that she wasn’t an amazing sight, but he would have liked to have the other seat for himself. That way he could still admire her while he kept an eye on what was going on in the room.

“So, Ares,” Xena said, crossing her legs under the table and interrupting his train of thought. “Since you’re mortal, shouldn’t things be a little crazy, with peaceful people losing it over nothing? Like the other time…”

He shrugged his shoulders before speaking. “I guess Zeus must have thought of that this time. He must have someone else dealing with it.”

“You mean someone else is God of War?” That thought sent a chill down her spine. Imagine some other guy with Ares’ power. He might be bad, but someone else…

“No!” he said, raising his voice.

A few heads in the room turned their way, but quickly got back to minding their own business.

“No.” he repeated, speaking normally again. “He just got someone to keep an eye on things while this punishment lasts.”

The keeper brought two bowls of rabbit stew and a jug of wine and laid it on the table. “Enjoy your meal.” the nice looking man said before he left.

“And just why are you being punished?” Xena asked, as they both attacked the delicious meal.

Ares avoided her questioning look and stared at his food. “Just because…”

The Warrior Princess knew better than to insist. He’d tell her when he was good and ready, if he wanted to.

The two warriors finished their meal in silence. When they were done, Xena left payment on the wooden table and got to her feet. Ares stood as well.

“I’m going to stay here tonight and leave for Amphipolis in the morning.” she declared. “How about you?” Xena was already planning to take Ares along with her, but she wasn’t about to let him know that… He’d have to ask.

“I, uhm…” He looked uneasy. “I was thinking about going with you.” he finally said.

The Warrior Princess said nothing but looked into his dark eyes, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You know,” he went on, “we could spend some time together, for old times sake.”

The woman placed her hands over her leather-clad hips and faked an irritated look. “Ares, I told you a long time ago that I no longer want your company.” she said with a harsh tone.

“Come on, Xena… I’ll just hang around you for a while. Like until I get my Godhood back…”

She thought of pushing further until he had to beg but she gave up on the idea. What if he just left? “Okay, come along then. I’ll go get us a couple of rooms.”

“One room?” he suggested with a lustful voice.

She slapped his hand as it slid down her back and moved to her buttock. “In your dreams, Ares!”

**********

Xena rolled over in bed and wondered if Ares was already asleep.

In the other room, Ares wondered just the same. He turned to the wood wall that separated them and silently prayed she was right and he would dream of her. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep.

**********

The next morning, Xena and Ares got on the road after having a tasty breakfast.

Before the mortal God had awakened, the woman had already given the horse Velasca had stolen to the town’s magistrate and popped in at the healer’s to have one last look at Joxer before she headed home.

Now, moving towards Amphipolis, Xena watched from her vantage point on Argo’s back as Ares walked before her, like Gabrielle so often did, but this was nothing like traveling with the bard. ‘Ares is my enemy.’ she kept reminding herself. He made her uneasy in a way that Gabrielle never could…

Ares cursed when he tripped on a tree root and almost fell on his face, but fortunately he managed to recover his balance before making a bigger spectacle of himself. Still, he heard the Warrior Princess chuckle behind him.

“Ah, ah… very funny.” he said, turning to her with an annoyed look on his face.

“It was.” she whispered leaning down on the saddle to level her head with his as she guided Argo by him.

Ares started to walk again, now following behind the golden mare. “You’re making fun of me.”

“No, I’m not. Well, maybe just a little.” she added, looking back at him with a warm smile on her face.

‘Gods, she is so beautiful…’

“Listen, “ the woman went on, “there’s a nice clearing not far down the road. What do you say we stop there to have some lunch?”

That was music to his ears. “Fine with me.” he said, trying not to sound too eager. The truth was his feet were hurting and although his cold seemed to have gotten much better after spending the night in a warm bed, his lungs still felt a little funny and made him get tired quite easily. He would have much preferred to ride with Xena on Argo’s back, but she didn’t offer and he was too proud to ask.

They moved down the road quietly for a few minutes until the woman broke the silence. “Trouble.” she said flatly, bringing her mare to a halt. Ares hurried to catch up with her and looked in the direction she was staring.

A little further down, just before the road bent to the left, two men were standing, looking quite unfriendly. One of them carried a sword and the other a small mace. They spotted the couple heading their way and grinned viciously, caressing their weapons in a menacing way.

Xena looked down at the mortal God beside her. “They probably want money to let us pass.” she said, “Are you up for this?” There were only two thugs, but she worried about taking Ares into a fight, knowing that he was mortal.

He looked up at her, meeting her blue eyes with a happy gaze. “Let’s have some fun!”

Before Xena could do anything, Ares sprinted against the two guys, yelling insults and threats and waving his arms up in the air. She would have found the whole scene quite amusing, if he had his powers, but like this… “Damn you, Ares!” she whispered under her breath. “You couldn’t let me handle this, could you?”

The thugs, infuriated with the man’s words, charged him. They met half way, as Xena rushed to join Ares.

The thug with the sword attacked as soon as Ares came within his blade’s reach, aiming for his stomach. But the God easily ducked the blow and grabbed the man’s sword-swinging arm by the wrist, while kicking the other thug in the groin before he could strike him with the mace.

Xena was close enough to barge in, but seeing that Ares had everything under control, she stayed back, ready to interfere if things went sour.

With the mace man howling in pain on the ground, Ares turned his attentions to the other thug, who was still held by the wrist. He diverted the man’s attempt to punch him across the face and hit him with an uppercut on the jaw.

The thug was stunned by the power of the blow. ‘Even mortal Ares is an extremely strong guy.’ Xena thought as she watched the thug fall on his back.

Ares leaned down and took the sword and scabbard from the thug, turning his face to his Princess when he heard her speaking.

“Well done.” she said. “Are you keeping that?” she asked, pointing at the stuff Ares had taken from the thug.

“Yup.” he replied, as he placed the weapon at his hip. “I feel a lot better carrying a sword.”

Xena whistled to Argo and the mare walked to their side. “Isn’t that kind of stealing?”

“Well, he probably stole it from someone else, right?” he said, as the two thugs got up and fled into the woods.

The woman frowned at him. “That still doesn’t make it right!”

He smirked at her remark. “Well, I won’t tell if you don’t!”

**********

After having lunch at the clearing Xena knew, they got back on the road that took them closer to Amphipolis.

Still with Xena on Argo’s back and Ares walking on the side, they traveled quietly. Neither knew quite what to say most of the time. Should he say thanks for letting him come along? After all he’d done to her, what sense would that make? And Xena couldn’t let him know that, although he was her enemy now, she still couldn’t hate him because he was such an important part of her, so it was best to keep their mouths shut and their focus on the road ahead - they were both pretty good at that!

They traveled over three hours in silence before Xena finally spoke. She glanced at the darkening sky and then down at her traveling companion. “Ares.” she said to get his attention.

He looked up at her and kept walking.

“Have you seen those clouds?”

He nodded. “Guess it’s gonna rain.” Ares commented, wondering how would the raindrops feel on his mortal body. Probably not good at all!

“Yup, I agree.” The woman halted her golden mare with a pull on the leather rein. “And my bones tell me it’s gonna be soon, so do you know any shelter around here where we can spend the night?” she asked. “The nearest town is still too far away. I don’t think we can make it there before it starts pouring.”

“As a matter of fact I do, my dear.” he said, glad to be able to take charge; it wasn’t pleasant following her lead all the time!

“I’m not your dear!” the Warrior Princess protested, but Ares ignored her.

“There’s an old minotaur’s lair, just a mile to the East.” he said, pointing in the right direction.

Up on the saddle, Xena frowned. “I’d rather stay out in the rain than fight a minotaur over a roof.”

The powerless God chuckled. “I would too, my dear! But this particular beast was slain years ago by Zeus. So it should be pretty safe.”

“Good. Come along then.” She held out her arm to help him to climb on Argo. “It’ll be faster if we ride together.”

“Oh, I like that!” he said, winking at the dark haired woman as he accepted the help she was offering and got up on the mare’s back, behind Xena. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist while the other gently brushed her hair to the side, so it wouldn’t be all over his face. “Let’s go then, my dear.”

“I’m not your dear!” Xena said again as she kicked Argo’s flanks and guided her in the direction Ares had pointed out. ‘He better be right about that minotaur!’ she thought, as she spurred Argo to a canter. ‘Hercules said they’re tough creatures…’

As they rode on, Ares wrapped his other arm around her and gently put his head closer to her so she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He knew she loved that and it felt so good to be close to her once again. Why couldn’t things between them be the way they used to be? Still, he had hope of having her again, someday…

‘Gods, what is he doing?’ the feel of his warm breath on her skin drove her nuts, along with the strong embrace he kept on her waist. If he’d been a God right now she’d push him straight to the ground! She knew he would try to seduce her, but like this? Surely he wouldn’t try that as a mortal! She could kill him and he’d fear that, right? He was probably still not used to be without his powers and was afraid of falling down. ‘Yeah, that must be it.’ Still, she thanked the Gods for the metal of her armor that forced a tiny distance between them and stopped her from feeling his chest pressed against her back - then she’d lose control!

The light breeze that had been blowing all day steadily grew into a moderate cold north wind then the first thunder was heard, warning them the rain was closing in fast.

“Yah!” Xena shouted as she kicked Argo’s flanks to make the mare go faster. Hopefully, they’d get to cover before getting soaked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

 

When the first raindrops started to fall, they reached the minotaur’s lair and quickly entered to get under cover.

The place was basically a large cave with a thick wood door blocking the entrance, but the iron bolts were broken and they didn’t have to break in. The inside was pretty much empty, except for an old torch and a chain with shackle, sturdily hooked on the stone wall; some debris was also scattered around. Fortunately, no horned beast was inside.

The two dismounted and while Xena removed the saddle from Argo, Ares took a quick look around the place. He’d hate to be wrong about the minotaur! He heard that Zeus had killed it, but coming to think of it, he’d never really cared to check.

When he was happy with the inspection he returned to the woman’s side. “Guess we barely made it, uhm?” he said, pointing out the door. Outside, the rain was pouring down.

Xena looked out too. “Yeah, I guess… but I wish it would have held a little longer.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Do you want to go hungry tonight?” she said, as she moved towards the door. “I still have to go hunting for dinner.”

Ares hadn’t remembered that - he wasn’t used to his body’s mortal needs. He placed a hand over her shoulder and stopped her from going out. “It’s pouring out there, Xena. You stay here and I’ll go.”

“No.” the Warrior Princess shook his hand off her. “You stay here and light a fire. I’m sure you’ll find some dry wood somewhere inside the cave. If not, just use the inside boards of the door.” she said. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I’d rather go myself, Xena. It’s raining too hard!”

Now she was getting mad. “And? You think I’m afraid of a little rain?” she turned to look him in the eye while placing her hands on her hips. “I’ll go and you stay and start the fire!”

“But…”

“No buts! Do as you’re told! You have to stay safe, Ares, you’re mortal! And I’ll be damned if something happens to you while you’re in my care. So you stay.” she said with a commanding voice while she poked him on the stomach with her long finger. Then, she turned and left.

Ares watched as the woman moved away through the woods. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He hated staying behind. It was exactly what she did with Gabrielle but he wasn’t an annoying little bard! On the other hand, she did say he was in her care - somehow, he found there was a nice sound to that.

Again walking into the dark depths of the minotaur’s cave, the powerless God searched through the debris scattered about and started to collect all the pieces of dry wood he could find. Out of the cave, everything was soaked, so he knew it would be pointless to look there and frankly, he didn’t feel like tearing apart what was left of the old door. Ares had a feeling it was going to be a cold windy night and he liked the idea of being sort of indoors.

A few minutes later he had a pile of wood close to the cave’s entrance. Satisfied with the size of it, he smiled, happy he didn’t have to attack the door. Then, he looked through Xena’s stuff and used the flint stones to light some of the wood.

“Much better.” the God said to himself as he heated his hands to the flames. “Feels good, right girl?” he turned his head to Xena’s mare who lurked around near the door, impatiently waiting for her mistress.

The animal momentarily looked at the dark man, snorting at him as she moved her head up and down as a reply. Then, she looked back to the rainy woods.

“She’s nuts, isn’t she Argo?” he went on, speaking to the mare as he laid out the blankets on the ground, close to the warming fire, opposite to the door. “I mean, it’s pouring out there! I wouldn’t mind going…”

Argo made some little sympathetic noise.

“Yeah, she’s so damn stubborn! Of course, I think I like that.” he said, smirking as he recalled some of the woman’s displays of her hot temper. “Actually, I think I like all of her. If only my stupid half brother wouldn’t have gotten between us… Jerk!” he growled with the thought of Hercules getting too friendly with his Warrior Princess. “And now she wants me away from her - we’ll see - bet I can make her change her mind - eventually…”

When he was satisfied with the arrangements inside the cave, Ares sat down on one of the blankets, warming his hands near the fire and chatting with Argo as he waited for Xena’s return.

A while later, the woman got back from her hunt. “You two having fun?” she teased as she walked in the cave, catching Ares and Argo in the middle of a friendly conversation. She was completely drenched but she was proudly carrying her prey: a large deer.

As he heard Xena’s voice, Ares got to his feet and looked at her. “You’re soaked!” he said, noticing she was dripping water, literally. “Get out of those clothes and come warm yourself near the fire.”

The woman tossed the dead animal into Ares’ arms. “Yeah, I will. In the meantime, you fix that.”

He looked disdainfully at the prey. “Who, me?”

As she began to remove her armor and leathers in the back of the cave, the God started to work on the deer. “I’m not a cook, Xena.” he commented. “I can skin it and chop it, but cook…”

“Well, “ she said, removing her leather dress, “I’m sure you can’t do worse than me.”

The memory of tasting one of Xena’s cooking crossed his mind, making the God chuckle. “That’s true.”

“Jerk.”

While he started to cook the meat, the Warrior Princess hurried near the fire, wrapping herself with her blanket over her wet shift.

“It’s a mighty fine deer you caught, my dear.” he said as he watched the flames starting to color the meat.

“I’m not your dear!” she angrily retorted, and then, calmer, she added, “And yes, it’s quite big. Plenty of left-overs for tomorrow.”

Silently, the two waited for the meat to cook.

As they ate a while later, Ares noticed that the woman still hadn’t stopped shivering, she was pale and her lips were kinda blueish. “You know,” he said between bites, “you really should get out of those wet clothes. You’d warm up a lot faster.” He sank his teeth in the meat again.

Xena looked at him sideways. He couldn’t tell if she was angry or merely suspicious. “If you think I’m gonna be naked near you, “ she hissed at him between clenched teeth, “you’re dead wrong!”

“Fine. Suite yourself, Xena. I just thought you’d be more comfortable.”

“Forget it!” she pulled the blanket tighter around her cold body and took another bite of the succulent chunk of meat. She’d never tell Ares, but it was delicious!

**********

Outside, the night was already pitch black, the moon covered by thick dark clouds. The rain hadn’t stopped falling since it had started pouring in the afternoon, but in the cave, the pair was dry. After their meal, the two had gone to sleep; there was nothing else to do…

Ares was still not sleeping. Everything felt so strange in this mortal body - the warmth of the fire, the clothes against his skin, even the sound of the wind blowing outside the minotaur’s cave. He tried closing his eyes and force himself to sleep, but it hadn’t worked. He was terribly tired and his feet were sore from walking behind Argo all day, and strangely he couldn’t sleep! It was as if his body was too tired even to fall asleep. How did mortals handle this? Well, he didn’t have a clue.

To try and burn some time, hoping that maybe sleep would come, Ares turned in his bedroll, leaned up on his elbow and did one of his favorite things in the whole world - watch Xena.

The Warrior Princess was sound asleep, very close to the fire. ‘She’s still cold.’ The God thought as he noticed the woman trembling from time to time, under her blanket. ‘Xena, why don’t you ever listen? Sleeping in wet clothes…’ If he had his powers he could warm her up in a flash with merely a thought, but like this… What could he do? If he got her any closer to the fire her blanket would surely catch the flames.

The woman shivered again and seemed to pull her blanket even closer.

‘Damn my father!’ he thought, blaming the old guy for taking his powers. ‘Why can’t he stick to chasing skirts?’

As Xena trembled again, Ares decided to do what he could to make her warmer. He got to his feet, lifting his blanket with him and walked to her side, very quietly; he knew how light the woman’s sleep was. Gently, he sat down right next to her and begun to spread his blanket over her sleeping form and lay down to sleep next to her. If he could not help with his powers, he would warm her with his own blanket.

As the God hovered over her, to make sure she was well covered, Xena woke up and the first thing she saw was Ares’ face hovering over her. “Ares, get off of me!” she shouted, struggling to break free of the blanket as she realized he was lying with her. “Get away from me!”

As she released one arm, she punched him right in the eye.

“Ouch!” he protested. “Calm down, Xena, I was just…”

The woman didn’t seem to want to listen and tried to push him off. “Get away!”

Ares pinned her down with his weight over her body and grabbed her by the wrists over her head. “I said calm down! I just wanted to make you warmer.”

Under him, the Warrior Princess kept fighting, but it was pointless. Even as a mortal Ares was still stronger than her, and right now he had her completely immobilized.

As the two warriors were involved in their brawl, they didn’t hear the fast heavy footsteps that approached the cave’s entrance. Then, the large figure opened the door and the first thing he saw was Ares laying over Xena, forcing her still.

“I was just trying to get you warmer.” The dark God repeated. Finally, she seemed listen.

Xena stopped struggling and she felt his grip ease around her wrists. “Get off me.” she said, now with a calmer voice, the anger dissipated.

Ares didn’t have time to comply. Amazingly strong hands grabbed him suddenly by the shoulders and pulled him off his Princess. “Get off her!” the large guy shouted, as he sent Ares flying across the cave.

The God moaned as he painfully landed on the hard ground. Then, the huge man was somehow near him again and kicked him in the stomach, leaving him out of breath.

Xena had only become aware of the unexpected visitor when Ares was pulled off her. She jumped to her feet and raced to where the powerless God was being kicked for the second time. “Stop it, Hercules!” she shouted as she hopelessly tried to pull him back. It was no use; the demi-God was just too strong. “Stop it!” she repeated.

Hercules ignored Xena’s attempts to pull him back and realizing his half brother was mortal, he kicked him a third time, making the best of the occasion.

Ares moaned again and curled up in pain, powerless to stop the huge guy that stood before him.

“Stop it, Hercules!” Xena shouted once again as she tried to pull her friend back.

He didn’t want to listen. He was seething with anger and jealousy and he wasn’t gonna waste the opportunity to give Ares what he deserved. “You can’t leave her alone, can you?” he said, as he prepared to kick again at the God.

Seeing that Hercules wasn’t gonna stop and she could not stop him by force, Xena threw herself in front of Ares, sure that her friend would not harm her.

But when Hercules realized what she did, it was too late. He still tried to stop himself but all he could do was reduce the power of his kick and ended up hitting her across the ribs.

“Aaah!” she shouted in pain as Hercules’ foot took the air out of her.

The demi-God fell to his knees. “I… I’m sorry, Xena.” He said with a very guilty voice as he saw the pain stricken look on her face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I…”

In the meantime, Ares slowly sat up. “Jerk!” he spat at his half brother as he gently caressed Xena’s hair. “Are you alright, my dear?” he said with a gentler tone.

The raven-haired beauty nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The pain was quickly subsiding so she concluded that no real harm was done. At first she feared Herc might have cracked a rib or two.

She got to her feet and helped Ares to do the same. Then turning to Hercules with a slightly angry look on her face, she said, “What did you think you were doing?”

“I got in and I…” he started, with a guilty sound to his words. “Well, I saw him, “ he pointed in Ares’ direction as he sat back on the blanket, “and he was on you and grabbing you, so I thought…”

“Don’t.” Ares interrupted as he gently rubbed the sore area around his stomach. “It’s not your strong point, Jerkules.” he added with a grin.

The demi-God felt like breaking his half brother’s face, but considering what had just happened he chose to ignore the remark.

“Ares…” the woman said with a disapproving tone as she walked to her saddlebags. There, she pulled out her healing supplies and went to the God’s side.

“So, you’re here with him by choice?” Hercules asked as he too sat near the fire. He’d been walking in the rain for quite some time and the heat of the flames felt wonderful.

“Yes.” Xena replied, pampering Ares’ injuries as well as the black eye she’d given him earlier. ‘Well, at least with all the excitement I finally managed to warm up.’ she thought, before speaking to Hercules once again. “Ares is going to stay with me while he is mortal.” she informed him.

“Why? And why is he mortal?” Hercules asked, pointing an accusing finger at the dark God.

“None of your business!” Ares replied, before Xena could speak. “And what are you doing here?”

Hercules noticed the roast meat and his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t had anything to eat since lunch. “May I?” he asked, pointing at the food.

Ares was the first to reply. “No!”

“Yes, you may.” The woman contradicted, pinching the powerless God on the arm.

“Ow! Watch that!” Ares protested, but she ignored him and kept fussing over his bruised flesh.

“So, why _are_ you here, Hercules?” Xena asked.

Hercules gladly sank his teeth in the tasty meat. “I heard you got in trouble with some strange God, “ he said, speaking with a mouthful, “and I came to see if you needed my help.”

“No, she doesn’t.” Ares meddled. “I already helped her with that.” he proudly said with a mockful grin on his face.

“Yeah, that was already handled.” the Warrior Princess said, finishing her job on the God of War. “But thanks anyway.”

The demi-god shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry for being late.” He was going to take another bite meat when he noticed something was missing. “Hey, where’s Gabrielle?” he asked.

“She went to see the Amazons. She should be back soon.”

“And you’re going where?”

Xena put the healing supplies back in the saddlebags and returned to her blanket, sitting next to Ares. “I’m heading for Amphipolis - Gabrielle will meet me there.”

Hercules picked another chunk of meat. “Mind if I hang with you for a while?” he asked. He hated the idea of Ares alone with Xena. It would be best if he kept an eye on his half brother.

“Sure! That would be great, Hercules.” the woman replied with a warm smile.

‘Great!’ Ares thought, displaying an obviously annoyed look on his face. ‘All I need, Hercules hanging around.’ he sighed and gently caressed Xena’s cheek. ‘At least she’s here too, so it’s not all bad.’

The raven-haired woman looked into Ares’ eyes when she felt his warm touch on her face, and guessed his thoughts. She gave him a pleading smile, asking him to make the best of it.

**********

It ended up being quite an unpleasant night for Xena, Ares and Hercules, each not very happy with each others’ company and the course of events but they did eventually fall asleep and woke up when the sun was already shining for a couple of hours.

At least the bad weather seemed to have cleared with the coming of dawn. There were only a few scattered white clouds in the sky. Below, the plants were still dripping water to the ground.

They ate a heavy breakfast of roast meat, mostly in silence.

Then, the Warrior Princess fixed up Argo while the other two packed all the stuff. Now and then, they’d force an “accidental” bump into one another or let out an insult under their breath.

‘This should be an interesting trip home.’ Xena thought as she put the saddle over her golden mare. ‘It would be best if Hercules didn’t come along. Not that I don’t like his company but with Ares, it’s asking for trouble. Maybe it’ll be alright… I hope.’ She scratched the mare between the ears and then turned to the men. “Are you two ready?” she asked.

“Yup!” the God of War answered.

Hercules walked to the woman and gently kissed her on the cheek, just to piss his half brother. “Yes, Xena. I’m ready.” He said, looking at Ares with a victorious smile.

The God was fuming. ‘You just wait until I get my powers back Hercules…’

“Great!” Xena said. Then she got up on the saddle and guided her mare out of the cave. “Let’s get on the road then!” With a gentle touch of her heels on Argo’s flanks she made a slow place with the other two following on foot, one on each side of her.

**********

During the morning, Xena managed to keep the two sons of Zeus mostly apart from each other, just to make sure her trip was fairly peaceful.

When the sun reached its zenith, the Warrior Princess decided it was time to stop and get something to eat. She broke away from the road and took a small dirt path to a lake. She knew it was full of tasty fish.

She stopped the mare close to the water and looked at the men. “Shall we stop here?”

Ares thought it was a wonderful idea! His stomach had been grumbling for the last half hour - this mortal need for food was a real pain! “Sounds great, my dear.”

“She’s not your dear!” Hercules protested, facing his half brother with his hands on his hips and a menacing look on his face.

Ares returned the look and let his hands rest on the hilt of his sword as a warning. “Oh, yes she is!” he said, “You’re suffering from a serious mental illness if you think she’s yours.”

Hercules took a step closer to the God of War. “Oh yeah? She’s a lot more mine than yours!” he said, just to pick up a fight.

“She’s my Chosen.” Ares said, imitating his half brother and closing the distance between them.

“She _was_ your Chosen, not anymore!”

The entire time, Xena watched from Argo’s back as the two brothers argued over her. She decided it was going a little too far, and if she didn’t do something about it, the two would be trying to kill each other in no time!

She gracefully jumped down from the saddle and walked between the two brothers, stretching out her arms and placing a palm on each chest to keep them apart. They were that close by now and giving the other the most murderous look each could manage. She thought Ares was way ahead in that department, but decided to keep that to herself. ”Calm down! We came here to eat, not beat each other to a pulp.”

They didn’t move an inch and kept staring at one another with blazing eyes.

‘I better get them something to do, away from each other, or this is going end bad.’ she thought. “We need to catch something to eat.”

Ares pointed an accusing finger at the taller man. “We wouldn’t if Jerkules here didn’t eat like a pig! The deer you caught yesterday would be more than enough!”

“You need a woman to do the hunting for you?” Hercules spat out, only to get back at Ares for his remark about his appetite.

The Warrior Princess could feel them straining against her palms. “Behave!” she said with a menacing tone. “Now, Ares,” she looked at the darker one, “You’re coming with me to catch some fish. And Hercules,” she looked at the other side, “you are going to cook, so get a fire started.”

“Cook?” Hercules whined, realizing he wouldn’t get to whack Ares right now. “How come he gets to go fishing and I have to cook?”

Ares stood at ease and Xena finally let her arms down, convinced they’d given up on the fight. “Well,” the woman said facing Hercules while the God of War smiled victoriously behind her. “He did the cooking yesterday, so now it’s your turn.”

Hercules raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You can cook?” he said to his half brother.

“I can roast meat. You got a problem with that?” Ares retorted, ready to start another fight.

But Xena pushed him back. “Shush! Calm down and come with me.” She headed for the lake, dragging the dark God behind her.

“Cook…” Hercules said to himself as the two warriors entered the water, relieving themselves of their weapons and armor on the way. “How do I get into this stuff?”

While Hercules fixed a rich fire, Xena and Ares quickly got enough fish to provide a good meal for the three. Then, while the demi-God cooked, the Warrior Princess brushed her mare’s shiny coat and Ares sat on an old fallen tree trunk, watching his half brother as he worked and flashing him a mocking grin.

**********

“There. See the light of the fire?” Spiros said to the eight thugs armed with wooden clubs who followed his lead, as he pointed to a brighter spot between the trees.

He’d heard from a salesman who’d crossed them on the road that the Warrior Princess was nearby, traveling with two men towards Amphipolis. This was one opportunity he was not going to waste! If he killed Xena, surely his Goddess would be pleased and finally get Ares to give him a real army.

She kept saying that he was a wonderful warrior, he’d defied dozens of men and always came out victorious. Still, she wouldn’t get him an army. She said he didn’t know how to be a leader, that he didn’t have the necessary initiative for command. Well, now he was going to show her she was wrong!

He knew how much his Goddess disliked Xena and he was going to take the initiative to kill her! Yes, Discord would be pleased.

Through the dark night, the nine men stealthily moved towards the small campsite where the Warrior Princess and her two male companions slept around a dieing fire.

“When we get there,” Spiros whispered to his men, “I want you to kill the two men. Xena is mine!”

The thugs acknowledged their commander’s words and kept following him to the victims.

As they got closer, one of the thugs stepped on a dry twig, which cracked noisily under his feet. They all froze, hoping that the sleeping trio did not wake up.

Still as statues they watched to see if their victims made a move. Nothing.

The man who’d stepped on the twig sighed in relief, ignoring the murderous look Spiros gave him. Then, they got on the move again.

Near the fire, Xena, Ares and Hercules remained as still as if they were sleeping. They could hear the cautious footsteps that approached them and if they stayed still until they were close enough, the element of surprise would be on their side.

Slowly, the nine man entered the tiny camp, passing by the golden mare who lazily grazed about, pretending to ignore them.

Standing next to Hercules, one of the thugs raised his heavy club and prepared to crush the sleeping man’s skull.

Sensing the imminent danger, Hercules flung his eyes open and kicked the man behind the knees, making him fall, grunting as he hit the ground. Taking advantage of the man’s surprise, the demi-God delivered a powerful uppercut on the jaw as he got to his feet.

Ares and Xena also got up and joined the fight, each taking on a thug.

The God of War easily discarded the first opponent and took on a second, as did Hercules.

The Warrior Princess was, in the meantime, fighting with Spiros, the only of the attackers who carried a sword. ‘ He’s good.’ She decided as she blocked another of his strikes with her blade.

But not good enough. A few minutes later, Xena cut him deep near the stomach and the man fell to the ground dead.

The surviving thugs, seeing their powerful leader fall, ran into the woods as fast as they could.

“Is everyone alright?” Xena asked, turning to the other two as they watched the retreating men.

Ares was the first to turn. “Yeah, are you?”

The woman nodded.

With the thugs fleeing out of sight, Hercules was satisfied that they wouldn’t return and he too looked at the raven hair woman. “Xena!” he said with a worried tone as he spotted a stream of blood flowing on her forearm. “You’re hurt!” he rushed to her side and took her wounded arm in his hands to examine it closer.

She hadn’t realized she’d been cut but now she saw the blood, it started to hurt. “Ouch!” she protested wincing in pain as her friend spread the gash to evaluate its depth.

“It’s deep.” Hercules said, looking at the woman’s blue eyes. “I think it should have a couple of stitches.”

“Okay - get my stuff form the saddle bags.” she said.

As Hercules went to get what he needed, Ares walked to her side and gently stroke her long mane of black hair. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She sat on the ground and he sat next to her, still stroking her hair, taking advantage of the fact that she didn’t pull away so much while he was mortal. “It’s not serious.” she added.

A minute later, Hercules returned, frowning at the sight of his half brother again getting too close to Xena.

While the demi-God cleaned the wound and prepared to stitch it, Ares kept caressing his Princess, and to Hercules’ disgust, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it!

When he was ready, Hercules knelt next to the wounded woman. “This is gonna hurt.” he said, looking into her blue eyes.

He pierced her flesh for the first time and she winced in pain, closing her eyes tight for a moment and pressing her lips to stop a moan from coming out. “I’ll do that Hercules, okay?” she asked, taking the needle off her friend’s hand. Obviously stitching was not his strong point.

“Uhm, alright.” the demi-God replied, realizing that he’d hurt her more than he intended to. He didn’t have much practice in healing. Maybe it was best to let Xena handle it.

Ares got up and shoved his half brother aside, so he could sit in front of his Chosen. “You have the gentleness of an ox!” he said, looking into the other man’s angry eyes. Then he turned to face Xena and took the needle from her. “Let me do that, my dear. War wounds are my specialty.”

She preferred to do it herself, but it was a hard thing to accomplish with only one free hand. Ares would be able to do a cleaner job and make sure she wouldn’t be left with a scar as a reminder. Still, she hated to take his help, so she refused to say yes or thanks; but she didn’t say no or try to stop him either.

As for Hercules, he felt like tearing the War God apart, but out of respect for Xena he controlled his urge. Instead, he took a little stroll around the camp to cool off and clear his head.

Finishing his job on the woman’s forearm, the dark warrior God laid down the needle and brushed a finger over her cheek. “All done, my dear.” he said with a smile.

Without thanking him, because she didn’t want to owe him for his help, the woman got to her feet and began to collect her healing items. “What about your stomach?” she asked the God who watched her. “How’s it doing? Does it still hurt much?”

Ares rubbed his hand over the place where his half brother had kicked him the night before. It was still sore but not as bad as he’d feared. Xena’s care had made it all better. “It’s doing just great, thank you!”

A while later the two dark warriors went back to their bedrolls to try and make the best of what was left of the night. Shortly after, Hercules did the same.

**********

Slowly, the sun came up on the eastern horizon and a warming light replaced the night’s darkness.

As the first warming rays of the sun touched her face, Xena woke up and opened her eyes. It was still very early and everything was quiet. She yawned and sat up. Hercules and Ares were still asleep, close to the small campfire, which had already burned itself out.

She eased herself quietly from under her blanket and walked over to where her golden mare was grazing over a bright green patch of young grass. “Hello, girl.” she said, as she petted the animal’s neck.

As a reply, Argo shook her head and whinnied an hello to her mistress.

“Shh!” Xena said, crossing a finger over her lips. “You’ll wake them up.”

It was too late. When the Warrior Princess turned to her companions, she saw that they were both stirring under their blankets. A bit later, Hercules was sitting up while Ares seemed to have remained asleep.

The tall man got to his feet and took a look at the sleeping God of War. ‘It would be so easy to kill him while he is mortal, but with Xena watching over him - I can’t.’ Resisting the temptation of kicking Ares on the head as he passed him by, Hercules strolled to where the raven-haired woman was standing, still caressing her powerful mare.

“Hey.” Xena greeted as her friend reached her side.

Hercules scratched Argo between the ears and then looked at the woman. “Good morning. How’s the arm?” he said, making small talk before getting to the point.

“Good.”

Sensing that her friend had something to say the Warrior Princess remained quiet, stroking Argo’s shiny coat and waited for him to speak his mind.

A couple of minutes later Hercules placed both hands on the woman’s shoulders and turned her to face him. “Xena, I have to go.”

The warrior slightly tilted her head as she gave him a questioning look. “Go? But I thought you were coming with me to Amphipolis…”

He let his arms fall to his sides and looked down to avoid her stare, nervously drawing circles on the ground with his boot. “I know. But I did some thinking last night…”

“About what?”

“About you and how much you mean to me.” he said, briefly looking at her, before turning his eyes to the ground once more. “I really treasure our friendship, Xena…”

“And you know I do to.” she interrupted.

“Yes.” he nodded, “And I’d like us to remain friends.”

She tensed at the sound of his last words.

“But I can’t agree with this.” Hercules went on, pointing at his sleeping half brother. Then he face Xena again. “That’s Ares, God of War, my enemy… and yours too!” he pointed at her, slightly brushing his fingertip over her skin before letting his arm fall down again.

“And…”

“And I can’t be here while you help him! I can’t!” Hercules raised his voice a little, making Ares stir again.

“Shh!”

“I can’t understand why you help him!” the demi-God went on. “We should kill him, now that he’s mortal.”

“No!” she said immediately.

“See? That I don’t understand. That’s Ares! He is evil! He got my wife murdered; he’s hurt you countless times! He joined Dahok, for Zeus’ sake. I can’t understand why you don’t hate him like I do.” he added, a hint of despair in his voice.

She didn’t hesitate. “Ares is still a part of me. I don’t know if I’ll ever truly hate him, even though he is my enemy now. Besides, I think he got in trouble because he went against Zeus to help me fight the Shadow-God.”

Hercules shook his head “Whatever’s coming to him he deserves. It doesn’t matter the reason.”

“Oh, I think it matters very much!” she said. “If he is mortal because he helped me, how could I turn my back on him?”

“Precisely _because_ he’s mortal. We could destroy him now and rid the world of his evil.”

“No! Stop that!” She stubbornly crossed her arms and looked away from Hercules.

The man gently caressed her cheek. “That’s why I have to go, Xena.” he said. “I can’t agree with what you are doing, I want him dead! But I can’t kill him because of you… but I can’t stay around and watch you treat him as a friend. So for the sake of our friendship, I’m leaving.”

She looked back at him. “If that’s the way you fell.”

“It is.”

By the time the God of War woke up, Hercules was already gone. He couldn’t say that he’d miss him - good riddance!

After breakfast, they headed for Xena’s hometown.

‘What will mom think when I bring a mortal God of War home?’

**********

After her brief run into Hercules, Gabrielle hurried to meet with Xena as soon as possible. The news that Ares was traveling with her best friend were quite upsetting. She knew what a hard time Xena had resisting Ares’ temptations; even as a mortal he never stopped trying to win her back to his side.

The Amazon Queen had traveled in the company of a couple of her warriors until a few days ago. They were messengers who insisted that Gabrielle travel with them until their destination, a nearby Amazon village. She enjoyed the company of the other women even though visiting a village she’d never been to before had cost her some time. She thought there would be nothing wrong with that; she simply took a little longer before getting back with Xena. She imagined her friend was already in her hometown.

But after meeting with Hercules she found out that instead of spending time with Cyrene, Xena was spending it with Ares! That was very serious!

She knew that her friend and the God of War couldn’t be far ahead of her, so if she hurried, maybe she’d get to them before nightfall. She hated the idea of Xena spending yet another night alone with that creep!

The though made her run for a while until, too tired to go on, she started walking as she tried to catch her breath.

She looked up at the sky and thanked the Gods the weather was holding up. She hated walking in the rain, especially when the roads got huge pools of dirty water on them or when they got covered with slippery mud. Yuck!

As she kept walking, she looked down at the road ahead. It sloped down so she had a clear view of the way until a patch of forest devoured the road ahead. On one side, just before the road melted into the woods, a young man herded a flock of sheep. She remembered the first time she came to Amphipolis - back then, the old man who’d given her a ride told her that it was sheep country when she tried to fool him, telling him that her father was a horse breeder in the village.

Ahead, there were two travelers walking down the same road. Although it was hard to tell from this distance if they were men or women, Gabrielle was able to tell that they were both tall and had a horse - a beautiful golden horse, walking behind them.

‘Argo!’ she thought. “Xena!” she called as loud as she could as she realized that it was her friend up ahead.

“Xena!” Gabrielle called once more, her hands around her mouth, but the Warrior Princess seemed to be too far away to hear.

She started running like crazy, happy to know that she would soon be reunited with her best friend.

**********

“We’ll be in Amphipolis the day after tomorrow.” Xena commented as she and Ares walked down the road with Argo following close behind.

The God of War was happy that woods surrounded the road again. He didn’t like being out on the open while he was mortal. “Yeah, I know.” he said to the woman beside him. “What are you going to tell your mother?”

Cyrene’s reaction to his presence was bothering him a lot more than he led on. The woman would surely recognize him - she only met him on two occasions but he was sure they were both quite memorable. The first time, and he wasn’t sure she’d gotten a good look at him then, she’d been caged with the rest of the people of Amphipolis while Callisto, at the time in Xena’s body, prepared to torch them. The second time it had been in the temple of the Furies, when he’d tried to get Xena to kill her to avenge her father’s death. None of them were pleasant memories for his Princess’ mother, so what would she do?

“You mean what will I tell her about you?”

“Yeah.”

The woman looked at him as she talked. “That’s simple - the truth!”

Argo snorted in agreement.

“Who asked you?” Ares said, looking back at the mare before turning to Xena again. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Trying to hide his really worried tone he added “Cyrene’s not my greatest fan, you know…”

“And whose fault is that?” she asked with a harsher voice.

“Well, let’s not pin the blame on anyone. Let’s just stick to the fact that she doesn’t like me, okay?” he went on, trying not to get into all he’d done in the past few years to reconquer his temptress. “If she knows I’m mortal she might try to do something unpleasant to me.”

Xena smirked at his last sentence.

“So, my dear,” he went on, “Maybe we should keep that amongst ourselves.”

“You mean that you’re powerless right now?”

“Well, yes.”

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Ares.” she said, looking him over. “You’re dressed in rags, you don’t smell that good and…”

“Hey!” he interrupted, “What’s wrong with the way I smell?”

“You need a bath, Ares.” she replied, smiling at him.

“Oh.”

“Right. And besides that, you have a scared look on your face now and then.”

“I do not!” he disagreed.

“Yes, you do.” Xena said, nodding as she spoke. “You know you’re vulnerable while you’re mortal.”

“And so does everyone else, which is why I think we should keep that to ourselves!” he said, now with a more pleading than commanding tone to his words.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

Xena stopped and looked him straight in the eye. “Listen Ares, she’s my mother so I’ll handle this my way.” she said, starting to walk again.

He walked beside her. “Stubborn!”

The woman froze on the spot.

Seeing her reaction to his remark, Ares stopped too. “Come on, Xena…” he turned to her and threw his hands up in a theatrical display of despair. “It was not an insult. Why are you so touchy?”

She wasn’t paying much attention to him; she had closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating on something else.

“What?” the God said, wondering what had gotten into his Chosen.

“Shh - listen.” the woman replied as Argo pricked her ears. “I thought I heard someone calling my name.”

Ares stood quiet and listened too. He could hear the sounds of the sheep and the shepherd’s dog barking and the sounds of the woods around them.

“Xena!” they heard a distant voice call, and immediately looked back, towards the source of the sound.

‘Great!’ Ares thought, frowning at the unpleasant sight.

Gabrielle kept running down the road, startling the sheep as she crossed paths with them. She was happy to see that Xena had finally heard her call. Her friend had stopped and was waiting for her to catch up, already with a smile on her face. And Ares was with her…

“It’s Gabrielle.” Xena stated with her eyes on the running bard.

The warrior next to her sighed. “All we needed; the irritating blonde tagging along.”

“Ares…” her voice had a menacing sound to it. “You be nice to my friend or I’ll ditch you right here! Got that?” she threatened, looking into his dark eyes as she waited for him to reply.

“Okay, okay. There’s no need to get all excited. I’ll do my best.” he said, excusing himself.

“Good.”

“It’s just that she doesn’t make it very easy, you know. She has the natural gift of being annoying.” Ares commented.

Xena said nothing but gave him a hard reproving glare.

“Fine! I’ll be nice!”

A couple of minutes later Gabrielle got near them, falling into Xena’s embrace.”

“I missed you!” the Warrior Princess said with her arms wrapped tightly around the other woman’s smaller body.

Gabrielle broke their embrace and gently pushed Xena back so she could look into her beautiful blue eyes. “I missed you too, Xena.”

“Where’s Deros?” the Warrior Princess asked, finally remembering that her loyal scout should be with Gabrielle.

The bard tucked her blond hair behind her ears and leaned against her friend as they started walking slowly down the road. “He stayed behind.” she answered, still catching her breath from her race.

“Behind?”

“Yup.” she replied. “He and Taja were getting… uhm… friendlier… and he decided to stick around the centaur’s village for a while, to be closer to her.”

“I suppose that’s good… Right?” Xena said, a little uncertain.

“Sure. He’s a good man. Oh, hi Ares.” Gabrielle finally acknowledged the powerless God, peeking in front of Xena so she could see him.

“Hello, bardy.” he replied, using a word he knew Xena’s little friend did not like.

The dark-haired woman elbowed the man. “Be nice.” she whispered to him, making sure that Gabrielle was not listening. Then, turning to the bard, she said “You’re not surprised to see him here?”

“No. I ran into Hercules and he told me that Ares was mortal and that he was with you. By the way Ares, will you tell me how come you’re mortal? How did it happen and how come you’re here?” she inquired, just to annoy him.

“No.” the God flatly answered.

“Xena? Will you?”

“Sure, what I know of it. You see, when I was heading home, I got this note from Velasca…” the Warrior Princess started.

As they followed the road she told her everything that happened, although not with as many details as Gabrielle would have liked…

**********

The three got an early start next morning, heading towards Xena’s hometown right after a cold breakfast.

The Warrior Princess and the God of War walked next to each other, on Xena’s other side, Gabrielle did most of the talking. She insisted on telling them all about the Amazon village she’d visited on the way here. While Ares did his best to ignore her irritating voice that was boring him beyond words, the warrior woman was paying attention to her friend’s thorough description of the place.

‘How can she put up with that irritating blonde?’ the War God wondered as he watched his Princess actually keeping up with Gabrielle’s monologue. ‘She would have some potential - if she wasn’t so goody-goody and had such a big mouth. Nothing that would ever compare to my Xena, of course.’ He took in a deep breath as he briefly recalled the days when the dark woman had been truly his. That was long gone. ‘If Xena didn’t like her so much, I’d waste the blonde! Even as a mortal I could do that! Mortal… how much longer will I have to wait?’ he asked himself as his thoughts drifted away from Gabrielle. ‘I think my father went a little too far this time. I mean, the Shadow-Jerk is dead, isn’t he? Who cares about the method - unless Zeus had some other reason to punish me? I wonder…’ Ares scratched his beard as he tried to discern hidden reasons for his father to deliver such a harsh and long punishment. But none came to mind. He sighed and looked at the road ahead.

**********

The woman knelt and laid on the already full altar a small pot made of solid gold, filled with strings of pearls of white and black color, cascading over the opening.

Then, the woman closed her eyes and began to pray. She needed to ask something of the Love Goddess and hoped that the pearls and prayers would get her attention.

She wasn’t a really young woman but her beauty was still great. Her long black hair fell in neat plates over her dark shoulders and the tight red silk dress enhanced the natural elegance of her body.

Normally, Aphrodite wouldn’t bother to come from Olympus to hear a mortal’s request. If she did that, there wouldn’t be enough hours in the day to answer to all the callings! But the incredible offering did catch her attention and when she recognized the mortal who was on her knees praying, she immediately decided to go to her temple.

The blond Goddess closed her eyes, snapped her fingers and with the power of a thought transported herself to the temple where the woman was praying.

Aphrodite raced with little steps to the woman’s side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The dark woman stopped praying and opened her eyes, turning her head to see who was standing next to her. “Aphrodite.” she said when she recognized the beautiful blond Goddess. Getting up, the woman respectfully bowed before looking the Olympian in the eye. “I came to ask you something.”

Aphrodite playfully rolled the pearls in the pot around her finger. “Sure, Cassandra. What is it?” she was quite curious. It wasn’t everyday that Ares’ favorite Priestess turned to another God. What could she want that the God of War could not provide? Maybe a matter of the heart that didn’t have her dark brother’s approval…

“Aphrodite,” the Priestess started with a worried voice, “Zeus has punished my Lord Ares because of his interference in the case of the Shadow-God.” she said.

The blond Goddess let go of the pearls, sat up on the marble altar and paid more attention to Cassandra’s words. “Is he alright?” she asked.

The woman shook her head. “I don’t know! Your father has made him mortal days ago and I haven’t heard from him since! Please, Aphrodite,” Cassandra took the Goddess’ hand in hers “you are his only friend in Olympus - please check if my Lord is alright and watch over him until he regains his powers. Please…”

“Uhm…” the Goddess rolled her eyes as she thought on Cassandra’s request. She did want Ares safe but she didn’t want to go against Zeus. “I’ll try, Cassandra, but I don’t want to go against my father or I’ll get in trouble too!”

“Just watch over my Lord, please.”

“I will.”

A broad smile grew on the Priestess’ face. “Thank you.” She kissed the Goddess’ hand and then watched as she disappeared in a shower of bright sparkles.

Happy with the result of her trip, Cassandra left the cheerful temple and returned to her horse. She got up on the saddle and with a kick on the animal’s sides she urged him to a gallop. Soon, she’d be back in Ares’ fortress. Hopefully, there would be some news…

**********

After returning to her Lord’s fortress, Cassandra walked in her quarters and found on her bed a note with a message written in round pink letters. It read: “He’s alright. He’s with Xena.”

The Priestess sighed and thanked the Love Goddess with a silent prayer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

 

Xena knew there was a nice clearing just around the next bend. They could make camp there for the night or they could keep on moving and reach Amphipolis very late that same night. Frankly, she didn’t feel like spending another night with Ares and Gabrielle around the same campfire. They’d been as hard on each other as they could, with veiled insults and threats and even competing over who would sleep closer to her! Of course she’d set Ares straight on that… ‘The spot next to me belongs to Gabrielle!’ But the sad look he gave her… made her want to get under his blanket and… ‘Whoa!’ Xena mentally slapped herself. ‘Get those thoughts out of your head now!’ she ordered herself. Definitely, it would be a good idea to get to Amphipolis as soon as possible. Mom would have separate rooms for each of them at the inn. And if Cyrene was already asleep, then they could just bunk in different corners of the stable and still have some privacy. ‘Yep, that’s a great idea.’ She turned on the saddle towards the two moody ones that followed on foot. “What do you say if we try to reach home tonight?”

Gabrielle’s face lit up with the thought of Cyrene’s cooking. “Great! Let’s do that.”

When his Princess’ eyes shifted to face him, the powerless God replied. “Fine with me.” The idea of a real bed did have quite an appeal right now.

“Good, let’s go then.” Xena turned back to see the road ahead and petted her mare, “We’ll be home tonight, Argo!”

**********

It was very late at night when they finally reached Amphipolis, but in Cyrene’s tavern there were still candles burning.

Xena smiled when a familiar figure passed in front of the window with a tray in her hands. She missed her mother, and she missed home. There was something about Amphipolis that made her feel happier, safer, more relaxed. It had been too long… The last time she’d been here was when Gabrielle and Aphrodite had been fooling around with that enchanted scroll, which made her go visit her mother. Before that, when she fooled the Furies into thinking Ares was her father. Was he? Nah! There was too much of a sexual thing between them for him to be her father. Never mind that now, how would Cyrene take the idea of the God of War staying in her home for a few days? Well, she’d soon find out.

The Warrior Princess guided the mare to the stable and settled her inside. Patiently, Gabrielle and Ares watched from the door.

When she was done, Xena scratched the animal between the ears and left the stable. “Come on.” she said to the other two, as she walked towards the tavern door.

Ares fell back, letting the two women take the lead. It was probably best if he wasn’t the first person Cyrene laid eyes on.

The door was closed but not locked, so Xena pushed it, making it creek on its hinges.

“Sorry, we’re closed!” Cyrene said without even turning around to look, as she kept wiping the top of a table. It had been a busy day and she couldn’t wait to get in bed. She didn’t want to take care of more customers. “Please come back tomorrow. We’re already closed for the night.” the woman repeated.

Xena smiled and dropped her stuff on a table and Gabrielle did the same. “You won’t make an exception for me?”

Cyrene immediately recognized the sound of her only daughter’s voice. “Xena!” she said as she turned, greeting her daughter with a hug. “Oh, my little one… I’ve missed you so much!” She squeezed her daughter tighter as she returned the embrace.

“Me too, mom.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a little longer before Xena broke the embrace and Gabrielle stepped in. “Hello, Cyrene.” She complimented the older woman, who also hugged her.

“And who’s your friend?” Cyrene asked, noticing the man who shyly stood back with his eyes on the floor. But before her daughter could reply, the man looked up and Cyrene saw his deep dark eyes and recognized him. “Ares!” she said, stepping back as a chill went down her spine. “Xena, what’s he doing here?” She pointed with a trembling finger at the God of War.

The raven-haired woman settled her mother with a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, mom.” she said, “Today he is with me.”

“What?” Cyrene’s eyes momentarily shifted to her daughter’s before turning back to face the God, fearing Xena had gone back to her old ways.

“I’ll explain.” Xena pulled her mother to the nearest table and sat down with her. “First,” she started, “you don’t need to fear him - he is mortal now.”

Then she proceeded to explain her mother that Ares had helped her and he would stay with her until he recovered his godly powers.

Tired, Ares sat at the corner table and rested his head on his hands, placing both elbows on the table. Gabrielle went into the kitchen, fixed three bowls of soup and came back out. She laid a bowl in front of Xena and took the other two to the table where the God of War was sitting. “Here.” She placed the two soups on the table and sat across from him. “I guess you’re hungry too.”

Ares looked a little surprised, but quickly recovered his usual arrogance. “If you’re expecting a thank you, forget it! I don’t have to be polite to you when Xena’s not watching.” he spat out at her, before starting to eat.

Gabrielle sighed at the dark warrior’s remark. “You could try doing it anyway.” she said, before swallowing down a spoonful of soup. “People might even start to think you’re a nice guy…”

“And why would I want that, bardy? I’m Ares, God of War! I’m supposed to be feared. I’m not supposed to be nice.”

“Except to Xena?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Xena’s different.” the God replied, gazing at the woman who spoke to her mother at the other table.

“Oh? Why’s that?” the Amazon insisted. “Because you need her help? Because you want to try to take advantage of her again? Or you want to fool her into thinking you’re a nice guy?”

“No, not because I want her help. Xena’s my Warrior Princess, my Chosen. She doesn’t have to fear me.” Ares said. “As for fooling her, she’s too smart for that. She knows I’m bad - and she likes bad!” he added with a suggestive grin.

“You’re hopeless.” Gabrielle gave up on her attempt at conversing with him and turned her full attention to the soup. If he was set on being annoying, he could do it by himself!

**********

An hour later, Xena did manage to convince her mother to let Ares stay with them for a few days. If it was true the God of War had helped her little one against another God, she did owe him, and it would be just for a few days, right?

Cyrene and the other three went home as soon as she finished closing up the tavern.

They each went into separate rooms and prepared for bed.

Xena stayed in her own room, still full with things of her youth that always brought back memories of the time before she left home to become a warrior - pretty dresses that would no longer fit, even a doll or two were neatly packed in a trunk of memories at the bottom of her bed, along with her first wooden play sword. Somehow, she could never resist the temptation of looking through it each time she came home.

Putting everything back in place, the Warrior Princess quickly got undressed and put on a nightgown, looking at the wall that separated her room from the room of her dead brother before she slid in bed. Ares was in Lyceus’ bed tonight. She wanted him as close as possible - without being too close - so she could keep an eye on him. That had left Gabrielle with one of the renting rooms; it didn’t make her too happy, but she understood.

Satisfied no noise was coming from the room next to hers, Xena closed her eyes and rapidly fell asleep.

**********

When the Warrior Princess woke up it was still early morning but she knew her mother would already be up and about. She stretched the numbness out of her body and got up from bed.

A few minutes later she was walking into the tavern where her mother was already serving the first customers of the day.

“Hi, mom.” Xena greeted as she neared her mother.

Cyrene let her daughter take the heavy tray from her hands and take it to the customers’ table. “Thank you dear.”

When Xena returned to her side, Cyrene guided her to the corner table; she knew it was her favorite. “Sit here and I’ll get you some breakfast.”

Xena obeyed.

“Will Gabrielle and… that person be joining you?” Cyrene asked, stopping just short of the kitchen door.

The warrior shook her head. “No mom.” she said, “They are still asleep.” Xena had peeked in Gabrielle and Ares’ rooms before coming to the tavern, and she found them both sound asleep. She figured they’d stay in bed until late. Ares because the mere fact that living as a mortal probably made him extremely tired and Gabrielle, well, she was just a sleepyhead!

A bit later, Cyrene emerged from the kitchen and laid out a rich breakfast in front of her daughter, sitting down at her table.

“Thanks!” the Warrior Princess said as she grabbed hold of a mug of sweetened milk and began to drink. “Aren’t you joining me?”

“No.” Cyrene replied. “I already ate. But I’ll sit with you until more customers arrive.”

The younger woman set the mug down and picked up a biscuit. “So, Toris is away again?” she asked, before taking a bite.

“Yes, you know your brother doesn’t like staying here for too long. But I hope that might change soon.”

“Oh?” Xena gave her mother a questioning look, raising one dark eyebrow. “Why’s that?” she asked. ‘Did he finally get over the shame of running away on us?’ she thought as she remembered with disgust the time when she and Lyceus discovered that Toris had turned tail.

“Well, “ Cyrene started with a smile, “do you remember your friend Delia?”

Xena nodded. Delia had been one of her best friends when she was younger, but they kinda drifted apart when their interests changed, Delia more interested in getting married and Xena more inclined to flirting around and eager to become a warrior.

“She got married about ten years ago, but she became a widow two summers back.” Cyrene said.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Well, Delia and her daughter… Did I tell you she has a daughter?”

Xena shook her head as a reply but said nothing because her mouth was too full of delicious biscuit.

“Well, she does.” the older woman went on. “A little girl of four - she’s a sweet! Anyway, Toris and Delia have been spending a lot of time together, and I think they’re in love!” Cyrene winked at her daughter. “I’m hoping for a wedding soon!”

“Now that would be nice.”

“It would, wouldn’t it?” Xena’s mother said, turning in her seat when she heard someone come in the tavern. “I got to go, little one. Customers…” she got up and walked to see what the newly arrived wanted, leaving her daughter to finish her breakfast.

**********

Xena strolled slowly through the woods that surrounded her hometown. After breakfast, she told her mother to keep Gabrielle and Ares in the tavern, if they happened to get out of bed before she returned, and went for a walk.

It was nice to go to all those old places again and just dwell into the memories of the past. Most of them were good. She remembered sparring with Lyceus in these woods, using tiny swords made of wood and imagining they were great warriors in some glorious battle - even then she was a fighter.

She walked without a destination, and a half hour later she found herself before the temple of Ares. She used to come here a lot when she was younger, not to worship of course, she’d never been very given to that, but to watch the warriors who came and bring offerings to the God of War. She loved to look at their swords and armor and admire their mighty warhorses. But she always did this alone. It was a pleasure she wouldn’t share even with her brother. When someone else came to join her, she’d simply leave and come back another time.

Xena walked closer and sat down on the large steps outside. Peeking over her shoulder to see the entrance she saw the place was quiet. ‘Good.’ she thought. She didn’t feel like putting up with a Priest or Priestess coming to ask for an offering to their Lord.

The temple itself had fascinated her when she was younger, but she’d only gone in once before she met Ares in the flesh. She’d been sure the place was empty when she walked through the wide door, disobeying her mother’s orders. Once inside, she’d been fascinated by the thick black marble columns that held the ceiling and by the first class weapons that decorated every wall, every corner. It was nothing like any other temple she’d ever been to. But then, a hooded man appeared in a dark corner. She hadn’t seen him there, so he gave her quite a fright! She remembered being frozen on the spot as the dark stranger approached her. He frightened her in the way he walked slowly towards her with his face covered, but when he spoke, she felt he would not harm her. He simply told her to go home quick because it was going to rain. She looked outside to see if it was true and when she looked back, he was gone. So, instead of following his advice she decided to search for him around the temple - he left quite an impression on her. She found nothing and ended up getting home soaked to the bone. Now she was sure the stranger had been Ares. Did he plan to keep her even then? She didn’t know. Anyway, the next time she crossed the temple’s entrance was by the God’s hand. So long ago…

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled Xena away from her memories. She got to her feet and looked in the direction the sound was coming from, as a figure emerged from the woods. “Delia!” she said, recognizing her old friend.

The Warrior Princess stepped down from the temple’s marble stairs and welcomed Delia with open arms. She wasn’t that different. She now wore her wavy brown hair shorter, barely touching her shoulders, she had put on a little weight and around her big brown eyes a few wrinkles were visible.

Xena’s friend broke the embrace and pushed the other woman back so she could look into her piercing blue eyes. “Gods, Xena, you’re more beautiful than ever. How long has it been? Twelve, fifteen years?”

“Too long!” was the raven-haired beauty’s reply. “What are you doing here?” she asked, knowing that there was nothing in there but Ares’ temple. She found it hard to believe her friend had come here to worship.

“I passed by the tavern,” Delia started, “and your mother said that you were in Amphipolis, but that you’d gone out for a walk. And well, I remember how much you liked coming here by yourself.”

“But you don’t.”

Delia turned to her friend. “I wanted to see you!” she said, playfully poking the other woman’s leather-clad stomach with her finger. “It seems you always come and go when I’m not in town.”

“That’s true.” Xena said, as they started to walk together back to town. “So, mom said that you and Toris are… closer.” she said with a wink.

Delia blushed a little. “It’s true. Your brother is a wonderful man, Xena.”

The Warrior Princess chose not to comment.

“He loves my little girl,” Delia went on, “I do hope things work out for us. I’ve been lonely since my husband died.”

“If that’s what you want, I wish you the best of luck!” Xena said, placing her arm around her friend’s shoulders.

Together, they walked back to town, catching up on what had happened in each other’s life since the last time they’d been together.

**********

After lunch, while Gabrielle stayed at the tavern entertaining the customers with the story of how Xena had helped Cecrops to get rid of Poseidon’s curse, the Warrior Princess took Ares to the outskirts of town, where she and Lyceus used to practice with their wooden swords.

She’d gotten the God of War to agree to spar with her, just for the exercise. It was good to practice with such a skillful opponent, but very hard to get one. Besides, she always wanted to measure her skill against his, without his godly powers getting in the way. It was with pleasure she discovered that with a sword, she was a match for him. Of their practice combats she’d won some, lost some… They ended up agreeing they were warriors of about equal skill and were satisfied with that.

In the end of the afternoon, with a little rain falling from the sky, Xena went to the stables to give Argo a good brushing, while Ares went straight for the tavern.

The Warrior Princess picked up Argo’s body brush and started to deliver strong strokes along her mare’s golden coat. “How’s that Argo? Good?” she said with a gentle tone as she groomed her mount.

The mare replied with a nuzzle.

But then, all of the sudden, a flash of sparkling light startled Argo as it appeared on the other end of the stable, making the mare whinny loudly and get up on her hind legs, menacingly waving her front hooves at the light.

As the mare came down, Xena stepped back not to be stepped on and looked at the Olympian that had materialized. “Aphrodite.” she said, recognizing the beautiful blond Love Goddess.

The blonde raced with little steps to the Warrior Princess’ side, wearing a very worried look on her face, ignoring Argo’s nuzzling on her hair. “Xena, where’s my brother?” she asked with an urgent voice.

The warrior knit her brows. “Ares is in the tavern.” she replied. “Why?”

Aphrodite looked at the door as if some evil pursuer might come in at any minute. “Quick, you have to go to him!”

Xena dropped the brush to the ground. “Why?” she said as she started to walk to the door, followed close by the Goddess.

“It was Hercules.” Aphrodite said. “He got drunk with Iolaus in a party and let out that Ares is mortal and with you! And these warriors heard him and are coming for my brother. Hurry, Xena, please!” The Goddess shoved the mortal woman towards the door and Xena raced out, pulling her sword out of its scabbard.

Outside, Ares was already in front of the tavern door, surrounded by twenty fierce looking warriors. Along the street, people took refuge inside the houses and peeked through half-closed windows to see the outcome of the fight. At the door of the tavern, Cyrene and Gabrielle appeared.

“Xena!” the older woman called as her daughter stormed into the scene with her sword already in hand.

“Stand back, Gabrielle!” the Warrior Princess shouted as she saw her friend getting ready to help her.

Gabrielle stopped, hesitating between joining her best friend and staying back with Cyrene, but two minutes later she saw they didn’t need her help.

Back to back, Xena and Ares fought the enemies that surrounded them. The odds had seemed bad at first, but the two of them soon proved to be superior. With skilful and effective wields of their swords, the Warrior Princess and the God of War quickly dispatched the attackers to Hades. Soon, a pile of bodies was all that was left of them in the street of Amphipolis.

When the last attacker was dead, the two warriors finally relaxed and shed their swords. They faced one another and simultaneously asked, “Are you alright?” and then replied “Fine, and you?”

Xena smiled at the God and patted him over the shoulder. “Come on, help me harness the mules to the cart so we can get this trash away from the tavern’s door.”

The dark God nodded and with a smile of sheer joy printed across his face, he followed behind his temptress. ‘Being mortal does have its advantages…’ Ares thought. ‘It seems to be the only way I manage to get Xena fighting at my side these days. That is quite a thrill…’

**********

In Olympus, the blond Goddess sighed when the fighting came to an end. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” she said as she stared at the image of her brother reflected on a mirror, as he and Xena loaded the bodies of the dead into the back of a cart, under the horrified look of some of the townsfolk.

**********

After dinner and while Ares gambled with some men around a dart target, Xena and Gabrielle finished hot apple and cinnamon tea, still at the table. The raven-haired woman sat with her back against the wall, so that she could have a clear view of the room and especially of the dart game. Across from her, her Amazon friend watched the emotions that crossed her face while she watched the powerless God of War.

“Would you like him to stay mortal?” Gabrielle asked, making Xena’s eyes shift to meet hers.

“What?” It sounded like a trick question, but she couldn’t quite figure out what was the catch.

“I asked if you would like Ares to stay mortal.” Gabrielle repeated.

“What kind of a question is that? You know by personal experience he needs to be a God. Although right now none of that stuff that happened the last time seems to be going on. But that’s just because some other God is keeping an eye on things. Right?” Xena said, once again turning her attention to the dart game.

Gabrielle took one last sip on her tea and set the empty cup on the table. “No. I mean if there were no consequences like that. Let’s say if no God of War was necessary, would you like him to remain mortal?”

“Sure!” Xena replied as Ares hit the center of the target once again. “He’s nothing but trouble and I bet he could do a lot less damage as mortal than as a God.”

“That’s not what I mean either.” Gabrielle went on, shifting her weight in her seat. “I mean for you.” she said, a hint of disguised jalousie in her voice. “Would you like Ares to stay mortal so you could keep him?”

“Gabrielle!” Xena shot an angry, outraged look at her friend.

“Come on, answer the question, Xena.” the bard insisted. “Would you or wouldn’t you?”

Fortunately for the Warrior Princess, Delia approached the table and asked, “May I seat with you?”

“Yes!” Xena immediately replied, happy for the interruption. She didn’t like the way her conversation with Gabrielle was going.

The bard scowled discretely at Xena as she got up from the table. “I bet you two have a lot to talk about.” she said. “I’ll just go and see if Cyrene needs a hand.”

“Okay.” the warrior woman said, sighing in relief as Gabrielle walked away and again setting her eyes on the God of War.

Delia followed her friend’s gaze just in time to see Ares throw another dart. “So, who’s the dark one?” she asked, turning to face Xena again.

“Who?”

“The one throwing darts. Who is he?” Delia repeated.

Xena stopped staring at Ares and looked at her friend. “He’s just someone I know. He’s staying here for a couple of days.”

“Just a friend?”

“Yep. Maybe an acquaintance is more like it.”

Delia put her elbows on the table to get closer to Xena and whispered in her ears: “But by the way you purr when you look at him, I bet you’d like him to be a lot more…”

“Delia!” Xena said, blushing to a deep red.

**********

Klonus sat in the prison warden’s chair leaning back with his feet on the dark wooden desk. The warden’s lifeless body, which lay across the room, was still bleeding. He smirked at the sight. ‘That’s what you get for locking up my men!’ he thought.

A few days ago a scouting group of his army had been captured by the town’s militia and sent to this prison. Klonus didn’t like that at all! Not because of the men he lost, they were scumbags and easily replaced. What bothered him was the town’s people had acted against him, meaning, they didn’t fear him as much as they should!

So, he decided to do something about it and take over the prison, which he did this morning. With the warden and the guards dead and his scouts recovered, he now had his lieutenant visit each prisoner to see if he found something interesting.

Klonus picked the scrolls from the desk where the prisoners’ names, crimes and sentences were written down and looked it over, tossing it aside a moment later. Didn’t matter - he couldn’t read anyway…

Shortly after, his lieutenant came in the room, to present the half a dozen men he recruited for the army amongst the prisoners.

“Very good.” Klonus said to his lieutenant after the new men left. “Did you find anything else worthy of my interest?” he asked.

The other man nodded. “Yes commander.” he said, “There are two prisoners here that have something to do with Xena.”

“Xena!” Klonus jumped to his feet at the sound of the woman’s name. Somehow, the idiotic God of War still thought she was better than him, even though she left his service quite some time ago. “Xena…” he repeated. “Tell me more about them.”

“Well,” the lieutenant started, “the first one says he is a follower of some Shadow-God or something. He keeps saying that the witch of his people, that Xena apparently killed, has to be restored so that the God doesn’t die, and that his God wants revenge against Xena. I don’t know, I think the guy is just nuts.” he said.

Klonus paced in front of his lieutenant. “Maybe not. I’ve heard of some trouble involving Xena, Ares and this Shadow-God. What about the other prisoner?”

“The other is an Amazon warrior Xena captured herself.” the lieutenant said. “She said to a cell mate she’s going to kill Xena as soon as she manages to get out of here, and she’s supposed to have mentioned some deal with Zeus and that Ares is mortal right now. If you want my opinion, I think she’s a mental case!”

“Ares mortal…” Klonus whispered, ignoring his lieutenant’s last sentence and rubbing his hands together as a wicked plan began to take form and grow in his mind. “I want to see that worshiper of the Shadow-God first, then the Amazon woman.” he said. “Maybe something grand can be accomplished here…”

“Yes sir.” his lieutenant said, saluting his commander before he turned around getting the first prisoner Klonus wanted. ‘I’ll be damned if I understand why he wants to talk to those two lunatics!’ the man was thinking as he walked away.

**********

The next morning, Klonus and his army rode away from the prison, after setting the building on fire. At the commander’s side, a woman with a scowl on her face rode a black horse.

After a couple of hours with the worshiper of the Shadow-God and a couple more with Velasca, Klonus decided they were both telling the truth and saw a golden opportunity unfolding before him.

He and the Amazon reached an agreement that would benefit them both.

The first thing to do was restore the witch and the Shadow-God with her, performing a macabre ritual that involved spilling the blood of a freshly slain maiden over the stripped bones of the witch, just as the imprisoned worshiped had explained.

Then, step two would be killing both Xena and Ares with the help of the foreign God. That would get Velasca’s powers back, because of her deal with Zeus and would get Klonus the God of War’s place.

Step three would be more to the Shadow-God, although the two of them might help - killing the rest of the Olympians! Then, while the Shadow-God and his followers went off to find new deities to slaughter, Velasca and Klonus would rule all that belonged to Zeus - in the Shadow-God’s name, of course.

Each buried deep in their thoughts, Velasca and Klonus rode side by side, each planning how to get rid of the other once the Warrior Princess and the powerless God of War were slain… They had one thing in common - they both felt that ruling Zeus’ domain all alone would be a lot more fun than with a partner. Sharing is for the weak!

It was already dusk when they finally reached the village nearest to the place where Xena and her men had battled the witch and worshippers of the Shadow-God. It would be here they would get the fresh blood necessary to perform the ritual.

The men and Velasca dismounted and started the search for an appropriate victim.

‘This better work!’ Klonus thought, ‘Or Ares will have my hide when he gets his powers back!’

**********

When she got to the tavern to have breakfast, she found Ares already there, sitting at the table with a nice meal laid out in front of him. She could hear Cyrene out in the back giving instructions, probably to some merchant, about where to put the goods he’d delivered. It would probably take a while. Xena knew her mother was quite demanding with everything that concerned her work and took pride in having the best establishment tin the area.

Lifting his eyes from the mug of sweetened milk he’d been drinking, Ares saw his Princess standing there still with a half-sleepy look on her face, but gorgeous as always. He waved at her. “Good morning, my dear.” he said. “Care to join me?” the God asked, pointing at the empty chair on the other side of the table.

The Warrior Princess walked lazily to the table and sat down. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned and then shifted her eyes to the one who watched her with an amused look on his face. “I’m not your dear.” she protested, slurring her words.

“Right. Rough night?”

“Nah,” she replied, “but Gabrielle and I stayed up late. She was reading to me the latest scroll she wrote. It’s about me kicking your butt sometime ago.” she added with a smirk, “Wanna read it?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny.”

“Actually, it is!” she stole a round shaped cookie from his plate and nibbled on it, as she waited for her mother to return.

Shortly after, Cyrene walked in through the back door and seeing her daughter sitting with the God of War, walked over to them. “Good morning, little one.” She said, kissing Xena on the top of her head. She gave Ares a hard glare and then sweetened again when she turned to face her daughter. “Why don’t you go out back, Xena?” the older woman said. “There’s someone there who’d like to see you.”

“Yeah?” Xena gave her mother a questioning look. She didn’t have that many friends left in Amphipolis and she thought she’d seen them all by now. “Who?”

“It’s a surprise.” Cyrene answered as she urged her daughter to get up and go outside.

Ares too was curious. But it was probably no one interesting. He shrugged and kept savoring his breakfast.

Xena walked into the storeroom in the back of the tavern where a tall dark-haired man was pilling sacks of grain against a corner. Nothing interesting, but as she got closer to the man, his figure became very familiar. “Toris!” she nearly shouted when she recognized her older brother.

He turned just in time to have his sister slam herself against his chest and give him a bear hug. “Hey sister! What are you doing here?”

Xena released her brother and stepped back, so she could take a look at him. “I’m spending a few days with mother. “ she said smiling. “Me, Gabrielle and a friend. And you?”

Toris restarted pilling up the grain and Xena moved in, giving him a hand. “I went to get this grain at the market near the sea port. Mom asked me to.”

“So you’re working for her again?”

“Sort of… And you? Still bumming around with your friend?”

Xena didn’t like his choice of words but decided to let that go by and change the subject. “Sort of… So, what’s with you and Delia? Is it serious?”

He nodded and blushed a little. “Yeah. I’m even considering asking her to marry me.” he confessed. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s an excellent idea! About time you settled down and gave mom some grandchildren, right?”

“Uhm, right. But you’re the one who should have done that by now.” Toris retorted. “Being a woman and all… If you hadn’t gone off playing warlord, you’d have half a dozen kids by now. Pretty as you are, mom always had good offers for you.”

The Warrior Princess’ face turned hard as stone and she dropped the sack to the ground.

“Ouch!” he protested as the load fell over his feet. “What do you think you’re doing?” he looked angrily at his sister.

Xena ignored his last words. “Well, if you’d stayed here and fought instead of running like a rat, maybe I wouldn’t have taken up the sword and become a warrior!”

“Warrior?” Toris’ tone became harsh too. “You became a murderer!”

“You son of a bacchae!” she snarled at his reference to her dark past.

“Stupid girl!”

Xena had to take in a long deep breath to fight the urge to tear her brother apart and to avoid any further confrontations, she turned her back and left, walking back into the tavern.

Reaching Ares’ table, she sat down heavily and roughly pulled the mug out of his hand, drinking down what was left of the milk with one gulp, wishing it was wine instead.

The God eyed her with a puzzled look. “So, who was it?”

“Shut up and eat!”

**********

Aphrodite bit her lip as she listened from behind the huge pink marble column. She didn’t think Zeus hated Ares that much… Did he? Maybe her dark brother had pulled another nasty trick on Hercules, one the King of the Gods hadn’t yet forgotten.

Anyways, it was up to her to do something! But what? The last thing she’d want was to go directly against Zeus. He might get mad and punish her the same way he’d done with Ares. And she couldn’t stand that! But she couldn’t just stand by and do nothing to help her brother.

With a snap of her fingers and a flash of warm light the Goddess of Love vanished from her father’s quarters.

A few moments later she materialized in Cyrene’s tavern, remaining invisible to mortal eyes, including her brother’s. She spotted him immediately, sitting at one of the wooden tables, accompanied by his Princess of War. It was so strange to see him like this, so weak compared to his usual self and completely oblivious to her presence. He was just sitting there, finishing a plate of cookies and staring at Xena as she sat across form him with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the floor and wearing a sullen frown. Had he done something to upset her? Probably… Knowing him…

Aphrodite stepped closer to the table and watched the sitting couple. She could simply allow them to see her and warn them, but wouldn’t Zeus know if she interfered that closely with Ares, if she actually talked to him? Better not risk it.

‘Better find the bard.’ the beautiful Goddess concluded and vanished from the tavern.

**********

Gabrielle was still sound asleep when Aphrodite materialized in the room, standing at the bottom of the bed.

The bard was lying down on her side with a soft wool blanket covering her up to her neck. In her dream, she and Xena were standing by a river, fishing for dinner with long poles. Her eyes moved under the closed lids and the corners of her lips curled up softly in a smile as she finally made her first catch.

Aphrodite walked slowly to Gabrielle’s side and gently placed a hand on the sleeping woman’s shoulder. “Gabrielle.” she called, shaking her a little.

But the bard didn’t wake up.

So the Goddess tried again, this time calling just a little louder and shaking just a little stronger. “Gabrielle!” Still nothing. She gave it another go, but still the bard kept smiling, deep in her dreams.

Aphrodite really needed to talk to Xena’s friend and decided she had no choice but to be a little mean and do what mortals often did. She leaned slightly over the bard’s sleeping form and with her hand she squeezed her nose, not letting her breathe.

Suddenly, Gabrielle fell into the river where they’d been fishing. She tried to swim up but strangely her body was so heavy that she just kept sinking deeper and deeper; until she no longer could hold her breath and was sure she was going to drown.

She flung her eyes open and sat up on the bed as the Goddess finally released her nose. “Aphrodite?” Gabrielle said when she saw the beautiful blonde standing next to her bed. “What are you doing here?” she asked with a very puzzled look as she brushed away little beads of sweat from her forehead.

“Oh, good, you’re awake!”

“Uhm?”

The Goddess sat on the bed and faced the bard with a worried frown. “You have to do something Gabrielle.” Aphrodite started.

The bard rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn’t still caught in Morpheus’ realm and took a deep breath before listening to Aphrodite. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s about my brother, Ares.” the Goddess replied.

Gabrielle sighed wearily. “He’s with Xena, you don’t need to worry.”

“I know the studmuffin is here.” The beautiful blonde went on as Gabrielle choked a giggle at her throat when she heard the pet name Aphrodite had for Ares. “But a while ago I heard my father, Zeus, tell a warlord that Ares is mortal and with Xena in Amphipolis.”

As the Goddess’ words sank in, Gabrielle got to her feet and quickly got dressed.

“You’ve gotta help him!” Aphrodite pleaded. The bard finished tying the laces of her boots and then turned to the Goddess again. “Alright. Is the warlord coming this way?”

“Yes! But I don’t think he’ll be here before late tomorrow.”

“Good.” Gabrielle headed for the door and opened it. “I’m gonna tell Xena and we’ll leave as soon as possible.”

“Okay…”

Seeing that Aphrodite was still wearing a worried frown Gabrielle walked to the bed where the Love Goddess was sitting and placed a reassuring hand over her shoulder. “Don’t worry. Xena is watching out for him and she won’t let any harm come to him while he is with her, okay?”

The Goddess sighed, looking up to meet Gabrielle’s eyes as she stood before her. “Alright…” and she allowed a little smile to show on her face.

“Good.” A gentle squeeze on Aphrodite’s shoulder served as a goodbye and then the bard spun on her heels and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Alone in the room, the Goddess got to her feet and with the power of a thought, she disappeared.

**********

Xena and Ares were doing nothing really. They just remained seated at the table. They’d started off by charging on the red plump juicy berries that Cyrene had placed on the table on a large white ceramic bowl, to complete the two warriors’ breakfast. When that was finished they’d made a bet over which one of the customers at the inn would finish their food first, a large farm worker or a scrawny kid. Xena chose the kid and won. Then, Toris came in and started to help is mother under the close watch of the two at the table, each lost in private thoughts. Xena wished she could start getting along with her older brother, stop the silly fights and love him like she’d loved Lyceus; but it seemed impossible. Ares simply wondered how could that slug share blood with his Warrior Princess.

Then, suddenly, Gabrielle rushed into the room and rapidly covered the distance to the table where Xena was sitting across from the God of War.

“Hey sleepy head!” the Warrior Princess greeted, smiling at her younger friend. “What are you doing up already?”

The bard placed both hands on the table and leaned on it, turning her head to face her friend. “Xena, we need to talk.”

Recognizing the worry on Gabrielle’s features, Xena let her smile fade and straightened herself up on the chair. “What is it?”

“Privately.”

The raven-haired woman looked at the God of War as he scowled at Gabrielle’s request, and then back at the Amazon. “Okay.” She got up from the chair and prepared to walk away but before doing that, she turned to Ares. “Don’t go anywhere.” she said. “I’ll be right back.”

“I won’t.” he said. It wasn’t like he could find anything interesting in Amphipolis. The only good thing there was Xena. “I’ll be waiting.”

Xena nodded at him and then followed Gabrielle to the counter, sitting next to her on a stool. “So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

From a short distance, still sitting at the table, Ares watched Xena’s face begin to gain a worried frown as Gabrielle spoke, gesturing with her hands to emphasize the words. He cocked his head to try and catch some of the conversation, but no luck. ‘Damn! If I had my godhood I’d easily hear everything.’ He leaned back on his seat, sulking with his misfortune and cursing Zeus for letting his punishment drag on for so long.

A few minutes later, Xena got up from the stool and strolled to the table where the God was sitting. As he looked up at her she held out a helping hand to him. “Come on.” she said. “We have to get on the move.”

“On the move where?” Ares asked, confused, as he took the woman’s hand and got to his feet.

“We have to leave Amphipolis.”

Cyrene was sad to see her little one leave once more, but she understood. They said their goodbyes and hoped that the warlord following the powerless God of War would leave Amphipolis unharmed when he learned that his prey had already gotten on the road.

**********

Xena knew the area around Amphipolis like the back of her hand. Well, she better! She’d grown up in that place, played through those fields as a child, fought her first battles for that village. It was her territory, so she easily found a path that took them quickly through the flat sheep’s’ pastures and into the cover of the forest, even though she was riding the only horse and her two traveling companions followed on foot.

Still, this warlord, whoever he was, might catch up to them eventually… they might have to fight, but at least, when and if it came to that, they’d be far from her home village. No innocent lives would be in danger. Except Gabrielle’s, of course. But Xena had often talked to her good friend about that and she’d accepted the risk involved with being with someone like the Warrior Princess.

The small group did eventually take a break by the roadside to have a late lunch, eating the food Xena’s mother had packed in a hurry. When they finished, they left the road once more to confuse their pursuers and even walked over the bed of a little stream for a while.

It was already quite dark when Gabrielle suggested that they should make camp for that night, getting an immediate agreement from the two warriors.

They found a clearing in the woods, hunted for dinner and ate it in silence, each wondering if they’d already done enough to lose the warlord that had scared Aphrodite so much.

‘But, hey,’ Ares considered as he sat down against a dead tree stump, getting ready for the night’s first watch. ‘my sister kinda scares easy, right?’ He certainly hoped so.

With Ares taking the first shift of watch the Warrior Princess set her bedroll near the fire and after checking that Gabrielle was already dozing off, she too got under the covers. She tucked the blanket closer to her throat and lifted her eyes to the God of War. “Wake me up when it’s my turn, okay?”

He nodded. “Don’t worry, I will.”

The woman closed her eyes and soon after her chest was heaving gently in a slow rhythm.

“Sleep well.” he whispered when he saw she’d drifted into the land of dreams.

**********

All through the night and the morning after they didn’t run into any trouble. Maybe they had managed to lose the warlord, or maybe Aphrodite had misunderstood her father’s intentions and there was no one chasing them to begin with! It was possible… But the point was, they were alright. Hopefully, Amphipolis was safe too.

As mid-day approached the bard’s ever empty stomach grumbled a loud protest, telling her it was time to eat.

Ares, who walked beside her, eyed her with a puzzled look, which she did her best to ignore.

“Hey, Xena!” Gabrielle called.

The Warrior Princess who was riding her golden mare looked down at her younger friend and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“What do you say if we stop to eat?”

The older woman smiled. ‘She’s always hungry!’ Xena thought, but without seeing it as a weakness. It was nice to see Gabrielle had a healthy appetite! “Up ahead.” she said, looking forward and pointing down the road. “I’m pretty sure there’s an abandoned old farm that has a nice well and some apple trees. We’ll stop there. We’ll have fresh water and if we’re lucky, maybe even some ripe apples. How does that sound?” she asked, looking down at her friend once more.

“Mmm… wonderful!” was the bard’s reply as she rubbed her stomach, already anticipating the satisfaction of eating those apples.

Ares, although he took no part in the conversation thought it was a good idea too.

A few minutes later the old farm came in sight.

“Look!” Xena said, pointing up at the decaying house. “That’s the farm I was talking about.”

The road went up the small hill and at the very top what had probably been the farmer’s house and barn were already visible. They had no roof by now and the boards of the walls seemed rotten even from a distance, because of the holes, dark color and greenish smudges here and there. On a corner of the smaller building there was even a creeping plant growing and threatening to spread throughout the rest of the structure.

**********

The deal with the Shadow-God’s witch had been quite clear. They would get her all the young blood she needed to - how to call it? To get back to life and keep alive within her the God - which they’d already done by now - and keep her safe while she recovered her strength. Then, off to kill Xena and Ares. The Shadow-God wanted that too. Klonus and Velasca would get godhood; Velasca because of her deal with Zeus and Klonus to take Ares’ place. Sounded good! Then the two new Gods would help the Shadow guy to rid the world of Zeus and company and rule the area as his chief-lieutenants or something.

It was a good deal for them but still both Klonus and Velasca looked suspiciously at the red-haired witch. Could she be trusted? They didn’t have a clue. About each other they were sure. This was a partnership to last only until the end of the Olympians, then it was war!

“The horses are getting tired.” Klonus commented as he heard his mount’s hard breathing. “We should stop.”

Velasca patted her own horse on the neck and nodded. “Good idea. Agree?” she asked the other woman.

The witch kept her large green eyes fixed on the horizon and didn’t say a word.

The Amazon shrugged her shoulders and faced Klonus.

“She’s still weak.” Klonus guessed.

“Perhaps.” Velasca wasn’t too convinced of that though. ‘That stupid witch just thinks way too high of herself to talk to us. I wonder if Klonus and I, after we become Gods and the Olympians are dead, I wonder if we could kill that stupid witch and the Shadow-God.”

“Well,” Klonus went on, “If she doesn’t have an opinion we’ll just do things our way, right? I say we stop up ahead.”

“I second that!”

**********

It was quite windy on the top of the hill where the remains of the old farm rotted away. The building that had been the barn had suffered the most. Its roof was gone and so was one of its four walls. The three that were still sort of standing were full of missing boards that made the wind roar as it danced between them. The farmer’s house was in a better shape. Although the old roof was nowhere to be seen it still had the walls standing, half covered with green moss and creeping plants.

“It’s pretty. In a decaying sort of way…” Gabrielle commented.

The Warrior Princess got down from her golden mare and walked over to the well, still intact after all the years of abandon. “I’m gonna get some fresh water.” she said, throwing the bucket in. The splashing sound told her it had sunk in the water. “Why don’t you two start a fire close to the house, to have some protection from the wind?”

“Alright!” the bard replied and started to collect firewood.

Seeing that Ares wasn’t moving the warrior woman turned to him with her hands on her hips. “What are you waiting for, your lordship?”

“Uhm, me?”

“Yes, you. Go and help her, now!” she ordered, pointing at her best friend.

The God of War dropped his arms wearily along his body. “Fine.” he said, sounding bored. Then, he walked closer to the house and started to clear a bit of ground to lodge their campfire.

As he threw a twisted green twig to the side Ares thought he heard something strange so he stopped what he was doing and cocked his head to listen. Nothing. Then again, it would be hard to make out anything over the roar of that blasted wind! Still, he listened closer. ‘Probably just my imagination.’ he decided, returning to his task. ‘This being mortal thing is getting to me. Cursed Zeus!’

Then, Argo too heard something. She pricked her ears and, sensing danger, she started to pace nervously.

“What is it girl?” Xena asked, turning to the mare.

The reply came a second later when riders started to come over the other side of the hill. They were many but Xena and her companions had not heard them coming because of the blowing of the wind.

The Warrior Princess’ jaw fell open when she saw in the front, next to the one who appeared to command this army, the Shadow-God’s witch whom she believed to be dead and Velasca, who was supposed to be in prison!

Klonus was thrilled with this little surprise, just happening to run into Xena and Ares! It was too perfect! “Attack!” he ordered his men.

The raven-haired woman quickly recovered from the shock and assessed the situation - it did not look good. There were too many warriors to make a stand and fight. Their best chance would be to run.

She pulled her iron sword from its scabbard and called out to her friend. “Gabrielle! Get on Argo! Now!” She charged against a tall warrior that had already jumped down from his horse.

The bard understood Xena’s plan and ran for the mare as the God of War jumped to his Princess’ side.

“They’re too many!” Ares shouted to make himself heard.

Xena ran her blade through her first opponent but immediately another came to take his place. “We have to retreat!” she replied. From the corner of her eye she saw Gabrielle already on the golden mare, guiding her towards them. “Grab a horse!” she said to Ares.

Ares nodded as he parried another attack. There were several riderless animals around as Klonus’ warriors jumped down from their mounts to attack them. It shouldn’t be too hard but he better be quick about it.

He kicked the next enemy on the gut and as the guy’s breath was taken out, he pulled the spear he was carrying out of his hands and used it to knock him on the head.

A quick glance to the side showed Xena was climbing up on Argo, in front of Gabrielle and kicking back at two men around, trying to pull her down.

From her mount Velasca started to realize that Klonus’ men weren’t skillful enough to take on the Warrior Princess and the God of War and she decided to intervene.

With a small quick of heels the Amazon took her mount next to one of the men, one that was still on horseback, and reaching out, she pulled his crossbow from his back and got herself an arrow. She placed the arrow on the crossbow, aimed at the nearest target and took a shot. “Damn!” she shouted out as the projectile flew just over her victim’s shoulder.

Ares felt his blood freeze for a second as he heard the swift sound of an arrow that passed way too close to his flesh. Still, he kept on with his task and climbed on the saddle of a black stallion whose master he’d just sent to Hades. Already on the mount, the God looked back as he guided the animal near Argo, to see if he could catch a glimpse of the archer.

He didn’t see Velasca but his eyes met with the witch as she sat quietly on the saddle of her horse.

Seeing a good opportunity of getting rid of her, Ares didn’t let it go to waste. With his stallion already at the golden mare’s side he turned on the saddle and launched through the air the spear he’d taken from one of his opponents moments earlier.

He followed the weapon with his eyes, as Xena called him to join her. “Yes!” the God shouted joyfully when the spear hit its target and sunk into the red-haired woman’s chest, knocking her down from her mount.

The witch fell heavily on the ground, always with her eyes open and wearing a serene expression on her face.

Ares smiled and turned to his Princess but when he was going to tell her that they could go, the loud sound of a preternatural laughter wiped the smile off his face and made him turn back once more.

Velasca, Klonus and his men were as astonished as the God of War was when they too turned towards the laughter’s sound.

The witch was still lying on the ground with the long wooden spear impaled her body - and she was laughing! Her eyes were open and her face showed an amused grin when her hands moved up to the spear’s shaft and pulled it out of her body, dripping little beads of blood all over her chest.

As the others watched in silence with their mouths open in awe, the witch got to her feet and tossed the spear aside. Then, she looked directly into the eyes of the dark warrior who had wounded her. “Fool!” she said, between waves of laughter. “You above all should know that having the essence of a God within me simple mortal weapons can not harm me!” she shouted, looking down to the hole in her chest. “It would take the essence of Gods I did not yet absorb to destroy me!” and she laughed again as her wound started to disappear before their eyes.

Everyone was watching in amazement, unable to make a move as the witch’s spilled blood retracted into the wound and her evil laughter kept echoing over the loud blowing of the wind.

Everyone except Xena. Already too used to things that went beyond her understanding, the Warrior Princess quickly collected herself from the surprise and saw this as the perfect opportunity to make a run for it, as the others stared at the cursed witch.

“Come on!” she shouted to Ares, slapping him on the shoulder at the same time. “Let’s go!” and she kicked Argo’s flanks to urge her down hill, holding Gabrielle with one arm, case the bard was too enthralled by the witch to hold on when the mare started to move.

The God of War closed his mouth and he too kicked his mount to follow Argo away from Klonus’ army. Moments later, he did look back to catch another glimpse of the witch, laughing on the hilltop. He looked back at the golden mare galloping before him and swallowed the knot that had just formed on his throat. ‘That Shadow-Jerk is more powerful than I gave him credit for.’ he thought as they kept putting more distance between them and the enemy. The idea of being mortal and chased by a God was completely new to him and he didn’t like that at all! What was Zeus waiting for to restore his powers? At least he’d have a fighting chance, but like this… Even with the mightiest of mortals by his side it did not look good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

 

The two warhorses were exhausted when their masters finally allowed them to rest. Xena and Ares had really pushed them to the limit to make sure they’d lost Klonus and his people.

They’d come across a large waterfall and Xena thought it was the perfect spot to stop and rest and even spend the night. She knew there was a wide, high ceiling cave just beyond the falling water and that was a great hideout, case they were still being chased.

Mounts and riders had become a little wet when they entered the cave through the narrow, almost invisible passage between the waterfall and the rock, but now it felt wonderful to rest inside.

Xena and Ares had removed the saddles from their mounts but made them remain inside the cave. After nightfall they’d let them out to graze but now they’d just stay inside with them and catch their breath.

Gabrielle had simply sat down against the cold rock. Closing her eyes and taking in deep long breaths, trying to still her racing heart. Had that witch really just removed the spear from herself and kept on laughing? Then she was like an Olympian God, immortal and unharmed by normal weapons, right? Not a mortal carrying a God inside but a God herself, right? At first Gabrielle had thought she was more like a Priestess or something but that was obviously not the case. And the witch with Velasca - what a terrible combination!

Xena removed her breastplates and laid them next to the horses’ saddles. Then, she stretched her muscles and sat down with her back against the cave’s wall, just as Gabrielle.

Across from her, the God of War did the same, remaining with his dark eyes fixed on the water that kept falling down, wondering what could he do to stop that witch, considering that he was mortal. ‘Damn you, Zeus!’ he thought before his mind trailed back to finding a way to defeat the Shadow-Jerk. Zeus’ dagger, the one he’d given to Xena, had obviously not been enough. Maybe it had done some harm but not killed the foreign God. ‘The essence of other Gods, she said.’ Ares remembered. But what could that mean? The thing that could turn a mortal into a God? Could ambrosia kill the stupid witch and the Shadow-Jerk along with her? Well, it was worth a try.

He got up and slowly walked near Xena. “I need to talk to you.” he said.

The Warrior Princess looked up into his dark eyes but remained seated against the cave’s stonewall. “What about?”

Ares sat down next to her, feeling her blue eyes set on him and following his every move with suspicion. She never trusted him. He sighed and decided not to address her feelings towards him since he needed her to help him with something else. “Do you remember what the witch said, back on that hill?”

“About what?”

“A way to kill her.” he replied. “She mentioned the essence of a God and I think she might mean ambrosia.”

Xena straightened herself up and faced him with renewed interest. “Ambrosia?”

“Yup.” he went on. “Think about it, my dear. If a mortal eats ambrosia, becomes a God. So maybe that’s what she meant.”

“I guess it could be… at least it’s worth a try.”

Ares smiled back at her. “My feelings exactly.” he said. “So we have a plan?”

“Well, sort of. Where do we get the stuff? Do you know?” she asked.

“Yes but its probably a little dangerous.”

“And when’s that ever stopped us?” Xena said, mentally slapping herself when she realized she’d used the word ‘us’ that should be forbidden when it mean she and Ares.

He merely grinned, obviously realizing why she looked a little upset. “Never, my dear.”

**********

With the fall of darkness the two warhorses were let out to graze, after Xena told Argo to keep her new companion near by. They still wanted two animals in the morning and she wanted to make sure the black stallion did not wonder off.

Inside the cave, after supper, Ares explained the two women how to get to the nearest place where he believed that ambrosia could be found.

“We have to go back the same way we came.” the God of War said. “Hopefully, we won’t run into the warlord my sister warned you about.” he looked at Gabrielle and she nodded.

“Yep, that’d be all we needed.” Xena agreed.

“Anyway,” he went on, “when we reach this crossing,“ he said, pointing at the sketch of a map he’d been drawing in the dirt, “we go left instead of right. This should take us to some mounts. The ambrosia is supposed to be inside the narrowest mount. I think…”

“You think?” the Warrior Princess eyed him with a raised dark brow.

“I’m pretty sure. There’s a small grout on the top of the mount that’s the entrance and the ambrosia is somewhere on the inside. All we have to do is get it!”

Gabrielle tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up into his eyes. “Somehow, I think it’ll be harder than that.”

“Yeah.” the raven-haired woman agreed. “You said it might be dangerous.”

Ares looked up at his Princess. “Well, it might.” he said. “But I don’t really know. It’s just that ambrosia is usually guarded somehow, right?”

“Right.”

Soon after, the three had gone to sleep, trying their best to ignore the thundering sound of the water falling against the solid rock. Gabrielle was the only one to really succeed. As for the warriors, they didn’t get a very good night’s sleep.

**********

The next morning Xena scouted the surroundings to make sure Klonus hadn’t found their trail while back in the cave Ares and Gabrielle packed all the stuff.

When the Warrior Princess returned, having found no sign of their enemy, the three got on their way, heading towards the mount where Ares believed they’d find the food of the Gods.

Fortunately, they now had two powerful horses instead of one. Ares rode the black stallion he’d stolen from one of Klonus’ men while Xena and Gabrielle shared Argo. Like this they covered a lot more ground and around lunchtime they could already sight the mount.

As they prepared to make camp at mid-day the Warrior Princess, as usual, took charge. She ordered the God of War to go and hunt something to eat and he obeyed, mumbling under his breath that it wasn’t right for a mortal to order him around. Then again, she wasn’t just any mortal, was she? To Gabrielle was left the task of collecting some wood and start a fire.

When the other two had already gotten to work and the stallion was grazing near by, Xena took Argo for another look around. She rode away, penetrating deeper into the woods until she finally came across the road that followed towards her hometown, Amphipolis. The same road they’d traveled not long ago.

Before actually coming out of the woods the woman heard voices and sounds of horses’ hooves thumping on the ground. Gently, she jumped off her mare’s back and silently walked through the trees, heading closer to the road to see who were the people that were there.

Staying under the cover of a high dark green bush, the raven-haired woman peeked through it’s long leafs and saw about twelve or fifteen men with half a dozen horses. They didn’t see her and kept their chatting and lazy walking.

“…but Zeus said he’d be there. The God of War, mortal!” one of them was saying.

The other man, the one walking closest to the first, wasn’t too convinced. “Yeah, right! You were probably just drunk!” he retorted. “I can’t believe we actually followed you into this stupid venture! Come on, it doesn’t make any sense, does it? Since when does the King of the Gods talk to guys like us?”

“But I really saw him!” the first man insisted.

Xena quietly backed away from the road, heading back to the place where she’d left her golden mare. ‘Could that be the warlord’s army Aphrodite was talking about?’ the warrior wondered. ‘They did have some weapons but they could hardly be called an army - just a band of thugs!’

When she reached her mare she jumped up to the saddle and headed back to camp.

**********

It was already dark when they reached the mount where the ambrosia was supposed to be. They made camp, ate supper and prepared for bed. While the powerless God laid down on one side of their small fire, the Warrior Princess and her friend stayed on the other side.

“Gabrielle.” Xena whispered to the blond woman next to her.

“Yes?” The bard turned on her bedroll so that she could face her friend.

“Tomorrow I want you to wait here while Ares and I get the ambrosia.”

“No!”

“Yes.” the warrior went on. “I have no idea if that place is dangerous or not, and if it is…”

“If it is,” Gabrielle interrupted, “I want to be there with you.”

“I know but I think it’s best if you’re not, because Ares wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice you to get the ambrosia, right?” she gave her friend a questioning look.

“I guess.”

“Right. With me it’s different, I know him better and he still has hope to win me back so I don’t think he’ll let me down.”

The bard chuckled “He never gives up, does he?”

“You think that’s amusing?” Xena asked with a half angry tone.

“Yup, to a point.”

The older woman sighed. “Well, now that he’s mortal and he hasn’t gotten us in any life threatening situation, maybe it is… A little.”

“Yup!”

“But just a little!” the warrior added, already with a smile. “So, tomorrow you’ll stay?”

The bard sighed before speaking. “If you really think it’s best.”

“I do.”

“Okay.” Gabrielle said. ”But under protest!”

“Thanks. Another thing…”

“What?”

Xena took on a more serious look again. “Tomorrow, if Ares and I aren’t back by sundown,”

The bard swallowed the dry knot on her throat when she realized what her friend meant.

“If we’re not back, I want you to go find Hercules.” the Warrior Princess said. “I want you to tell him about Velasca, the witch, the Shadow-God, the ambrosia - everything! Alright?”

“Alright.” the blonde replied. “But you will be back, right?”

“Right.”

“Good.”

Xena smiled and planted a gentle kiss on the younger woman’s forehead. “Good night, Gabrielle.”

“Good night, Xena.”

The dark warrior closed her eyes and quickly entered Morpheus’ realm. Gabrielle still watched her friend’s calm expression as she slept with her face lighted by the flickering of the campfire. Then, she let her eyelids come down and after offering a silent payer to the Gods, she fell asleep.

**********

Xena sat down on the cold rock, placing both hands flat on the ground and leaning back as she tried to catch her breath after the high climb. Next to her, Ares rolled up the ropes they’d used to help them to reach the top of the mount.

“Now there should be a cave around here that’ll let us go inside.” the God said as he looked around.

The woman recovered quickly from the effort and got to her feet, whipping the sweat drops off her forehead with the back of her hand. “Did you find it?”

“Not yet.” He finished rolling up the rope and placed it around his shoulder. Then, he started to walk around the top of the mount, looking for the entrance. It was rough ground with a lot of rubble around that might conceal it but he was determined to find it.

Xena looked down from the mount top - it was quite a sight. She could see to a great distance from there; she could spot the river, the woods where Gabrielle was waiting, the road back to Amphipolis and a lot more. As she was taking in the sight she noticed a cloud of dust rising to the west. She narrowed her eyes and shielded them from the sun with her hand to see if she could make out what it was.

Ares used his boot to push to the side a pile of rubble that wasn’t quite blending in with the rest. When he did so he uncovered a wooden trap door, darkened by the years. With a victorious smile he violently kicked against the rotten boards making them shatter and uncovered a well-like entrance to the core of the mount. “Xena!” he called. “I think I found it.”

The woman gave no indication that she’d even heard him, she remained with her back turned and looking away.

“Xena.” he called again as he walked to her. “What is it, my dear?” he asked when he reached her side, placing his arms around her leather-clad waist.

The woman roughly shoved him aside but instead of protesting about his advance she pointed at something far below. “Look,” she said, “a lot of horses on the move and heading this way.”

Ares looked too. “Yeah, I see them.” he said. “Isn’t that Klonus’ banner?”

Xena hadn’t noticed it but now that he mentioned it, it did look like it.

“We have to go back down.” she said.

“No!” he protested. “I found the entrance Xena. We’re so close! We can’t give up now.”

The raven-haired woman shook her head. “No, we have to go back. Gabrielle is down there alone!”

Ares walked in front of his Princess and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Stop that Xena! There’s a lot in stake here and Gabrielle, as irritating as she is, is no idiot. Is she?”

“No, but…”

“No buts.” he interrupted. “Those guys won’t get here before dark and by then we should be out of here with the ambrosia.

“And if we’re not?”

“If we’re not I’m sure she’ll manage to hide. Give her some credit, will you?”

She let her head fall and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. ‘I know he’s right but how can I just leave her like this? Without even warning her…’ Xena looked up at the God again. “Fine, let’s go but we must hurry, alright?”

“Fine.” he replied, smiling back at her.

Moments later the two dark warriors were on the edge of the entrance to the mount. Ares knelt down on the rocky ground and peeked into the dark depths of the well-like cave while Xena stood next to him.

“I can’t see a thing.“ he said, narrowing his eyes to try and see the bottom. “You think it’s deep?”

“There’s one way to find out.” the woman said. Then, she leaned down and picked up from the ground a small round gray stone. “Listen…” she said before throwing it inside the cave.

Quietly, they waited a moment until they heard the sound of the stone hitting against the bottom.

The powerless God got to his feet and looked at Xena. “It’s not that deep. I think we can use the rope to go down.”

She nodded.

“Good. Let’s get started then.” and he walked a bit away from the cave. “I’m gonna find someplace where I can tie the rope.”

“Yeah, do that. I’m gonna make a torch so that we can have some light when we reach the bottom.” the Warrior Princess stated.

“Good idea.”

**********

Xena looked down and saw that she’d reached the end of the rope. She tilted her head up and spoke to the man who was coming right after her. “Stop Ares. I’m running out of rope.”

“What?” he nearly shouted. He couldn’t believe that after all that they’d have to go back because the stupid rope was too short. “Are you sure?”

The woman frowned but he couldn’t see it through the darkness. “Of course I’m sure!” she angrily answered. “What kind of an idiot do you think I am?”

The God of War didn’t reply.

She looked down again, keeping her tight grip on the rope and tried to see through the dark. “Wait a minute…”

“What?”

“I think I can see the bottom.” Xena replied. ‘At least I think it’s the bottom.’ she thought as she studied the shadow under her. “It seems to be about… five or six feet away. That’s nothing!”

Ares looked down as well but all he could make out was the woman holding on to the rope. “Well, I can’t see anything.”

“I’m gonna jump!”

“No, Xena! Wait!” he screamed but it was too late. He felt the rope swing as the Warrior Princess let go and just a second later he heard a thump. “Are you alright?” he asked as he climbed down the rope as much as he could.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m gonna light the torch.” A moment later she had the torch flaming, illuminating the strange cave with a flickering light.

Ares too dropped to the ground and landed next to his Chosen warrior as she started to examine the place.

Way above, a small circle of light market the spot where they’d entered, which seemed to be the only way out of that rock well. Other than that the circular room seemed to be made of solid stone.

“Now what?” Ares impatiently said, placing his hands over his hips. “Where’s the ambrosia?”

Xena smirked at the God’s lack of patience and walked to the wall that encircled the whole place. “Calm down, let’s just have a better look. I’m sure there must be a way out of here, a door, a secret passage, something!”

He sighed and let his arms down before joining the woman as she examined the wall more closely.

Slowly, they went around the place twice, studying the walls and nothing. Now Xena too was losing her patience. “Damn! We don’t have time to waste and we can’t even find a stupid door!” she shouted as her concern for Gabrielle started to surface again. She did not want her friend to be alone if Klonus did come that way.

“We’re missing something.” the God said as he paced back and forth right under the rope they’d used to climb down.

“Yeah and while we’re here fooling around, Gabrielle might be in trouble!”

“Can’t you stop thinking about that bitch for a minute?” Ares spat out as he abruptly turned to face her.

The woman’s eyes were blazing with anger when she spoke. “At least I think of someone other than myself, you selfish bastard!”

“Oh, and I don’t? May I remind you that I saved your butt from Velasca?”

“And why did you do that?” the raven-haired woman went on. “Only because you needed my help! You did it for yourself, not me. For yourself!” she repeated, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Because you’re a selfish bastard!”

“Will you quit calling me a bastard? I’m not! My father and my mother are very much married.”

Xena was gonna spit out some other unpleasantry when a loud noise was heard, something like a thunder coming from the stone ground under their feet.

Both warriors lost their angry expressions and looked down to where the awful sound had come from.

“What was that?” Xena asked with a low voice.

“Beats me.” Ares replied. “But I didn’t like it.”

“Me neither…”

Suddenly, the noise was heard again, this time for longer and accompanied by the shaking of the bottom and walls of the cave.

Xena and Ares struggled to keep their balance while the shake lasted and both sighed in relief when it finally stopped.

“Was that an earthquake?” Xena asked, looking at the God who kept staring down at the ground and wearing a worried frown.

“I guess and I think we better get out of here.”

“What about the ambrosia?” They still needed it to fight against the Shadow-God’s witch.

“I don’t think we’re gonna find it if we’re crushed under a piece of rock! Anyway, we’ve been here for a while and we couldn’t even find a passage.”

“I guess you’re right…”

They didn’t have time to leave. Immediately after Xena agreed with Ares the thundering sound was heard once more and this time it was much louder. A few seconds later the stone floor beneath them cracked up like a round cookie.

Xena still tried to jump up and grab the hold of the hanging rope but she came two inches short so both warriors went tumbling down the pit that opened where the floor of the well-like cave used to be.

Moments later Xena crashed against the ground of the deeper cave. She was hurting from all the cuts and bruises she suffered as she came tumbling down with Ares and the pile of rocks that used to be the floor. She’d also managed to lose the torch.

She opened her eyes and sat up, feeling a bump on her head with her fingertips. “Ouch!” she whined in a whisper. It took her a moment to realize that she no longer had the torch because this deeper cave was lighted by a mysterious light pouring out of the stonewalls.

“What a…” she mumbled, amazed by the strange dim light. She got to her feet but as she prepared to have a closer look, a noise coming from her left caught her attention.

Xena turned her head and saw the powerless God of War sitting up and cursing as he brushed some dust off his face.

“Are you alright?” the Warrior Princess asked, walking closer.

“Yes, and you?”

“Fine.” the woman replied, offering Ares a helping hand.

He took it and got to his feet. “Where are we?” he asked, looking around the cave that was much larger then before.

“Under that well we came down, I think.”

The cave where they now were was much wider than the well. A damp moss that gave the dim light covered the walls and a small underground river erupted from one side and disappeared on the other, under a flat rock.

“Well, it’s interesting and unusual.” Xena said. “But where’s the ambrosia?”

The God shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe there’s still more of the cave to explore.”

“Maybe but the only way out of here is through the river.” Xena pointed at the running water. “We can’t even go back up the well…”

“Guess not.” Slowly, he walked closer to the river and followed it with his eyes as it flowed across the cave until it got under the flat rock. “You think it leads someplace?” he asked, facing Xena.

“It better!” she said and she strolled to the water and jumped in without warning, splashing some drops of water over the War God as she went under.

“Hey!” he protested, stepping back and wiping the little wet beads that ended up on his beard. “Watch that!” he added when the woman surfaced.

“Quit whining, Ares. I’m gonna see if there’s a tunnel under there.” She disappeared under the water again.

Moments later, the raven-haired woman showed up again, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

“Well?” Ares inquired, kneeling close to the water and reaching out to help her get to shore.

Xena took his hand, let him pull her to solid ground and there sat on the rock that framed the river, leaving her feet dangling in the water.

“Did you find anything?” he insisted.

“Yes, there’s a tunnel that leads into a tiny chamber. Just an air pouch really and man made. After that, another chamber. I’d say we’re on the right track.” the woman said, looking him in the eye. “I bet the ambrosia is somewhere in the end of the river’s path.”

“So what are we waiting for?” He jumped into the water. “Let’s go.” He took a deep breath and then disappeared in the river. Feeling the rocks with his hands, he quickly found the entrance to the tunnel Xena had mentioned and went through it, swimming its length until he reached the place where the ceiling was higher and there was an air pouch between the surface of the water and the rock above.

The God moved up as soon as he could and let his aching lungs be soothed by a few breaths before he actually observed the tiny cave. “It’s man-made alright.” he whispered to himself as he ran his eyes over the tiny white bricks that held a large concave stone painted with tiny images of the Olympian Gods. He could barely see them with the faint light of the moss but he could see that they were the Gods.

Before he finished identifying all the figures the water around him rippled and little bubbles of air surfaced, followed closely by the Warrior Princess. She took a few deep breaths and then looked at Ares. “Are you alright?” she asked.

He nodded. “You too?”

“Fine. Let’s go on.” Immediately she disappeared under water. She plunged deeply and followed through to the next tunnel and into the next chamber, always followed closely by the God.

Six or seven chambers later, both warriors were considering this was perhaps the wrong way to the food of the Gods. Maybe this was some maze to lead astray those who, like them, attempted to steal the ambrosia. If that was the case it had worked in perfection. Still, each kept their fears to themselves and they went on in silence.

Fortunately, when they reached what would be the tenth chamber, they saw their efforts rewarded.

Instead of finding a tiny cavern, they emerged in the middle of a lake, which occupied most of a large cave whose ceiling was supported by four wide marble columns, one on each corner, so that two of the columns were submerged in the water and two sided an altar.

This cave wasn’t lit by the strange glowing moss but by real torches. They could see everything clearly as soon as their heads came out of the water.

“This must be it.” Ares whispered to Xena. “Come on.” He swam towards the altar and climbed onto the marble steps that preceded it. Then, he turned around and helped the woman out of the water.

“Look!” she said as soon as she stood on the solid steps, pointing at the altar. “Up there on the plate, it’s ambrosia!”

The God of War turned on his heels until he laid eyes on a small portion of mushy red substance placed neatly on a plate at the center of the altar. “Yes!”

They both rushed up the half dozen steps of white marble and stopped one on each side of the altar, staring down at the ambrosia.

“So what do we do now? Just take it?” Ares asked, looking up at his Chosen.

“I guess.”

“Uhm, don’t you think there might be a trap or some form of protection for it? We Gods usually don’t leave this stuff just lying around, you know…”

“Well,” Xena said, finally lifting her eyes from the ambrosia and looking at her former mentor. “Maybe we can take a look around first. See what’s behind that door.” The blue-eyed woman pointed at something right behind the altar.

Ares hadn’t even noticed there was a door since the thing was camouflaged with gray paint to blend with the stone walls of the cave. Now that the woman mentioned it he could indeed make out the edges and a small bolt holding it locked.

Xena walked the short distance to the door, unlocked it and opened a small gap. Behind her, the God pulled out his sword and took a defensive stance, just in case…

Xena peeked and then opened it wide. “It’s a tunnel.” she announced, taking a few steps into it. “I can feel a breeze - it’s probably our way out.”

He put his sword back in its scabbard. “Well, we’re certainly not going back the way we came, that’s for sure.” he said, turning back to the altar. Xena joined him.

“Maybe you should just eat the thing.” she suggested.

“What?”

“Eat it. Won’t that restore your powers?”

“Oh no, my dear.” the God replied, shaking his head. “If only it were that easy… Zeus that has to give my powers back. But wait a minute…” His eyes grew brighter as a plan started to form in his head. Looking up at the Warrior Princess he said “You should eat it, Xena!”

“What?! Have you lost your mind?”

“It’s a great idea! Think about it. You eat some and we’ll still have enough to deal with the Shadow-Jerk’s witch. Just a bit will be enough to make you a God!” he added with excitement in his voice.

“I don’t want to be a God, Ares.”

He wasn’t willing to give up just yet. He walked around the golden altar and got close to the beautiful woman, placing both hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. “Think about it. If you’re a God, no matter what kind of trap we set off by removing the ambrosia, you can handle it!”

“We don’t even know if there is a trap!”

“There might be. And it’ll be a lot easier to kill the witch or protect Gabrielle from the warriors. Remember, they’re coming? It’s not just about you, Xena, It’s about the Greater Good. How many people can you help if you’re a Goddess, Xena? Think about it, you’ll be my Warrior Queen and…”

“That’s what you’re after!” the Warrior Princess interrupted, speaking with anger and pointing an accusing finger at the God. “It’s not about the Greater Good, it’s about getting me back into your clutches! Well you can forget it, Ares!” she roughly shoved him aside and away from the altar and picked up the ambrosia.

“Xena!” he said, letting out a fearful gasp.

“What?” the woman said, turning around to face him. “See? No traps.” She put the ambrosia in a small pouch and hid it in her bodice. “Now come on, let’s get out of here.” She strolled to the door and started to walk down the tunnel.

Ares sighed in relief, still staring at the plate on the altar. ‘Thank you, whoever left this ambrosia here, for being so careless and not setting up the appropriate traps, or Xena and I might be toast by now.’

“Come on!” he heard her call from inside the tunnel. “We’re wasting time!”

“Coming!” the God of War said, picking up one of the lit torches and following after his Warrior Princess.

A fresh breeze coming down the tunnel reassured the two warriors they were approaching an exit and no other perils stood in their way. Xena took the lead walking through the narrow passage, welcoming the fell of clean air.

“We should be close to the exit.” she commented to Ares without looking back to face him. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Yes and I hope you’re right! I’m sick and tired of this stinking hole!” the God protested.

The woman smiled, amused by the little things that caused a great annoyance to Ares, now that he was mortal.. ‘I guess that’s normal for someone used to having such amazing power.’ she thought as she kept walking. Suddenly, she stumbled on something and lost balance. “Shit!” she let out as she struggled not to fall to the ground. Fortunately, she recovered in time.

“What?” Ares asked rushing to his Princess’ side.

“I don’t know. I tripped on something.”

The God lowered the flaming torch so they could both see what the obstacle was.

The Warrior Princess frowned. “This does not look good.” She kept on walking, now a little slower and with her senses on the alert trying to spot any potential danger before it came to them.

Ares swallowed the knot on his throat and followed behind Xena, carefully avoiding the skeleton lying on the ground and the corresponding skull, which now was a few paces away after Xena had accidentally kicked it.

Quietly, the two kept moving closer together with their hands resting over their swords. Along the tunnel four more skeletons were spotted, some still with pieces of their old flesh, clothes and weapons. It made them wonder if they were on the right track.

“Look!” Ares said a while later when he spotted sunlight.

Xena saw it too. The tunnel was soon coming to an end. At the bottom a small staircase made of large blocks of gray stone covered with patches of light green moss gave way to an arched opening as wide as a normal door. Through it they could see daylight.

The Warrior Princess smiled and turned her head to face Ares. “Let’s go!”

As the two prepared to go towards the bright warm sunlight, a strange roaring sound was heard apparently coming from within the very stone walls of the tunnel.

“What was that?” Xena asked with a low voice as her smile faded.

Ares looked at the walls. “Beats me. Maybe another earth quake?” he guessed.

The woman didn’t think so but either way they better get moving. “I think we should just get the Hades out of here.”

“Me too.”

They just started walking with big fast steps towards the staircase ahead when the sound was heard again. This time it was even louder and it didn’t seem to come from the walls but from behind them.

The powerless God looked back and lifted the torch to see if he could make out the source of the noise. “Shit!” he shouted as he turned immediately towards the exit and started to run. “Come on!” he yelled at his Princess, grabbing her arm as he passed her by and dragging her with him.

“What?” Xena protested, half fighting him.

“Damn it, Xena, just run!” Ares shouted again as he pulled her up the stairs.

Finally looking back, the woman saw what had put the God of War on the run - behind them and looking extremely mad, a strange creature approached roaring its lungs out. It looked kind of like a giant lizard, Xena thought. It had green scales covering all of its body, a large muscular tail waving behind and a bright red split tongue sticking out and almost touching their heels.

Obviously she stopped struggling against Ares and focused her efforts on running too.

Fortunately the beast was too large for the tunnel and the single horn that came out of its head kept brushing against the ceiling, delaying it. Hopefully it would be enough to allow them to escape.

Much sooner than they dreamed possible Xena and Ares found themselves at the bottom of the stairs. The Warrior Princess took the lead and quickly started to climb the dozen steps leading to the opening, followed close by her former mentor.

She reached the top and turned around just in time to watch the powerless God slip on a mossy patch and splat himself against the final steps.

“Ares!” Xena shouted over the roar of the oncoming beast.

Ares felt the air being smashed out of his lungs as his chest hit the hard steps beneath him. ‘How do mortals manage to stay alive for so long?’ was the thought crossing his mind as he took in a deep breath. Quickly recovering he got on his hands and knees. Then, he felt something touching his back and turned his head. The God’s face turned pale as he saw the beast’s disgusting split tongue touching him. “Shit!” he said in a low voice and turned back to run away.

“Come on, hurry!” the Warrior Princess shouted, reaching out to him.

Ares took the woman’s hand and she pulled him out so hard they both came tumbling out of the cave, ending up sprawled on the ground.

With the speed of lightning, or as close as he could manage in this mortal state, the God rolled his Chosen to the side and picked the round weapon from her hip, sending it flying through the air until it hit hard rock right above the opening they just came out of.

Xena jumped to her feet and grabbed her chakram from the air when it returned.

Before them, the rocks above the opening in the mount’s base started to crumble down, causing a cave-in and sealing the reptilian creature inside.

The Warrior Princess sighed in relief as she placed the chakram back on its hook; then she looked down at the God who was still sprawled on the ground, looking in awe at the sealed cave. “Comfortable down there?” she asked with a playful tone, stretching out a helping hand at the same time and trying to repress a smirk.

Ares faced her with a scowl. “Very funny…” He took her hand and got to his feet. “Have you got the ambrosia?” he asked. After all that if she lost it…

“Yup, right here, safely tucked away.” the woman replied, tapping her fingertips over the cleavage o her bodice.

“Good.” He looked around and up at the sky seeing the sun was already pass its zenith. “Do you know where we are?”

Xena took a better look at their surroundings. “I think we’re not far from where we climbed up.” she said. “And if I’m not mistaken Gabrielle must be camped in that direction.” she pointed to the woods.

“What are we waiting for, let’s go!”

**********

It was nearly evening when the God and his Princess of War finally approached the bard’s campsite.

Gabrielle had heard footsteps coming towards her and had immediately picked up her Amazon war staff. Then, she walked to the edge of the tiny clearing where she was settled since morning and took a defensive stance.

It was a friendly face she saw emerging from the woods. “Xena!” Gabrielle greeted her best friend with a tight hug.

When they broke the embrace the bard spotted the God of War already sitting down near the fire. “Hi, Ares.” she said, somehow feeling there was something wrong with giving the God of War a friendly greeting.

Ares merely waved a hello without even looking at the irritating blonde.

Stepping away from her friend, Xena walked to where the two warhorses were lazily grazing and petted them both, Argo first and then the black stallion. “I’m gonna give them a good brushing.” she said.

“So,” Gabrielle said, walking closer to the fire and starting to fix some supper for the three, “did you get the ambrosia?”

“Yes we did.” Ares answered. “Xena has it.” he added, glancing at the leather clad tall beauty who was already grooming her golden mount.

“Great!” the bard smiled. “Was it too hard to get it?”

“No, not really.”

‘Great! He sounds just like Xena. Uhm - that’s probably a bad thing…’ the blond bard thought as she sliced some cheese. “I’ll want to hear all about it, you hear that Xena?”

“Fine.” the raven-haired woman replied, not removing her eyes from Argo’s golden coat.

“Now all we have to do is get to the witch,” Ares commented as he nibbled on a piece of bread he managed to smuggle out of the bard’s sight, “and see if it works.”

“Guess we won’t have to wait for long.” Xena said with a worried frown. “I can hear horses coming this way; it’s probably Klonus.”

The God of War jumped to his feet and pulled out his sword. “They must have spotted the smoke form the campfire.”

Xena raced to Gabrielle’s side and placed a small pouch in her hands. “This is the ambrosia.” the warrior said to her younger friend. “While Ares and I keep them busy fighting I want you to throw this at the witch. Don’t go near her, just throw it, got it?”

“But Xena…”

“Got it?”

“Alright.” Gabrielle agreed, tucking the little treasure inside her top and picking up her staff once more. “I’m ready.”

Xena pulled her custom made iron sword out of its scabbard and whistled Argo some commands that made the mare scare the stallion a little away from them.

Then, the Warrior Princess took in a deep breath, held the weapon with both hands and waited for the battle to start.

They heard the hooves come closer and then stop. Soon after the sounds of people running and even some battle cries were heard.

‘Good - they’re coming on foot.’ Xena concluded even before the enemies started to emerge from behind the trees.

Klonus and Velasca were the first ones to come in sight, followed close by a dozen warriors.

The Warrior Princess shouted out her battle cry, ran the distance separating her from Klonus and ran him through the stomach even before he had time to make a move. Swiftly she pulled the blade out of his large body and went for another man.

Klonus moaned in pain and fell to the ground, letting go of his sword and reaching with both hands for the bleeding wound the she-demon Xena had inflicted on him. Opening his eyes he saw that Velasca was crossing swords with a warrior dressed in black wearing a short beard and he recognized him. “Ares.” Klonus mumbled but no one could hear him over the sounds of the battle.

Near Ares he saw a younger woman fighting with a staff. She managed to knock the wind out of one of his soldiers and make him fall over the campfire before she took on another opponent. His soldier, his clothing on fire, started to scream and roll on the ground, trying to put out the flames.

Tilting his head with the little strength he still had left, Klonus saw the Shadow-God’s witch, surrounded by a lot of his men who were told to stay behind and protect her. She was just standing there, watching, grinning… saving her strength instead of doing something to save his dying men.

“Bitch!” was Klonus’ last word in this world.

Gabrielle trampled over the bread and cheese she’d been fixing as a tall soldier with gray hair came at her with a small mace in his hand. He swung the weapon at her head but she managed to duck in time. Twirling around, she brought her staff as hard as she could against his ribcage.

The soldier screamed in pain as his breath was knocked out of him. Taking advantage of the man’s surprise, the Amazon jumped to the side and then stepped in behind him, using the end of her weapon to knock him out of action.

Seeing that no one was really noticing her at the moment, the bard slowly backed away, trying to blend with the woods. It wasn’t very hard because it was really getting dark by now. Then, she began to circle the battleground and try to approach the Shadow-God’s witch from the back.

As she always kept an eye on her best friend, Xena noticed the bard’s actions. ‘Be careful Gabrielle.’ she thought as she discarded another adversary. A quick glance to the side showed her Ares was doing just fine and he had Velasca backing down under the power of his blows.

The renegade Amazon was finding it very hard to keep up with the male warrior she was fighting. She hadn’t been able to make an offensive move since the very beginning of their combat - the only thing she could do was defend his strikes. Now he was managing to make her back down!

Ares noticed Velasca was giving ground and with skillful moves he made sure she went in the direction he wanted until…

“Ah!” the Amazon screamed when she took another step back and tripped on a tree root that bulked over the ground.

The God of War planned to run her through when she fell but it wasn’t necessary. The Amazon knocked her head on a boulder when she hit the ground and was unconscious.

He wasn’t even sure if she was dead or alive but it didn’t really matter, did it? He turned around and saw the Warrior Princess was surrounded and fighting five men simultaneously. “Hang on, Xena!” he shouted over the sounds of the clashing swords.

As her two warrior companions kept on kicking butt, Gabrielle managed to get closer to the Shadow-God’s witch, hiding behind a thick bush that grew on her right. She was still surrounded by Klonus’ men but many of them were being forced to leave their positions to go and replace the ones the God of War and his Princess put out of action.

The Amazon bard stayed crouched behind the bush and pulled out the small pouch her friend had handed to her just before the fight broke out. She untied the tiny leather laces and opened it, uncovering the ambrosia. Gently, she pulled out the mushy red substance and held it her hand. She peeked over the bush. ‘I’ll wait a bit longer so more soldiers go for Xena and Ares.’ she decided. ‘Then I’ll have a clearer view of the witch.’

As the fighting pair dispatched more soldiers to Hades, Gabrielle watched, nervously biting her lip as the circle of men around the Shadow-God’s witch grew thinner. When she thought the time was right and she’d be able to hit the preternatural creature, she simply jumped up out of cover and threw the ambrosia at her.

The witch watched the fighting with mild interest from her protected spot, not appearing to really care about the outcome. Then, a sudden tingling down her spine warned her of the danger.

Gabrielle was perplexed when the Shadow-God’s witch turned her head and looked her straight in the eye. Then she immediately spotted the ambrosia that was almost on her.

The witch screamed so loud everyone had to cover their ears because the sound was unbearable. Then, a heartbeat later, a series of explosions were heard.

For a couple of minutes everyone who was still alive just stayed down, still stunned by the shake those strong explosions had caused.

Xena coughed up some of the dust that had ended up in her mouth and slowly sat up. Beside her, Ares was also starting to move.

“Gabrielle.” the Warrior Princess called, getting on her feet. Looking around, the sight was revolting as half burned pieces of human flesh were scattered about what had been their campsite. From behind some tall tress Argo peeked with the scared stallion next to her. The warrior smiled at her mare and started to walk in the direction she’d last seen her friend. “Gabrielle!” she called again.

Xena’s heart started to feel incredibly tight as no response from the bard was heard. “Gabrielle!” this time she shouted out the name but the answer still didn’t come. The raven-haired woman kept on tracing her friend’s steps and then, behind a thick bush, she spotted the Amazon’s war staff lying abandoned on the ground, next to the pouch where the ambrosia had been. “Gabrielle!” she called again looking around to see if she could find her.

In the place where the Shadow-God’s witch had been, Xena saw Ares crouching on the ground and examining the remains that were scattered near by, but no sign of her dearest friend. “Gabrielle!”

Then the sound of someone throwing up reached Xena’s ears. Immediately the Warrior Princess turned her head in the direction of the sickening noise and from behind a half-dry berry bush she saw Gabrielle coming out, looking rather green.

“I’m here.” The bard mumbled before she bent down again and expelled what was still left in her stomach.

Xena rushed to her friend’s side and tended to her. As soon as possible she took her out of that death reeking place, leaving Ares behind to collect their belongings and bring the mounts.

**********

By the time the powerless God got to the new spot his Princess had chosen to spend the night, Gabrielle was already asleep. Xena was sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree so the bard could nestle comfortably in her arms.

“Hello.” Ares said to the woman while he removed everything from the warhorses allowing them to graze around the camp. Then he fixed a bedroll for the bard and helped Xena lay her down in it.

Xena tucked Gabrielle in and then sat next to the God of War.

He was starting a fire, igniting pieces of dry wood with the flint stones and wearing a heavy worried frown.

“What is it?” Xena asked. “She’s not dead, is she?”

He put the stones back in the saddlebags when a small flame started to consume the wood and then sat back near the woman. “I’m afraid not. Look.” he said. From his belt, he pulled out the ambrosia pouch and opened it carefully, handing it to his Chosen after. “See that?”

Xena took the contents of the pouch and examined it in her hand. It looked like some sort of burnt coal. “What is it?” she asked, moving her eyes from the black crispy thing to the handsome God beside her.

Ares kept his eyes on the campfire’s flames and the worried frown on his face. “Ambrosia, burnt ambrosia. The Shadow-Jerk’s witch didn’t blow up, she used her powers to vanish and she probably caused the explosions to destroy the ambrosia.”

“So you think she’s alive?”

“Oh yes. She’s very much alive.” he said. “And incredibly powerful too.”

“Shit.”

**********

Obian nervously straightened the flower in her hair in front of the large polished mirror hanging from a marble wall just outside the entrance of the room. ‘I’m gonna do good my love.’ she thought to herself. ‘Ill persuade Zeus to give you your power back. I know he had a deal with the Amazon Velasca but she didn’t keep her end so I’ll persuade him. You’ll see.’

The nymph took another deep breath and then walked in the room where the King of the Olympian Gods awaited her.

**********

The sun was slightly beyond its highest point and only a couple of small white clouds faded its light and hinted that it was autumn.

With their lunch finished, Ares had gone to sit near the black stallion he’d stolen not long ago from the warlord Klonus. Once there and using a sharpening stone he borrowed from Xena, he started to work on the blade of his sword as the unfortunate events of the last days kept unfolding over and over again in his mind.

When she finished putting away all the cooking utensils, Gabrielle walked back to where the other woman was sitting and settled next to her. “Now what?”

Xena set her breastplate and small cloth she’d been using to clean it on her lap and faced the bard. “I don’t know, Gabrielle. I really don’t know.”

“I guess he doesn’t either, does he?” the blonde asked, looking at Ares who kept sharpening his sword with slow, laborious moves.

“Guess not.” the Warrior Princess replied, returning to her task. “We’ll have to get more ambrosia, I guess. And figure out a more effective way to use it.”

“Yeah, but where are we going to get it? Do you know?”

The raven-haired woman shook her head. “Maybe Ares can come up with some idea. He’s a God, right? Most of the time…”

“Maybe we could ask Hercules and he could ask his father.“ Gabrielle suggested.

“No, I don’t think Zeus will want to help us on this one. If he did, he’d just give Ares’ powers back, right?”

“I guess.”

They sat in silence as Xena finished cleaning her metal breastplate and laid it aside. Then, she leaned back on her elbows and closed her eyes, hoping to relax for a while and enjoy the warm feel of the sunlight on her face.

A moment later the bard spoke again. “Maybe we could go to one of Aphrodite’s temples and Ares could ask her for the ambrosia. They get along, right? She warned us of the danger before…”

The Warrior Princess sat back up and faced her friend with renewed hope shining through the bright color of her eyes. “You know Gabrielle, you might be on to something there. I’m gonna talk to him.” She got up and walked to her former mentor.

Ares was buried so deep in his own concerns as he worked the blade of his sword he didn’t even noticed Xena’s approach or that she sat cross-legged on the ground, right before him.

“Dinar for your thoughts…” the woman teased.

“Uhm?” the God of War was snapped back to reality by her words. He stopped tending to the long iron blade and looked ahead to find his beautiful temptress sitting there with a smile covering her lips and staring at him. “What did you say?”

“Nothing, really. I want to talk to you about an idea Gabrielle had to get more ambrosia.”

“The bard actually came up with a plan?” he said, regretting it when he got a hard glare from Xena. “Fine, let’s hear it.” He laid the sword on the ground next to him and folded his arms on his lap, waiting to hear what the woman had to say. ‘Nothing good if it came from the irritating blonde’s mind.’

“She thinks we should go to one of Aphrodite’s temples and ask for her help.”

“What?! No way!”

**********

About half an hour later they were back on the road, heading to the nearest temple dedicated to the Goddess of Love.

Xena, as usual, took the lead, riding her golden mare and moving slowly so Gabrielle could keep up. Next to her, the bard walked, tapping the ground with the end of her staff in time with each step she took and thanking the Gods Ares was not in a rush to get to his sister’s temple. If he were she’d have to get up on Argo.

Following the two women and deliberately staying a little behind, a thoroughly sulked God of War led the stolen stallion with a long rein. ‘I should never have let her talk me into this.’ Ares thought to himself as he stared at the back of the woman who rode a little ahead. ‘Ask Aphrodite for help - that’s ridiculous! Not that she won’t do it, she will - but I’m Ares, God of War! I don’t ask for help, I demand service! This is so humiliating… To handle the Shadow-Jerk, something all the other Gods should be worried about, and are they? Do they do anything about it? No! Old Ares is here to deal with it. Who cares if he’s mortal now?’ He angrily kicked a small stone out of the road. ‘Idiots! At least it’s Aphrodite I’m going to - we get along. She won’t give me a hard time about this.’ His eyes wondered up and down his Warrior Princess again. ‘How do I let her talk me into these things?’

At nightfall, they made camp near the riverbank, not far from the road. After a meal of fresh roast fish they tried to get some sleep. Surely they’d reach Aphrodite’s temple in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

 

When the first rays of sun warmed her face, Xena woke up. She yawned and quietly sat up, pushing her blanket back. ‘They’re still asleep.’ she noticed.

Gabrielle was lying next to her, curled up under her blanket. Ares was on the other side of the burned out fire, sleeping on his stomach, a hand clamped on the hilt of his sword.

The Warrior Princess got up silently and walked closer to the river. She got undressed and entered the cold water, making sure she didn’t make too much noise and wake up the others.

At first, the cold made her skin crawl but she adjusted quickly. She dived underwater to soak her hair, emerging a few feet away. Then she started swimming back and forth along the banks, never getting too far from camp.

When she was satisfied with the exercise, the Warrior Princess swam back to the bank and stepped out of the water. When she went to find her clothes she realized she was being watched.

Sitting right next to her clothes, Ares lustfully stared up her naked body until his dark eyes met with hers. “You truly are magnificent, my dear.” he said with a grin as he handed her her undergarments.

The woman gave him a poisonous glare and ripped the clothes out of his hand. “Idiot!” she spat at him, as she quickly got dressed under his watching eyes.

“Why do you love to insult me?”

“Maybe because you deserve it?” she answered, putting on her leather dress and then moving on to her boots.

“My dear, how I miss the way things used to be between you and I.” he said with a half sad tone. “We used to get along so well. I wish you’d come to your senses again.”

“Dream on, Ares!” She turned her back on him and strolled up to the campfire, lighting it again. “I’ll never be that stupid again.”

The God merely sighed at his Chosen’s comment. Maybe she wouldn’t go back to him, but he wasn’t about to give up!

“Why don’t you just go and make yourself useful?” Xena said. “Scout the surroundings or something…”

“Fine.” He walked away, disappearing into the woods.

Xena poked the fire some more and when the flames grew to the desired height she turned her attentions to her sleeping friend.

“Gabrielle.” the warrior called, gently shaking the other woman with a hand on her shoulder.

The bard mumbled something unintelligible, bringing a smile to Xena’s face then she curled up tighter under the blanket.

“Come on, Gabrielle. It’s morning.”

“Don’t want to!” was the Amazon’s reply, hinting that she was already awake but she didn’t feel like getting up just yet.

Xena was going to insist but a sound coming from the woods made her cock her head and look beyond the trees.

A short moment later there was a louder noise and the Warrior Princess jumped to her feet.

“Get up Gabrielle!” she commanded in a louder voice to make sure the Amazon would hear her. She picked up her weapons and added, “There’s trouble.”

Gabrielle popped up from under her blanket. “What?” she asked with a half sleepy voice as Xena disappeared through the woods. She pushed the covers back and pulled her boots closer to put them on, cursing the laces for being so hard to do in the morning.

Xena raced to the sound of clashing swords and found Ares surrounded by a dozen men, most of them already laying on the ground.

The Warrior Princess recognized the men as being the ones she’d spotted just before she’d gone up the mount with Ares. Probably the same ones Aphrodite had warned them about in Amphipolis. They were thugs, really. Nothing to worry about and the God of War, even stripped of his power, could handle them easily.

Xena relaxed, leaned back against a tree and watched as her former mentor dispatched the rest of the thugs without getting a scratch.

Gabrielle stormed into the scene, standing next to Xena with her staff ready for action. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” the warrior replied as she watched how Ares knocked out his last opponent. “They’re the thugs I told you about before.”

“I see. “ the bard commented as the War God wiped the bloody blade of his sword on the fabric of one of the thug’s shirt.

Then he walked to the two women. “I’m starving.” he said as if nothing had happened. “What do you say we go back to camp and have breakfast?”

“Sounds good to me!” Xena agreed and the two started to walk back.

The bard looked over the dozen men laying about the ground. This was no matter to be simply ignored, was it? Turning her head she saw Xena and Ares walking back to camp, chatting, apparently discussing one of the moves he used in the fight. “Warriors!” she said, shrugging her shoulders. Then, she followed them.

**********

A while later, they were breaking camp when a flash of light sparkled by the river revealing Discord with a scowl on her face.

Xena and Gabrielle stepped closer to each other and Ares felt his mortal muscles tensing.

“What do you want?” Xena asked, trying to guess the Goddess’ intentions.

Discord looked at the warrior woman. “I didn’t come here to talk to you, I came to talk to him.” she pointed at Ares.

The God of War took a step towards his younger sister grinning and hoping to disguise that now, being mortal, he was a little afraid of her. She didn’t notice it but Xena did.

“I see you managed to free yourself from the dump I put you in.” Ares said referring to the punishment he’d delivered to her.

“Yeah, well, Zeus freed me.” she admitted. “He wants me to do something for him.” The Goddess snapped her fingers and produced Ares’ sword in her hand. “He wants you to have your godhood back.”

Although a little afraid Discord was up to no good, Ares walked to her and reached for his sword while Xena and Gabrielle watched from a short distance.

As soon as the dark warrior’s hand closed around the hilt of the sword a strange light flooded from it, spreading throughout the blade and his entire body. It grew so bright that it forced the two mortal women to shield their eyes from the glow.

When they looked again it was all over. Discord was gone and Ares was putting away his sword. He was obviously a full God again.

He was dressed in his usual black leather, with the usual silver jewelry and his hair perfectly combed like it hadn’t been since the King of the Gods punished him. The arrogant smile on his face took away any doubt there might be left. “I’m back!” he said, looking into his Princess’ blue eyes.

“Good.” Xena commented as the God stepped closer to her, close enough to make her slightly uncomfortable.

“Thank you for the company, my dear. It’s been a pleasure but I think I’ll be off now. I’m taking the stallion, if you don’t mind. I think Cassandra will like him.”

“I’m sure she will. And the Shadow-God?” the Warrior Princess inquired, always focused on the practical matters.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” he replied. Then he walked around his Chosen and approached her so he could speak to her ear without being heard by the bard. “I do mean it, my dear - thanks.”

Xena listened quietly, knowing those were hard words for him to say. “No problem.” she said as he walked back in front of her. “Oh, and Ares…”

“What?”

“I am not your dear.”

He smiled. “Right. How about a kiss goodbye?”

“In your dreams!”

“And yours.” he said before he and the black stallion disappeared in flash of bluish light.

“What did he mean by that?” Gabrielle stepped in front of Xena with her hands on her hips and disapproval showing in her tone. “You dream of him?”

“Of course not!” the warrior replied, stepping away from her friend and finishing the buckles on Argo’s bridle.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Good. So who’s Cassandra?”

Xena got up on her mare’s back. “She’s one of his Priestesses. Now can we stop talking about Ares? I’ve had enough of him!”

**********

Cassandra was really getting tired of putting up with the silly Nymph who strolled back and forth in the God of War’s throne room, in his fortress. Still, she hoped she was right. Obian insisted she had seen the King of the Gods himself and that she convinced him to release Ares from his punishment. The Priestess didn’t know why but something told her it was true. They’d know soon enough. If her master was indeed all-powerful again he would certainly go to his fortress to rest after such an ordeal. He would want to stay away from Gods and mortals and relax.

“Where is he?” the Nymph shrieked at Cassandra as she went on with her impatient pacing.

Cassandra sighed again and watched as Obian kept walking around in her tiny green dress, occasionally straightening the flower in her hair that stubbornly kept sliding out of place.

“You know, Obian,” the dark skin Priestess said, “if my Lord does come back today, I don’t think he’ll like to find you here. Maybe you should leave.” What Ares ever saw in Obian completely escaped Cassandra but she knew the Nymph had been the God’s lover for a couple of years, a century of two back. Now she just kept coming back…

Obian stopped and stared at the Priestess with angry eyes shooting darts. “You stupid mortal!” she spat at the woman. “Of course he’ll want to see me! I’m the one who convinced Zeus to release hem. He’ll be very pleased with me.”

Cassandra couldn’t help but sighing again. She didn’t agree. She just hoped Ares wouldn’t be too mad at her for allowing that meaningless Nymph into his fortress. She said she had news of Ares and Cassandra hadn’t been able to resist. She was so worried about her Lord…

Suddenly, and with bolts of blue light, the God of War materialized sitting on his throne. “I’m back!” he said, more to himself.

His Priestess was infused with pure joy and a smile spread across her face as she fell to her knees before him in an act of submission. “Welcome home, my Lord Ares.”

Seeing her loved one safe and sound the Nymph rushed to him and placed her hands around his neck. “Oh, Ares I’m so glad you’re safe.” she said, covering his jaw with tiny kisses. “I talked Zeus into releasing you.” she told him, wanting to share that as soon as possible. “Until I actually saw you here I feared he wouldn’t.”

Ares shot an annoyed look in Cassandra’s direction, wondering why she let the pesky minor deity in. Cassandra merely gave him an apologetic look making him realize she’d explain later, then she got to her feet.

The God of War removed the Nymph’s arms from around him and got up from his throne, gently pushing her away from him. “That’s nice, Obian.” he said. “Now, will you please leave?” he asked the hazel-eyed female. “Cassandra and I need to take care of some things.”

Obian took a step back from Ares and looked at him with burning eyes. “Leave?” she raised her voice and placed her hands on her hips. “I just got your godhood back! Is this the thanks I get? I’ve just risked my immortality to ask something of the King of the Gods and I only did it because I love you!” she blurted out with her lip quivering. “The least you could do is love me back.”

At that he couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. “Love you back? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds, Obian?” he said, making the Nymph feel very small and ashamed. “What we had was just a little fling. How could I ever love a meaningless being like you?” he added, bursting into another wave of laughter.

A tear escaped from the Nymph’s eye, carving a path down her cheek. Soon many other salty drops followed. “Well at least I’m not as meaningless as a mortal.”

Ares knew she was referring to Xena and the unusual fondness he had for her but he preferred not to comment and just kept laughing until he ran out of breath and stood there with a mocking grin on his bearded face, looking down on Obian.

“You selfish bastard.” the scorned Nymph said with tearful, red-rimmed eyes.

The insult seemed way too familiar to the War God and he didn’t like it at all. With the grin wiped from his face he raised his hand at Obian and struck her with an energy bolt that sent her flying across the room, almost knocking down Cassandra as she passed her by.

Obian moaned as she hit the hard marble floor. She lay still for a moment then struggled to get to her feet.

“Get lost Obian!” the God commanded and with a wave of his hand he made the Nymph disappear from his presence.

The dark skin Priestess sighed, relieved her Lord had not killed the Nymph. She was annoying, true, but that was hardly a capital offense. “Don’t you think you were a little hard on her, my Lord Ares?” Cassandra said to her dark master as she walked to a small table on the back of the room and filled a gold goblet with blood red wine.

“Nah - who cares?” Ares followed the woman, took the goblet and started to drink. “She’s just a meaningless Nymph.” he added between sips.

“As you say, my Lord. Are you all right? Were you safe as a mortal?”

The God smiled at her. “Mostly, and I did enjoy myself.”

“With Xena?”

“Who else? Oh, and I brought you a gift. It’s in the stable.” With a magical wave of hand he transported the woman to the black stallion.

**********

Obian materialized still in mid air, slumping against a large tree and moaning as the pain spread through her body. When she opened her eyes, the falling golden leaves of the tree were all over her body because of how hard she hit against the trunk. She got up and brushed them away.

“Ungrateful bastard!” she mumbled as she started to walk away heading nowhere in particular. “If it was that stupid Xena asking his father to release him he’d reward her with anything she wanted. Even himself. Now me? He just ignores me! After all we had…” she whined as she roamed through the woods, using her power to revive some of the flowers that were already succumbing to the autumn.

“There’s no way I can make him fall in love with me. Unless…” Obian’s eyes brightened as an idea started to take shape in her head. “Unless I get Aphrodite to help me. She will if I ask, right?” the Nymph asked herself, sharing her thoughts with the surrounding nature. “I mean, she likes Ares, she’s about the only God who truly does. She’ll want to see him happy and in love. She wants that for everyone, so why not for him?” She smiled, straightened the white flower in her hair and disappeared into thin air.

**********

The Goddess of Love got up from the pink couch where Obian was still sitting and picked up a heart shaped pillow from the ground, holding it close to her chest. Then, she turned back again to face the eager Nymph who stared back at her with hopeful eyes.

‘Why did she have to ask me this?’ Aphrodite bit down her lip. She liked most Nymphs and Obian was no exception. They were so beautiful and fragile when compared to the mighty Olympian Gods - she hated to let her down. Those little creatures of Nature were so sweet. But still…

“I’m sorry, Obian.” the blond Goddess said with a pout. “I really can’t help you with this.”

“What?” the hopeful look on the Nymph’s face was replaced by disappointment and despair. “What do you mean you can’t? Your spells don’t work on other Gods?”

Aphrodite’s eyes roamed around the room, avoiding direct contact with the other deity. “It’s not that, they do. Usually they do. It’s just that…”

“What? It’s just what?” Obian got to her feet and took a step closer to Aphrodite hoping that she could still persuade her.

“You see, normally I’d be more than glad to help you out Obian. Gods know Ares could lighten up and let some love into his life!”

“So what’s the problem?”

“There’s someone else involved - a woman.” Aphrodite added as a reply to the pretty Nymph. “Someone my brother is really fond of and I think he might love her; he just doesn’t know it yet.”

“And why does that matter?”

“If he’s already in love, why would I interfere?”

“Who is she?” the Nymph demanded, her hands on her hips.

“That’s his business.”

“It’s that mortal warrior, Xena. Isn’t it?”

Aphrodite merely looked to the ground.

Obian disappeared with a perfumed bolt of light, cursing both Aphrodite and the Princess of War.

**********

“I’ll get them for this!” Obian was saying when she materialized in her favorite Greek forest. “Just wait and see!”

**********

When morning came, the Priestess ordered the servants to fix her master’s food. When it was finished, she took the tray along the maze of halls, rooms and corridors until she reached the entrance of his sleeping chamber.

Two massive wood doors painted in black and decorated with many silver images sealed the room shut. Cassandra knocked lightly. “My Lord.” she called with a low voice. “Are you awake?”

As a reply the two heavy doors magically opened to allow her in.

The chamber wasn’t very big and didn’t have many furnishings inside. The floor was covered with black marble and the walls painted in a rich color of earth. Decorating the walls, a pair of marvelously crafted swords hung over the door and several panels of tiny tiles that drew battle scenes came to life when the sunlight came through the single wide window. On the corner farthest from the door a simple wide bed was covered with half tangled black sheets. There was also a small square table with two solid silver chairs by it, with their seats covered with red pillows to make them more comfortable. A red woven carpet covered part of the floor and candles spread around were now out.

The God of War was sitting on the only other piece of furniture in his chamber, a long blood red couch, covered with a black pelt. He was looking out the window, to the inner garden of his fortress. “Come in, Cassandra.” he said to his Priestess as he turned around.

The woman carried the tray to her Lord and set it down on the couch next to him. “Good morning, my Lord Ares. Would you care for some breakfast?” She displayed the tray with a glass of nectar and three dishes with ambrosia prepared in different ways.

He looked over the food. “Not right now. What I want is for you to gather my people here. There are two bitches I need to locate. Velasca and the Shadow-God’s witch.”

“Yes, my Lord.” She bowed to the dark God and left the room to comply with his orders.

**********

Xena and Gabrielle cleared camp after breakfast, unaware they were being watched since dawn.

When they were done with the preparations, the Warrior Princess got up on Argo and guided the mare close to her friend. “The sky is looking pretty gray today.” the older woman commented. “So I think it’s best if we hurry to get to town before it starts to rain.”

“We’re going to a city?”

“Well, not exactly.” Xena replied, reaching out to her friend to help her climb on the saddle. “It’s more like a village.” she went on as Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her waist. “There’s a merchant there who supplies my mother’s inn and he goes to Amphipolis all the time. I’m gonna ask him to take my mother a message. You know, to tell her we’re fine. She’s probably worried.”

“That’s a good idea.”

A pair of eyes watched as the Warrior Princess guided her powerful golden mount out of the woods and onto the road, following her until she disappeared out of sight.

Obian stepped out of cover when she was sure the two women were already too far to see her. “How can Aphrodite think that mortal woman is worthy of Ares and I am not?” she asked, speaking directly to a dying tree. “Has the Goddess of Love gone completely insane? Coming to think of it, she does look a little crazy - doesn’t matter. If they don’t let me have him they’ll regret it! I’ll find some way to get them out of my love’s life.” She stepped closer to the tree and wrapped her thin arms around the dry trunk. Then, with millions of tiny sparkles of green light she healed the tree, turning it strong and a little too green for that time of year. “I’ll make them pay.”

**********

Xena and Gabrielle arrived at the small village just a little before mid-day and while the warrior settled Argo at the stable, the bard went to find the merchant that knew Cyrene. She asked him to deliver a message to her and the man agreed. When they were done the two women met outside the only tavern of the village just as it started to rain.

“Come on Xena! Let’s go in before we get soaked out here.”

Inside, it looked just like any other tavern. They sat at the only vacant table and ordered lunch, agreeing to stay in the village until morning. Then they’d get on the move again, to find someone else who might need their help.

**********

Obian returned to her lair, under a wide tree, deep inside the thick forest. She lay down on her leafy bed and stared at the raw wood ceiling with the corners of her lips curled up in a smile. She was quite pleased with herself after talking to Zeus for the second time in such a short period of time.

She set the first half of her plan in motion. She would get back at Aphrodite and Xena for standing in her way and, at the same time, capture Ares’ attention by showing him she was more than just a pretty face. If that’s what he appreciated, she was going to prove to him she was capable of evil and she could focus on what she wanted just as much as the warrior bitch could.

He’d see her in a different light after that!

She looked into the latest actions of the Goddess of Love to see what had she done that she shouldn’t so she could get her in trouble with the almighty Zeus. She didn’t have to look far - not long ago Aphrodite had gone against Zeus’ wishes, warning Xena’s little friend someone was going after them. Aphrodite had messed up and that was all she needed to ask she be punished, and she did. That was her revenge against the blond Goddess for denying to help her.

As for the Warrior Princess, she’d have to figure out something else but it shouldn’t be too hard - she was a mortal! Maybe she could destroy in her whatever it was that Ares admired in her. Yes, that would be wonderful.

**********

Zeus walked down the wide corridor, his hurried strong steps echoing through the high ceiling. “Why can’t they just leave me alone!” he said with a loud voice as he kicked over a marble column that supported a bust of his wife. It crumbled to the floor and shattered to pieces but he didn’t even take a second look. He just kept going. “Always at each other’s throat, always wanting me to punish this or that God. Damn! What a bunch of spoiled brats!” he kept growling. “Punish Aphrodite - shit! What am I supposed to do to her? Make her mortal? She wouldn’t last a day on her own. It’s not like I’d get a bird to eat her liver, that’s Hera’s kind of thing.”

The King of Olympus stormed into his throne room and sat heavily on his place, setting his elbow on the arm of the chair and resting his head in his hand. “What else can I do? I’m gonna send her out of Olympus for a while but leave her as a Goddess. I’ll just forbid her to use her powers. I’ll threaten to make her mortal if she uses them. It might work - I’ll just have to command the others not to help her for a week or two. That should teach her a lesson, right?”

**********

Ares took another look over the cliff with a scowl on his face, pleased with the job he’d done. “Let’s see you get out of there this time!” he said to the grotesque figure before he turned around. He took a couple of steps and disappeared with a flash of light.

Then he materialized right behind Xena as she stood in front of the small mirror, giving her hair a good brushing before going to bed. He knew Gabrielle was in the next room of the inn, already sleeping. This way he’d have his Princess’ undivided attention.

“Hello, my dear.” the God of War said as he popped up right behind her, giving her a fright.

Xena quickly turned around and shoved him back, away from her. Then she stepped aside so her sword would be easily within reach. “What do you want?” she asked with an angry voice.

He noticed her moving closer to the weapon. “That’s really not necessary, Xena.” he said, giving the sword a meaningful look. “I came to talk.”

“And what do we have to talk about?” She placed her hands over her leather-clad hips to let him know he was not wanted there.

As usual, he simply ignored it. “Plenty, as I’m sure you already know.” he said with a grin, stepping closer to her, enjoying the way her whole body reacted to the closeness.

Xena became tense. She didn’t like him so close; he had an effect on her that no one else did and she knew he could often make her lose control. “Just say what you have to say and then leave.”

“I’d really prefer to stay.”

She gave him a hard warning look.

“But if that’s what you want - it’s about Velasca. My people tracked her down, she had all her powers back too. I guess it was a temporary thing that Artemis did to her.”

“She’s on the loose again?” the Warrior Princess asked with a worried frown.

“Nope. I sent her back to the lava pit. I reinforced it this time and I don’t think she’ll be able to come out now.” he said, reaching up to brush away a stray lock of her raven hair and letting his hand slowly linger down her body. “You don’t need to worry.”

Unaware, she let out a pleasured sigh. “Good. She is bad news.” She stepped back from his hand, hoping he hadn’t noticed she was simply melting into his touch.

He noticed but said nothing. She’d just deny it. “Oh, I don’t know. I like her rage.”

“Watch it Ares. She’ll use you and throw you away like a rag. Remember what happened with Callisto?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Again, he stepped closer.

Xena tried to back away again but she was already against the wooden boards of the wall. “Uhm, you said what you had to say and I thank you for trapping her. Go now.” she said, somewhat pleading.

“But I’m not done yet, my dear.” He took her hand in his and took it to his lips. “You’re shaking, Xena.”

The feel of his breath on the back of her hand sent a shiver of pleasure down her body. “I’m cold.” she lied.

Ares gently kissed her hand before releasing it. “Then you should put on something warm.” Out of nowhere, a black fur cloak appeared in his hand. He pulled Xena even closer to him and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. “That’s better.” he said, allowing her to settle back against the boards.

“Thanks.” she muttered, trying not to look him in the eye. A woman could lose herself in those eyes. “What else do you want?”

“Plenty, but I don’t think you’re willing to give so I just wanted to tell you I haven’t been able to track down the Shadow-Jerk’s witch yet. She must be laying low but I’ll get to her and let you know when I do.”

“Alright.”

The God lift himself up on his toes and kissed her forehead through the silken black bangs. “Good night, my dear. I’ll see you soon.” He vanished before she could retorted something unpleasant at him.

The Warrior Princess took in a deep breath and tried to still her pounding heart, concluding she needed a cold bath before going to bed.

**********

Back in the great Halls of War, Ares received once again countless reports of those he had working to track down the Shadow-God’s witch. They all had the same to say - nothing!

He even tried going to Zeus to see if he could find the bitch but his father thought if the witch was nowhere to be found, she was no longer a threat.

‘Idiot!’ was Ares’ thought. He didn’t share the King of the Gods’ opinion. The witch now even knew how they planned to destroy her - she’d seen the ambrosia and she managed to escape it. He figured she was staying low because she was trying to come up with some defense against it.

He didn’t like that thought at all! The ambrosia was their only weapon. What would happen if the Shadow-Jerk’s witch learned how to neutralize it? He’d rather not play with that idea…

**********

In the morning, Xena and Gabrielle got back on the road. They heard in the inn that Hercules and Iolaus were staying nearby and decided to spend some time with their friends. Things had been a little tense between Xena and Hercules when they parted because he didn’t like the idea of her helping Ares - she couldn’t really blame him - and she hoped to patch things up.

After being on the road for an hour or so, Xena remembered she had to tell Gabrielle that Ares had gotten rid of Velasca. She didn’t want to tell her he’d come to her room at night, not wanting to give the bard the wrong idea.

“Ares came to see me this morning when I went to get Argo from the stable.” ‘It’s just a little white lie.’ the warrior thought.

“He can’t stay away, can he?” the Amazon commented with a hint of anger. “What did he want?”

“Just tell me he sent Velasca back to the lava pit.”

“Wow, he actually did something for the greater good? That’s a change…”

“Nah, he was probably just paying her back for trying to kill him.”

“Hey, wanna hear what I wrote last night?” the bard asked after a few moments of silence. “It’s about the way we fought Klonus and the witch.” She reached for Argo’s saddlebags and pulled out a scroll. “Can I read it to you?”

“Sure!” The warrior looked down at her friend with a warm smile and watched as she unrolled the scroll and started to read the story out loud.

Beyond the tree line Obian watched, waiting for the right moment to make her move.

**********

“That’s it!” Gabrielle said when she finished reading, rolling up the scroll. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s great.” the raven-haired warrior replied. “But there’s a lot missing.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve just started, I got really sleepy and went to bed. You know how it is.”

“Yes, I do.” She muffled a chuckle.

They kept on moving until they reached a high point in the road. From there on it went down hill until it parted in two, one branch heading to some farms and a small town beyond them and the other melting into thick woods.

Before the crotch of the road, on the steepest part of the way, a middle aged man sat on the driver’s bench of his pumpkin loaded cart. Surely he was trying to get to the farms or maybe to the village beyond them to sell his product in the market.

However, he wasn’t the only one there. Around him and carrying weapons, eight men stopped him from going about his business. They were grabbing the reins of his mules, blocking the road and two of them had just gone around the cart and stood beside it, very close to the frightened driver.

“Look!” Gabrielle said, pointing downwards. “They’re going to rob that poor man.”

“Malakat…”

“What?” The bard looked up at her friend.

“The colors on those soldiers, they’re from a warlord called Malakat. I had a little run-in with him some time ago, before we met. Stay here, I’m going to finish this.” The Warrior Princess climbed on Argo’s saddle and kicked her flanks. “Yah!”

From her vantage point the bard watched as her dark haired friend galloped to the rescue.

A couple of minutes later it was all over. The attackers had scattered and run and Xena helped the man load back into the cart some goods that had been knocked over by the robbers.

The man was already getting on the move and waving goodbye to his savior when Gabrielle got to Xena’s side. “Are you alright?” she asked, looking her friend over to make sure she hadn’t been wounded.

“Yes, don’t worry. It was just a little exercise.” she added with a smile. “It was fun!”

“Oh, you liked that, did you?”

“Yup. Come on.” the warrior said, putting her arm around her friend’s shoulder as they started to walk. “Let’s go into the woods and hunt some lunch.”

“Sounds good, I’m starving!”

**********

Obian never took her eyes off the Warrior Princess as the woman released her powerful golden mare to graze and went off to hunt, leaving her younger friend behind to set up camp. She watched as Xena stalked and caught her prey and then gave it to the other woman to cook while she brushed her mare.

When the two friends finally sat down and started to eat, the Nymph made her move. Invisible to the mortal’s eyes, Obian sneaked into their camp and approached the warrior woman from the back. She nearly had a fit when Xena turned around and looked straight at the spot where she was standing, probably alerted by her sharp sixth sense or something. The warrior had seen nothing and just discarded the strange feeling returning her attentions to the food, leaving Obian to sigh in relief.

The Nymph got very close to Ares’ Chosen and when she was about to take a bite, she dropped the tiniest black flower into the food.

Xena didn’t notice a thing and swallowed it. An evil grin formed in Obian’s face as the taste of success came upon her. She quietly stepped away from the mortal women and disappeared.

**********

Malakat punched the wooden table before him. “You fools! Eight men against one woman and you couldn’t catch her?” The warlord was beyond furious.

“But she fought like a demon.” One of the men tried to excuse himself. “She was terribly strong.”

“Excuses!”

A thin man that had also been in the group defeated by the woman stepped forward and faced Malakat. “May I speak, my Lord?”

“What?” the warlord nearly yelled with a very irritated voice.

”The woman,” the thin man said, “I think she’s the Warrior Princess.”

The mention of Xena’s title caught Malakat’s attention. “The Warrior Princess, are you sure?”

“Well, I think so. As we told you she was abnormally strong and skilled and very beautiful too. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was riding a golden mare but what really convinced me she is the Warrior Princess was a round weapon she had on a hook at her hip. I think it’s the chakram.” the thin man said.

Malakat leaned back in the chair. “Xena…” he muttered to himself. “This is the perfect opportunity to make her pay for the little souvenir she left me with.” he snarled as he ran a dirty finger along the deep ugly scar running from his eye to his chin.

**********

The warrior splashed the cold water on her face and took in a deep long breath, holding it in her lungs for a few seconds before releasing it and opening her eyes again. ‘It’s not any better.’ Xena thought, letting out a tired sigh. Her vision was still slightly blurred and she couldn’t make out the details of the tiny water drops around the spring.

Still it wasn’t serious, right? Nothing to worry Gabrielle about. She opened the water skin and started to fill it as fast as the spring’s small supply would allow. ‘I’m probably just tired. I need a break. I think the thing with the Shadow-God is still taking its toll. Yeah, that’s probably it.’ She screwed the cap back on the water skin and sprinkled her face with the cold water one more time before she got to her feet and started to walk towards Argo.

“I’m done.” she said to Gabrielle.

“Great, me too. Look.” The bard displayed a bundle full with tiny red sweet berries she knew Xena loved. “Dessert for dinner tonight!”

“Yum!” the warrior said, licking her lips. “I love that stuff!”

“I know.”

The Warrior Princess got up on her mare’s back and shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again her vision seemed to have returned to normal. ‘That’s better.’ She turned slightly on the saddle to look at Gabrielle. “Do you want to ride up here with me?”

“Nah, I guess I’ll walk, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

At a slow pace, they kept moving through the shortcut Xena knew to save at least a half-day on their way to Hercules.

As the Warrior Princess soon found out, whatever had come over her at the spring wasn’t gone yet. Just a couple of minutes later her vision started to cloud again and she felt incredibly nauseous. Then her strength started to leave her and she felt numb all over. The bard’s chatter sounded incredibly distant until it became nothing more than an echo. Then, a cold chill spread from her heart to her whole body, the whole world around seemed to be spinning faster and faster. “Gabrielle.” She still tried to call her friend but it was too late. She felt herself tumbling down from Argo’s saddle before she lost consciousness.

The strange sound made the bard look up at the woman who rode beside her. “Xena!” she called as her friend slipped from the mare, pale as a ghost.

She tried to stop the warrior from falling but she was too heavy. All she could do was protect her head from hitting the ground.

“Xena! Xena, say something!” Gabrielle pulled the warrior’s head to her lap and quickly checked to see if she was breathing as Argo turned to nuzzle her mistress.

“She’s alive.” the bard said in relief.

The Warrior Princess was out cold so Gabrielle pulled her off the road and made camp, settling her friend comfortably. Then she took a small cloth, dipped it in cold water and gently stroked the older woman’s forehead. “Xena. Xena, what’s wrong?”

No answer came from the dark warrior but Argo whinnied out loud and stomped the ground beneath her.

“Quiet, Argo!” Gabrielle ordered, shooting an angry glance at the mare. Before she could turn her attentions back to Xena she realized why the animal had been so agitated.

From behind the tress about twenty men jumped towards them with their weapons ready. They were completely surrounded.

One of the warriors walked to the women and roughly pulled Gabrielle away from Xena and threw her to the ground.

The bard moaned as she hit the ground but quickly sat back up.

“Is that her, my Lord Malakat?” the man closest to Gabrielle asked, pointing at Xena with his finger.

The bard looked at the man who replied “Yes, that’s the Warrior Princess.” He was older and taller than Xena and looked incredibly strong. He was completely bald and a huge scar marked his face on the left side. She noticed he had the same colors as the men Xena had fought earlier the same day.

“Who are you?” the bard inquired. The only answer she got was a backhand across the face that sent her flying against the ground once more, this time making her faint.

“What’s wrong with Xena?” Malakat asked to the soldier who was kneeling next to the Warrior Princess.

“I don’t know. “ the man replied. “Looks like she’s just unconscious. What do you want to do?”

“Bring her, I’m sure I’ll manage to wake her up at camp.” he said with a grin.

“And the other one?”

“Just leave her!”

One of the soldiers pulled away the blanket covering Xena’s body and grabbing her, he pulled her off the ground and carried her over to one of the horses, dropping her across the saddle. Then he mounted up behind her. “Ready, Malakat!”

Moments later the small clearing was silent. Gabrielle laid on the ground with her face buried in the grass and Malakat and his men were gone, carrying the Warrior Princess with them.

Behind the warlord and his men Xena’s golden mare followed in silence…

**********

A violent slap across the face awoke Xena. She opened her eyes to find her vision was no longer blurred. The rest of the sick feeling was gone as well. On the down side, she was sprawled on the ground with her hands and feet thoroughly chained to metal spikes sunk deep into the dirt. On top of that her face was now hurting from the beating - apparently they needed to slap her more than once to wake her up.

A quick glance around showed no signs of Gabrielle but then again there was a small tent set up over where she was chained. Her friend could be right outside.

“Well, well. Finally awake.” the Warrior Princess heard a man’s voice say. Tilting her head up a little she saw him, kneeling right above her head.

“Where am I?” she asked, her voice still a bit groggy.

“You’re in my Lord Malakat’s camp and I’m supposed to wake you up and keep you entertained until he decides to come and see you.”

‘Great!’ the warrior thought.

“I bet by the time he gets here you’ll be ready to beg for his mercy.”

“Don’t count on it, meat breath!” she growled at the man, earning herself another slap.

**********

She couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she was finally chained back in the same place. Her leather dress and shift had been ripped off her body and she’d been mercilessly flogged and beaten for over an hour. Her whole body was swollen, bruised and pained and there was even blood drawn here and there. So, being tied against the dirt ground with shackles didn’t seem so bad anymore. Maybe now they’d leave her alone to catch her breath.

But, as fates would have it, her strange sickness was returning. Again her vision was failing and she didn’t think it had a thing to do with the blows she’d taken on the head.

“So, “ The man who tortured her entered in her field of vision as he stood next to her. “Are you ready to obey Lord Malakat yet?”

She turned her head and stared him in the eye. “I’d rather eat live slugs than give him such pleasure.”

The man turned red as the blood came to his face with the rage. She’d taken all the torture without as much as a complaint, moan or scream and now she was still using a sharp tongue? He found that infuriating! “You bitch!” the man growled, kicking hard against the woman’s ribcage.

Xena moaned when his boot made contact with her flesh sending, a sharp pain through her chest. She wasn’t sure if he cracked a bone or two. “Is that the best you can do?” she spat at him, forcing a scowl.

He was even madder now. “I’ll show you! I’ll wipe that stupid smile off your face.” He walked around the woman and stood just under her feet then he undid the old laces that kept his dirty breeches up and pulled them down displaying his sex to the woman. “Let’s see if you’re still so amused when I’m done with you!” With this he knelt down and started to remove the remainder of her clothes.

The raven-haired woman bit her lip and thanked the Gods for the increasing dizziness her strange disease was bringing once more.

**********

“Have you found her yet?” he asked.

Ares was sitting on the stone-sculpted throne of one of his temples with one leg dangling on the side, as usual. On his hand, a goblet of wine had already been emptied.

The warrior before him was feeling rather small and fragile although he was tall and well built. It wasn’t everyday you came face to face with the God of War. He made an effort to swallow the knot in his throat before he answered. “Not yet, my Lord. We’re still searching and I’ll report to you as soon as I can and… ugh!”

Ares interrupted the warrior’s speech throwing the empty goblet against his head, leaving a bloody mark there. “You useless slob! Get out of my sight.” he ordered waving his hand to dismiss the man.

The warrior made a clumsy bow and hurried out of the temple.

“Incompetent trash.” the God muttered. “Good warriors are so hard to find these days. How I miss the days when my dear Xena was at my side…” A long sorrowful sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the good old days. She was, without a doubt, the best warrior ever to be in his service. She didn’t pay him proper respect or take his orders as much she should - actually she didn’t take his orders. She always challenged him! Still, there was none like her - she was fierce, violent and terribly effective. To see her fight… Well, at least that was one pleasure she didn’t deny him. She’d changed sides but she was still fighting. It didn’t really matter she no longer fought for him; the problem was she was no longer near him, with him. She was certainly his best pupil ever, not to mention the greatest beauty he ever laid eyes on.

Sighing again he got to his feet. ‘How could I just let her slip through my fingers?’ With a flash of light he disappeared, materializing in his chamber in his fortress. “Cassandra!” he yelled.

A moment later a gentle knock was heard on the doors. “Can I come in, my Lord?”

The chamber doors magically opened and the black Priestess came in with the bottom of her long red dress brushing against the floor. “Yes, my Lord?”

“Is there any news of the Shadow-Jerk’s witch?”

“No, my Lord Ares. It’s like she’s just vanished. She and the worshippers that are still left.”

“Shit! How am I supposed to kill her if in can’t even find her?”

“My Lord,” she walked closer to him and guided him to a chair. Then she stepped behind him and started to rub his back. “Have you considered asking for the Warrior Princess’ help?”

“What?” Frown lines appeared on his forehead.

“Think about it, it’s a good idea. She’s usually successful where others fail.”

“Yes, but now she travels with that poor excuse for an Amazon helping people who are not even worthy of her attention!”

“True, but if you ask… she wants this Shadow-God business out of her way too.”

“Uhm, maybe.” With a wave of his hand he made the image of his favorite mortal appear before them.

The Warrior Princess was half naked, chained on the ground and a man was standing near, taunting her.

“She’s in trouble!” Cassandra said, stepping closer to the image. “You should help her.” she added as the man in the image kicked Xena’s ribcage.

“She can handle it.”

They watched as the raven-haired warrior said something which angered the man and then as he prepared to force himself on her.

“Ares, do something!” Cassandra asked again. “There’s something wrong with her, look at her eyes! She can’t fight her way out of this!”

The God leaned in the chair and examined his Chosen more closely as she rolled back her eyes. Cassandra was right, something strange was happening with his Princess and he had to find out what. Maybe the Shadow-Jerk was involved again. Besides, if he went to her aid now she’d owe him and would have to help him in the search for the witch. It was a perfect excuse for himself and everyone else to go to her without admitting he would do something just to keep her from harm.

**********

The man was climbing on top of the naked beauty when a cloaked figure appeared out of nothing, standing right next to them.

“What?” The man clumsily got to his feet as he festooned his pants again. “Who are you?” he asked the dark figure, angry for the interruption. “How in Hades did you get in here?”

The cloaked man didn’t answer but lifted his arms and pulled back the hood, revealing his handsome face.

Xena thought she recognized him. “Ares…” she mumbled before she passed out.

The man who’d been torturing her heard her say something but he couldn’t make out what it was. He had other problems at the moment anyway. “Who are you?” he repeated. “Answer or I’ll send you straight to Tartarus!”

The God still didn’t reply but he moved his hand before the man, creating a fireball, which he threw at him before he had time to react.

The man was dead in a heartbeat.

Another wave of the God’s hand and the shackles that bound the Princess of War were gone. He pulled the cloak from his back and knelt next to her. “Come here, my dear.” he said as he pulled her into the cloak and gently wrapped her in it. “I’m taking you out of here.” Ares easily picked her up and they both vanished into the ether.

**********

When they finished cleaning Xena’s small wounds and spreading a soft soothing cream over her black and blue bruises, Cassandra left the room to get some food while Ares placed a soft black pelt covering the woman’s nudity.

“You’re gonna be fine, my dear.” he said, even though he didn’t know what was wrong with her. The cuts and bruises were nothing compared to whatever was draining her strength. It might be the Shadow-Jerk but he wasn’t so sure…

Gently, he caressed her raven hair, promising to himself he’d make her alright. He sat next to her and waited.

Xena slightly stirred as she began to wake up and Ares got up again, stepping away from the bed. He didn’t want to scare her.

Slowly, she recovered consciousness but remained very still and with her eyes closed. Her body was hurting all over but she felt strangely comfortable between the silk sheets and the soft hair of the pelt. The last thing she could remember was a thug hovering her naked body…

She opened her eyes and immediately recognized the room - Ares’ bedchamber.

“Hello, my dear.” the God said, stepping closer to the bed.

Xena’s muscles stiffened when she laid eyes on him. She was going to sit up but realized she was too tired even for that. Her eyes, however, moved to meet his. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” He sat on the bed. “I want you to rest until you feel better.” He helped her sit up and pulled the pelt to cover her. “Then we’ll talk.”

The Warrior Princess was still feeling lightheaded and confused so she didn’t argue. “How did I get here? I remember being in Malakat’s camp…”

“Yes and I wanted to ask you if you had any clues to find the witch, so I looked you up. This guy was gonna hurt you so…”

“If there’s a price for your help you can take me right back!” the warrior woman interrupted, feeling slightly better.

The God smiled back at her. “All I want is your help to handle the witch, that’s not even a condition, just a request. No more strings Xena. You have my word.”

“Good.”

Cassandra knocked lightly on one of the huge doors and then let herself in and headed straight for the table, laying a tray of food on it. She turned around and seeing Xena awake, rushed to her, gently holding her. “My friend, are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I am.” Xena replied as Cassandra pulled away and took Ares’ place on the bed. The God went to sit on one of the silver chairs.

“You really had me worried girl!” the Priestess said to her younger friend. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. “I started feeling strange today.”

“Uhm, don’t worry. You’ll be alright.” Cassandra gently caressed the warrior’s still pale cheek. “I’ve really missed you, you know.”

“I missed you too.”

“Here.” Cassandra got up and went to get food. “I got you something to eat.”

Xena’s eyes followed the Priestess and noticed her armor, leathers and weapons carefully placed on the chair opposite from Ares. He was still staring at her.

“Good wine, roast meat, black grapes and little red sweets - all you favorites.” The Priestess picked up the tray and took it to her Lord’s Chosen, placing it on her lap.

“Thanks.”

“Go on, eat! You need to get your strength back.”

**********

After seeing where her mistress had been taken, Argo turned around and went back to camp.

She entered the small clearing and headed towards the human form lying on the ground. Gently, she nuzzled the woman but she didn’t wake up. The mare tried again and the human still remained motionless.

The mare snorted something and quietly stepped away, stopping a few meters away and starting to munch on some fresh grass.

About half an hour later the bard finally gave signs of life. She moaned and slowly sat up, letting out a short yelp when she found Argo’s nose right in front of her face. “Argo!” she protested.

Gabrielle got up and looked around. Xena was nowhere in sight. “Those guys must have taken her.” She quickly gathered all their belongings and went to Argo. “We have to find her.”

The mare whinnied and took a few steps in the direction that Malakat’s men had taken her mistress, then stopped, looked back at the Amazon and whinnied again.

“What?”

Argo whinnied once more and took another couple of steps.

“You know where she is girl?”

The mare snorted a reply.

“Alright.” The bard climbed up on the saddle and the animal chose the direction as they left the campsite and melted into the dark woods.

**********

The Warrior Princess finished her meal under the watchful eyes of the God of War and his Priestess. She was still pale, shaky and weak - not at all her usual self.

Cassandra gathered the leftovers in the tray and headed to the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She walked out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

Ares got up from the chair and walked to the bed, helping his Princess lie back down. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I’m sure I’ll be up to kicking the witch’s butt soon.”

“Good, but don’t worry about her right now.” he said, brushing his fingers over her pale cheek. “First we need to get you well.”

“I’ll be fine. But just because you’re helping me it doesn’t mean that I’m coming back to you! If that’s the price…”

“It isn’t.” the dark God interrupted. “But I can’t just let you go, whatever’s wrong with you is the doing of a God, I’m pretty sure.”

“Really?”

“Yup. And I believe it’s not the Shadow-Jerk but one of our own. I’ll get to the bottom of it, and after that we take on the witch.”

“Alright.”

“As for coming back to me…”

“Ares!” she warned him.

“Hey, can’t blame one for trying!”

“Right.” She closed her eyes and was going to try to get some rest when Gabrielle’s image suddenly came to her mind. “Gabrielle!” She flung her eyes open again.

“What about her?”

“Malakat might have gotten her!”

“He didn’t.” Ares assured her.

“Even so she’ll be worried about me. You have to take me back Ares.”

The God shook his head. “Didn’t you hear what I said? It’s a God’s spell that’s harming you and you have to stay here until you get well.”

“I don’t care. I have to see my friend.” She sat up again. “Take me back.”

“No.”

“Ares!”

The War God let out an annoyed sigh. “You stay here and I’ll go talk to the irritating blonde, tell her where you are and make sure she’s okay. Alright?”

The Warrior Princess smiled and let herself slide back into the God’s bed. “Yes.”

“Fine.” He tucked the pelt around her neck. “Now sleep. Call if you need anything and Cassandra will come.”

**********

Leaving Argo a little behind Gabrielle kept going through the trees and bushes towards the large camp. Fortunately it was already dark so when she got closer and the vegetation grew scarce she didn’t have to worry about being seen. It was the noise she had to worry the most about.

So she moved slowly, carefully watching where she placed her feet. Too many times men stepped on crunchy twigs when they were trying to sneak up on Xena that she learned her lesson. Hopefully…

The bard crouched silently in a shadow and watched as an armed sentry patrolled the area. She searched with her eyes to see if she could spot Xena or a place where she might be held prisoner. When she finally selected a tent to start the search, she waited as the sentry walked by her and disappeared into the darkness as he headed to the horses.

As soon as the armed man was out of sight she got to her feet but before she could take a single step the God of War appeared right before her.

“Hello Gabrielle.” he greeted with a sly smile and his hands resting on the hilt of his sword.

The bard jumped, startled, but managed to keep herself from screaming. “Ares.” she said before crouching back in the shadow. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Right.” The God looked down on the woman. “I take it you’re looking for Xena?”

“Yes.” He managed to get her attention.

“You won’t find her here, Gabrielle.”

The sentry walked by them without spotting the intruders.

“Where is she?”

“You see,” Ares started, “Xena is not well but I guess you know that, right?”

The bard nodded.

“I think some God is playing tricks on her…”

“But where is she?” Gabrielle insisted.

Ares frowned at Xena’s friend. “You’re really annoying, you know that? I was coming to that. You see, I could use Xena’s help with the Shadow-Jerk’s witch so, she’s with me.”

“What?!” Gabrielle was both furious and shocked and it took every last drop of her self-control not to jump at the God’s throat. “How low can you get? Taking advantage of Xena while she’s sick? Bring her back! Now!”

“Listen here, bardy, “ he said, pointing at the blonde, “you can’t order me around, got that? I have my reasons to keep Xena with me. Besides, she agreed to it.”

“Xena would never agree to be with you.”

“She did.” he said with a smirk. “She knows it’ll take a God to find out who is making her ill and to heal her. That would be me.”

“I don’t believe you’re doing this out of the kindness of your heart Ares. What’s in it for you?”

“For me? I get her help to get rid of the Shadow-Jerk and his witch. Besides, I wouldn’t want Xena to die.”

“Die?”

“Yes. That’s what will eventually happen if she’s left without Olympian help right now.” he said.

“Then she must stay with you.”

“Yup.” Ares smiled with satisfaction.

“Take me to her then.”

“No way! You think I’d take you to my lair? Are you out of your mind? It’s Xena I want. From you I want distance!”

Gabrielle’s only reply was a scowl.

“The only reason I’m here is because my stubborn Princess, even half out of it as she is, only agreed to stay if I came to tell you where she is and check if you’re alright. I did and you are so goodbye!” With a shower of blue sparkles he was gone.

The Amazon sighed after the God was gone. “I hope you’re doing the right thing about this, Xena.” she whispered to the night.

She then headed back to where Argo was waiting. “She’s with Ares.” she told the mare as a chill ran down her spine when the words came out. There was something definitely not right with that…

The bard mounted Xena’s mare and the two got away from Malakat’s camp.

**********

The warlord cursed and knocked over the table with a kick, spreading the food all over the ground of his tent. How could Xena have escaped those chains, kill the guard and slip out of camp unseen? It was impossible!

Well, impossible or not, the Warrior Princess had done it.

He turned again to face his second in command. “Organize the men. I want search parties out looking for that bitch at first light!” he ordered. “Now get out of my sight!”

The other man acknowledged his commander and then turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

 

By the time the Warrior Princess awoke morning was already nearing its end. Through the open window the sunlight of autumn poured in, making the paintings on the wall come to life.

She felt a little better than on the day before but she was still weak as a baby.

A look around the room showed that Cassandra had already brought breakfast and left it on the table. She was also happy to see she was no longer naked but wearing a white shift.

‘I must be out of my mind.’ she thought as she dragged herself to the table. ‘Trusting Ares to heal me - I should get out of here as fast as I can! This place has way too many memories, too many temptations… But he must be right, it’s a God that’s making me ill and it’ll take a God to fix it. Who else could I turn to? Maybe he just wants my help with the Shadow-God business. I hope so…’

**********

Alone in his throne room, the God of War smiled at the image floating before him. Xena was too proud to request his Priestess’ assistance even though it was terribly hard for her at the moment to get up from bed and walk to the table. That pride was just one of the things he appreciated in his Princess. He watched in silence as the woman ate and waited for her to finish before making the image vanish with a wave of his hand.

Then, with a flash of light he was gone, appearing in front of his temptress. “Hello Xena. Feeling better?”

“A bit.” She was looking at him with a bit of suspicion now that her mind had cleared and her trust in his intentions grew slimmer. “Did you see Gabrielle?”

“Yes.” The God leaned over and picked her up from the chair, carrying her to the bed. “I told her where you are and why, and yes, she’s fine.”

“Good.” she said as she slid under the covers.

“I have more good news for you.”

“Oh?”

“I think I know who’s responsible for you illness.” Ares said. “I’m just about to go and check it out.”

“Who is it?”

“Just a stupid Nymph who used to share my bed.” he replied with disdain. “No one important.”

Xena hated to admit it but she felt just a tiny bit jealous. “You can make her heal me?” she asked, trying to push aside the inconvenient emotions.

“If she’s the one, don’t worry, it’ll be easy. She’s a creature of Nature and she uses poisons - there’s always and antidote. Sometimes they take a little while to take effect but they always do. Worse that can happen is having you around for a bit longer…” he added with a grin.

“I think you can handle it.” she retorted, returning the grin. “Then we get rid of the Shadow-God once and for all!”

“Yes, but like I said before, now you rest and get well.” He gently caressed her shoulder and felt the woman stiffen under his touch. “I’m going to see the Nymph; I won’t take long. Anything you need just ask Cassandra.”

“Alright.”

The God winked at his Chosen warrior and vanished, leaving her once again alone.

She closed her eyes and easily drifted back to sleep.

**********

The sun was almost at its highest point when the female figure finally sat down to rest against the old fallen tree. She really didn’t like the autumn. Everything just seemed to get old, the trees lost their green leaves and the tiny flowers that managed to survive the hot summer simply died away - most of them anyway. It was the few survivors that she was watching over now, pampering them to see if they would last a couple of more months. They probably wouldn’t though. She really didn’t like the autumn! But still, it was better than the winter, right?

She closed her eyes and sucked in a long deep breath, savoring the smells of the plants around her.

“Obian!” the God of War’s thundering growl was heard even before he materialized before the Nymph. When she opened her eyes he was already leaning over her, grabbing her shoulders and roughly pulling her to her feet. “What have you done to Xena?” he shouted, making the other deity tremble in fear.

“I… Nothing.” she said but the God shook her and gave her his best menacing look, making her reconsider her answer. “I mean, it was just a little poison. I don’t think it’ll kill her Ares, honest. It might even wear off in a year or two…”

“What?!” Ares exploded with rage and threw the Nymph against the nearest tree, knocking it over and exposing its roots. “Do you realize how long a warrior would last without her fighting skills? Do you?” He stomped near her again and picked her up by the shoulders.

Obian was already crying. Little bright beads rolled down her pale cheeks and wherever they fell on the ground a tiny white flower sprouted. “I’m sorry Ares. I thought if I made her useless to you you’d love me again.”

“What?” He threw her to the ground. “Get it in your stupid head, Obian - I don’t like you one bit, I never did! Got it? If anything, by now I strongly dislike you.” he said to the sobbing Nymph. “Even more after what you did to my Princess. Now give me the antidote!” he demanded.

Obian rose to her knees and looked up at the dark God, still sobbing. “But Ares…”

“Enough!” He backhanded her across the face. “The antidote, now!”

The Nymph kept sobbing but put her hands together and with a shower of tiny white sparkles she produced a tiny jar full with a green powder. “Here.”

Ares yanked the jar from Obian’s hands. “Good! Now stay away from my Warrior Princess!”

Obian nodded, looking down and letting her light brown hair fall over her face.

“Better! Try anything like this again, Obian and I’ll blow you straight to Tartarus!” he snarled at the Nymph before he disappeared in a thundering light.

**********

Soon after, Ares appeared in the kitchen of his fortress right before a young woman who dropped to the ground the basket of hazel nuts she was carrying. There, food was prepared for the mortals who served the God of War and also for whatever guest he might have.

The young servant turned pale as a ghost when she saw over whom she’d spilled all the nuts. “I’m so sorry, my Lord.” the servant said, dropping to her knees and starting to pick the dry fruits back into the basket. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Get up, girl.” the God ordered.

Mera, that was the girl’s name, obeyed and looked shyly up at her master’s brown eyes, trying not to tremble too much.

“Take this.” Ares said, placing the jar with the antidote in her hands. “Everyday I want you to put a bit of that powder in the Warrior Princess’ food. A bit at lunch, a bit at dinner - got it?”

The girl nodded.

“This is very important, so don’t forget.”

“I won’t, my Lord.”

The God soon disappeared, happy he’d gotten the antidote to make Xena well, so she could help him in the destruction of the Shadow-God and, of course, he could still have her in his domain while she recovered.

**********

When she woke up the next morning Xena felt stronger. The awful dizziness that had taken over her the previous evening and had forced her to bed early seemed to have gone away. She was feeling alright, hungry and her muscles weren’t as numb as the day before. She’d woken up earlier too, she noticed, as she realized Cassandra hadn’t been there yet.

Xena threw the soft pelt to the bottom of the bed and got to her feet. She walked to the window and pushed the curtain aside. The garden was empty, bathed by the light of the morning sun. The water of the lake was still as a mirror and only the singing of a bird disturbed the otherwise complete peace.

As her eyes wandered through the view Xena sighed, thinking of all the memories that place held - the hard practices with her mentor in the early warlord years, the long talks with her friend Cassandra, the flirting with the God by the lake.

Those had been good times, pity she couldn’t keep them without all the wrongs she’d done in the past. If it wasn’t all one big ugly package, there were some things of her dark years she’d like to keep.

When a long loud protest came from her stomach, the Warrior Princess decided to go find Cassandra. She slowly walked to the large doors, opened them and stepped out, heading to the Priestess’ quarters.

**********

As he approached his Priestess’ chamber the sound of the women’s chattering reached his ears.

Cassandra had fed her Lord’s Princess well and assisted her as she bathed and put on a fresh tunic. As much as the warrior wanted her to believe she was just fine and perfectly capable of doing it by herself, Cassandra knew better. Xena was still weak and her sickness might be back at any moment.

Now, the two sat down on a red couch and talked about the old days and what they’d done since the last time they’d been together.

When the God of War walked through the open doors they stopped their conversation as the Priestess bowed respectfully to her mighty Lord.

Ares waved a hello to Cassandra but his stare was already captured by his warrior temptress. “Hello, Xena.” he greeted as he took a sit next to the woman.

Quietly, the Priestess walked out. She knew Ares liked to have his Princess all to himself.

“Feeling better?”

“Much.” the woman replied. “Have you gotten any clues to the witch?” she asked, making sure their conversation stayed within the boundaries of business alone. “Have your people found anything?”

The God shook his head. “Not a thing. Those incompetent fools couldn’t find their own asses!”

Xena smiled at his angry remark. “What’s the matter, Ares? Good help hard to find these days?”

“You don’t know how much! But,” he moved closer, “if you were to come back to me…”

“Ares.” Xena said with a warning tone as her outstretched hand against his chest stopped him from moving even closer.

“Fine.” He decided to put his advances on hold for the time being. “So, any ideas?”

“Ideas?”

“About the Shadow-Jerk’s witch?”

“Oh, that.” Xena rested her head on her hands and thought for a moment. “The only thing I can think of is trying to catch up with a worshipper, maybe the ones left near Meteora, and try to get something out of him.”

“You know, my dear, you might be on to something there. I’ll get on it.” He got up and walked directly in front of her. “Anything you want, just ask Cassandra.”

“Okay. And Ares…”

“Yes?”

“I am not your dear.” she said with a little smile creeping up on her rose lips.

The God returned the smile and took her hand, gently kissing it goodbye. “Right. I’ll be back soon. My dear.” and he vanished.

The raven-haired beauty sighed, got to her feet and walked out to find her friend. Maybe they could go for a walk in the garden, like they used to do.

She found the Priestess in the large throne room, supervising the work of three servants who were cleaning up.

“Hello Xena.” Cassandra said as she spotted the warrior at the back entrance of the room. “What brings you here?”

“I thought maybe you and I could go for a walk outside.”

“Are you sure you feel up to that? You were very sick yesterday, maybe you should be resting.”

“I feel much better today.” Xena said. “And I’m tired of resting! I’d much rather go out and get some fresh air.”

Cassandra smiled. Xena hadn’t changed a bit. She always hated staying locked up in a room, even when she was seriously wounded. “Alright, I guess a short walk won’t hurt. As long as you take it easy, promise?”

“Promise!”

**********

After having lunch under the trees, Cassandra and Xena sat in silence by the still waters of the lake.

Watching the features of the other woman closely as she looked at the surface of the calm water the Priestess did see some differences. Xena was calm, maybe more at peace with herself and the world. She always knew this warrior would not stay at Ares’ service forever but she hoped she’d turn into his Warrior Queen and her mistress, ruling next to her dark master. Never did she dream Xena changing her ways so much that she’d walk a path away from the God of War. At least it wasn’t completely away - there was still that sparkle in her blue eyes only Ares could light up. Cassandra noticed those things - with the God it was the same. Of all his warriors, all his worshippers, all his women, Xena was the only one that touched the emotions he wanted to hide. Only this woman, only a girl when he first met her, could raise in him the feeling he still refused to admit. But Cassandra knew better - he wanted her. Not only as another of his sexual conquests though, if it was that simple he could put a spell on her. She knew he considered it, but he couldn’t do it because he wanted more. He wanted all of her.

If only Xena returned to his side… She truly believed they were the perfect match - the God of War and his Warrior Princess.

Xena saw the water getting blurry and then she became lightheaded. A moment later it was clear again but she got the warning. She turned to the Priestess. “Cassandra.”

“Yes?” the woman said as Xena’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“I’m getting tired and I’d like to go inside.”

“Certainly.” She helped Xena up and then supported her as the two walked back to Ares’ chamber.

When the Priestess left, Xena was already sound asleep.

**********

With a flash, the King of the Gods materialized before his daughter.

Aphrodite diverted her attention from the millions of white little bubbles covering her bath and looked up at her powerful father. She couldn’t tell if he was bored or angry. “Hi dad!” she said, greeting him with a wave of her foam covered hand.

“Aphrodite get of that bath!” he ordered.

‘Okay, it’s anger.’ the beautiful Goddess decided. With a thought she was next to the tub, dry and fully clothed, well, as much as she usually was. “What’s the matter?”

Zeus started to pace back and forth in front of his daughter, loudly stomping his feet with each step. “You went against my orders and helped Ares!”

‘Oops!’ she thought as she bit down her lip and thought of something smart to say. “Well, I… Some mean men were going after him so I just had to warn the studmuffin…” she excused herself, nervously shifting her weight and letting her eyes wander in the room so she didn’t have to face her father’s angry gaze. “I mean if they got him they could really hurt him. He was mortal.”

He stopped before her. “Whatever your reasons, you went against me and someone complained. You disobeyed me and I can’t tolerate that!”

“Oh daddy, I’m sorry…”

“Silence!” he ordered. “I should make you mortal for defying me like this but since it’s you…”

**********

Yet another day came with no news of Xena.

Alone with Argo, Gabrielle sat on the dirt ground and poked the small campfire as her mind drifted. Was he telling the truth? Of course not! When did Ares ever speak the truth? Or maybe he did, if he did need Xena’s help to destroy the Shadow-God. But what if he didn’t? What if he was holding her by force? If he was, what could she do about it? Nothing! She didn’t even know where Xena was.

The bard sighed and wearily laid down in her bedroll, hoping her friend was all right.

**********

A loud whinny of Xena’s mare startled Gabrielle out of sleep. She hardly had the time to open her eyes before the iron hilt of a sword hit her on the head and knocked her out.

“Malakat will be pleased!” the leader of the search party said to his companions.

“Maybe, but it’s Xena he wants.” one of the soldiers commented as the other two picked up the woman’s limp body from the ground and got her up on a horse.

“Yeah but if we catch this one the Warrior Princess can’t be far behind, right?”

**********

After breakfast with the God of War, Xena sat on the couch by the wide window with the company of a long scroll scribbled in verse about the story of a great battle of long ago.

She wasn’t feeling as strong as on the previous morning so lazing around in the room seemed like a good idea. Ares had thought so too so he’d given her the scroll to keep her entertained and left to go about his God business.

Xena thought she knew why he was being so nice - it was another strategy to get her back but it wouldn’t work! As long as she kept control and she didn’t melt into his touch and sweet talk she had nothing to worry about.

She lazily stretched her long legs on the couch’s soft surface, picked up a dark sweet from the small silver bowl on her side and popped it in her mouth. “Mmm, I love this stuff.” the Warrior Princess said to herself. She sighed as she savored the sweet melting in her mouth and turned her attention back to the scroll.

She was about to find out what happened to the hero General of the tale after he launched and infantry attack against the enemy when a gentle knock was heard on the chamber doors.

The Warrior Princess laid the scroll aside and sat up straight. “Come in.”

The door opened and Cassandra rushed in with a worried frown covering her face. “Hello, Xena.” the Priestess said as she approached her master’s favorite. “Are you feeling alright?” She knelt before the younger woman and took her hands in hers.

“Yes, just fine.” Xena lied. “Is something wrong? You look worried.”

“Yes, there is.” the Priestess replied. “I was just tidying up in the other room, when one of our Lord’s…”

“Your Lord, Cassandra.” Xena interrupted. “Not mine.”

“Whatever.” Cassandra didn’t agree but this was no time to start a discussion with Xena. “One of his Priests sent a message asking for someone to go to his temple and pick up some gold statue a warlord delivered as an offering, and he said that another warrior in his area, a man called Malakat, had captured the Warrior Princess’ best friend.”

“What? He captured Gabrielle?” Xena jumped to her feet and quickly got rid of her tunic. “Help me put on my armor, Cassandra. Hurry!”

“What? Why?” the Priestess asked while already complying with the warrior’s commands.

“I have to get to her!”

“But you can’t Xena. You’re not well yet.”

“I’m well enough.” the younger woman said as she put her sword and chakram in place. Then she disappeared out the door.

**********

Ares stepped out of the ether in his fortress, already growling ugly curses into the empty throne room. He punched at the thick walls and knocked over an iron torch before he took a few deep breaths and decided he needed to calm down if he was going to find some way to help his sister without compromising himself.

He just ran into his nephew Cupid who told him Zeus had punished Aphrodite. It seemed someone had complained because she interfered with the God of War while he was mortal. Fortunately, and according to Cupid, Zeus didn’t have the courage to make such a harsh judgment on Aphrodite. He just forbid her to use her powers and condemned her to stay away from Olympus until further notice, threatening to really be harder on her if she disobeyed this time. He also forbid all other Gods from interfering.

Normally he wouldn’t care less about his father’s orders and would go ahead and help his sister but after the recent events - it was best to keep a low profile in Olympus for a while. If Xena had been well he’d just have Cupid ask her for help, and there! End of problem! Like this it was more complicated.

He couldn’t risk sending his Princess ill like she was. There had to be another way.

He crossed the whole room and sat down heavily on his throne, placing an elbow on the arm of the seat and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

As he considered his options the sound of strong familiar footsteps echoed down the hall caught his attention. He stood up and waited for his Princess to enter the room.

He didn’t have to wait for long.

“Ares!” Xena was already calling even before she crossed the door. “Ares, where are you?”

“Right here.”

The woman turned her head and headed to the throne, next to which the leather-clad War was standing with an irresistible grin on his face. “Ares I need you to do something.” she said, fighting the urge to fall for his charms.

“Anything.” He approached her. “May I ask why you are wearing your armor? You’re planning on going somewhere?”

“Yes.” Xena replied. “I need to go back. Gabrielle is in trouble.” she added, trying to disguise the sickness she was feeling.

‘Stupid annoying blonde!’ The God walked to the woman and led her to his throne so that she could sit. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Xena. I told you you should stay here until you’re well - and you’re obviously not well yet.”

“I’m fine!” She was going to get up but he placed his hand on her chest to keep her sitting. “I have to go. Cassandra said she was caught by Malakat, so take me there now!” she demanded, pushing his arm aside and getting up again.

“No.” Ares shook his head. ”I can’t let you go now, Xena. You’re not all right and you might get into serious trouble. Besides, you promised to help me with the Shadow-Jerk thing.”

“I don’t care! Take me back now! I can take care of myself and I’ll help you later.”

The God sighed. Why in Hades did she have to be so stubborn? “Look, the best I can do is send someone there to handle Malakat and…”

“No! Absolutely not!” the woman nearly shouted. “You think I’d trust one of your thugs with Gabrielle’s fate? Are you nuts?”

Then an idea came to his mind. He could kill three birds with one stone - take care of the bard problem, get on Xena’s good side while keeping her safe and solve his own current problem. “You know,” Ares said, caressing her cheek, “I could go get her myself.”

“Forget it! If the price is going back to you…”

“It isn’t. I’ll get her out of trouble if you promise to stay here a few more days; it's necessary for you to fully recover. What do you say?”

“Is that a deal you’re proposing?” Xena asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Those are two good things for me.” she stated. “What’s in it for you?”

The God smirked at her. “You stay a few more days, isn’t that obvious?”

“Just because I agree to put up with rats for a while doesn’t mean I become one of them.”

“Ouch!” he said, faking a pain in the heart. “Always so blunt, my dear. About returning to my side, that’s yet to be seen but it has nothing to do with this little deal. Agree?”

“Alright. Go then.”

“I will, as soon as you get back in bed. You look tired, Xena.”

**********

If a strong soldier on each side wasn't holding her, Gabrielle would have fallen to the ground when Malakat slapped her across the face.

“Don’t be stupid, girl!” the tall warlord snarled at her. “You think we’re gonna believe you don’t know where Xena is? You two are inseparable! I bet she went straight to you when she escaped. So tell us!” he yelled.

“I really don’t know.” Gabrielle insisted. It was the truth. She didn’t know but even if she knew she’d never tell him.

Again the man slapped her, this time opening a cut in her lower lip. “Fine! I’ll give you until morning to reconsider, girl. “ Malakat said. “If you haven’t changed your mind by then we’ll see how long you hold on to your convictions after starting to experience some real pain.” He flashed an ugly scowl at his prisoner and left the tent.

After chaining the woman the other two soldiers left as well.

Left alone the Amazon sighed, relieved the interrogation was over for now and she’d have until morning to find a solution.

She sat down with her back against a tent pole and wiped the blood off her lip. At least Xena was safe. Who knows what Malakat and his men would do to her if she were helpless because of her illness. Still, a part of her wished her friend were there with her to help her out of this mess.

“Hello, Gabrielle.” a man’s voice said.

The bard jumped to her feet and turned to see who it was. “Ares.”

“Yup, the one and only.” he said with a grin. “And I come with the solution for your troubles - for a price.”

“Forget it Ares!” Gabrielle said. “I still remember what happened last time I made a deal with you.”

He looked down for a moment, trying to forget the whole Dahok thing. It had definitely gone wrong. Then he looked back at the irritating blonde. “You should hear me out first. I don’t think you’ll want to deal with Malakat’s people in the morning.”

“I’ll find a way out myself.”

Ares broke down in a wave of loud laughter, bending over until he calmed down. Obviously none of Malakat’s men heard him.

“I guess being around Xena is getting to your head! You think you have her skill? You don’t!” he said, now just smiling. “Hear me out Gabrielle, this deal has nothing to do with my Princess.”

“What then?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I need a small favor from a mortal.” Ares stated. “You see, because she told you that some thugs were coming for me, back in Amphipolis, Aphrodite got in trouble with my father. He has forbid her to use her powers and go to Olympus for a while, and he forbid the Gods from helping her. So she’s all alone in a temple of hers, not too far from here. What I want is for you to take her from the temple to my fortress, making sure no one bothers her on the way.”

“You want me to escort Aphrodite to your fortress?”

“Yes. The same place where Xena is. I’ll show you where, if you agree.” the God said.

“That’s it? No strings?”

“No strings. She helped me; I want to return the favor. She’ll be safe in my place until the punishment is over. If I could get her there myself, I would.”

The bard hesitated but she finally agreed. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Great.” The chains that bound the bard miraculously vanished, then he snapped his fingers and a folded map parchment appeared in his hand. “Here’s the map.” he said, handing it to Gabrielle. “It shows where my sister is and where you should take her. I’ll make sure you can cross my forest unharmed.”

“Unharmed?”

“Yeah. You know, it has guards, traps, beasts - but none of that will affect you.”

“Good.” Gabrielle said. “How about getting me out of here?”

“Done!” A flash of blinding light enveloped them and when it vanished they were in the woods, close to Argo. “Now go get my sister.”

The bard was breathing deeply to recover from the strange transport situation when she looked up at the handsome God again. “I… I will. And Ares?”

“What?”

“Can I see Xena when I get to your fortress?”

“Sure! No problem.” he said before vanishing.

**********

It was already dark when the God appeared, walking down the corridor of his fortress. He knew Cassandra was still up, making sure his throne room was impeccable as it should be.

He walked down the length of the corridor with large hurried steps and walked through the door, immediately spotting the dark skinned woman as she leaned against the wall, standing on her toes and reached up to straighten a decorative shield hanging on a pair of hooks. He waited until she was finished and then called her. “Cassandra.”

The Priestess turned around making her long dress twirl around her elegant form. Seeing her master she fell to her knees in worship. “My Lord.”

“Get up, Cassandra.” he said with a not very friendly voice.

She obeyed, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“What was the bright idea?”

“My Lord?” She looked up at his angry brown eyes.

“You told Xena the idiotic bard was in trouble. Why in Hades did you do that?”

“Xena is my friend, my Lord Ares. I think she’d want to know if Gabrielle was in trouble.” she justified.

“And what about what I want? Couldn’t you figure out I didn’t want Xena to know that? Uhm, Cassandra? You’re a smart girl, couldn’t you?” the God said, raising his voice for the last question.

“But my Lord, I…” she tried to figure out some excuse but fortunately she didn’t have to.

Through the open door the Warrior Princess walked in, wearing a long blue dress Cassandra had given her. “Ares, you’re back.”

The God of War turned to his Chosen.

“Is Gabrielle alright?” she asked, stepping closer to Ares.

“She’s fine.” he said with a smile, the earlier little argument with Cassandra forgotten. “And you, my dear? How are you feeling?”

“Better. Wanna join me for supper?” she asked, trying to be nice. After all he had helped Gabrielle and she knew how much he detested her.

“Certainly.” He took his temptress by the arm and escorted her back. “Cassandra,” he said to his Priestess, never taking his eyes from the beauty by his side, “bring us a nice supper to my chamber.” he ordered.

“Yes, my Lord.” She watched as the pair left the room together chatting about meaningless things. ‘That’s the way it should be.’ she thought. ‘Ares and Xena.’

**********

The man moved stealthily through the quiet woods. All around him the plants were still covered with the cloudy morning’s dew. As he walked, a half naked tree branch almost knocked over his pointy hat. He cursed, took a step back and pushed the branch aside before he continued. Then and as he looked up at the cotton-covered sky he tripped over a root and fell to the ground making a loud noise as the pieces of his peculiar armor clashed against one another. “Shit!”

The loud noise awoke Gabrielle. She quickly got up, picked up her Amazon war staff and took a defensive stance.

The night before she made camp in this small clearing, deciding to get some sleep before continuing on to Aphrodite’s temple. It wasn’t too far now and she knew she’d reach it before mid-day.

In a way it had been a good thing the weird noise had awaken her or she might have slept in. However, she was worried about it - what if Malakat’s men had found her?

The noise was still being made but it wasn’t approaching so Gabrielle decided to check it out. “Stay here.” she said to Xena’s golden mare before heading out to the noise.

A few more steps through the trees and she could make out the shape of a man getting up from the ground. She circled around him, to get him from the back a peeked over a thick bush at the man as he was putting on his hat. “Joxer!” she called as she recognized his poor excuse of a helmet.

Joxer quickly turned around. “Gabby, hi! I was just looking for you and Xena.” he said approaching the woman and giving her a bear hug.

“Uhm, great.”

“Yeah, by the way, where is Xena?”

On their way back to camp and then to the temple of the Goddess of Love Gabrielle told Joxer what had happened since they’d parted and he offered to help her take Aphrodite to Ares’ lair. The bard couldn’t refuse.

By the time they reached the beautiful temple, just on the edge of a village, the sun was already high. They couldn’t exactly see it because of all the clouds but they knew it was there.

When the two came up to the stone steps of the temple a young woman walked out and left after leaving fresh fish as an offering to the Goddess. When they entered the building it appeared to be empty.

A large altar, covered with pink and white flowers, fruit, jewels and all other kinds of offerings, occupied the center of the room. Four large white columns supported the ceiling and on the back, against the wall, a statue of Aphrodite colored with gold paint did not do justice to the Goddess’ beauty.

Gabrielle and Joxer took one quick look around the place. It looked empty.

“I don’t understand.” he said. “Didn’t Ares say she was here?”

“Yes, he did. Let’s take a better look. Aphrodite!” she called hoping to get an answer from her and not to have to waste time in a search.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Joxer said with a mocking look on his face. “Just call her why don’t you? As if Gods have the habit of popping up whenever they’re called. What we have to do, Gabby, is pray.” he said as the bard looked at him with a bored frown. “Yes, pray and give offering, and…”

“Gabrielle.” Aphrodite said, interrupting Joxer and coming out of cover from behind her statue. She looked scared but beautiful as always.

“Aphrodite, come here.” Gabrielle called.

Joxer just stood there with his mouth open, gawking at her.

Cautiously, Aphrodite walked to Gabrielle, looking right and left to see if no one was there. “Hi.” she said with a little voice and waving at the bard.

“Ares sent me.”

“Ares?” the beautiful Goddess gave the bard a questioning look. “You work for him now?”

“No!” she immediately replied. “Of course not. It’s just a little agreement we have. He helped me out and in exchange I’m supposed to escort you to his fortress.”

“Really? How totally awesome!” Aphrodite said jumping in excitement. “I get to stay in my bro’s place instead of wallowing here with the mortals! Uhm… no offense.” she said, giving the others an apologetic look.

“None taken.”

“Good. Close your mouth stud.” she said to Joxer, pushing his jaw up with one finger. “A bug might get in.”

“Bug? Right.”

Gabrielle smirked at him. “Come on you two, we better get going.”

“Okay. Did you get me a nice carriage?” Aphrodite asked.

“Carriage? No, we’re walking.”

“Walking? As if!” She crossed her arms and pouted. “I’m a Goddess and I’m not going to walk all the way there!”

Gabrielle sighed. “Well, it’s either that or wallow around with the mortals. Your choice.” she said, looking at the Love Goddess, waiting for her to make up her mind.

“Oh, alright.” She headed to temple’s door with Joxer on her heels.

**********

After enjoying dinner with Cassandra, Xena sat alone on the windowsill with her back to the cold marble. The Priestess had gone to handle her duties so she just wandered through the rooms of Ares’ fortress, ending up in the training room.

There were all sorts of weapons stored throughout the room and some strange contraptions used in training of warriors. She remembered the many hours spent there when the God had trained her.

This time the Warrior Princess’ attention was caught by the series of high windows with arched tops that looked over the gardens. She sat on the nearest one and just watched as the stallion Ares stole from Klonus graze about, minding his own business.

She wondered how Gabrielle was doing without her around. Did she miss her? Xena sure missed her friend and Argo too. She wondered what they were doing just now, in this autumn night. Knowing the bard, probably sleeping like a rock!

A few minutes later the stallion moved away, out of Xena’s sight.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. If it weren’t cloudy she’d be able to see the sparkling stars and the bright moon.

As the God approached the room where she was, Xena felt a familiar tingle warning her of his arrival but she didn’t move. She remained sitting on the windowsill. Even when he entered and walked to her side she didn’t take her yes off the clouds above.

“Star gazing, my dear?” the God of War commented, sitting next to his Chosen, leaving his legs dangling out the window.

“I would be,” Xena finally looked at him, “if the clouds weren’t in the way. It’s a full moon tonight.”

“If the clouds don’t let you see, how do you know?”

“Women know these things, Ares.” she replied with a low voice.

The War God arched a brow. “Really?”

“Nah, I just keep track.” she said with a smile, looking back up at the sky.

“I thought so.”

“Yeah. Pity it’s cloudy or it would be a beautiful night.”

“Don’t let little things get in the way of a beautiful night, Xena.” With a wave of his and making use of his Olympian powers Ares made the clouds slowly start to move away.

The Warrior Princess was amazed: before her eyes a clear circle started to form, pushing the fluffy clouds away and letting the pale light of the low full moon fall upon her face. “How did you do that?” she asked, shifting her eyes from the moon to the God beside her and then back to the moon.

Ares grinned. “Gods have their little secrets, you know. And we can use our powers simply to let our favorite mortals enjoy a beautiful night.”

“Thanks.” she said, marveling at the way the clouds piled up around the circle but never entering it.

He let her enjoy the sight for a while before speaking again. “This huge moon is quite romantic, don’t you think?” he said, starting his plan of seduction.

The woman quickly caught on to his game. “Romance doesn’t need a big moon, Ares.”

“Oh? What does it need then?”

She looked deep into his eyes. “It need trust, respect… and love.” Xena quickly stood up and took another glance at the sky. “Thanks for the show. I’m off to bed now.” She turned and walked out, taking the God’s eyes with her.

**********

When morning came, Aphrodite shook the bard awake. She didn’t want to waste any time getting to her brother’s fortress. She hated spending the night in dirty woods because she could not use her powers to keep herself sparkling clean as she wanted to. She couldn’t wait to be in Ares’ place with all his servants waiting on her!

As the Goddess shook her again, Gabrielle finally opened her eyes to see long blond locks brushing her cheeks. “What?”

“Wake up, Gabrielle! It’s morning, time to get a move on.”

The bard sat up and yawned. Across the burned out fire Joxer still snored. She turned to Aphrodite again and the Goddess' pleading look made her get up. “Fine, we’ll go. Why don’t you wake up Joxer while I fix some breakfast?”

“Okay!”

It took them about half an hour to get on the road. The three walked side by side, following the instructions on the map Ares had given to Gabrielle. Close behind, Argo followed at a slow pace guided by a long rein.

As Aphrodite and Joxer discussed the Goddess’ dazzling beauty, Gabrielle remained uncharacteristically quiet. She could swear they were being watched.

**********

With yet another day gone by, Xena felt even better. She got up early and helped Cassandra make an inventory of the offerings left in Ares’ temples in the last couple of weeks. In the afternoon, a couple of hours after lunch, she put on her armor, picked up her sword and went to the gardens to do some exercises. She sure needed them after the last few days.

From inside his bedchamber Ares watched as his Chosen practiced the complicated sword drills time and time again, just like he taught her. She was magnificent. Not a single mistake, not a single ungraceful move or unsynchronized flip. She was perfect. That meant her illness was about gone. There was only a tiny bit of the antidote left for her to take so she’d be well and leave in no time.

With a bright flash of blue light he disappeared and showed up in the gardens, close to the Warrior Princess. “May I join in?” Ares asked, pulling out his sword. Xena turned with a mischievous grin. “Be my guest.” Immediately she slashed at him with her iron sword.

The God jumped back to avoid her attack and had to move fast the block the next swift blow of her sword. “Well done!”

For about an hour, the God and his Princess sparred through his gardens, the sound of the clashing swords echo through the fortresses stonewalls.

He still looked fresh but Xena was already tired. Sticky sweat covered her body making strands of her black hair stick to her forehead and cheeks. She was breathing fast and her muscles ached from the effort. Still she was determined to win this fight!

With a double flip through the air she jumped over Ares and kicked him on the back of the head as she came down merely to distract and unbalance him. Then, as soon as she hit the ground behind him, another knick, this time harder, right in the middle of his back.

The God stumbled and fell stomach down. Before he could stand up again, Xena was next to him kicking his sword out of his reach and leaping onto his back, sitting there.

“If you were a mortal,” Xena said between two long breaths, “you’d be dead.”

He smirked under her. “Good thing I’m not.”

The Warrior Princess got off his back and offered her hand, which he gladly took.

“Wonderful fighting, my dear.”

“Thank you.”

From behind a tree hurried steps were heard. Both Xena and Ares looked and waited to see who was coming - Cassandra.

The Priestess quickly bowed to her God. “My Lord, Xena’s friend, Gabrielle and a man called Joxer have arrived.” she said, her voice altered by distress. “They said your sister Aphrodite was captured by the worshippers of the Shadow-God.”

“What?!” Ares screamed, vanishing from the gardens.

Xena and Cassandra raced to the throne room where Gabrielle and Joxer were.

When the two women got there, Gabrielle had already told the God of War how two dozen men had attacked them and taken away Aphrodite chained with a strange glowing metal.

Xena rushed to Gabrielle’s side and the two friends hugged.

“Are you alright?” the warrior asked.

“I’m fine but Joxer got cut.” she said pointing at him with her chin but keeping her arms around the other woman’s shoulders.

Xena turned her head and looked at Joxer. “Hey.” she said and he waved a hello. He seemed to be fine; it was only a small cut on his shoulder and Mera, one of Ares’ servants was already on it, cleaning and bandaging to wound.

“What about you?” Gabrielle asked. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, much.” Xena replied noticing that Ares was pacing back and forth in front of his throne, cursing and probably trying to find a way to help Aphrodite. Turning back to her friend, she passed her hand over her blond hair. “You look like you could use some rest. Cassandra, can you find Gabrielle and Joxer a place to rest?”

“Certainly, Princess.” the other woman answered. “Good. You two run along with her and I’ll join you in a bit, alright?”

“Okay.” Joxer said, getting to his feet after Mera was finished.

The bard was a little more reluctant, glancing at the upset God. She didn’t like to leave Xena alone with him. She didn’t like it at all! “You won’t take long, will you?”

“No, don’t worry.”

“Alright.” She followed Cassandra and Joxer, taking a look back before she left the room.

Mera left as well, leaving Ares and Xena alone.

When she was sure the others were all gone, the Warrior Princess walked near the God as he sat on his throne with a worried frown. Gently, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What now?”

“Beats me!”

“You think they can hurt Aphrodite? I mean, she is a Goddess…”

“I hope not but who knows?” He got up and turned so he was facing his beautiful warrior. “I’m going to see my father. Maybe I can get him to help her.”

“Good idea. In the meantime, if it's alright with you, I’ll start coordinating the searches for the witch.”

He grinned. “Mind? You know I’d love you to.” he said. “I’ll get Cassandra to have the men report to you.”

As Ares prepared to vanish Xena grabbed him by the arm. “Wait!”

“What is it, my dear?”

“The ambrosia to kill the witch. Have you got it?”

“Yes.” he answered. “It’s in your room. Nobody goes there without my permission.”

“Alright. Goodbye.”

He vanished from the room.

*********

After Ares’ Priestess rounded up the warriors it took the Warrior Princess only a few minutes to coordinated them. With a large parchment map pinned on the wall with silver daggers she divided the whole area around where Aphrodite had been captured into sectors and appointed each warrior and his men one sector.

Then she left the room and walked to a room the God of War had given her many years ago. It had been a very long time since her last visit but she remembered the way is if it had been just yesterday. He gave her the room to stay in whenever she was in his fortress but she only used it to store her things. She always slept in his bed even though she didn’t give into his advances as he wanted. She smirked as she remembered how that pissed him off!

Xena stopped in front of a black painted door. She opened the small metal lock and let herself in.

It was all as she remembered. Three divisions separated by marble arches, each with a window with closed shutters and a light white curtain. In the center room was the bed she never slept in, a silver plate placed on it filled with the red ambrosia. To her left was a storage room with clothes, weapons and some souvenirs. She walked to the bed, picked up the plate and took it to the storage room, putting it away in an empty closet.

Then, she crossed to the third room took off her clothes and slipped into the steaming bathtub.

**********

“Mera.” Gabrielle called the servant after she and Joxer had enough to eat. “Could you find a place for Joxer to rest?”

“Certainly. Two guest rooms have been prepared for you.”

“Oh, good!” Joxer said, rubbing his hands together. “There’s nothing I’d like better right now then to plunge into bed!”

The bard smiled and got to her feet. “So you run along. I still want to talk to Xena.”

“Alright. Bye.”

She waved at him and watched as he followed Mera out of the room.

Moments later the servant was back. “I’ll take you to the Warrior Princess now.”

“Great, thanks.”

Mera took the lead and guided the Amazon to Xena’s room. When they reached the right corridor Cassandra was closing the black door after leaving Xena’s quarters.

“Hello Gabrielle.” the elegant Priestess greeted. “I trust you had a nice meal.”

“Yes, I did. Thank you.”

“Don’t you want to rest now?”

“I’d like to see Xena first.”

“Of course. She is getting dressed. Why don’t you go in?” Cassandra asked, opening the door. “I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Gabrielle thanked the Priestess and walked in.

Xena was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair when her friend arrived.

“Hi.” the bard said as her eyes tried to take in the full richness of the room “Wow!”

The Warrior Princess followed the younger woman’s eyes to see what she was marveling at. Well, basically, the whole room. “Yeah, he doesn’t look at expenses when he wants to please someone.”

“You mean Ares gave this to you?” Gabrielle stared into Xena’s piercing blue eyes. “It’s yours?”

“It used to be, before I left his ways.” she replied laying the silver hairbrush aside. “I spent some time here learning, healing…”

“So this is part of what you had to leave behind?”

“I guess it is, but not the hard part.” Xena said looking away from her friend.

“And what would that be? Leaving him?”

“Gabrielle!” she snapped, rising to her full height.

“No, Xena. Answer me.” the bard insisted. “What’s the whole story between you two?”

“Stop that! Now go get some rest.” she said with a commanding voice. “You know the whole story, don’t insist. Now go.” She got to her feet and headed for the door. “Cassandra!” she yelled at the empty corridor.

Seconds later the Priestess rushed there. “Yes?”

“Take Gabrielle to her quarters. She needs to rest.”

“Of course.” Cassandra turned to Gabrielle who was still sitting on the bed, looking not too happy. “Come.”

The bard sighed and got to her feet. “Fine.” she said but as she followed the Priestess out of the room she stopped before Xena. “Someday you’re gonna have to tell me.” she said. Then she planted a soft kiss of her friend’s cheek. “Good night.”

“Sleep well.” the taller woman said as the other two walked out of the room.

**********

Sitting across the table from his temptress, Ares watched as she ate the food that contained the last of the antidote Obian had given him.

“So Zeus won’t help her at all?” Xena asked.

“No. He doesn’t want to interfere. Idiot! Blasted coward! If I could I…”

“Well you can’t.” she interrupted. “We’ll have to deal with it ourselves. Hopefully tomorrow the warriors will have some news.”

“Yes, hopefully.” He guzzled the rest of his wine and set the goblet on the table. “Are you finished, my dear?”

“Yes.”

The God got up, walked around the small table and held out his hand. “Come get some rest now. If they do track down the witch or the worshippers, tomorrow’s gonna be a big day.”

Xena took his hand and let him guide her to his chamber.

There, she got undressed and laid on the silk sheets, quickly drifting into Morpheus’ real.

“Sweet dreams.” Ares said placing a gentle kiss on the woman’s forehead and laying down next to her, over the bed covers.

**********

When Xena opened her eyes, the gentle light peering through the open window told her it was still quite early. She was laying alone in the God’s bed but the warm spot next to her left no room for any doubts: there had been someone there. She turned sideways and ran her hand over the empty spot feeling the warmth and inhaling the scent left on the pillow. “Ares.” she whispered.

Quickly she got up and put on her armor. Then she sat at the table, drank the milk left there for her and ate some dark biscuits from a white ceramic plate.

When she was finished, she got up and left the room to look for Ares. Maybe the search parties had returned with good news by now.

**********

“I’ll tell the witch.” the man said to the God sprawled on the throne. “Our God is looking for an ally amongst the Olympians, maybe that could be you.”

“Well,” Ares said, sitting up straight, “you can tell him I am most interested in the job. The rest of the Olympians are sheep! They deserve to be destroyed.”

“Maybe you are indeed the ally most convenient to us, War God, but it’ll be up to the Shadow-God to make a decision. He’ll let you know through the witch.”

“Run along then.” Ares said waving a dismissal at the infidel mortal. “And talk to that witch of yours. I want an answer soon.”

Two armed guards entered to throne room and escorted the man out, leaving the God of War alone.

“You treacherous son of a bitch!” Xena yelled as she entered the room, heading straight for Ares. “How could you make a deal with them, you selfish bastard?”

She attempted to punch his face but he managed to dodge it before she hit him. “Calm down, Xena.”

“Calm down?” The woman was steaming with anger. “I heard you talking to that bastard! How could you?”

“I didn’t. I only said that so he could lead us to his witch. I have men following him.” he justified. “You really think I would do that?”

Her answer was both sharp and bitter. “You did with Dahok.”

He looked down to hide the shame. It had been a really bad move he’d made then. But he’d given Xena the first choice and she denied him. So he did what he could to assure his own survival, and hers. Who cared if the bard died? He didn’t. “If I thought it would make a difference,” he said looking back into her eyes, “I’d tell you I’m sorry.” He got to his feet. “What matters now is the Shadow-Jerk and that witch of his. Get ready, Xena, the showdown will be soon.” He walked out the room as any mortal might have, leaving the Warrior Princess alone.

She punched at the arm of the throne to work out her frustration. How could she trust him? How, after all that happened? She couldn’t, could she? But what was the alternative? Go alone against the witch? She tried that before and failed.

No, she just had to believe he learned his lesson with Dahok and he wouldn’t make the same mistake. If he did she’d be there to make sure his evil plan didn’t work.

She walked out the room and headed to the guest chambers where Gabrielle and Joxer were hosted. She was going to have a second breakfast with them and then explain why they had to stay behind while she and Ares went to destroy the witch once and for all. It wouldn’t be easy; she couldn’t just say she wanted them safely out of the way. It would have to be something like … Ares doesn’t like you or you’ll distract me if you’re there. No, not that. Maybe someone has to stay behind to… to…watch Argo? Maybe.

She knocked lightly on Joxer’s door and then opened it, peeking in.

He was waking up, yawning in bed. “Hey, Xena.”

“Good morning. Why don’t you get up and come out to have breakfast?”

“Great idea, I’m starving!”

Xena closed Joxer’s door and walked to the next room, repeating the same light knock. She opened the door and walked in, smiling when she saw Gabrielle was still sleeping like a baby.

**********

As the sun began its descent, the Warrior Princess, now fully recovered, climbed up the high tree, agile as a wild cat, making no noise that might alert the worshippers of the foreign God. Below, on the ground, the men Ares had chosen for her to lead in this stealthy attack tied up the sentries they already captured.

Looking over she recognized some of the faces as the people who’d been holding little Gabriel prisoner. Others didn’t look familiar at all. They were spread around the square simple building, armed to their teeth and peeking into the woods. Even so they hadn’t realized their advanced sentries had been taken out and soldiers surrounded them. Somewhere inside Aphrodite was being held against her will, trapped by magical chains Xena imagined to be like Hephaestus’.

When she was pleased with the good look she’d taken at the enemy’s lair, Xena jumped down and motioned her men to get ready and wait for her signal. Behind them, the God of War stiffened and tightened his grip on the bow and arrow.

The plan was simple and hopefully effective. Xena was to lead the men on an attack against the worshippers of the Shadow-God who lurked around the building, killing as many as they could so they wouldn’t get in the way of their true goal. There were many of them around, guards, two guys cleaning up the remains of some poor soul that had been sacrificed to their cause and a bunch more performing little tasks or just hanging around. Of course the most important objective of this action was not to kill these people but to lure out the witch. Surely she wouldn’t just stand by as her people were being slaughtered. There were so few of them already! When she came out of the building it would be up to Ares. He’d come out of cover and shoot her with the special arrow that had the head covered with the sacred food of the Olympian Gods. This would kill her and the God she hosted, hopefully. Freeing the Goddess of Love should be easy after that.

The Warrior Princess looked over her shoulder at the God of War, giving him a significant look. He nodded in reply, letting her know he too was ready.

A final deep breath sharpened her concentration and then she turned her attentions back to the ugly square building. Xena slid two fingers in her mouth and let out a short sharp whistle, signaling the beginning of the attack.

Screaming like demons from Hades, the raven-haired Warrior Princess and her men jumped at the worshippers of the Shadow-God. Their surprise was such that the first ones to die didn’t even have the time to pull out their weapons.

Ares stepped forward, closing to the edge of the woods and watched the fighting that took place before him. Xena was slaughtering them like lambs. ‘Good.’ He thought as he fixed his eyes on the closed door, waiting for his prey to come out.

“Silence!” the witch screamed at the whimpering chained Goddess, making her inhumane voice thunder against the four walls. She pushed the half-dozen people who were in the building and walked to the window, peeking through the gaps in the closed shutters.

Outside her people were being devastated.

“I’m gonna put an end to this.” she declared, stomping to the door, opening it and walking out.

Behind the trees Ares looked at the door and when the female figure with the red hair stepped out of the building he too came out of cover and prepared the bow. He aimed as the witch looked at her dying people and as soon as he had a clear angle he shot.

When she heard the string of the bow release the arrow, the Warrior Princess quickly dispatched the guy she was handling, delivering a powerful punch on the left side of his ribcage, cracking his bones and leaving him howling on the ground. She easily spotted the projectile as it made its way towards the witch and this time she didn’t seem to be prepared for it.

As it reached its target the arrow with the ambrosia sunk deep in the witch’s chest but she didn’t die or blow up or even stumble. Instead, she looked down, making her long red hair fall around her pale face and looked surprised at the wooden shaft that protruded from her body. Then she simply wrapped her hand around it and pulled it out as her flesh healed before her eyes.

The witch smiled as she saw the ambrosia-covered arrowhead and then looked up, searching for the one who tried to destroy her.

He was easy to spot. Ares was still standing there with the bow on his hand and looking straight at her with a shocked expression.

“Fool.” she said to him in a flat tone. “Your Olympian powers no longer work against me. Not now that I have one of you bound.” She smiled more widely, tossed the arrow aside and reached out her hand in the God of War’s direction.

As the soldiers under her command defeated the last of the few Shadow-God worshippers, Xena watched in horror as the witch dragged Ares to her without even touching him, making use of her strange powers. He was trying to fight her, to get away from her but she was too strong. That was unthinkable! Too strong for Ares? How powerful was this witch?

With Ares right before her looking scared as a puppy, the witch threw him down without touching him and pointed at him with a long white finger. “Let’s see who steps out of existence today, shall we?”

‘This does not look good.’ the God of War thought as he unsuccessfully tried to release himself from the invisible power of the witch.

From behind her one of Ares’ soldiers jumped to stab her but as soon as he touched her he was reduced to little pieces of gray cinder.

“Goodbye, Olympian.” the witch said, grinning at the overpowered God. “Nothing you can throw at me is gonna save you now.”

As the words slurred out of her mouth a familiar sound reached Ares’ ears. The witch didn’t seem to notice it but he could easily make it out through the noise of the reminiscent fighting. He knew it all too well and it was coming this way.

Pushing aside two men who were still fighting Xena moved to see the outcome of her last attempt to save her mentor, following the trajectory of her chakram as it cut through the air towards the witch.

The red haired being was going to throw a bolt of her power to the God beneath her when suddenly she felt the danger approaching with the strange whistling sound. She turned her head quickly but the shiny gold and silver blade was already too close for her to make any kind of defensive move. In a split second it was sunk in her back, between her shoulder blades.

For a moment Xena thought the witch would just take out the chakram, grin and toss it aside like she’d done with the arrow but this time it was different.

It took a good pair of seconds but the witch’s face started to contort into something horrible and she began to scream, almost shattering the ears of the mortals around.

Ares tired to get away from this howling disgusting creature but the power was still pinning him down. All he could do was lay there and watch.

After half a minute that seemed to stretch for an eternity, the witch’s body became incandescent as she kept screaming and finally burst into flames consuming itself in a matter of seconds.

It was over.

As the soldiers Xena had been commanding watched in disbelief, the few remaining worshippers of the Shadow-God literally went up in smoke. The Warrior Princess rushed to the place where Ares had been - it was all covered in black ashes.

“Ares! Ares!” she called as she knelt on the ground and brushed the ashes aside. She knew any mortal would not have survived that but…

The God sat up and made the ashes disappear with a thought. “You called, my dear?”

She was so happy he was safe she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight before she realized what she was doing. “Ares.”

He grinned in satisfaction before the woman collected herself, pulled away and got to her feet.

He got up as well, flipping the chakram in his hand. “Well,” he said, willing to make small talk to relieve the tension Xena was feeling for hugging someone who was supposed to be her enemy. “It seems this little trinket I gave you has a lot more power than we thought.”

“Guess so. Some day you’ll have to tell me where you got it. From which Gods you stole it…” She pulled the chakram out of his hand and stepped away from him. “Go free your sister, will you?”

“Sure.” Ares turned his back on his temptress and walked to the building smiling like a fool as soon as she could no longer see him. The battle for her heart was not over yet. She liked him even if she didn’t want to admit it. He still had a chance of seducing her to his side.

**********

Six days passed since she killed the witch of the Shadow-God. Ares had taken Aphrodite back with him, Joxer had gone to visit Meg again and Xena and Gabrielle had gotten back on the road.

They’d done some more work since then, helped a few people, fought a couple of battles, lived an adventure or two but she still felt something... It wasn't the thrill of victory or the killing of a powerful being. It wasn’t like that. It was an aching, a longing and unfortunately she knew why: Ares.

The Warrior Princess shook her head to push his image out of her mind. She took a deep breath and returned to the task of collecting firewood. She wanted to have lunch cooking by the time Gabrielle returned from her bath.

As she was going back to camp she felt his presence. “Come out, I know you’re here.”

Before her, the handsome leather clad God showed himself. “You’re the only one who can do that. How is it you know when I’m around?”

She looked at him with a faked annoyed expression and wrinkled her nose. “I thought I discussed your particular stench with you before.”

“Right, always with a sharp tongue.”

Xena walked pass him and into her camp. He followed.

“What do you want, Ares? I’ve had enough of you to last me a life time.” she lied as she dropped the wood.

“Oh, nothing much. Just came to see how you were doing after the poisoning and all that stuff with the Shadow-Jerk.”

“Fine, thank you.” the woman answered bluntly but then she looked him in the eye and lost the harshness she’s been displaying so far. “You know I doubted you. I wasn’t sure if you would turn in the last minute and join forces with the witch.”

“I told you I wouldn’t.” he said, shortening the distance between them and placing his arms around her waist.

“I know.” she said without pulling away. “But I still doubted, after the things that happened…”

“We both have regrets about the past, Xena. Let’s leave them there.”

She nodded. “That doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

“I know.”

“Still, I’m sorry for doubting you this time. After you helped me and all…”

“Forget it, my dear.” he said, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against hers. She didn’t pull away, instead he felt her arms wrap around his back and taking that as a good sign, deepened the kiss. ‘Things are looking promising.’ the God thought.

“Xena!” Gabrielle yelled as she walked in the camp and came upon the kissing couple.

Xena was abruptly pulled back to reality and she pushed Ares away and slapped him across the face. “Don’t you ever do that again!” she screamed at him.

Ares vanished with a satisfied grin. Definitely, the battle for the Warrior Princess was far from over.

“Are you alright?” Gabrielle asked, walking to the warrior’s side.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Xena knelt by the dry chunks of wood and started to fix the campfire.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No!” she said. “Let’s just forget about him and eat, alright?”

“Fine.”

With two small stones Xena started the fire and sat down watching the growing flames as she savored the God’s taste still in her mouth.

**********

Away in his fortress Ares watched the woman of his desire through a mirror. “Until next time, Xena. Until next time…”

 

The End


End file.
